PROTECT YOU
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo teramat mencintai Kuchiki Rukia dan begitu menginginkannya. Tapi bagaimana jika Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques pun menginginkan sang wanita mungil itu? RnR pliss Minna... Fic request dari Oda Kurosaki. Last Chap!
1. Prolog

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari Oda Kurosaki(nama yang saya tahu nih...) **Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jari-jari mungil itu tetap setia mengelus, merayap, dan menekan rahang tegas khas lelaki itu agar mendekat padanya. Sebelah tangan lainnya menekan rambut yang berwarna terang menyala itu. Meremasnya sedemikian kencangnya. Si pemilik rambut bahkan tidak memprotes tindakan pemilik tangan mungil itu.

Mereka saling mendekat. Merasakan. Dan membaur satu sama lain untuk merasakan sensasi tubuh masing-masing. Rasa panas saling menghantar meski udara beranjak dingin.

Tangan-tangan besar itu mulai berebut satu persatu untuk membongkar blouse ungu milik si tangan mungil itu. Memperlihatkan tubuh indah yang selama ini dipujanya seperti pahatan dewa yang begitu mulus tanpa cela.

"Ichi!"

Gadis itu―mungkin wanita―menjerit kecil kala tangan besar itu langsung meremas gumpalan daging kenyal di tubuhnya itu. Rasa nikmat menjalar ke seluruh syaraf tubuhnya hingga membuatnya melayang terlalu tinggi. Tak ingin hanya merasakan, wanita mungil dan kecil itu, yang kini duduk di pangkuan si pria berambut menyala ini kembali menggerakan jari-jarinya menyusuri rahang dan wajah tampan yang terukir sempurna di hadapannya ini. Nyaris terlalu sempurna malah.

Bibir mungilnya melahap bibir tipis dan merah milik pria yang kini sangat dicintainya melebihi apapun ini. Yakinlah. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi sang pria berwajah tampan ini di dalam hati sang wanita mungil ini.

Bibir mereka kembali saling menempel. Wanita kecil ini begitu lihai memainkan bibir dan lidahnya untuk menggoda sekaligus merangsang sang pria untuk mendekat lebih dekat padanya. Sungguh saat intim seperti ini amat sangat berharga untuk mereka.

Pria tampan ini masih bergerilya di gumpalan daging kenyal itu. Meremasnya dengan pijatan tertentu yang tentu saja membuat si wanita mungil di pangkuannya ini melenguh nikmat sambil sesekali menggigit lidah si pria yang menggoda masuk ke dalam ruang lembab si wanita ini.

Pria berambut cerah ini menjauhkan bibirnya sejenak dari bibir wanitanya. Mencoba menarik nafas karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Aku mencintaimu... Rukia." Bisiknya lirih.

Kuchiki Rukia, sang wanita itu bermata indah itu tersenyum penuh arti. Rukia begitu menyukai saat pria tampan ini memanggil namanya begitu indah. Seolah-olah, namanya memang di ciptakan untuk pria itu agar bisa memanggilnya seindah ini.

"Aku juga..." balas Rukia.

Kurosaki Ichigo, sang pria tampan berambut cerah itu menyambut balasan wanitanya. Kini Ichigo tak lagi mengenakan pakaian atasnya. Bertelanjang dada. Rukia masih mengelus rahang tegas pria itu. Meneliti setiap senti wajah tampan itu. Jari-jari panjang dan kurusnya mengukir setiap inchi kulit Ichigo. Oh... betapa sempurna Tuhan menciptakan hadiah terindah ini.

Ichigo menurunkan wajahnya ke arah sudut leher Rukia. Mengecupnya singkat lalu kemudian meninggalkan bercak kemerahan.

Rukia merintih kesakitan setiap kali kekasihnya meninggalkan tanda itu. Tapi Rukia tak bisa menghentikannya. Dia terlalu takut menghentikannya. Mungkin... karena awalnya Ichigo tidak begini lembut padanya. Tidak pada awalnya.

Tapi demi apapun, kini Rukia benar-benar mencintai pria ini. Entah sadar atau tidak sadar, Rukia sudah mencintainya melebihi dirinya dan kakak laki-lakinya sendiri. Karena dirinya sekarang sudah tak bisa melepaskan Ichigo, seperti awalnya pria itu tak mau melepaskan dirinya. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

Keposesifan dan overprotektif yang dimiliki Ichigo, tak pernah bisa membuat Rukia lepas darinya.

Tak sabar, Ichigo segera menarik paksa rok mini wanita ini. Karena begitu paksanya, rok Rukia sampai robek menjadi dua. Rukia tak lagi menghiraukan itu. Menurutnya, ini adalah hal biasa. Saat dimana Ichigo selalu merobek pakaiannya kalau dia tengah tak sabaran.

Karena roknya sudah selesai, kini celana dalam Rukia berikutnya. Rukia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk mempermudah pria itu melakukan tugasnya. Celana dalam hitam itu sudah melayang ke salah satu pergelangan kakinya dan kini Ichigo mengangkat tubuh mungil itu lagi untuk duduk di pangkuannya lagi. Ichigo menggesekan tubuh mungil Rukia. Wanita itu mulai gemetar dan pusing. Setiap rangsangan yang Ichigo lakukan selalu membuatnya melayang terlalu tinggi. Desahan meluncur dari bibir kecil dan mungil itu, yang selalu membuat Ichigo semakin bergairah.

Milik Rukia mulai membasahi celana Ichigo pula. Cairan lengket dan basah itu sudah menetes tiada henti, membuat Rukia semakin gemetar dan mendesah hebat.

"Ichi... go..." desahnya parau. Wajahnya sudah memerah―terlalu merah!―matanya meredup dan bibirnya bergetar menahan sensasi luar biasa ini. Ichigo mengerti. Kekasihnya... sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Aku tahu sayang..."

Pelan-pelan, Ichigo membaringkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu di atas kasur pribadinya. Oh... sedari tadi mereka berada di apartemen elit milik Ichigo. Sejak pulang kantor tadi, mereka tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun selain bercumbu di atas kasur besar ini.

Tubuh Rukia yang masih di hiasi blouse ungunya, dan bra tanpa tali yang ternyata sudah melayang jauh entah kemana itu membuat hampir seluruh tubuh milik Kuchiki Rukia polos. Ichigo sungguh tak sabar lagi dengan klimaks kegiatan mereka. Wajah Rukia yang memelas, melemah dan memohon itu benar-benar membuat Ichigo semakin mencintainya. Seakan wanita itu tahu cara membuat Ichigo begitu menginginkannya. Sangat menginginkannya.

Ichigo mulai menurunkan celananya. Mempersiapkan miliknya dan menyeringai lebar. Lalu... tinggal sedikit lagi...

Drrttt... drrtt...

Rukia terkesiap pelan saat menyadari ponselnya, yang masih di atas ranjang ini bergetar hebat. Rukia langsung melompat untuk mengambil ponselnya. Tapi Ichigo yang mulai kesal pada tingkah wanita ini lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan dalam.

"Tu―tunggu sebentar Ichigo... bi―ahh! Tolong... biarkan aku menjawab―teleponnya." Pinta Rukia bersusah payah ketika pria dipelukannya ini malah menjilati lehernya begitu ganas.

"Biarkan saja." Perintah Ichigo pelan.

"Nii-sama... itu―hhh... pasti Nii-samahhh..."

Ichigo berdecak sebal lalu melepaskan dengan enggan wanita yang setengah telanjang ini, karena blouse itu masih menempel di tubuhnya, itu untuk merangkak mengambil ponselnya. Dengan gugup Rukia mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ha-halo... Nii-sama..." sambut Rukia pelan.

"Pulang." Begitulah suara arogan sang Nii-sama memerintah Rukia.

"Ya Nii-sama aku―ahh!" Rukia menjerit kecil sadar bahwa Ichigo mulai memeluknya dari belakang dan kembali menggigit lehernya.

"Rukia?" Nii-sama mulai khawatir dengan suara jeritan kecil sang adik.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Nii-sama... aku―"

"Berikan ponselmu pada Kurosaki. Kau bersamanya kan?"

Rukia mendadak terkesiap dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Mata ungu kelabunya itu memandang gugup pada Ichigo yang mulai sadar pada tatapan Rukia.

Rukia mendesah pelan dan memberikan ponselnya pada Ichigo.

"Nii-sama... mau bicara denganmu." Lirih Rukia.

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Tapi kemudian mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Rukia.

"Dalam 10 menit kalau Rukia belum tiba di rumah, kau kularang menemuinya. Atau pernikahan kalian akan kubatalkan!"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang sempat di dengar oleh Ichigo setelah kemudian mendadak nada terputus yang terdengar. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali kakak Rukia melarangnya begini kalau Rukia belum pulang ke rumahnya.

"Nii-sama... bilang apa?" tanya Rukia bingung menyadari ponsel itu hanya berada 10 detik di tangan Ichigo.

"Sepertinya kakakmu justru takut aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu ya..."

Kali ini Rukia yang mengangkat alisnya bingung. Tapi kemudian, Ichigo bergerak mengambilkan pakaian Rukia, oh, terkecuali rok yang telah robek itu, untuk dipakaikan kepada Rukia.

"Sepertinya kau harus pulang sayang. Atau kalau tidak, Nii-samamu akan mengancam membatalkan pernikahan kita yang tinggal satu bulan ini."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rencananya memang begitu.

Bulan depan adalah hari pernikahan sepasang insan ini. Setelah nanti, minggu depan mereka akan mengadakan acara pertunangan. Memang harusnya acara pertunangan itu diadakan satu atau dua bulan sebelumnya. Tapi karena Ichigo yang sebagai Direktur Kurosaki Construction ini sangat sibuk. Kurosaki Construction dan Kuchiki Construction―perusahaan milik kakak Rukia―sudah lama menjalin hubungan mitra yang baik. Yah... awalnya memang ayah Ichigo yang pegang kendali. Tapi beberapa tahun lalu, ayahnya memutuskan ingin hidup sebagai dokter di klinik kecil daripada berurusan dengan perusahaan besar. Meski jabatan Presdir masihlah dipegang oleh ayah Ichigo, tapi semua kendali ada di bawah Ichigo. Karena Ichigo tahu, ayahnya itu hanyalah pria sederhana yang selalu berpikiran simpel. Dan sejak bergabung dengan Kuchiki Construction inilah Ichigo mengenal wanita mungil-nya.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia menjabat sebagai desainer yang bertugas mendesain bangunan yang dipesan oleh klien perusahaan. Sejak melihat Rukia, Ichigo tak bisa melepaskannya. Entah kenapa keinginan memiliki begitu kuat di dalam benaknya.

Hingga sekarang mereka menjadi seperti ini.

Mereka akhirnya mencintai dan memutuskan menikah. Toh... Rukia hanya berpikir, Ichigo tak pernah akan melepaskannya. Ichigo akan terus menerus mengejarnya hingga dapat. Dan untungnya, selama ini Rukia cukup percaya Ichigo bukan pria mata keranjang yang brengsek. Dia selalu setia pada pilihannya. Tapi... terkadang tindakannya selalu membuat Rukia kesal. Satu yang sampai sekarang Rukia percayai dari Ichigo. Bahwa pria itu tulus mencintainya dan hanya akan mencintainya seorang.

"Aku masuk ya..." ujar Rukia setelah Ichigo mengantarnya ke depan pintu mansion sang bangsawan Kuchiki itu.

Tapi Ichigo tak begitu saja membiarkan wanitanya masuk. Dengan sekali sentakan Ichigo menarik Rukia dan mengecup bibirnya begitu lama. Rasa bibir Kuchiki Rukia tak akan pernah dia lupakan. Begitu memabukkan dan menggairahkan. Dan tak pernah membosankan.

"Rukia, masuk!"

Sekali lagi Rukia terkesiap dan terlonjak kaget sampai melepaskan ciuman Ichigo dengan paksa.

Kuchiki Byakuya, sang kakak, berdiri dengan angkuh di depan pintu mansionnya. Dan sejujurnya, ini bukan kali pertama dia menangkap adik kesayangannya diperlakukan tidak sopan oleh seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Jujur saja. Kalau Rukia tidak mengatakan dia mencintai pria berambut tidak wajar ini, Byakuya pasti akan menjodohkannya dengan lelaki yang lebih pantas, lebih terhormat, lebih sopan dan tentunya punya gelar bangsawan juga.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Rukia menunduk hormat lalu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam mansionnya setelah melihat kakaknya memergokinya sedang... yah... begitulah.

Byakuya melipat tangannya ke depan dada dengan angkuh dan arogan. Memandang sinis dan rendah pada pria yang tengah bersikap seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi saat ini.

"Kau anggap apa adikku itu?" buka Byakuya dengan suara dingin dan angkuhnya.

"Wanita yang kucintai. Apalagi?" balas Ichigo tak kalah angkuhnya.

"Begitukah kau memperlakukan wanita yang kau cintai? Memperlakukannya begitu rendah? Dia baru berusia 24 tahun!"

"Aku tidak merendahkannya. Aku memperlakukannya seperti wanita yang kucintai dengan segenap hati. Memangnya salah? Toh kami akan segera menikah. Apa kau menyesal?"

"Ya. Aku menyesal memberikan adikku yang berharga itu untuk pria sepertimu!"

Byakuya langsung menutup pintu mansionnya. Ichigo mendengus saja.

Yah... Byakuya memang tidak pernah menyukainya. Entah kenapa. Apakah karena sikap Ichigo yang tidak mencerminkan seorang bangsawan? Yah dia memang bukan bangsawan kan? Usia Ichigo kini sudah 28 tahun. Dan usia yang cukup untuk menikah. Sedangkan Rukia, baru 24 tahun. Mungkin bagi Byakuya, Rukia masih terlalu muda. Dan Rukia adalah adik kesayangannya. Tentulah Byakuya tak ingin Ichigo menyakiti adiknya.

Meskipun... awalnya Ichigo memang menyakiti wanita itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari ini, di bulan terakhir musim gugur ini, Rukia bisa melepaskan penatnya sejenak dari perusahaan kakaknya. Karena dia tak perlu mendesain apapun untuk beberapa bulan ini. Ada beberapa karyawan magang di sana. Dan nanti, setelah menikah, mungkin Rukia tak perlu lagi bekerja di sana. Karena Ichigo sudah pasti tak mau membiarkan Rukia berkeliaran di perusahaan lagi. Ichigo cukup sebal kalau harus melihat Rukia berhadapan dengan beberapa pria tak dikenal. Ichigo overprotektif. Karena itulah dia. Karena itulah Rukia terperosok seperti ini.

Mungkin awalnya Rukia mengira ini kesalahan. Tapi ternyata kesalahan ini malah berbuah begitu manis. Sangat manis malah.

Yang awalnya tak ada satupun yang memahami Ichigo, Rukia mulai memahaminya. Mulai mengerti dirinya. Pelan-pelan, Rukia-lah yang menarik Ichigo keluar dari masa lalunya yang begitu kelam. Masa lalu...

Tidak Rukia.

Jangan mengingatnya lagi. Jangan...

Kau akan segera menikah. Dan kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu. Mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo. Kalau kau tak mencintainya kau tak akan sejauh ini. Kurosaki Ichigo sangat mencintaimu. Jangan lupa ada begitu banyak pengorbanan yang kau lakukan untuk sampai sejauh ini.

Rukia menghela nafas panjang.

Meskipun musim gugur, tapi rasanya matahari masih begitu terang.

Rukia berjalan di sepanjang lorong di kota Tokyo. Saat ini dia belum ada pekerjaan. Ichigo dan kakaknya sibuk rapat hingga nanti sore.

Tapi, begitu Rukia tengah melamun―dan dia tak tahu apa yang dia lamunkan―seseorang menubruknya begitu keras dan langsung merampas tasnya dengan paksa. Rukia berusaha menarik tasnya kembali, tapi karena tubuhnya mungil dan tarikan pria tak dikenal itu begitu kuat, Rukia langsung tersungkur jatuh ke aspal jalanan. Lututnya dan siku tangannya langsung tergores hebat.

Bahkan stocking hitam yang dia gunakan sampai robek memperlihatkan kulit putihnya yang berdarah. Rukia berusaha berteriak, tapi karena ternyata lorong itu sepi. Dengan gerakan tertatih, Rukia berusaha mengejar pria brengsek yang mengambil tasnya itu. Kalau Ichigo tahu, Rukia jamin, pria itu pasti dibunuh Ichigo karena membuatnya begini terluka!

Tapi ternyata dari jauh, pria yang mengambil tasnya itu tengah berkelahi dengan seorang pria lainnya. Rukia melongo dari jauh. Benarkah...

Siapa tahu mereka berkomplot!

Rukia tak tahu mana orang jahat mana orang baik. Satu pria yang mengambil tasnya itu memiliki wajah seorang kriminal kelas kakap. Dan satu lagi... pria yang berkelahi dengannya itu, memiliki wajah tak kalah sangarnya dan berambut biru terang.

Rukia terus menonton pertarungan itu tanpa berkedip. Astaga... pria berambut biru itu begitu kuat. Dengan mudah itu mengalahkan pria brengsek yang mengambil tasnya itu.

Setelah aksi saling baku hantam itu, akhirnya si pria berambut biru-lah yang menang. Rukia tersenyum lega. Pria berambut biru itu mengambil tas Rukia yang tergeletak itu. Lalu berjalan pelan menuju Rukia. Wajahnya memang... sangar.

Rukia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Takut kalau seandainya pria ini... juga berniat jahat dengannya. Tapi ternyata pria sangar itu hanya melempar tas Rukia ke arahnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Rukia. Rukia melongo tak percaya.

"Ehh! Tu-tunggu du―aww!" Rukia mengaduh kesakitan ketika lututnya yang berdarah itu dipaksa berjalan tiba-tiba.

Pria sangar itu membalik tubuhnya dan melihat Rukia yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lututnya yang berdarah itu. Tapi sekali lagi pria itu tak peduli dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! Kubilang tunggu! Apa kau tuli!" pekik Rukia.

Sekali lagi pria itu berhenti dan menoleh dengan tatapan datar pada Rukia. Wajahnya masih menakutkan seperti tadi. Tapi mendadak Rukia terkesiap kaget. Dahi pria itu juga terluka. Pelan-pelan, dengan langkah tertatih Rukia menghampiri pria sangar itu.

"Kuharap kau tidak pergi lagi. Kau pasti tahu sesulit apa melangkah dengan kaki yang begini kan?" gerutu Rukia ketika pria itu akan kembali pergi ketika Rukia berjalan mendekatinya.

Pria berambut biru itu tetap diam sambil memperhatikan Rukia dengan tanpa ekspresi. Rukia kini sudah berdiri di depan pria itu. Mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna ungu miliknya dan menggapai dahi pria yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya itu. Yah... dari Ichigo saja Rukia terkesan begitu mungil dan pendek. Untuknya setelah menjulurkan tangannya sekuat mungkin, Rukia sampai di dahinya dan mengusap dahinya yang berdarah itu dengan saputangannya. Yakin darahnya sudah mengering, Rukia tersenyum lebar.

"Untungnya tidak parah." Ujar Rukia lega.

"Kau... tidak takut padaku?" suara baritone rendah khas lelaki itu keluar dari mulut pria sangar itu. Rukia mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung. Mata indahnya begitu intens memandangi mata biru yang itu.

"Kenapa harus takut? Kau... sudah mengambil tasku kan? Terima kasih. Kau pasti orang baik."

"Aku... orang baik?" ulang pria sangar itu. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia tertawa terbahak. Dan itu membuat Rukia bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau... salah sangka! Aku... bukan orang baik! Pendek!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pria itu langsung pergi.

Rukia menganga lebar. Pria itu... tidak wajahnya, bahkan sikapnya memang sangar! Grr...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia? Kau di dalam?"

Suara Ichigo menggema ke seluruh apartemen pribadinya. Setelah rapat tadi dia minta Rukia langsung datang saja ke apartemennya. Jujur saja, beberapa jam tidak melihat wanita mungilnya ini membuat Ichigo gelisah sepanjang waktu. Rasanya ada yang kurang dan... entahlah. Ichigo tak mau saja terlalu lama absen melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya itu.

"Rukia? Kalau kau ada jawab―"

Ichigo mematung begitu melihat Rukia duduk di sofanya sambil membersihkan lututnya yang memerah entah kena apa itu. Rukia terkesiap menyadari Ichigo sudah berlutut di depannya memandangi lututnya yang terluka itu.

"Ichigo? Kapan kau―"

"Siapa?" ujar Ichigo dingin.

"Ehh?"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu! Katakan padaku Rukia!" bentak Ichigo. Bukan ditujukan untuk Rukia, tapi untuk pelaku yang membuat Rukia terluka. Ichigo tahu Rukia adalah wanita paling berhati-hati yang pernah dia kenal. Rukia tak akan terluka kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang dia kerjakan atau seseorang yang mengerjainya.

"Ichigo...?" inilah sifat posesif Ichigo yang selalu timbul.

"Biar kubunuh―"

Amarah Ichigo seakan langsung melunak kala Rukia menggenggam tangan pria itu dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku... tadi jatuh sendiri. Hak sepatuku terselip," jelas Rukia pelan.

"Kau... tidak bohong kan?"

Rukia mengangguk patuh. Kalau Rukia tak bicara begitu pasti Ichigo akan membabi buta mencari siapa yang berbuat begini pada Rukia. Dan tentu adegan dimana Rukia hampir dicopet itu harus segera dihapus. Rukia tak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo untuk membuat perhitungan pada orang itu. Mungkin... membunuhnya?

Yah... ini bukan sekali dua kali Ichigo begini berlebihan pada Rukia. Bukan.

Ichigo kembali berlutut di depan Rukia lalu mengelus pinggir luka menganga di lutut kekasihnya itu. Rukia meringis perih.

"Sakit?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng. Tangan Ichigo terjulur ke wajah cantik wanita-nya itu.

"Tolong jangan terluka lagi Rukia. Kau tentu tahu jantungku hampir lepas melihat kau terluka seperti ini."

Rukia mengangguk lagi dan tersenyum hangat pada Ichigo.

Pria itu menggendong Rukia di sisi tangannya, hingga Rukia harus memeluk leher Ichigo sebagai dukungannya.

"Ichigo...? Kita... mau kemana?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Kau pikir? Aku tidak mau luka itu bersarang terlalu lama di tubuhmu."

"Maksudnya... kita ke rumah sakit?"

"Kalau sudah tahu diamlah. Kau benar-benar membuatku..." Ichigo menghentikan kata-katanya dan langsung menyambar bibir mungil wanita itu.

Melumatnya sedemikian kasar dan dalam. Rukia tahu Ichigo marah padanya. Tapi Ichigo tak akan pernah lagi melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya sakit. Ichigo sudah janji padanya.

Dan Ichigo... akan terus seperti ini padanya. Terus melindunginya dalam keposesifan dirinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

!

Apa ini? kenapa begini?

Maaf Oda... kok jadi abal begini. saya udah berusaha ngebuatnya gak terkesan lebay dan... haduh apa ya? pokoknya awalnya saya pengen begini dulu, baru deh ntar next chap saya buat yang serius... hehehe *plak*

Gimana Oda? apa ada yang perlu dirombak atau fic ini terlalu gaje dan aneh? hehehehe

Saya harap kamu gak nyekik leher saya karena rikuesan kamu jadi aneh begini... heehehe

Oh ya, saya mau buat perbedaan umur mereka. karena enakkan dibuat beda umur. soalnya saya mau gambarin Rukia di sini beneran patuh dan nurut banget sama orang lain. jadi kan mestinya umur mereka agak jauh. bayangin rambut Rukia panjang sebahu deh. kayak rambutnya yang lama tapi panjang dikit. terus rambut Ichi yang agak panjang dan gak jigrak. ada kan di pic mana saya lupa, Ichi versi dewasa? kyaaaaaaaaaaa keren banget!

Ok deh. saya gak mau banyak cincong lagi. silahkan di kasih review fic gaje ini. Oda... kalo agak absurd dan gaje, maafkan saya ya? heheheh

Jaa Nee!


	2. Just My Mine

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari Oda Kurosaki(nama yang saya tahu nih...) **Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichigo... jangan begini..." lirih Rukia sambil menahan malu di wajahnya. Wajah cantiknya memerah dengan jelas karena Ichigo memperlakukannya begini berlebihan. Semua orang memperhatikannya mereka berdua yang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Yang berwajah tenang hanyalah Ichigo saja. Seolah yang dilakukannya adalah hal paling wajar di dunia ini.

"Ichigo..." rengek Rukia pula, merasa bahwa kekasih posesifnya ini tak akan mendengarkannya.

"Diamlah sebentar. Kita akan sampai sedikit lagi." Kata Ichigo tegas.

"Tapi..."

Bayangkan saja!

Ichigo sama sekali tidak memperbolehkan Rukia berjalan selangkahpun. Sejak keluar dari apartemen Ichigo hingga ke rumah sakit ini―sungguh berlebihan!―Ichigo tetap menggendong Rukia di lengannya. Dan Rukia dengan wajah super malu itu hanya sanggup membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ichigo. Dan sepertinya pria berambut cerah ini sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tingkah Rukia. Sambil tetap memeluk leher Ichigo dengan erat, Rukia akhirnya diam saja dengan perlakuan aneh Ichigo ini. Makanya Rukia tidak pernah suka kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya dan diketahui Ichigo. Akibatnya bisa fatal.

"Ishida!" pekik Ichigo sambil menerobos masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan seorang dokter yang bertugas di rumah sakit ini.

Dokter itu, seorang dokter dengan kacamata petak dan rambut biru gelapnya itu mendongak ke arah pintu masuk. Perawat yang menemaninya sambil terlonjak kaget karena mereka sedang berdiskusi dengan salah seorang pasien rumah sakit.

"Astaga Kurosaki! Aku sudah bosan mengingatkanmu kalau ini rumah sakit! Ada apa lagi hah?" gerutu Ishida. Ishida Uryuu. Teman Ichigo semenjak SMA. Sesungguhnya pertemanan mereka ini awalnya tidaklah sedekat ini. tapi karena beberapa faktor, mereka jadi berteman baik―meski tak tahu sebaik apa―hingga sekarang. Salah satu faktornya sih, karena ayah Ichigo dan ayah Ishida sama-sama dokter dan saling mengenal baik. Juga Ishida yang sekarang menjadi seorang dokter umum di rumah sakit di Tokyo ini. Ishida juga banyak belajar dari ayah Ichigo yang konyol ini. konyol, simpel dan sederhana.

"Kaki Rukia terluka. Bantu dia." Kata Ichigo masih tetap menggendong Rukia.

Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya dan melihat luka yang dimaksud kepala orange itu. Hanya luka goresan di lututnya, dan oh, ada luka lecet juga di sikunya. Wanita yang dimaksud Ichigo itu sudah dikenal Ishida dengan baik. Karena wanita itulah satu-satunya wanita yang mampu merubah dan mengendalikan si Sangar Kurosaki ini. Sangar? Well, masa lalunya memang banyak berubah semenjak mengenal Kuchiki Rukia.

"Astaga kau ini. baiklah. Tunggu sebentar di luar. Aku masih ada urusan dengan―"

"Aku mau sekarang Ishida!" potong Ichigo.

"Kau pikir pasien cuman kau saja? Kau mau tunggu atau tidak itu urusanmu!" balas Ishida.

Mau tak mau Ichigo menurut setelah menggerutu sebal. Sebenarnya bisa saja Ichigo mencari dokter yang lebih hebat dan lebih terkenal daripada teman SMA-nya itu. Tapi mendapatkan dokter yang bisa dipercaya 100 persen itu tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Lagipula... Ichigo tak begitu suka Rukia disentuh oleh laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai dokter lain―selain Ishida tentunya―untuk memeriksa Rukia, kekasih mungilnya satu ini. Pokoknya, Ichigo tak akan pernah menyukai ada laki-laki lain yang mulai mencuri pandang pada kekasihnya dan menyentuh kekasihnya seenaknya. Yah... kecuali akan ada beberapa laki-laki yang diperbolehkan Ichigo menyentuh kekasihnya. Dengan setengah hati tentunya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Pria itu selalu memalukanmu kan?" buka Ishida setelah Ichigo dengan paksa dan terus memaksa Ishida untuk memeriksa luka Rukia. Sekarang Rukia tengah duduk di atas kasur pasien. Menunggu Ishida membawakan beberapa peralatan pengobatannya. Sebenarnya ini hanya... ya ampun, dibiarkan saja lukanya pasti sembuh. Tapi lagi-lagi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang berlebihan itu tak akan begitu saja membiarkannya. Dia lebih suka menjaminkan luka kecil begini untuk diperiksa ahlinya supaya tidak bersarang terlalu lama. Rukia terus menunduk malu setiap kali Ishida berbicara tentang Ichigo. Dan sekarang pria yang bertanggung jawab membaw Rukia kemari sedang menerima telepon entah dari siapa, yang pasti orang penting di luar sana. Dan Rukia jamin itu pasti telepon yang akan berlangsung lama karena Ichigo sempat menggerutu sebal dan bimbang untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak.

"Kau luar biasa Kuchiki-san. Bisa bertahan selama satu setengah tahun dengan orang seperti itu dan mau menikah dengannya pula. Kau serius mencintainya?" tanya Ishida lagi sambil membersihkan luka Rukia dengan antibiotik dan alkohol. Rukia sempat meringis perih karena alkoholnya, tapi kemudian berpikir sejenak soal pertanyaan Ishida.

"Ya. Aku... memang mencintainya." Jawab Rukia sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa perih itu.

Ishida tersenyum tipis masih dengan kegiatannya. Boleh dibilang, terkadang Ichigo selalu menyampaikan unek-uneknya pada Ishida. Yah boleh dibilang curhatan sih. Walau kadang Ishida jarang menanggapinya. Tapi... jujur saja, semenjak Ishida mengenal sosok Kurosaki Ichigo, dia jadi prihatin dan simpati padanya. Dari luar dia memang terlihat tegar, kuat dan tidak terkalahkan. Tapi itu semua hanya penampilan luarnya saja. Bahkan Ishida sempat kasihan dengan perjuangan Ichigo meyakinkan wanita Kuchiki ini kalau dia serius.

"Kau tentu tahu Kuchiki-san. Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang paling berharga untuk Kurosaki―setelah keluarganya tentu. Demi kau, nyawapun sanggup digadaikannya. Jadi... kuharap kau tidak terganggu dengan sikap berlebihannya. Dia begitu karena dia begitu mencintaimu." Jelas Ishida.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah terganggu dengan sikap itu. Tepatnya... setelah aku mencintainya."

"Sepertinya kalian berdua sama-sama beruntung mendapatkan masing-masing pujaan hati ya?"

Rukia menunduk diam. Dengan berbagai proses tentunya sampai Rukia sanggup mencintai pria itu.

"Yah, karena pernah kehilangan makanya dia bersikap begini berlebihan padamu. Hanya karena luka begini sampai ke rumah sakit, huh. Kurosaki hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu Kuchiki-san."

"Ya. Aku juga tak mau kehilangannya," setelah semuanya tentunya.

"Aku sedikit tenang ada kau untuk Kurosaki. Dia jadi bisa hidup seperti orang normal kebanyakan. Jujur saja, aku tak mau melihatnya seperti orang frustasi tingkat akut lagi. Dia yang seperti itu benar-benar mengerikan."

Kehilangan... Rukia pun seperti itu. Dia juga kehilangan. Tapi...

"Kau seperti penawar kehidupannya Kuchiki-san. Kuharap kau akan selalu bertahan untuknya ya..." sambung Ishida.

"Tapi... kenapa kau mengatakan ini Ishida?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Mungkin karena kau sebentar lagi, selamanya akan menjadi miliknya. Milik Kurosaki Ichigo. Makanya aku hanya ingin meyakinkanmu saja. Supaya nantinya kau tidak akan menyesal memilih pria itu."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan wajah dokter muda yang seumuran dengan Ichigo ini. Ishida tampak serius menatapnya, tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Rukia.

"Apa-apaan kau tersenyum seperti itu pada Rukia!" bentak Ichigo menyadari bahwa dia baru saja melihat adegan dramatis antara pasien dan dokternya.

Ishida mendengus. Ini lagi sikap berlebihan rambut labu ini.

"Memangnya tidak boleh tersenyum? Lebih baik aku tersenyum daripada merengut padanya kan? Lagipula hentikan sikap berlebihanmu ini. Kuchiki-san tidak akan mati hanya karena luka begini," sambar Ishida.

"Tapi tetap saja namanya luka kan perlu diobati. Bagaimana kalau infeksi. Luka kecil begini adalah awal dari luka besar nantinya kalau tidak ditangani dengan serius tahu!" balas Ichigo.

Ishida selesai menempelkan plester di lutut dan siku Rukia. Pengobatan selesai sambil mendengarkan ocehan sang Kurosaki itu. Untungnya dia tidak lama mengocehnya.

"Nah selesai. Bersihkan saja lukanya setiap hari. Beberapa hari lagi akan sembuh dan tinggal menunggu lukanya mengering lalu selesai. Lutut dan sikumu akan baik-baik saja," jelas Ishida.

"Baguslah. Tidak ada luka serius yang berarti kan? Tidak ada tulang yang retak atau―"

"Demi Dewa Kematian Kurosaki! Kuchiki-san hanya luka lecet. Mana mungkin sampai patah tulang kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya memastikan. Baiklah aku akan bayar biaya administrasi―"

"Sudahlah. Anggap saja servis dariku. Kalau kau membayar administrasi untuk luka begitu aku bisa ditertawakan tahu. Nah Kuchiki-san, hati-hatilah sekali lagi ya."

"Tidak perlu nasihat begitu!" potong Ichigo.

"Kalau dia terluka lagi dokter mana yang akan kau datangi hah selain aku?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum memperhatikan perdebatan dua orang ini. Ichigo memang begitu. Karena Ichigo memang punya alasan untuk itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo... aku bisa jalan sendiri," rengek Rukia. Sekali lagi.

"Aku tahu pasti sakit sekali Rukia, kalau kau jalan dengan luka begitu. Biarkan aku menggendongmu dan berhentilah protes."

"Ini memalukan kau tahu!"

"Kenapa memalukan?"

"Aku berat."

"Kau sangat ringan Rukia. Tidak akan ada orang yang kelelahan menggendongmu selama aku menggendongmu hari ini."

Bahkan sampai di depan Kuchiki mansion, dan Ichigo cukup waras untuk membiarkan wanita ini pulang karena tak mungkin membiarkan Rukia melayaninya dengan luka seperti itu. Lagipula, Byakuya pasti akan sama khawatirnya dengan Ichigo jika melihat luka di kaki adik kesayangannya ini.

Rukia memandangi wajah Ichigo dan tetap memeluk lehernya. Ichigo yang seperti ini teramat menyenangkan untuk Rukia. Dia jadi baik, perhatian dan begitu lembut pada Rukia. Saat seperti inilah yang disukai Rukia dari Ichigo.

Ichigo sampai di depan pintu mansion itu. Bersiap menghadapi amukan sang Kuchiki Byakuya. Tapi mungkin juga Byakuya tak akan pernah suka melihat adiknya digendong begini intim oleh Ichigo. Berdekatan saja Byakuya tidak suka, apalagi seperti ini.

"Selamat datang―astaga Rukia-sama!" pekik Hanatarou, pelayan dari keluarga Kuchiki. Meskipun dia pria, tapi Ichigo tidak menganggap Hanatarou berbahaya seperti laki-laki lainnya. Dan Ishida Uryuu juga termasuk hitungan laki-laki berbahaya untuk Kuchiki Rukia. Hanatarou sedikit terlonjak begitu melihat Rukia yang digendong oleh Ichigo. Juga plester di lutut dan sikunya.

"Jangan khawatir. Cuma luka kecil dan Ichigo terlalu berlebihan! Dimana Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia, tetap tidak bisa turun dari gendongan Ichigo.

"Oh begitu. Ehh, Byakuya-sama ada lembur di kantor. Mungkin pulang agak terlambat." Jelas Hanatarou.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut lembur?" tanya Rukia begitu mendengar kakaknya lembur di kantor.

"Karena aku sudah menyuruh bawahanku yang lembur."

"Ichigo... kau mana boleh begitu."

"Karena aku khawatir pada lukamu tahu!"

Rukia merengut dan mencibir kesal. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo dan melepaskan pelukan di leher Ichigo. Dia tak peduli kalau Ichigo mau menjatuhkannya sekarang―walau itu tak akan terjadi. Ichigo sudah hapal tindakan Rukia ini. Wanita ini akan kesal kalau pekerjaannya disimpangkan demi Rukia. Rukia selalu menyuruh Ichigo mengutamakan pekerjaannya daripada dirinya. Dan itu juga yang terjadi saat pertama kali semua ini terjadi. Rukia selalu mengutamakan pekerjaan.

"Baiklah. Aku bersalah. Besok aku yang akan lembur. Kau puas? Jangan marah lagi Rukia. Aku tidak suka kalau kau mulai mengacuhkanku," bujuk Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum lembut lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo.

"Kau harus janji. Nah aku mau tidur. Bisa turunkan aku?" pinta Rukia.

"Aku antar kau ke kamar."

Rukia mengeluh lagi. Tapi mendadak senang karena Ichigo mau menurutinya. Hanatarou mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk dan langsung menuju kamar Rukia. Bukan hal aneh Ichigo masuk ke mansion ini. kecuali jika ada Kuchiki Byakuya. Kalau ada si kakak baik hati itu, Ichigo tak pernah diperbolehkan masuk ke kamar Rukia. Menurut Byakuya itu bukan etika yang bagus untuk seorang calon suami. Tapi Ichigo selalu menyuruh Rukia datang ke apartemennya. Dan Rukia selalu menurut. Hampir semua permintaan Ichigo, Rukia turuti. Karena Ichigo pun menuruti apapun yang diinginkan Rukia.

Hanatarou meninggalkan kedua insan itu di kamar sang majikan. Tentunya atas perintah Ichigo. Walau bukan Kuchiki, tapi sebentar lagi Rukia akan berpindah menjadi Kurosaki. Dan itu pasti!

Ichigo meletakkan Rukia dengan hati-hati di atas kasur mewahnya yang dilapisi sprei berwarna ungu cerah itu. Seluruh kamar Rukia dihiasi dengan warna ungu dan wangi lavender. Dan semua itu adalah ciri khas sang Kuchiki ini. dan tentunya dengan puluhan boneka kelinci bernama Chappy itu di sekitar kamar dan tempat tidur Rukia. Di apartemen Ichigo juga ada beberapa boneka Chappy ini.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Rukia sembari duduk bersandar di kasur mewahnya ini. Sedangkan Ichigo duduk di dekat Rukia.

"Aku menunggumu tidur. Oh ya Rukia, kau tidak ganti baju?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Rukia mendelik sinis sambil memasang sikap waspada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan sikap aneh Rukia.

"Kau tentu tidak Cuma tanya itu kan?" selidik Rukia.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah paham. Karena aku..."

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik pelan lengan Rukia yang tidak ditempeli plester. Menyeringai sebentar, dan menatap bola ungu kelabu yang memandangnya dengan gugup dan malu itu. Kentara sekali kalau Rukia sekarang sedang menahan nafas dan gemetar. Tapi Ichigo tak peduli itu.

Pelan-pelan, Ichigo mengecup bibir mungil dan merah itu. Mengecupnya sekali dan kemudian melepasnya. Memperhatikan wajah merona milik kekasihnya itu. Sebelah tangan Ichigo kemudian mengusap pipi Rukia yang merona merah itu. Nafas Rukia terkesan memburu dan tidak teratur. Padahal hanya sekali kecupan.

Kemudian, sekali lagi Ichigo mengecup bibir mungil itu. Rukia memilih memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi menggetarkan ini. Kecupan itu pelan-pelan berubah jadi lumatan lembut. Menghantarkan panas dan getar yang sanggup membuat Kuchiki Rukia bertekuk lutut di depan Kurosaki Ichigo. Ciuman Ichigo memang tidak pernah membosankan dan selalu mendebarkan. Sekali lagi, dengan pelan-pelan, Ichigo menyentuhkan lidahnya. Membuka kedua bibir mungil itu untuk terbuka. Tak perlu lama-lama karena Rukia sudah bersedia membuka bibirnya. Kedua lidah itu saling berpagutan. Ichigo mulai menggerakan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman yang berubah liar ini.

Ichigo menyibak selimut ungu itu, memperlihatkan tubuh Rukia yang masih tertutup pakaiannya. Ketika ciuman itu semakin buas, Ichigo membuka kancing baju Rukia satu persatu. Bajunya sudah terbuka lebar membuat Rukia bergidik dingin saat baju itu melayang lepas dari tubuh mungilnya. Ichigo memang tergoda untuk membukanya menjadi benar-benar polos. Tapi tidak.

Ciumannya turun ke leher jenjang dan putih wanita cantik ini. Ichigo bisa merasakan wanita ini gemetar. Dan Rukia memang selalu gemetar setiap kali Ichigo merangsangnya seperti ini. Ichigo tidak memberikan tanda di leher itu. Hanya mengecupnya sekilas saja. Lalu berjalan ke dada Rukia yang masih tertutup bra, tanpa berniat melepaskannya. Ichigo pun hanya mengecup dada mungil itu. Rukia melenguh nikmat dan mendesah.

Ichigo kemudian menarik-narik rok Rukia dan melepaskannya. Kini tubuh kekasihnya hanya terbalut pakaian dalam saja.

"Ichi... go..." panggil Rukia sembari mendesah saat tangan-tangan Ichigo menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tenang Rukia. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun," ucap Ichigo.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, mata ungu kelabu Rukia bergerak linglung. Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kloset pakaiannya. Rukia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Ichigo di sana. Tapi kemudian, pria itu keluar dari kloset pakaian Rukia sambil membawa sebuah dress sutra. Dan itu adalah dress tidurnya.

Ichigo memakaikan dress tidur itu kepada Rukia karena tidak ingin membiarkan wanita-nya terlalu lama tanpa pakaian. Wajah Rukia semakin merona merah menghadapi Ichigo yang begini lembut dan perhatian.

"Tidurlah sayang. Kau pasti lelah."

Rukia tersenyum lembut saat Ichigo mengusap kepalanya dan menyuruh Rukia berbaring. Rukia menurut dan berbaring. Ichigo menarik lagi selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ichigo tetap mengusap kepala Rukia sampai wanita-nya tertidur.

Nah, jika sikap Ichigo begini lembutnya, bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa menolaknya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sepertinya sejak Rukia menyuruh Ichigo lembur itu, sekarang Ichigo benar-benar sibuk. Apalagi Rukia sejak beberapa hari ini melihat kakaknya jadi selalu terlambat pulang. Dan Ichigo hanya menghubunginya sesekali karena tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Maklum saja. Ada tender besar yang menanti mereka. Sepertinya Ichigo sedang mengejar waktu untuk pertunangan mereka minggu depan nanti. Ichigo terus merengek ingin bertemu Rukia. Dia bilang tiga hari tidak bertemu serasa di neraka. Dan tidak dipungkiri oleh Rukia kalau dia pun mulai merindukan sosok pria posesif itu. Biasanya mereka setiap hari pasti bertemu. Tapi kali ini, tiga hari ini, benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu.

Luka Rukia sudah mendingan. Tapi Ichigo tetap melarangnya pergi. Tapi akhirnya Rukia tetap keluar tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo. Karena pria itu akan sibuk sampai tengah malam nanti.

Rukia ingin bertemu dengan beberapa teman lamanya. Teman SMA-nya tepatnya. Karena di rumah seharian memang membosankan. Dan dia sudah tiga hari berada di rumah. Apalagi bukan karena Ichigo yang melarangnya keluar. Kalau Ichigo tahu Rukia keluar rumah, pasti pria itu akan melesat menjemput Rukia dan memaksanya pulang. Sejujurnya Rukia bosan berada di rumah selama tiga hari ini. dan Ichigo tidak mengerti itu.

Dan parahnya, Nii-sama-nya ikut-ikutan melarangnya keluar karena akhirnya tahu soal luka di kakinya dan mengira Rukia yang ceroboh dan bodoh karena bisa jatuh karena terselip hak sepatu sendiri. Memalukan!

Baru saja Rukia melewati sebuah lorong di sekitar jalanan Tokyo.

Tampak beberapa orang membawa peralatan untuk memukuli seseorang. Seperti balok kayu dan tongkat bisbol. Rukia terkesiap takut. Tapi dia penasaran. Akhirnya, Rukia membuntuti dari jauh segerombolan orang-orang mengerikan itu. Mereka mirip preman yakuza yang siap menghabisi seseorang.

Seharusnya Rukia tidak membuntuti mereka. Kenapa Rukia jadi usil begini. Bagaimana kalau...

Rukia langsung menutup mulutnya tidak percaya melihat seorang pria yang dikelilingi oleh preman yakuza itu. Pria berambut biru terang dan berwajah sangar.

Rukia ingat siapa laki-laki itu.

Bukankah dia yang menolong Rukia mengambilkan tasnya dari pencopet sialan itu? Kenapa dia bisa dikeliling preman seperti itu? Ini bisa berbahaya.

Rukia menggigit kukunya mencoba berpikir. Dari balik dinding lorong kecil dan sempit itu Rukia melihat orang-orang yang membawa balok kayu itu bersiap memukulinya. Dia sendirian dan... preman itu hampir 10 orang. Apakah sebaiknya Rukia lari saja? Tidak. Rukia tidak boleh kabur begitu saja. Bagaimana pun... pria itu pernah menolongnya.

Ketika asyik berpikir itulah Rukia melihat keajaiban. Mungkin dengan ini Rukia bisa menolongnya.

Begitu mengintip ke lorong itu lagi, Rukia sudah melihat pria berambut terang itu nyaris babak belur dihajar oleh preman-preman itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Suara sirine polisi berbunyi jelas mendekat ke arah lorong tempat preman-preman yakuza itu memukuli seseorang. Mendengar sirine polisi, tentu saja preman-preman itu kabur tunggang langgang untuk melarikan diri. bisa gawat kalau sampai ditangkap oleh polisi. Dan ini jujur tidak menarik kalau sampai masuk penjara.

Setelah yakin semua preman itu kabur semua, Rukia bernafas lega.

Dia diam-diam masuk ke dalam lorong itu. Pria berambut biru terang itu sudah berlumuran darah dari kepala hingga wajahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Rukia menarik pria itu pergi dari lorong mengerikan itu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Rukia tak sanggup mengangkat lengan pria itu saja.

"Ayo kita pergi! Nanti mereka datang lagi!" mohon Rukia menyadari pria ini sama sekali tidak mau beranjak.

"Dasar gadis kecil sialan!"

Rukia terpaku. Di belakangnya terdengar suara seorang pria. Suaranya tampak mengerikan. Dan tentu saja, ada seorang pria besar, salah satu dari preman itu yang datang lagi dan membawa balok kayu yang lumayan besar. Mata ungu kelabu Rukia membelalak lebar ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar kala pria besar itu akan menghantamkan balok kayu itu padanya. Rukia memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin. Berharap balok kayu itu berubah jadi debu atau apa saja. Tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong. Dia sangat ketakutan dan gemetaran.

BUGGH!

Suara dentuman besar memang terdengar, tapi Rukia belum merasakan sakit. Begitu membuka matanya, pria berambut biru itu sudah menghajar satu pria besar itu hingga babak belur. Balok kayu itu mental begitu jauh. Belum sempat pria besar itu sadar dari pukulan pria berambut biru ini, dia sudah menarik Rukia keluar dari lorong kecil ini untuk melarikan diri.

Rukia... disentuh pria lain.

Apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan kalau melihat adegan ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah halte bis yang agak sepi tapi terlihat di jalan raya. Pria berambut biru itu melepaskan tangan Rukia dari genggamannya dan duduk bersandar di dinding halte itu. Pria berambut biru ini mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena berlari tadi. Dia malah duduk di aspal. Untung saja ini musim dingin dan matahari sedang tidak panas. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Rukia juga merasa kikuk berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal ini. bukannya tidak dikenal sih. Rukia tahu pria ini. pria yang menolongnya mengambil tasnya dari pencopet.

"Gadis Pendek Yang Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" bentak pria itu. Meski bentakan tapi terdengar cukup lemah. Mungkin masih... karena efek perkelahian sebelumnya tadi?

"Aku menolongmu. Untung ada mainan anak-anak tadi. Kalau tidak kau bisa mati dipukuli mereka," jelas Rukia sambil berdiri di sisi pria itu.

"Aku tidak minta bantuanmu!"

"Aku hanya balas budi."

Pria berambut biru dengan dandanan sangar itu mendongak memandangi Rukia yang berdiri di depannya. Balas budi? Apakah terdengar masuk akal?

"Balas budi? Aku tidak merasa pernah melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

"Pernah kok. Tiga hari yang lalu kau menolongku mengambilkan tasku dari pencopet. Waktu itu kau bilang kau bukan orang baik. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau bukan orang baik. Pasti karena kau suka berkelahi."

Pria itu mendengus geli. Kemudian mengacuhkan Rukia. Tapi kemudian, Rukia mengeluarkan saputangannya dan kembali mengusap dahi pria itu. Mendadak pria berambut biru ini menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia sekuat mungkin. Rukia sempat meringis karena saking kuatnya pria ini menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya.

"A-aku Cuma membersihkan lukamu. Kepalamu... berdarah..."

"Tidak perlu! Pergi sana!" bentaknya lagi.

Rukia terkejut karena hari ini dia terus menerus dibentak oleh pria menyebalkan ini.

"Kenapa kau terus menerus membentakku! Aku kan bukan orang jahat!"

"Karena akulah orang jahat itu!" balas pria itu.

"Kau... bukan orang jahat. Aku yakin kau bukan... orang jahat."

Pria itu meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di halte bis itu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow Jeaggerjaquecs memandangi TV panel yang berada di sebuah gedung tinggi di Tokyo ini.

Setelah kematian gadis yang paling dia cintai, dan satu-satunya orang yang bertanggungjawab karena kematian gadis itu adalah satu-satunya alasan Grimmjow ada. Dia ingin pria brengsek itu merasakan pedih dari gadis yang dia cintai itu.

Di TV panel itu menampilkan sosok seorang Direktur muda berbakat yang beberapa saat ini banyak dibicarakan media masa. Pasalnya, sang Direktur muda ini dalam waktu dekat akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan dengan seorang gadis bangsawan ternama di Tokyo. Selama ini Grimmjow pikir pria itu tak akan pernah bisa mencintai wanita manapun. Tapi ternyata, dia malah memutuskan untuk menikah dengan seorang wanita bangsawan.

Grimmjow tak pernah melihat pria berambut benderang itu mengenalkan wanita itu pada media massa. Meski Grimmjow tak tahu mana wanita yang mau dinikahinya itu, tapi Grimmjow sudah bertekad akan membuat perhitungan dengan pria itu. Membalas dendam atas kematian gadis yang dia cintai sepenuh hati itu. Memang tindakan gadis yang dia cintai itu bodoh dan terlalu didramatisir. Tapi jika seandainya pria itu mau memberikan pengertian pada gadis itu, tentulah semua tak akan berakhir seperti ini. dan Grimmjow sudah menunggu selama 11 tahun ini. 11 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat.

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu menderita," gumam pria berambut biru benderang ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Lusa pertunangan kita, apa Ayahmu dan kedua adik kembarmu sudah kau beritahu?" tanya Rukia kala itu.

Setelah kakinya benar-benar baik, Ichigo memperbolehkannya keluar dari rumah dan menemuinya di apartemen Ichigo. Memang kedua adik kembar Ichigo dan ayahnya tidak tinggal di Tokyo. Mereka tinggal di Karakura. Kota kecil yang berjarak tempuh tiga jam dari Tokyo. Di situlah hidup kedua adiknya dan ayahnya yang membuka klinik kecil. Mereka bertiga belum mau meninggalkan Karakura.

Ichigo yang awalnya duduk di sebelah Rukia memindahkan wanita mungil itu duduk di pangkuannya. Rukia terkesiap pelan saat Ichigo mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Tangan Rukia menahan dada Ichigo yang mulai mendekat padanya.

"Tenang saja. Mereka pasti datang."

"Ichigo... uhh... kau ini..." keluh Rukia saat Ichigo mengusap pinggul dan pinggangnya.

"Hanatarou bilang... kemarin kau keluar ya?"

Rukia membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Hanataraou sudah bilang tidak memberitahumu―ahh..." Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Ichigo menggigit pelan lehernya.

"Ternyata kau bohong padaku ya? Kau bilang kemarin seharian ada di rumah."

Astaga! Ichigo menipunya. Rukia jamin sekarang adalah hari kiamat untuknya.

"Ehh? Kau bilang Hanatarou..."

"Aku tidak tanya apapun pada Hanatarou. Hhh... kenapa kau bohong? Kalau kau mau keluar aku bisa mengantarmu."

Rukia menunduk. Dia memang berbohong.

"Aku takut... mengganggu pekerjaanmu," lirih Rukia.

"Kau tidak akan mengganggu Rukia. Aku hanya cemas kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Rukia jadi teringat saat pria besar itu nyaris menghantamkan balok kayu besar itu padanya. Tiba-tiba Rukia gemetar hebat mengingatnya. Kalau saja pria berambut biru itu tidak menghalanginya, pasti Rukia sekarang terbaring sekarat.

"Rukia... kau kenapa?" kali ini Ichigo mulai panik karena tubuh Rukia di pangkuannya gemetar. Astaga... sekarang saja Rukia bisa melihat balok kayu itu ada di depan matanya. Balok kayu yang begitu besar dan―

"Ichigo!"

Tiba-tiba Rukia menjerit dan memeluk kencang leher Ichigo. Rukia kapok berbohong pada Ichigo lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa Rukia?" kali ini Ichigo panik melihat Rukia yang langsung bertingkah aneh ini.

"Maaf... maafkan aku... aku tidak akan berbohong padamu lagi. Maafkan aku..."

Rukia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo.

Tangan besar Ichigo bergerak mengusap punggung Rukia. Mencoba menenangkannya. Ichigo tak paham apa yang membuat Rukia begini ketakutan. Dia hanya mengerti saat Rukia bilang dia berbohong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak marah. Jangan takut lagi."

Entah kenapa juga... Rukia merasa takut Ichigo akan kembali seperti Ichigo yang pertama kali dia kenal jika dia berbohong saat ini. Rukia takut sekali Ichigo berubah jadi Ichigo yang tidak dia kenali seperti sekarang.

Dan jangan sampai masa lalu itu terus menerus menghantui Rukia.

Ichigo... tidak akan seperti itu lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna? apakah terakhir agak lebay? heheheh

saya gak nyangka responnya begini positif. dan sebenernya saya belum mau update, tapi si Oda malah neror saya sepanjang malem, sampe ngerelain begadang nunggu nih fic kelar sama saya, akhirnya mau gak mau saya update juga. soalnya senin dia mau ujian, wkwkwkw selamat berjuang aja. hehehe

apakah banyak yang penasaran sama fic ini? saya harap sih begitu... hehehe karena nantinya nih konflik bakal berat, seberat karung beras 40kg. wkwkwk... tapi saya gak yakin juga nih chap bisa sebagus chap kemarin, karena ada banyak hal yang mesti saya tonjolin demi kelangsungan chap berikutnya. hehehe

and noooo.. ini bukan ide murni saya kok, awalnya ini idenya Oda, jadi dia yang bikin idenya dan saya tinggal mengarangnya dengan indah banget... hahahah kira-kira khayalan saya ketinggian gak ya? kelebayan gak ya? ok deh balas review dulu...

Owwie Owl : makasih udah review Oda... nih saya udah update kan seperti yang kau minta. gak tahu deh ini bisa sebagus chap kemarin gak hehehe...

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... berkat seseorang saya bisa update kilat, apa ini udah cukup update kilatnya? heheheh

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... tentu bakalan ada. tapi saya gak yakin bisa seru apa nggak perebutannya, heheheh sad ending? wah kalo nanya ending jangan ke saya, tanya sama yang rikues, karena saya cuma nulis doang *gaktanggungjawab* hehehe

Ninda Uchiharuno Riven-Koi : makasih udah review senpai... nononono... jangan senpai, saya gak suka dipanggil senpai... hehehe saya juga suka banget sifat Ichi di sini, mau dong punya cowok kayak Ichi... ganteng setia pula... wkwkwk masa lalunya bakal dibahas di chap depan, kayaknya sih, kayaknya untuk saat ini belum ada penghalang lain, karena belum kepikiran... hehehehe

Moku-Chan : makasih udah review senpai... hehhe rikues? hmm... sebenernya saya belum pernah bikin pair yang diluar IchiRuki, atau gak pake Ichi maupun Ruki, tapi saya bakal pertimbangin, ehh tapi saya gak bisa bikin oneshoot loh... hehehehe agak bego masalahnya. kalo mau bahas rikues, gimana kalo pm saya nanti? hehehe

shiianhia el kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe sewot karena fic laen belum pada kelar ya? hehhe iya nih soalnya saya digelantungin terus ngpublish ini, tapi tenang gak bakal saya telantarin kok fic lain hehehehe. nih udah update soon belum ya? hehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru no login : makasih udah review Hikaru... hehehe ya gak tahu deh bakal digangguin apa nggak, ntar kita liat ya. tapi kalo sampe batal, Ichi bakal ngamuk-ngamuk tuh... hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... nggak kok, bukan obsesi penulis, walo emang saya pengen banget jadi penulis, hehehe, ini soalnya yang rikues kagak bisa nahan, makanya buru-buru dipublish, ntar ngambek lagi anak orang kalo gak saya bikinin. hehehe tenang, konfliknya emang bakal berat, tapi gak saya rencanain panjang kok. heheheh

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review senpai... saya pun suka Ichi dibuat posesif. ternyata keren juga yaa... hehehe wah bagus deh kalo feelnya dapet, sempat ragu sih bakal bagus apa nggak, tapi ternyata responnya positif, hehehe mau di fave? wah makasih banyak hehehe.

RK-Hime : makasih udah review senpai... flashbacknya chap depan ya... hehehe pasti ada kok... hohoho

lola-chan : makasih udah review senpai... hmm tergantung yang rikues. hahahah... Cry Away saya? oo soalnya kan itu menyesuaikan cerita, karena Sennanya mau mati, kasian dong kalo gak dikabulin dia mau sama Ichi di saat terakhir. ya chap terakhir nanti saya buat IchiRuki deh... hehehe

Oda Kurosaki : entah kenapa akhirnya saya balas juga review gaje kamu ini... hehehe nih udah di update kilat. seneng kan? hehehehe

Ok deh... buat semuanya makasih ya, yang review yang baca yang jadi silent reader, makasih deh... berkat semuanya saya ada niat ngelanjutin fic ini... hehehe

demi kelangsungan fic ini, maukah senpai-senpai sekalian mereviewnya lagi? supaya saya tahu cerita ini mau dibawa kemana... hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	3. Bad Guy

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari Oda Kurosaki(nama yang saya tahu nih...) **Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kabar Yuzu... Karin... Oji-san," sapa Rukia begitu menyambut calon keluarga barunya yang baru saja tiba di hotel yang telah disiapkan oleh Ichigo. Rencananya besok malam adalah pesta pertunangan yang telah direncanakan sedemikian matangnya itu. Dan bulan depan adalah hari pernikahan mereka.

Keluarga Kurosaki tiba saat makan malam tiba. Mungkin karena Karin yang begitu banyak adegan kegiatannya. Selain merangkap sebagai manager tim sepak bola lokal, Karin juga punya kerja sampingan sebagai pelatih olahraga di sebuah SD di Karakura. Sedangkan Yuzu setelah menyelesaikan akademi keperawatannya, lebih banyak membantu Isshin di klinik kecil mereka di Karakura. Dan perlu diketahui, usia adik kembar Ichigo ini tidak jauh beda dari Rukia. Hanya berbeda dua tahun. Makanya Rukia mudah bergaul dengan mereka. Kecuali Karin yang sikapnya datar dan biasa saja. Yuzu lebih terbuka pada Rukia sejak mengenal wanita ini. Mereka lebih mirip teman seangkatan daripada calon saudara ipar.

"Oohh~ putri ketiga―"

DUAGHH!

Kaki Ichigo langsung melesat mengenai wajah tua bangka itu. Isshin baru saja akan melakukan aksi lebay-nya yang akan memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia. Tentu saja Ichigo tak suka itu. Dia tak mau Rukia ikut terpengaruh kebiasaan memeluk ayahnya itu.

"Oyaji, kuharap kau tidak lupa dia itu menantumu bukan putri ketigamu!" gerutu Karin yang memandang naas pada ayahnya yang terkapar di koridor hotel karena tendangan sang kakak.

"Ichigo! Jangan begitu. Dia Ayahmu," keluh Rukia yang sedikit bergidik karena Ichigo main tendang saja.

"Sudahlah. Dia baik-baik saja. Tua bangka itu mana mungkin langsung pingsan begitu saja!" sambar Ichigo.

"Onii-chan! Berhenti bertengkar dengan Tou-chan. Tidak malu dengan Rukia-nee ya?" sindir Yuzu.

"Yuzu-chan benar Ichigo! Aku kan cuma mau memeluk putri ketigaku!" timpal Isshin yang sudah sembuh dari pingsan dadakannya itu.

"Menantu Oyaji!" koreksi Karin.

"Ahh~ sudahlah. Bagaimana kabarmu Rukia-chan? Kau tambah cantik saja. Bagaimana kabar kakakmu?"

Isshin mengenal baik keluarga Kuchiki. Sebelum Ichigo masuk ke perusahaan, Isshin juga mengenal tetua Kuchiki. Yaitu, Kuchiki Sojun yang sudah lama meninggal demikian juga dengan Kuchiki Ginrei yang sama-sama sudah meninggal. Dan sekarang kepala keluarga di Kuchiki hanyalah Kuchiki Byakuya yang sampai sekarang belum menikah juga. Setelah Kuchiki Construction dipegang oleh Byakuya, Isshin jadi menyerahkan semua tanggungjawab pada Ichigo. Karena Isshin menganggap yang muda yang berkarya. Sejak awal Isshin memang tidak terlalu suka urusan yang rumit dan menyebalkan. Syukurlah Ichigo mau menjalani bisnis keluarga ini.

"Nii-sama baik-baik saja. Maaf tidak bisa menyambut kalian datang. Nii-sama masih banyak urusan di kantornya," mohon Rukia.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa. Kuchiki memang selalu mengutamakan pekerjaan. Baiklah. Apa kita langsung makan malam saja? Rukia-chan belum makan malam kan?" tanya Isshin.

Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Bagaimana kalau kita makan pizza saja?" usul Yuzu.

"Yuzu... Rukia alergi tepung. Jangan makan pizza," sela Ichigo.

Rukia menoleh cepat ke arah Ichigo yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya. Waktu itu... Rukia hanya satu kali ketahuan tengah terkena alerginya. Dan itu peristiwa yang cukup lama. Ichigo masih mengingatnya.

"Oh? Rukia-nee alergi tepung ya?" toleh Yuzu pada Rukia yang masih mengamati Ichigo yang sekarang memandang ke arah yang lain dengan wajah datar.

"Ehh? Ya... aku alergi tepung. Tapi kalau kalian mau―"

"Kalau sushi bagaimana?" potong Karin.

"Ide baguuuuuuuuuuuus! Ayo Kurosaki's Family! Kita berangkat~~~!" seru Isshin.

Yuzu sudah menarik lengan Rukia untuk mengikuti ayahnya menuju lift hotel. Sedangkan Karin dan Ichigo masih di belakang.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Ichi-Nii."

"Baiklah. Aku tahu..."

Saat itu, Rukia pasti ingin mengiyakan ajakan Yuzu makan pasta. Ichigo memahami situasi itu. Rukia selalu tidak enak menolak permintaan orang lain. Dan itulah yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Rukia memang terlalu baik untuknya. Dan Ichigo beruntung karena Karin selalu memahami situasi seperti ini. Meskipun Karin terkesan cuek dan dingin, tapi dia cukup peduli dan perhatian walau tidak ditunjukkan dengan jelas. Berbeda dengan Yuzu yang memang sejak awal selalu menunjukkan perhatian dan kepeduliannya. Ichigo cukup tenang kedua adiknya bisa membuat Rukia tenang berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya. Meskipun... Rukia tak bisa mengenal ibunya.

Ibunya yang sangat baik.

Sejak kematian ibunya itulah Ichigo jadi berubah. Tidak Ichigo saja. Kedua adiknya pun berubah. Karin yang cengeng berubah jadi keras hati. Yuzu yang mengambil alih pekerjaan rumah dan Ichigo yang dulunya penakut kini jadi pemarah dan selalu bicara keras dan tidak mau dibantah. Kematian ibunya memang membawa pengaruh yang besar.

Tapi setidaknya, Ichigo sedikit lega mengenalkan Rukia pada keluarganya ini. karena sadar atau tidak, Rukia seperti cerminan refleksi ibunya yang sudah meninggal itu. Walaupun, tentu saja masih banyak perbedaan yang menonjol antara mendiang ibunya dan Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Wah! Kau cantik Rukia-nee!" sambut Yuzu dengan wajah berbinar.

Siang ini Rukia ditemani Isshin dan Yuzu pergi ke butik untuk mengepas sekali lagi gaun pertunangannya. Sebenarnya Ichigo yang akan menemaninya, tapi tadi ada rapat mendadak. Dan Ichigo tidak mau karena rapat ini nanti pesta pertunangannya nanti malam terancam batal.

Jadi dengan senang hati Isshin dan Yuzu menemani Rukia. Sekalian memeriksa ballroom hotel yang akan dipakai nanti. Karin lebih memilih tidur di hotel. Sekali lagi, gadis tomboy itu jarang tertarik dengan situasi seperti ini. kalau bisa memilih, Karin tidak ingin datang ke Tokyo. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di Karakura sambil bermain sepak bola. Satu-satunya hobi yang tidak bisa lepas sejak kecil hingga sekarang.

Rukia tersipu malu saat keluar dari bilik ganti itu. Gaun tube dress itu panjang hingga semata kaki dengan aksen bertumpuk. Mirip gaun balerina. Ada beberapa pita yang menggantung di bahu Rukia sebagai aksen tambahan. Tinggal merias rambut dan wajahnya nanti. Gaun berwarna ungu pucat itu sungguh kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"Apa ini... tidak berlebihan?" kata Rukia. Rukia memang jarang tampil begitu mewah. Bahkan dalam acara keluarga Kuchiki sekalipun dia lebih suka memakai kimono daripada gaun modern seperti ini.

"Tidak kok. Onii-chan kan nanti pakai tuksedo. Kyaa! Kalian cocok sekali!" girang Yuzu.

Yuzu membantu Rukia keluar dari biliknya dan mulai mengepas di depan kaca besar di butik itu. Karena sibuk mencari aksesoris yang cocok, Yuzu mengabaikan Rukia dan meninggalkannya dengan sang ayah.

"Pasti Ichigo akan bersiap memakanmu Rukia."

Rukia terkesiap menyadari calon ayah mertuanya itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Rukia berbalik dan menunduk hormat pada Isshin.

"Wah... tidak kusangka kau memang sangat cantik. Wajar sekali Ichigo tergila-gila padamu sayang..."

"Oji-san... anda terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak. Kupikir kau memang cantik dan... sedikit mengingatkanku pada... Masaki."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya memperhatikan tatapan serius dari Isshin. Rukia mengenal baik ayah Ichigo ini. Dia ayah yang baik, lucu, jenaka dan sangat menyenangkan. Wajahnya tak pernah serius. Tapi kali ini... Rukia bisa melihat kesungguhan dari Kurosaki Isshin.

"Oji-san..."

Masaki. Kurosaki Masaki. Mendiang ibu Ichigo yang meninggal karena menyelamatkan Ichigo sewaktu kecil. Sejak itu dia jadi frustasi bila mengingat ibunya. Rukia memahami Ichigo. Mengapa dia bisa bersikap begitu berlebihan pada Rukia. Ichigo hanya tak mau dirinya tak mampu lagi melindungi orang yang dia cintai. Seperti saat Masaki melindungi Ichigo dulu. Sampai mengorbankan nyawanya. Semua ini Rukia ketahui dari Yuzu saat terakhir kali berkunjung ke Karakura. Isshin juga sempat bercerita sedikit soal Ichigo.

"Rukia-chan. Bisakah aku mempercayakan Ichigo padamu?"

"Oji-san..."

"Tolong jaga Ichigo ya. Dia itu sebenarnya anak yang baik. Tapi jika kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, itu bukan karena dia bertindak seenaknya. Tapi karena dia begitu ingin melindungi apa yang ingin dia lindungi. Kuharap kau mengerti dia. Dan memahaminya. Sehingga aku percaya kau bisa menjaga anakku."

Tanpa perlu Isshin katakan, sekarang ini Rukia hanyalah milik Ichigo. Seluruh yang ada pada Rukia adalah milik Ichigo. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa berpaling setelah semua yang mereka lalui selama ini? Setelah semua pengorbanan dan masa menyakitkan yang mereka lalui.

"Ya Oji-san. Tenang saja. Aku... akan menjaga Ichigo. Dan memahaminya."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pesta malam itu berlangsung meriah. Pestanya memang tertutup. Hanya ada relasi bisnis yang penting, keluarga kedua belah pihak saja. Tidak ada tamu yang khusus. Pesta mewah seperti ini memang khas bangsawan Kuchiki dan konglomerat Kurosaki. Sudah pasti pestanya tidak akan sederhana. Rukia berjalan dengan anggun ditemani Byakuya memasuki ballroom hotel. Ichigo yang baru saja melihat sang kekasih memakai gaun pertunangan mereka dengan anggun itu sampai tidak bisa berkedip lagi. Sekali lagi fakta bahwa Kuchiki Rukia begitu cantik malam ini tidak bisa dipungkiri siapapun. Ichigo yang memakai tuksedo berwarna cream pun sangat pas dengan gaun ungu pucat milik Rukia. Mereka berdua disandingkan di panggung ballroom untuk acara tukar cincin itu. Cincinnya pun hanya sederhana. Tapi dijamin itu bukan cincin dengan harga biasa. Apalagi di hadapan tamu undangan yang rata-rata adalah pebisnis yang kaya raya. Sayang, walaupun bangsawan Kuchiki dan konglomerat Kurosaki amat terkenal di Jepang, tapi acara pertunangan ini sama sekali tidak dibuka untuk umum. Wartawan di larang meliput, bahkan berada di dekat hotel.

Ichigo memang tak pernah suka kehidupan pribadinya diusik oleh media tidak penting seperti itu.

Rambut Rukia yang digelung dan dihiasi dengan hiasan rambut dan perhiasan sederhana menambah keanggunannya.

"Kau cantik," bisik Ichigo setelah selesai menukar cincin dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Byakuya dan Isshin tampak sibuk meladeni relasi bisnis mereka di ujung ruangan lain. Sedangkan Yuzu dan Karin tampak sibuk dengan beberapa anak kenalan ayahnya.

Ichigo tak melepaskan sedetikpun tangannya dari Rukia setelah Byakuya dengan setengah hati menyerahkan adiknya itu pada Ichigo. Kemanapun langkah Ichigo, Rukia akan selalu ikut karena rambut orange ini akan menggenggam tangannya begitu erat seolah tak mau lepas.

"Kau sudah katakan itu sepuluh kali malam ini. Aku malu," gerutu Rukia yang terus digoda oleh tunangannya itu.

"Memang kenapa? Kau memang cantik."

Alunan musik klasik terdengar begitu jelas di dalam ruangan ini. Di sudut ruangan berbeda ada lantai dansanya. Dengan lagu 'Marriage D'Amour' semuanya berdansa waltz. Ichigo sempat menarik wanita-nya untuk berdansa. Tapi bangsawan Kuchiki mana yang tak bisa berlenggak di atas lantai dansa. Gerakan sempurna penuh keanggunan itu disampaikan oleh kedua pasang insan paling bahagia ini. Mereka berdua bahkan diberikan kesempatan berdansa solo di lantai dansa itu. Dan setelah selesai, sambutan tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ballroom hotel itu.

Ichigo sekali lagi menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu mengelilingi ballroom untuk menyapa para tamu undangan. Dan ketika tiba di salah satu relasi bisnisnya, Rukia menahan sesak di dadanya. Mencium baunya saja dia sesak. Apalagi berada di dekatnya. Rukia memang tak punya riwayat penyakit apapun. Tapi entah kenapa setiap kali mencium baunya saja membuat Rukia sesak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir melihat Rukia yang terus memegangi dadanya dan bernafas dengan aneh.

"Rokok. Ada bau rokok," lirih Rukia.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa orang berjas yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Memang ada. Seorang pria gendut yang membawa cerutu masuk ke ballroom ini. Padahal sudah ada peringatan untuk tidak menimbulkan asap di dalam ruangan ini.

"Kau pergi ke tempat lain dulu. Biar aku bereskan masalah ini."

Tampaknya Ichigo akan menegur pria gendut tidak tahu diri itu. Rukia menunggu di tempat lain yang agak jauh dari bau rokok menyebalkan itu. Nafasnya masih sesak. Tapi berangsur membaik setelah agak jauh dari tempat tadi.

Karena pestanya standing party, agak sulit menemukan kursi kosong di sini. Rukia ingin duduk. Dia sudah lelah dengan high heels dan gaun panjang ini berjalan ke sana ke sini.

Sepertinya Rukia mulai tak kuat berdiri. Sungguh rasanya...

"Nona... kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata ungu kelabu Rukia membulat lebar menyadari seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya yang hampir limbung itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow melihat sepasang insan yang berdansa solo waltz itu. Mereka tampak begitu bahagia satu sama lain.

Dengan susah payah Grimmjow menyusup ke ballroom ini sebagai pelayan. Tak sulit menemukan seragam putih seperti ini. Dengan mimik yang penuh dengan emosi Grimmjow mengamati pria berambut orange itu. Dia begitu mudah berbahagia selama ini. padahal... 11 tahun. Grimmjow bahkan 11 tahun ini sama sekali tidak bisa berbahagia setiap kali mengingat penderitaan gadis itu. Gadis yang dicintainya.

Sepanjang saat ini, dari saat mereka berdua masuk ke ballroom ini hingga penukaran cincin dan acara dansa mereka, pria itu tak sekalipun melepaskan genggamannya dari gadis mungil itu. Tampaknya, benar pria berambut orange ini sangat mencintai gadis ini. sepertinya... gadis ini adalah sebagian hidupnya. Grimmjow jarang melihat pria ini bersama wanita lain. Tak pernah. Jadi jika seandainya pria ini menggandeng seorang gadis kemanapun dia pergi, artinya gadis itu begitu istimewa di hatinya.

Grimmjow mendapati pria itu meninggalkan gadis itu di tempat lain. Tampaknya ada alasan kenapa gadis itu ditinggalkan. Karena sejak tadi dia tak pernah melepaskan gadisnya barang sedetikpun.

Grimmjow terus mengamatinya tiada henti. Dan berakhir ketika gadis itu mulai bertingkah aneh. Dia terus memegangi dadanya dan bernafas dengan aneh. Keringat dingin.

Saat sedikit lagi gadis itu akan tumbang, Grimmjow datang dan menahan tubuh mungilnya agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Nona... kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata ungu kelabu gadis itu membelalak lebar. Di luar dugaan, ternyata sedekat ini, gadis mungil ini memang terlihat cantik. Cantik yang tak terbantahkan. Pantas saja pria itu begitu tergila-gila padanya.

Secepat mungkin gadis mungil itu menjauh dari tangan Grimmjow. Wajahnya masih membelalak bingung seakan tengah mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau... orang jahat itu?"

Gadis itu terkesan seperti menggumamkan kata itu. Orang jahat? Kenapa dia mengatakan Grimmjow orang jahat?

"Maaf?" sela Grimmjow tak mengerti.

"Aku ingat. Kau... orang yang mengambilkan tasku. Dan... orang yang hampir mati dipukuli gerombolan preman itu kan?"

Grimmjow terpaku. Astaga. Kenapa gadis ini... ternyata dia...

"Aku ingat. Bagaimana lukamu?"

Lengan kecilnya bergerak ke atas mencoba menyentuh dahi Grimmjow. Dengan gerak cepat Grimmjow menahan lengan mungil itu. Menggenggamnya dengan biasa. Kulit yang putih dan halus. Sayang sekali gadis ini bersama pria brengsek seperti itu.

"Nona... kau akan menyesal pernah mengenaliku."

Gadis kecil itu mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung. Dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Grimmjow. Tapi kemudian Grimmjow kembali menariknya lebih dekat.

"Kau... pasti akan menyesali dirimu karena memilih pria brengsek itu."

BUAGGH!

Grimmjow tersungkur di lantai setelah genggaman tangannya terlepas dari tangan kecil gadis itu. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Masih berpaling membelakangi pelaku pemukulan terhadapnya itu, Grimmjow menyeringai tajam. Dia sudah datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap TUNANGANKU HAH! Berani sekali kau menyentuh Rukia!" bentaknya penuh emosi.

Grimmjow bangkit sambil tetap membelakangi pria yang berteriak di depannya itu. Kini mereka sudah jadi sorotan tamu. Beberapa orang mulai menarik perhatian terhadap mereka. Pelan-pelan Grimmjow berbalik dan menatap datar, tapi emosi kepada pria yang berteriak padanya itu.

Grimmjow yakin pria itu pasti seperti melihat hantu pada Grimmjow sekarang.

Sekarang, gadis itu terlihat begitu ketakutan dengan sikap emosi tunangannya. Gadis itu berdiri di belakang pria berambut orange itu. Dan tunangannya memasang sikap melindungi.

"Lama tak berjumpa. Kurosaki Ichigo."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap TUNANGANKU HAH! Berani sekali kau menyentuh Rukia!"

Ichigo tak bisa menahan emosinya. Baru sebentar Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia, dan wanita-nya sudah disentuh pria yang... astaga!

Ichigo mengenali warna rambut itu. Tapi tak berani membayangkan seandainya dia orang yang sama. Dan begitu selesai memukulinya, pria aneh itu berbalik dan menyeringai ke arah Ichigo. Dugaannya ternyata benar. Dia...

"Lama tak berjumpa. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia yang berdiri di belakang Ichigo semakin mengeratkan tangannya di lengan tuksedo Ichigo.

"Grimmjow!" gemeretak gigi Ichigo begitu jelas terdengar begitu menyebut nama itu. Bahkan kini tamu undangan sudah memperhatikan mereka karena insiden aneh ini.

"Apa kau tidak malu mengacaukan pestamu sendiri? Tuan Kurosaki," sindirnya lagi.

Ichigo maju selangkah kemudian mencengkeram kerah kemeja pelayan pria berambut biru itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" geram Ichigo penuh emosi.

"Woah... kau tidak menanyakan kabar temanmu yang sudah 11 tahun tidak bertemu ini yah? Aku kecewa."

"Aku tidak peduli itu! Mau apa kau kemari hah! Dan bagaimana kau... mengenal Rukia?" di kalimat terakhirnya Ichigo sengaja mengecilkan suaranya agar wanita-nya tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau penasaran kenapa aku mengenali tunanganmu yang cantik itu? Oh... apa dia tidak tahu hubungan kita berdua?"

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek! Jangan pernah menyentuh Rukia!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku melakukan sesuatu padanya? Gadis itu terlalu cantik untuk pria sebrengsek dirimu!"

"Kau tidak berhak mengganggunya!"

"Dendam 11 tahun yang lalu tidak akan hilang begitu saja Ichigo! Kau harus membayarnya. Dan gadis itu... yang akan menanggungnya untukmu!"

BUAAGH!

Sekali lagi hantaman tinju diterima oleh Grimmjow.

Beberapa sekuriti segera mengamankan Grimmjow dan memisahkan Ichigo untuk memukuli pria itu lagi.

"Sekali lagi kau menampakkan dirimu di depanku maupun di depan tunanganku, saat itu juga kematian datang untukmu!"

Ichigo segera menarik Rukia pergi dari pesta itu. Rukia meronta karena aneh dengan sikap Ichigo. Dan terlebih lagi sepatunya lepas di sana.

Grimmjow berusaha melepaskan beberapa sekuriti yang ingin menangkapnya. Lalu Grimmjow berteriak bahwa dia akan keluar sendiri. Setelah sebelumnya dia melihat sebuah sepatu tinggi berwarna putih polos terkapar di lantai itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo! Pelan-pelan! Kakiku... kakiku sakit!" rintih Rukia karena ditarik-tarik Ichigo.

Antara mengikuti Ichigo yang sepertinya dibakar emosi dan gaunnya yang bermasalah karena kepanjangan tanpa high heels, serta sepatunya yang lepas tiba-tiba itu membuat Rukia bingung.

Ichigo berhenti melangkah. Mereka ada di depan lift. Dengan sigap Ichigo menggendong Rukia di lengannya. Rukia terkejut karena sikap mendadak Ichigo itu.

"Ichigo... kau kenapa? Apa yang―"

"DIAMLAH RUKIA!"

Rukia nyaris menangis karena tiba-tiba Ichigo membentaknya begitu. Rukia juga langsung terkejut dan merasa jantungnya mau lepas. Rukia tak pernah melihat Ichigo yang begini menakutkan. Matanya berkilat memancarkan emosi dan wajahnya mengeras. Tangan Ichigo di bawah lutut dan punggung Rukia juga begitu erat dan menekan tubuh Rukia. Sekali lagi mereka jadi tontonan orang-orang yang berada di ballroom hotel ini.

Masih dengan penuh emosi, Ichigo menaruh Rukia di dalam mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan pesta pertunangan mereka yang mendadak kacau tak terkendali itu. Ponsel Rukia maupun ponsel Ichigo sama-sama berdering nyaring. Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan sebentar, lalu melempar ponselnya yang masih berdering itu keluar jendela mobil. Bernasib sama dengan ponsel Ichigo, ponsel Rukia juga demikian. Dengan kasar Ichigo mengambil ponsel Rukia dan ikut membuangnya juga.

Ichigo yang seperti ini sangat menakutkan untuk Rukia. Seperti Ichigo satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Tak bisa dipungkiri air mata Rukia mengalir dengan derasnya. Rukia takut. Takut sekali.

"Berhentilah menangis Rukia!" bentak Ichigo lagi.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar emosi. Jujur saja, Rukia ingin segera turun dari mobil tunangannya itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di apartemen Ichigo. Rukia masih bingung kenapa Ichigo membawanya kemari. Ichigo melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada satpam gedung apartemennya kemudian kembali menggendong Rukia dengan kasar. Rukia tak berani membantah apalagi memanggil Ichigo.

Mereka juga sampai di kamar Ichigo.

Entah masih emosi atau apa, Ichigo menghempaskan tubuh mungil Rukia di atas tempat tidurnya, kemudian bertingkah seperti orang gila. Mulai melempar apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Sungguh, Rukia begitu ketakutan melihat Ichigo yang kalap seperti ini. tubuhnya gemetaran, takut jika sewaktu-waktu Ichigo akan menyakitinya lagi.

"Dimana kau mengenalnya hah! Jawab Rukia!" bentak Ichigo.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis ketakutan. Astaga. Cukup. Rukia benar-benar tidak ingin mengenali Ichigo yang seperti ini. tangan mungilnya terangkat ke atas menutupi kepalanya sendiri.

"JANGAN DIAM RUKIA! JAWAB AKU!"

Tangisan Rukia semakin menjadi. Ini adalah hari pertama mereka sah menjadi tunangan. Dan Ichigo kembali bersikap menakutkan seperti ini.

"Takut... aku takut..." gumam Rukia sambil menangis sesegukan itu.

Mendengar Rukia menangis ketakutan seperti itu, Ichigo baru sadar. Seakan amarahnya baru saja terkendali, dia baru sadar karena menyakiti kekasih hatinya lagi.

Pelan-pelan Ichigo duduk berlutut agar sejajar dengan wanita-nya itu. Pelan-pelan pula memegangi tangan Rukia yang gemetaran karena ketakutan sekaligus karena menangis itu. Mata ungu kelabunya terpejam dengan rapat dan bibirnya bergetar sambil berkali-kali menggumamkan kata 'aku takut'.

"Rukia..." kini suara Ichigo melembut padanya. Ichigo tadi sangat emosi karena Grimmjow!

"Ichigo... aku takut... jangan... jangan begitu..." gumamnya lagi.

Ichigo langsung memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. Kentara sekali kalau Rukia memang ketakutan menghadapi Ichigo tadi. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran. Sambil mengusap punggung Rukia pelan-pelan dan mengecup pundak terbuka Rukia, Ichigo mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf Rukia. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan berteriak lagi padamu. Maafkan aku," bisik Ichigo lembut di telinga kekasihnya itu.

Tubuh Rukia tak lagi gemetaran. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup tenang begitu mendengar suara Ichigo yang melembut padanya. Setelah memeluk Rukia, Ichigo mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah kecil kekasihnya itu. Menghapus air mata sang kekasihnya. Kemudian menciumi pelan-pelan kedua pipi Rukia-nya itu. Beginilah cara Ichigo menenangkan emosinya. Dengan menyentuh Rukia.

Pelan, Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia dengan sebelah tangannya. Matanya sembab karena menangis tadi. Kemudian meredup.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf Rukia. Maafkan aku," ulang Ichigo terus menerus.

Kekasihnya itu kemudian mengangguk lemah. Artinya Rukia sudah tidak ketakutan lagi. Dengan penuh emosi yang tak terlukiskan, Ichigo meraup bibir merah dan mungil sang kekasih. Melumatnya sedikit kasar dan mengulumnya dengan intens.

Ichigo memposisikan tangan kecil Rukia melingkar di lehernya. Masih dengan melumat bibir sang kekasih, dan menautkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Rukia, Ichigo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menurunkan risleting gaun menyusahkan itu. Rukia mendadak terkesiap dan melepaskan ciumannya mendadak. Tubuhnya nyaris telanjang karena gaunnya turun mendadak.

"Ichigo!" pekik Rukia menyadari bahwa tangan nakal kekasihnya itu mulai berniat lebih jauh lagi. Wajah Rukia memerah menghadapi Ichigo yang seperti ini.

"Aku ingin menenangkanmu juga... sebagai permintaan maaf karena kekasaranku tadi," bisik Ichigo penuh nada sensual.

Rukia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kini Ichigo berubah 180 derajat dari yang tadi. Sebenarnya Rukia sudah biasa menghadapi Ichigo yang cepat berubah seperti ini. tapi... sepertinya ini agak lain dari yang biasanya.

Ichigo membantu Rukia berdiri untuk menurunkan gaun menyusahkannya itu. Kini tubuh Rukia bagian atasnya sudah polos. Dan gaun ungu itu sudah tergeletak di bawah lantai. Untungnya Ichigo tak menyobek gaun itu. Ichigo membimbing tangan Rukia untuk melepaskan tuksedo dan kemejanya. Tangan-tangan kecil itu juga bergerak cepat seolag tak sabaran.

"Ichi... ughh... hhh... ahhh..."

Di saat tangan Rukia melepas kemeja kekasihnya, di saat itu pula Ichigo bergerilya di tubuhnya. Meremas lembut dada sekal sang kekasih. Wajah Rukia sudah memerah tak karuan. Bibirnya juga bergetar berkali-kali menanggapi rangsangan ini.

Setelah kemejanya lepas, kini celana Ichigo juga turut lepas. Semuanya.

Tubuh indah Ichigo polos dari benang yang mengganggu. Pelan-pelan, Ichigo mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia untuk sampai di kasurnya.

Pertama Ichigo duduk bersandar di kasurnya. Kemudian Rukia yang menyusul duduk bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Tangan Ichigo yang kanan menarik turun celana dalam Rukia yang tertinggal itu. Nafas Rukia mulai tak beraturan lagi. Tangan kiri Ichigo meremas dada sekal Rukia. Keadaan ini mulai membuat Rukia tak nyaman. Apalagi dengan kondisi mereka yang seperti ini.

"Ichi... goh... aku... ngghh... hhh..."

"Tahan sebentar Rukia..." bisik Ichigo sambil menjilati sudut leher Rukia dengan ganas. Lalu menggigitnya sampai meninggalkan bercak kemerahan.

Milik Ichigo mulai mengeras. Menggesek lembut sela paha Rukia. Rasanya ini tidak bisa dihentikan. Semua ini pasti akan berakibat buruk. Dan Rukia pasti akan ikut terhanyut dalam gelombang kenikmatan semu ini. panas dan membakar. Seperti itulah suasana di kamar Ichigo. Tangan Rukia berusaha mencari pertahanan. Dan akhirnya Rukia malah meremas sekuat mungkin sprei putih di bawah mereka.

"Argghh! Sakit... ahh! Ichigohh!" jerit Rukia.

Jari-jari Ichigo menembus masuk ke dalam daerah terlarang itu. Bukan hanya satu tapi tiga. Meliuk dengan gilanya. Rukia semakin menggeliat tidak nyaman. Meskipun nikmat tapi tetap saja terasa aneh ada benda asing di dalam dirimu yang bergerak begitu liar.

"Sabar... sedikit lagi..."

Ichigo menekan-nekan jarinya di daerah terlarang Rukia dan tangan satunya lagi memilin dada sekalnya. Membuat ujung daging kemerahannya mengeras dengan sukses. Nafas Rukia semakin menggila dan memacu dirinya untuk menghirup oksigen lebih banyak kalau dia tak mau mati kehabisan nafas karena sesak.

Ini tak bisa diteruskan. Rukia sudah kelelahan. Ichigo bisa melihat itu dari wajah Rukia yang bersemu merah dan tubuhnya yang semakin gemetaran. Wajahnya juga selain memerah sedikit pucat. Apalagi tubuhnya terasa dingin karena keringat.

"Baiklah Rukia. Ini yang terakhir..."

Ichigo dengan cepat membalik tubuh kekasihnya agar terlentang di atas kasurnya. Ichigo menindih tubuh Rukia dan mempersiapkan miliknya. Karena sudah keras dan menegang, Ichigo tinggal menekannya saja. Sambil menautkan jari-jarinya di tangan Rukia mencoba menenangkan wanita itu.

"Pelan... Ichi... ahh... hhh... pe―lhan..."

Rukia terus memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk panik. Kepalanya berkali-kali melesak ke bantal tidur Ichigo ketika milik Ichigo mulai memasukinya perlahan-lahan. Dan sekali sentakan, semuanya mencapai klimaks.

"Argghhh! Ahh! Ahh... hhh..." klimaks milik Rukia tiba lebih dulu setelah Ichigo terus menekan tubuhnya.

Kini Ichigo bergerak seirama dengan ciuman di bibir Rukia. Ciuman panas dan ganas.

Beberapa sentakan akhirnya mereka selesai. Ichigo memang tidak berniat berlama-lama. Dia melakukan ini hanyalah agar Rukia tenang. Karena menurut salah satu buku, seks setelah bertengkar adalah solusi terbaik untuk memecahkan masalah.

Rukia mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu.

Sekali lagi Ichigo memeluk tubuh Rukia yang sudah lemas tak berdaya itu.

"Maafkan aku Rukia..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Yah, ponsel kami habis baterai. Maaf kalau membuat kekacauan. Rukia baik-baik saja. Dia sedang istirahat di apartemenku. Dia sudah tidur Byakuya! Besok akan kupulangkan!" gerutu Ichigo setelah akhirnya dibujuk setengah mati oleh Rukia sehabis mereka bercinta, untuk mengabari kakaknya. Karena pasti―sangat pasti Byakuya akan khawatir padanya karena Ichigo membawa kabur begitu saja.

Kini Ichigo duduk di pinggir kasurnya, menggunakan telepon apartemennya sedang berdebat seru dengan Byakuya akibat kekacauan yang dibuatnya tadi. Byakuya juga khawatir pada adiknya. Tapi mendengar Ichigo mengatakan Rukia sudah tidur, tak ada jalan lain selain menunggu hingga Rukia bangun dan menyuruhnya langsung pulang.

Ichigo hanya mengenakan kimono tidurnya dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya setelah memberitahu Byakuya soal Rukia. Dan keluarga Kurosaki tampak tak begitu khawatir karena Ichigo sudah memberitahu kalau Rukia tak enak badan dan terpaksa harus pulang lebih dulu.

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia.

Rukia mengeratkan selimut di depan dadanya. Karena saat ini Rukia tak mengenakan apapun selain selimut di tubuhnya.

Ichigo berbalik kemudian mendekat ke arah kekasihnya itu. Berguling di samping Rukia dan mengusap wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Apa?" sahut Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau marah tadi? Kau mengenal... pria berambut terang itu?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"Hanya seseorang yang menyebalkan. Teman berkelahi dulu waktu di SMA. Jangan khawatir. Aku berjanji kau tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Dia berbahaya Rukia."

Rukia mengerut bimbang.

Benarkah orang yang mengambilkan tasnya dari copet dan menghalanginya dari hantaman balok besar itu orang yang berbahaya? Apa benar dia memang orang jahat seperti katanya tadi?

Dia juga sempat bilang kalau Rukia pasti menyesal mengenalinya.

Siapa orang itu?

"Kita lupakan dia ya... aku tak mau emosiku bertambah lagi jika mengingat orang itu. Nah... sekarang tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah."

Rukia mengangguk lemah. Dia memang lelah. Dan seolah Ichigo dengan meninabobokannya, hanya dengan usapan tangan Ichigo di puncak kepalanya, Rukia akan begitu cepat tertidur. Rasanya usapan tangan Ichigo adalah mantra ajaib untuk Rukia. Begitu nyaman dan begitu hangat.

"Ichigo... jangan begitu lagi. Aku sangat takut melihatmu seperti tadi..." lirih Rukia sambil memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tertidur. Atau... Rukia mengigau?

Kurosaki Ichigo yang satu setengah tahun yang lalu sangat menyakitkan untuk Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

TBC

.

.

Gyaaaa!

Lagi-lagi saya update karena teror... wkwkwkwkw...

Oda-chan... maaf ya jadi aneh gak karuan gini. apa kau mau memaafkan daku yang seenaknya begini?

Jujur saya belum pernah bikin Ichi jadi selabil gini. kayaknya ancur banget ya Ichi ama Ruki di sini? ehehe

apa ada yang keberatan dengan peran Ruki di sini? dia jadi cengeng dan penakut kalau udah liat Ichi marah-marah gitu. maklum terpengaruh masa lalu. dan yang berharap ada pertengkaran heboh IchiRuki di sini, sekali lagi maaf, itu gak akan ada. karena Ruki terlihat lebih nurut sama Ichi. hehehe dan saya yakin nih chap bakalan lebih hancur dari chap kemarin. heheheh

Ok deh balas review dulu...

Wakamiya Hikaru no login : makasih udah review Hikaru... hehehe soal masa lalu Ichiruki bakal ada flashbacknya di chap depan. hehehehe

Oda Kurosaki : hehehe nih udah saya update... agak ngaret ya. jangan begadang lagi tuh. hehehe amin deh. moga lancar...

c-nyo nyo : makasih udah review senpai... wah... bakal dibahas chap depan dong. hehehehe sabar yaa

ShiiaNhia El Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... jadi mau dipanggil apa nih? hehehe iya nih. sekali lagi saya update karena teror... heheh yah kalo saya pikir sih konfliknya berat, tapi berat atau nggaknya kan tergantung individu yang menilai. hehehehe

Ninda Uchiharuno Riven-Koi : makasih udah review senpai... yah nanti dibahas di chap selanjutnya soal gadis itu. heheh kayaknya pada penasaran ya? hohoho

lola-chan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya nih emang rada drama gimana gitu... hohhoo LastRose lagi ngestuck lagi... hehehe maaf ya kalo updatenya agak lama... hhoho

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... apa nih udah update kilat? heheh iya nih makasih semangatnya.

Tania : makasih udah review senpai... wah makasih udah dibilang bagus hoho... LastRose lagi ngestuck sumpah. hehehe sabar aja yaa...

Yuhee Shirayuki : makasih udah review senpai... huaa... noooooo saya tak suka dipanggil senpai. Kin aja gak papa. soal tuh cewek ntar kita bahas di chap depan yaa.. hehehe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... wah... KDRT? hmmm... gimana ya? gak bisa dibilang gitu juga sih, pokoknya ada di chap depan. hehehe nanti dong endingnya hehehe... LastRose lagi ngestuck... sumpah. sabar yaa...

RK-Hime : makasih udah review senpai... ada di chap depan. heheh nggak kok Grimm gak bakal buat Ruki mati. saya cekek dia kalo sampe bikin Ruki mati. ehhehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... wah... saya juga baru pertama ini bikin Ichi punya sifat begini... hehhe semoga konfliknya beneran berat ya... kasian Ruki punya kakak sama pacar sama-sama posesif banget... hehhe wah chap depan awal Ichiruki ketemuan nih. hehehe

Ok saya udah balas semuanya yaa... jadi mohon reviewnya lagi. secara gak langsung kadang saya suka dapet ilham tersendiri buat ngapdet fic saya setelah baca-baca review dari senpai loh... hehehe

jadi intinya review tuh sangat dibutuhkan untuk saya dalam memproses cerita. heheheh

makasih buat semua orang yang udah berpartisipasi dalam fic ini, entah baca aja udah itu langsung kabur atau baca sekalian review... makasih yaa...

Jaa Nee!


	4. First Time

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari Oda Kurosaki(nama yang saya tahu nih...) **Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

February. 1,5 years ago.

Di usia yang ke-22 tahun Kuchiki Rukia berhasil menyelesaikan strata1-nya dalam bidang teknik arsitektur dengan nilai yang gemilang. Tentu saja sang kakak, Kuchiki Byakuya amat bangga pada adiknya itu. Apalagi Kuchiki Rukia menyelesaikannya di Universitas Tokyo, bukan sembarangan universitas di Jepang. Tidak semuanya bisa masuk semudah membalik telapak tangan. Perlu usaha dan kerja keras. Bahkan seorang Kuchiki pun perlu semua itu. Walau sebenarnya Byakuya lebih suka Rukia menyelesaikan kuliahnya di luar Jepang, tapi Byakuya lebih khawatir jika Rukia ditinggal sendirian di negeri orang yang tentunya jauh lebih berbahaya daripada Jepang sendiri. Di Jepang saja, Byakuya sering was-was kalau Rukia belum pulang seusai jam kuliahnya selesai. Apalagi ini kalau di negeri orang?

Setelah lebih dari setahun mempelajari tentang Kuchiki Construction, akhirnya di usia ke-23 Rukia diperbolehkan ikut magang di sana oleh Byakuya. Rukia mulai bergabung dengan tim perencanaan desain bangunan di kantornya. Walaupun masih muda dan terbilang baru, tapi Rukia cukup kompeten dan berpengalaman. Sejak di bangku kuliah, tak jarang Rukia diminta untuk mendesain bangunan-bangunan kecil seperti halnya rumah pribadi atau kantor kecil. Dan sekarang Rukia tinggal menyesuaikan diri untuk ikut mendesain sebuah konsep perumahan atau bahkan komplek elit yang sedang dirintis oleh beberapa perusahaan penting. Layaknya seperti kota sehat, dan semacamnya. Karena mulai sekarang, banyak perusahaan yang berlomba-lomba untuk membuat bangunan yang ramah lingkungan. Apalagi ini sedang hangatnya global warming.

Tapi sayangnya, saat ini Kuchiki sedang mengalami krisis serius.

Mungkin karena pengaruh penurunan saham yang tiba-tiba karena perekonomian Jepang tengah memburuk tiba-tiba. Walau hanya sebagian kecil perusahaan yang mengalami pailit, tapi karena itu Kuchiki ikut kena imbasnya. Banyak investor yang tiba-tiba menarik saham bahkan menjualnya kepada perusahaan lain.

Tak banyak yang bisa Rukia lakukan sekarang ini. Apalagi dia hanyalah pegawai magang yang tidak punya andil apapun di perusahaan ini. Rukia tahu, kakaknya belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Rukia memegang perusahaan pula. Apalagi usia Rukia masihlah sangat muda dan belum begitu banyak pengalaman. Tapi jika Rukia bisa, dia ingin membantu sang kakak dengan segala cara. Rasanya kasihan saja setiap pulang ke rumah, keadaan Byakuya tak pernah baik. Selalu pusing memikirkan perusahaan dan tak jarang sampai lembur berminggu-minggu di kantor.

"Nii-sama?"

Dan hari ini adalah puncak dimana Rukia tak bisa menahan diri lagi melihat kakaknya yang nyaris jatuh sakit karena semua ini. Walau Rukia tahu, Byakuya tak pernah suka adiknya berkunjung ke ruangannya, tapi Rukia tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Rukia ingin tahu keadaan kakaknya.

"Ada apa Rukia?"

Tapi sayangnya Rukia salah. Wajah kakaknya sudah jauh lebih baik hari ini. entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba itu.

"Nii-sama... baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Ehh? Tidak. aku... hanya sedikit khawatir. Nii-sama, akhir-akhir ini... terlihat kurang baik karena krisis perusahaan."

"Tidak lagi Rukia. Kita sudah punya penyelamat. Kau masih ingat dengan teman lama Ayah? Kurosaki Construction. Dia akan membantu kita mulai minggu depan."

Kurosaki... Construction?

Oh, Rukia ingat. Sewaktu kecil ayahnya memang punya teman lama bernama seperti itu. Awalnya Kurosaki Construction adalah perusahaan kecil yang sering mengalami krisis. Kuchiki pernah membantunya melewati krisi tersebut. Hingga sekarang, buah dari kerja keras dan usaha yang tak kenal lelah itu, akhirnya Kurosaki bisa jadi konglomerat yang paling disorot di dunia perekonomian Jepang. Bahkan sampai di beberapa negara maju Asia lainnya. Mungkin tahun depan Kurosaki bisa tembus pasar Eropa dan Amerika.

Dan itu artinya, akan ada seorang pria setengah baya yang mungkin seusia dengan ayah Rukia jika saja ayahnya belum meninggal dunia, yang akan ikut bekerja di sini. Seperti apa orangnya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei! Hei! Kau sudah dengar? Kudengar... orang yang akan datang ke perusahaan kita ini sangat muda dan tampan loh~!"

"Yayaya! Kudengar juga dia sangat tampan. Bahkan bulan lalu sempat jadi cover majalah ekonomi Jepang! Ahh~ aku sudah tak sabar melihatnya."

"Muda, tampan, berbakat, cerdas, kaya, ahh~ aku tak bisa membayangkan ada pria sesempurna itu di kantor kita. Kupikir, Kuchiki-sama saja yang bisa jadi pria sempurna. Ternyata... tidak sia-sia aku bekerja di kantor ini."

"Tapi... kudengar, katanya orang itu tidak suka wanita loh..."

"HAH? TIDAK SUKA WANITA? KAU BERCANDA!"

Tiga wanita berisik yang berada di ruang resepsionis itu mulai menggila tidak jelas. Awalnya Rukia hanya ingin membeli teh hangat di mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Tidak tahunya malah mendengar wanita-wanita genit itu berceloteh sana sini.

Ini adalah hari yang dibicarakan semua orang di kantornya. Sebenarnya Rukia bukanlah gadis usil yang ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang bersedia membantu perusahaannya saat ini. Asal dia bisa bekerja dengan baik, itu sudah cukup untuknya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong... setelah mendengar gosip aneh itu, masa sih, ada pria tampan, muda, kaya, berbakat dan cerdas seperti itu malah tidak suka wanita?

Semoga Rukia tak berurusan dengan orang semacam itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo tiba di perusahaan yang diminta oleh ayahnya itu. Sebenarnya Ichigo lebih suka berurusan dengan perusahaan lain yang tidak berada di Jepang. Ichigo bosan berada di negara ini. paling tidak, ayahnya yang konyol dan bodoh itu harusnya memberikan Ichigo kesempatan untuk bisa berbaur di negeri orang lain. Tapi lagi-lagi ayahnya yang bodoh itu, Kurosaki Isshin, malah menantangnya. Katanya kalau Ichigo bisa melenyapkan krisis di perusahaan bermasalah ini, tahun depan Ichigo bisa bergabung dengan cabang perusahaan di Eropa. Wilayah paling diinginkan Ichigo. Yah siapa sih yang tidak mau tinggal di negara yang begitu hebat? Ayolah itu Eropa. Wilayah dengan sejuta pesona dan jutaan sejarah yang berhasil diukirnya di seluruh dunia. Apalagi William Shakespeare, sastrawan kesukaan Ichigo, lahir dan besar di sana. Bagaimana mungkin Ichigo tak tertarik untuk tinggal di sana?

Baiklah. Coba bertahan setahun saja di sini. Hanya satu tahun.

Dan satu tahun, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Ichigo memulihkan krisis perusahaan ini.

"Aku tidak mau sekretaris wanita. Jadi carikan saja yang laki-laki. Tidak masalah siapa saja asal dia bisa kompeten dan melakukan tugas dengan baik. Oh ya, tepat waktu juga. Di depan ruanganku, kalau bisa tempatkan saja resepsionis pria. Kalau tidak ada, bisa kau siapkan mulai besok untukku. Dan satu lagi. Di dalam tim-ku, sebisa mungkin jangan ada satu pun wanita. Aku tidak suka."

Demikianlah perintah Ichigo pada pria kikuk berambut pirang bernama Kira Izuru itu sehari setelah dia menempati ruangan baru miliknya. Menjabat sebagai Direktur bagian tentu saja pekerjaan mudah untuk Ichigo.

Tidak suka wanita?

Yah sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan kenapa Ichigo tak suka wanita. Wanita itu berlebihan. Tidak kompeten dan selalu merengek seenaknya. Selalu mengutamakan perasaan dan tidak pernah tepat waktu. Juga tidak bisa bekerja seprofessional laki-laki. Makanya Ichigo tidak suka berurusan dengan wanita. Wanita selalu membuatnya repot. Apalagi setelah peristiwa 10 tahun lalu. Tidak. Ichigo tak mau lagi berurusan dengan wanita. Cukup kedua adik kembarnya saja yang wanita. Dan termasuk mendiang ibunya.

Apa dia tak mau menikah?

Yah, itu urusan belakangan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa? Aku dikeluarkan dari tim? Yang benar saja!"

Entah kenapa siang ini Rukia mendapat perintah seperti itu. Dikeluarkan dari tim magangnya?

"Maaf Kuchiki-san, tapi ini perintah Direktur baru itu. Kami juga... tidak bisa lakukan apapun," jelas Kira dengan wajah memelas.

"Apa alasannya? Dia bahkan belum melihat kemampuanku dan langsung main keluarkan saja! Memangnya dia pikir dia dewa?"

"Kuchiki... sudahlah. Bisa dibicarakan baik-baik kan?"

"Kaien-dono?"

Shiba Kaien. Supervisor Rukia selama dia magang di sini. Sekaligus pria yang sangat Rukia kagumi. Sebenarnya diam-diam mereka sering berkencan bersama. Tapi tentu saja diam-diam. Jika ada rumor di kantor bisa jadi berita buruk. Dan Rukia tak mau Byakuya sampai tahu. Apalagi Kaien tipikal pria idaman semua wanita. Baik, tampan, lembut, pengertian... Rukia tak bisa melupakan pesona Shiba Kaien begitu saja.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemuinya!"

Dengan amarah yang mendidih luar biasa, Rukia mengabaikan Kaien yang berusaha menenangkannya itu. Dia begitu kesal karena diperlakukan tidak adil begini. Tidak suka wanita? Hah! Apa Rukia peduli itu? Kalaupun Rukia peduli, itu sama sekali bukan alasan untuknya dikeluarkan dari tim seperti ini.

"Kuchiki-san... kumohon padamu jangan berulah. Ini bisa jadi masalah buat perusahaan kita..." mohon Kira yang masih mengikuti langkah besar sang Kuchiki bungsu itu. Rukia adalah bangsawan Kuchiki. Mana boleh diperlakukan tidak adil begitu.

Kira berusaha menghalangi Rukia memasuki ruangan Direktur yang bahkan belum sehari ditempati orang baru itu. Dan ketika pintu ruangan dibuka, Rukia bisa melihat seorang pria berambut orange yang duduk di kursinya sambil membaca beberapa laporan di mejanya. Jadi inikah pria sempurna yang diributkan semua orang sepanjang hari ini?

"Aku ingat kalau aku sama sekali tidak meminta sekretaris wanita!" ujar pria itu dingin dan acuh.

"Maaf Kurosaki-sama, tapi Kuchiki-san―"

"Kenapa mengeluarkanku dari tim? Apa alasannya?" potong Rukia.

Pria yang dipanggil Kurosaki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Rukia dengan penuh penilaian. Kira berusaha menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi.

"Kau boleh keluar Kira. Biar aku bicara padanya."

Kira langsung diam dan mohon diri. kau tak akan tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang dihadiahkan pria sempurna itu. Dingin dan menyebalkan.

"Jadi... kau wanita yang ada di dalam timku?"

"Benar. Apa alasanmu mengeluarkanku dari tim? Seingatku, aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun. Kau bahkan belum melihat kemampuanku? Kenapa kau main mengusirku begitu saja?"

"Karena aku tidak suka wanita."

"Apa?"

"Itulah alasannya. Sederhana bukan? Jadi kalau kau sudah mengerti silahkan keluar. Aku sibuk."

"Direktur Kurosaki. Apa kau lupa? Kita ini bekerja di dalam satu perusahaan! Bukan sedang berada di bangku sekolah, dimana kau bisa memilih anggota seenak dirimu! Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap profesional?"

"Dan kalau kau bisa bersikap profesional, kenapa kau tidak turuti saja kata-kataku untuk keluar dari ruanganku dan membahas itu nanti saat pertemuan tim? Bukankah kau sendiri yang kekanakkan main terobos masuk ke ruangan orang yang jabatannya jauh lebih tinggi darimu?"

Kesal, Rukia menghentakkan kakinya dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Baru kali ini ada yang memperlakukannya serendah itu! Walaupun sepertinya memang salah Rukia yang main protes tanpa persiapan itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah makan siang itu, pertemuan tim dengan Direktur barupun dilaksanakan. Memang di dalam tim itu, hanya ada satu-satunya wanita. Dan itu Rukia. Meski dia satu-satunya wanita, tapi kemampuan Rukia tak diragukan lagi. Hanya saja... itu tadi. Permintaan konyol dari direktur baru yang menyebalkan itu. Rukia sudah berusaha adu argumentasi dengan alasan konyol itu. Tapi itu tadi, ternyata Direktur baru ini sama sekali tak mau dibantah.

"Tapi Direktur Kurosaki, bukankah sebaiknya Anda pastikan dulu kemampuan Kuchiki? Saya yakin Anda tidak akan kecewa dengan kemampuannya," sela Kaien ketika Rukia dan Direktur baru itu sama sekali tidak menemukan jalan keluar.

"Sayang sekali Shiba. Aku tak suka coba-coba. Jadi... biarkan gadis itu mematuhi semua perintahku kalau dia benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan perusahaan. Aku tidak butuh pegawai yang amatiran."

Setelah mengatakan demikian, gadis Kuchiki itu langsung keluar dari ruang pertemuan itu diikuti oleh seorang pria bernama Shiba itu.

"Baiklah. Rapat kita akhiri. Besok aku minta laporan kalian masing-masing mengenai kegiatan terakhir kalian."

Begitu keluar dari ruang pertemuan itu, dan diikuti oleh Kira tentunya, Ichigo menemukan gadis Kuchiki itu menangis di koridor kantor ditemani oleh pria Shiba itu. Gadis itu sepertinya masih kesal dengan keputusan Ichigo. Tapi tak lama kemudian, si Shiba itu memeluknya begitu erat. Entah kenapa, ekspresi menangis gadis itu membuat Ichigo tertarik. Tidak dipungkiri gadis itu memang sangat cantik. Cantik yang tak terbantahkan dan tak membosankan. Baru kali ini Ichigo memperhatikan seorang gadis dengan begitu minat.

"Siapa gadis Kuchiki itu?" tanya Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis yang tengah menangis dan dipeluk oleh pria Shiba itu pada Kira.

"Oh? Dia Kuchiki Rukia. Adik kandung dari Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. Presdir kita. Kudengar dia memang arsitek yang berbakat karena lulus dengan nilai tertinggi. Dia juga cukup kompeten selama ini. Jadi saya rasa―" Kira diam karena mendadak wajah Direktur baru itu menyeringai lebar. Menyeringai yang menakutkan.

Dan sejak itu, Kurosaki Ichigo tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis cantik itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu. Dan gadis itu tak muncul lagi di depannya. Sepertinya ada yang salah di sini. Kenapa gadis itu tak muncul? Padahal beberapa waktu lalu dia sangat gigih untuk masuk ke dalam tim.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menyesal mengeluarkannya. Entah kenapa sejak melihat gadis itu menangis, rasanya wajahnya begitu mempesona dan sangat... cantik. Ichigo tak bisa melupakannya. Dia... tertarik? Mungkin. Dia tertarik pada gadis itu. Belum pernah Ichigo tertarik seperti ini pada wanita manapun. Aneh bukan?

Dan malam ini, Ichigo berencana makan malam bersama beberapa investor yang berniat memulai bisnis dengannya. Salah satu jalan agar Kuchiki bisa diselamatkan.

Tapi naasnya, dia justru bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis Kuchiki itu tengah makan malam berdua bersama pria Shiba itu. Mereka tampak belum menyadari kedatangan Ichigo. Dari jauh, Ichigo terus memantau mereka berdua. Tampaknya, gadis cantik itu tidak terlalu depresi dikeluarkan dari tim. Bahkan dia terlihat jauh lebih ceria. Setiap kali pria Shiba itu mengatakan sesuatu, gadis itu akan tersenyum lebar, tertawa dan berekspresi begitu cantik. Ichigo tak suka itu. Ayolah... Ichigo belum mengenal dengan baik gadis itu. Tapi kenapa ada rasa tidak suka setiap kali gadis itu berekspresi begitu cantik untuk orang lain? Terutama untuk pria Shiba itu.

Dia tidak suka gadis itu berada di dekat orang lain.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Entah kenapa pagi ini Rukia dipanggil ke ruangan Direktur menyebalkan itu. Padahal setelah mengusir Rukia, seharusnya dia tak memanggilnya lagi. Bukankah dia benci wanita?

Semenjak keluar dari tim, Rukia ditempatkan di bagian pemasaran. Tentu saja bukan bidangnya. Tapi Rukia harus bertahan beberapa waktu sampai ditempatkan di tim lain yang sesuai bidangnya. Dengan langkah malas, Rukia akhirnya tiba di ruangan Direktur itu.

Begitu masuk, pria itu tengah berdiri di dekat lemari kaca ruangannya. Berdiri dengan angkuh sambil memandang keluar jendela gedung.

"Ada apa Direktur memanggilku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak merengek lagi untuk masuk ke dalam tim?"

Pertanyaan aneh dan konyol. Kenapa dia bilang?

"Karena ini juga perintah Presdir. Beliau bilang aku harus menuruti perintah Direktur tim-ku," jawab Rukia.

"Ooh, kau sangat patuh pada kakakmu ya?"

Rukia mengernyit bingung. Tahu darimana dia Presdir adalah kakaknya? Seingatnya jarang ada yang tahu fakta ini. kecuali beberapa orang yang sudah mengenalnya. Itu saja masih dirahasiakan. Dan dia... tahu?

"Kau mau masuk ke dalam tim-ku lagi?"

Tawaran aneh. Rukia ingin. Ingin sekali bisa bekerja sama dengan pria yang disukainya itu. Tapi bukankah ini terdengar aneh.

"Kudengar... Direktur tidak suka wanita. Dan aku wanita. Apa ada yang salah di sini?"

"Karena aku ingin kau berkencan denganku."

Mata cantik Rukia membulat tajam. Frontal sekali ya?

"Maaf?" Rukia mencoba mengingat kata-kata aneh itu.

"Kau bisa kembali ke dalam tim-ku. Tapi dengan syarat kau harus berkencan denganku. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau... aku punya cara lain."

Orang ini... gila. Pasti dia gila.

"Maaf Dikrektur. Aku memang ingin sekali kembali ke dalam tim-mu. Tapi berkencan denganmu? Kau bukan tipeku. Jadi... maaf saja."

"Oh... apa tipemu seperti pria Shiba itu?"

Langsung saja Rukia terkejut bukan main. Nah, apalagi yang terjadi sekarang ini? Kenapa bisa sampai sejauh ini? Untuk sesaat ini, Rukia sedikit ngeri melihat Direktur barunya ini.

"Apa yang Direktur maksud ini? Aku tak mengerti."

"Apa kau diam-diam berkencan dengan pria Shiba itu? Kalau iya, ini bisa jadi masalah kau tahu? Dilarang ada hubungan dengan rekan kerja. Salah satu dari kalian bisa dikeluarkan."

"Kalaupun harus keluar, aku siap. Karena aku memang sudah keluar."

"Jadi kau... mengaku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pria Shiba itu?"

"Itu bukan urusan Direktur sepertimu. Dan lagi―"

Direktur baru itu langsung mendekat ke arah Rukia, menarik tangannya dan langsung mendorong tubuh mungil Rukia menekan lemari kaca di belakangnya. Tindakannya aneh. Sangat aneh. Rukia sempat bergidik dan ketakutan ketika Direkturnya ini mulai bertingkah tidak wajar.

"Direktur! Apa yang―mmpph!"

Rukia hendak menjerit karena diperlakukan begini.

Sambil menahan dengan erat kedua tangan Rukia di sisi kepalanya, pria ini dengan begitu buasnya menekan bibir mungil Rukia dengan bibirnya. Semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Rukia tak sempat berpikir apa. Yang dia pikirkan bagaimana lepas dari jeratan aneh orang ini. Rukia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Direkturnya ini dengan menciumnya begini kasar dan begini menyakitkan. Bibirnya tak hentinya menekan bibir Rukia, memagutnya sangat kasar bahkan menggigit bibir Rukia hingga nyaris berdarah. Rukia berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain mengerang dan merintih karena kekuatan pria ini tentulah lebih besar darinya.

Karena tak tahan, Rukia menendang tulang kering Direkturnya hingga ciuman mereka terlepas begitu saja. Rukia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sesak sesaat tadi. Mata Rukia sudah memerah karena menahan tangis. Setelah Direkturnya pulih karena kakinya mendadak ditendang seperti itu, Rukia langsung saja menampar wajah tampannya. Meninggalkan bekas memerah pada pipi putih itu.

"Kau benar-benar pria paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui!" bentak Rukia lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu.

Ichigo tertawa masam setelah melihat gadis itu pergi menjauh darinya. Tiba-tiba saja insting laki-lakinya begitu buas dalam kepalanya. Dia ingin lagi. Ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi. Sial!

Belum pernah dia mencium wanita manapun sampai senafsu itu. Ciuman ringan saja tidak pernah. Bahkan kecupan! Ichigo tak pernah lakukan itu. Lalu kenapa hanya karena melihat gadis itu, rasanya Ichigo ingin memilikinya.

Ichigo tak menyangka keinginan memiliki gadis itu jadi begitu kuat di dalam benaknya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia masih terisak di belakang taman perusahaannya.

Sejak mengenal pria brengsek itu, hidup Rukia terasa tak begitu tenang. Sejak awal Rukia memang membenci pria itu. Sangat membencinya!

Kalau bukan karena dia adalah orang yang yang bertanggungjawab untuk membantu perusahaannya dalam krisis ini, tentu saja Rukia akan sesegera mungkin melaporkan pelecehan ini pada kakaknya. Byakuya pasti tak akan diam saja kalau tahu Rukia diperlakukan tidak sopan seperti itu. Bahkan bersama pria yang dia sukai saja belum pernah pegangan tangan. Apalagi ciuman!

Dan pria sialan itu jelas-jelas sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya!

Entah mau digosok ratusan kali pun, bibir Rukia masih terasa panas dan terasa menjijikkan karena bibir sialan itu! Rukia ingin sekali merobek bibirnya sendiri.

Benar-benar menjijikan. Diperlakukan sehina itu. Apa karena Rukia wanita makanya dia bisa seenaknya? Apa itu alasannya pria itu tidak menyukai wanita?

Karena bisa dia perlakukan sehina dan serendah itu?

Mungkin sebaiknya, Rukia berhenti magang di kantor kakaknya sendiri. Lebih baik dia mencari pekerjaan lain sebelum benar-benar dikeluarkan dari sini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kuchiki? Kau... habis menangis?"

Rukia meraba wajahnya sendiri ketika tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kaien di koridor kantor siang ini. Sehabis menangis sepuasnya tadi―tidak juga sepuasnya sih―Rukia memutuskan kembali ke tempatnya. Rasanya masih kurang nyaman karena tak benar-benar melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Kau kenapa Kuchiki?" sekali lagi suara Kaien yang menenangkan membuatnya teralihkan sejenak dari pikirannya. Wajah Kaien jika diperhatikan memang mirip dengan pria brengsek itu. Tapi tentunya Kaien 100 kali lebih baik dari pria brengsek itu. Tak peduli dia berbakat, tampan, muda, kaya, cerdas atau segala macamnya itu, Rukia tak peduli.

"Ahh~ tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kemasukan debu."

"Apa karena Direktur itu lagi? Kali ini kau diapakannya?"

Rukia mengernyit bingung.

"Tadi aku sempat melihatmu keluar dari ruangan Direktur. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di sana. Ketika aku ingin menghampirimu kau sudah pergi. Ada apa memangnya? Dia―"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku baik-baik saja. Yah, cuma sedikit bertanya-tanya soal tim-nya. Sekarang kan aku bukan tim kalian lagi."

"Kuchiki..."

"Kaien-dono! Kau harus semangat ya! Ok! Kau harus terus bekerja keras agar krisis kita selesai secepatnya."

Dan secepatnya menendang pria sialan itu keluar dari sini! Lanjut Rukia dalam hatinya.

Kemudian Rukia meninggalkan Kaien untuk segera kembali ke ruangannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Masuklah Shiba."

Pagi ini Kaien berniat untuk bicara dengan Direktur itu. Entah kenapa Kaien merasa yakin ada yang aneh dengan Rukia sejak keluar dari ruangannya kemarin. Sialnya saat itu Kaien harus segera mengurus proposal yang belum di tandatangani oleh kepala bagian. Atau kalau tidak, pekerjaannya bisa terhambat karena kepala bagian itu kemarin harus segera berangkat ke luar kota.

Dan sinilah Kaien. Dengan Direktur muda ini.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Ichigo yang merasa aneh dengan kedatangan Shiba ini. seingatnya mereka tidak ada urusan. Atau belum ada urusan.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah pekerjaan."

"Kalau begitu silahkan keluar. Aku sibuk."

"Ini masalah Kuchiki. Kuchiki Rukia maksudku."

Ichigo mulai menaruh minat ketika mendengar nama gadis itu disebutkan. Gadis yang beberapa waktu ini jadi incarannya.

"Kuchiki... Rukia? Ahh~ maksudmu gadis yang kukeluarkan itu? Kenapa? Memang dia membuat masalah?"

"Tidak. Tapi sepertinya justru Anda-lah yang membuat masalah dengannya. Kuchiki bukan orang yang seperti Anda pikirkan. Dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik. Dia juga kompeten."

"Lalu... apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Saya harap Anda tidak menyulitkannya lagi."

"Menyulitkannya?" ulang Ichigo.

"Anda tentu tahu sesulit apa bekerja pada bidang yang tak pernah Anda geluti sebelumnya. Dan itu terjadi pada Kuchiki. Jadi... saya harap Anda menarik Kuchiki kembali."

Ichigo melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan memandang pria Shiba ini dari atas sampai ke bawah. Sekilas wajah mereka mirip. Tapi tentunya dengan kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Juga latar belakang. Ichigo tak yakin keluarga dari mana orang ini, tapi yang jelas tak mungkin sama derajatnya dengan Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini demi gadis itu? Apa kalian punya hubungan serius?"

"Tidak. Tidak seperti yang Direktur pikirkan."

Bukan itu. Ichigo bisa melihat sorot mata pria itu ketika Ichigo menanyakan hubungan mereka. Ada rasa melindungi yang menguar dari matanya. Ichigo laki-laki. Jelas dia bisa membedakan tatapan laki-laki yang tengah membicarakan gadis yang dia sukai. Ichigo tak suka itu.

Ichigo berjanji akan membuat gadis itu benar-benar jadi miliknya. Entah kenapa perasaan ingin memiliki ini jadi obsesi yang mengerikan dalam diri Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Pesta penyambutan? Tapi aku bukan tim kalian lagi kan?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Malam itu, seusai pulang bekerja, beberapa teman mantan timnya itu mengajak Rukia untuk ikut berpesta di sebuah tempat karaoke menyambut Diretur baru mereka.

"Ini perintah Direktur langsung. Bukan kami. Bukankah bagus kalau banyak orang? Ayolah Kuchiki... kau jarang ikut pesta kan?" ujar Kira.

"Tidak. Kuchiki tidak perlu ikut. Kau pulang saja," sela Kaien begitu melihat Rukia dibujuk oleh beberapa anggota rekannya.

"Kalau kau menyuruhnya pulang, itu artinya tidak menghargai rekanmu sendiri kan? Bukan begitu, Shiba?"

Mereka terkesiap kalau Direktur muda itu sudah menyela pembicaraan mereka. Sebenarnya Rukia tidak ingin berada di dekat orang ini. Tapi begitu mengingat bahwa perusahaan kakaknya berada di tangan orang ini, Rukia tak punya pilihan. Akhirnya mau tak mau Rukia ikut pesta aneh itu. Padahal, di dalam timnya hanya Rukia yang wanita. Tapi tenang saja. Selama ada Shiba Kaien, Rukia merasa nyaman saja. Karena ada seseorang yang melindunginya saat ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pesta memang berlangsung meriah. Di luar dugaan, ternyata Direktur muda itu memang mudah bergaul dengan bawahannya. Tapi fakta bahwa dia tidak suka wanita itu memang sangat aneh. Tapi Rukia wanita bukan? Lalu kenapa?

Apakah karena beberapa waktu lalu, Direktur itu mencium Rukia makanya―

Sialan! Rukia ingat ciuman itu lagi! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Karena kesal, Rukia malah salah mengambil minuman. Dia malah minum sake. Kontan saja kepalanya langsung pusing. Sejak dulu Rukia tak tahan sake. Dan ini malah membuatnya semakin bahaya.

Rukia mulai merasa tidak enak badan. Karena itu dia mulai mencari sosok Shiba Kaien untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi entah kenapa pria itu malah tidak ada di saat seperti ini. kemana dia?

Rukia hanya bisa memijat kepalanya yang pusing itu sambil menunggu Shiba Kaien. Dan sialannya lagi ada salah seorang rekannya yang merokok. Tentu saja nafas Rukia jadi sesak. Dia benci asap rokok.

"Bisakah... kau mematikan rokoknya?" pinta Rukia susah payah karena dadanya tiba-tiba sesak.

"Kuchiki? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau aneh?"

"Biar kuantar dia pulang."

Rukia benar-benar tak ingat siapa yang mengatakan itu. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungilnya sudah digendong dan keluar dari ruangan menyebalkan itu. Siapa orang ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Dingin.

Tubuhnya terasa dingin. Dan... panas?

Berapa lama Rukia tak sadarkan diri? Kenapa tubuhnya terasa berat sekali? Begitu membuka matanya pelan, Rukia langsung terbelalak ketika ternyata dia berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Bahkan Direkturnya ada di dekatnya saat ini. matanya terbelalak liar berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Yo! Sudah bangun?"

Rukia terkesiap saat Direkturnya mendekat ke arahnya. Saat ini Rukia tengah terduduk di atas kasur. Ini... ini dimana? Tubuhnya gemetar karena Direkturnya sudah membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

"Ka―kau mau apa? Menjauh dariku!" pekik Rukia histeris. Dia tak sempat lagi bertanya ini dimana, yang jelas nyawanya berada dalam bahaya!

"Aku pernah bilang ingin berkencan denganmu kan? Tapi tampaknya kau tak akan pernah mau menyetujuinya. Jadi... kupikirkan sebuah cara yang bisa membuatmu mau tak mau menerimaku. Apa kau suka ini?"

"Tidak Brengsek! Menjauh dariku!" Rukia mulai melempar apa saja yang ada di dekatnya saat pria itu mulai mendekat padanya dengan begitu buas. Ok! Rukia benar-benar takut saat ini.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan berguna kau tahu. Mungkin dengan cara ini kau bisa benar-benar menerimaku. Aku ingin kau jadi milikku saja."

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Dasar orang gila! Menjauh dariku sekarang!" pekik Rukia kembali histeris. Rukia mulai menampar pria itu ketika dia semakin mendekat. Menendangnya. Apa saja agar dia menjauh. Tapi tampaknya pria berambut orange ini jadi semakin buas dengan rontaan dari Rukia.

Dengan sekali tarik, Rukia sudah berada di bawah Direkturnya. Orang ini mulai mencengkeram erat kedua tangan Rukia di atas kepalanya. Tentu saja Rukia tak bisa melawan tenaga pria sebesar ini. apalagi dia masih pusing karena beberapa teguk sake sialan tadi.

Ichigo... Direkturnya mulai mengikat kedua tangannya dengan dasi miliknya di atas kepalanya

"Kumohon! Hentikan! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau ini!" mohon Rukia susah payah. Bahkan dirinya sudah terisak agar atasannya itu iba padanya dan melepaskan dirinya.

"Kau sendiri yang menolakku. Kau pikir semua ini akan berakhir begitu saja? Tidak akan Kuchiki Rukia!"

"ARGGHH!"

Ichigo melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya. Merobeknya dengan sedemikian ganasnya. Apalagi sekarang dia sudah bertelanjang dada. Rukia berusaha melepaskan ikatannya, tapi sepertinya ikatan ini terlalu kencang baginya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk melawan. Rukia tak mau seperti ini! Tidak mau!

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN INI!" entah mau berteriak sekencang apa tetap saja Ichigo melancarkan serangannya. Setelah puas tubuh Rukia polos dari kain yang mengganggu, kali ini Ichigo merangkak ke atas tubuh mungilnya. Mulai memberikan setiap rangsangan pada tubuh kecil ini. Rukia terus meronta agar bisa melepaskan diri dari orang gila aneh dan mengerikan ini.

Terakhir ketika Direktur muda itu ingin mencium bibirnya lagi, Rukia langsung meludahinya dengan kesal. Nafasnya tersengal hebat. Apalagi sepertinya Ichigo langsung terdiam dengan sikap Rukia barusan. Sepertinya pria itu mulai kesal dengan tindakan terakhir Rukia. Akibatnya Ichigo mencengkeram kasar dagu kecilnya agar mendongak ke arahnya. Rasanya sakit sekali saat tangan besar dan kasar itu mencengkeram wajahnya.

"Apa kau tahu? Sikapku hari ini tergantung dari sikapmu. Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini. jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak bisa bersabar lagi! Kalau kau diam dan menurut, aku akan bersikap lembut padamu. Tapi jika kalau sikapmu kebalikannnya, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan kasar padamu. Apa kau sudah mengerti? Kuchiki Rukia?"

Sungguh tatapan dari Direktur muda itu membuat Rukia ketakutan luar biasa. Mata ungu kelabunya masih menatap liar pada perbuatan pria sialan ini. gemetar di tubuhnya masih tidak bisa hilang. Rukia takut. Sungguh takut!

"Kau... sangat menyayangi perusahaan dan Kakakmu kan? Apa kau... tidak takut apa yang aku lakukan pada dua hal itu kalau kau terus menerus menolakku?"

Ichigo membelai lembut tubuh Rukia yang telanjang di hadapannya ini. bibir Rukia bergetar hebat sekali lagi. Apa yang akan dilakukan orang gila ini pada kakaknya?

"Arghh!" jerit Rukia saat tanpa aba-aba pria gila ini menusuk tubuh terintimnya yang sama sekali tidak pernah disentuh apapun dengan kedua jari tangannya.

"Kau hanya boleh menurut padaku. Kau hanya boleh jadi milikku. Seluruh tubuhmu hanya untukku. Kau mengerti kan? Sayang..."

Rukia menangis histeris saat tubuhnya mulai menikmati setiap belaian yang diberikan pria gila ini pada tubuhnya.

"Sa―sakit... hentikan... kumohon... sakit..." gumam Rukia berkali-kali dengan tatapan memelas dan memohon ketika Rukia tak sanggup lagi mengendalikan perasaannnya.

Liukan di tubuh bawahnya terasa begitu menggila hingga membuat Rukia harus mengikuti permainan orang gila ini.

"Teruslah memohon seperti itu. Karena sebentar lagi kau benar-benar akan jadi milikku..."

Dengan sekali sentakan, entah apa itu, Rukia langsung membelalakan matanya. Rukia tak sanggup melihat apa yang terjadi di bawa sana. Dia tak bisa melawan karena ikatan tangannya.

"Arghh! SAKIT! Arghhh! Ahh!"

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat hingga berdarah. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat karena dirinya dimasuki sesuatu yang lebih parah daripada jari-jari pria brengsek itu.

Rukia bukanlah wanita bodoh. Sejak 'benda' asing itu memasuki dirinya, tubuh Rukia langsung lemas mendadak. Rasa perih seperti terkoyak itu pastilah mengenai harga dirinya. Sekarang Rukia... bukan lagi gadis baik-baik. Tubuhnya sudah kotor dan menjijikan.

Dan pria di atasnya tetap menikmati apa yang terjadi di bawah sana sambil sesekali mendesis nikmat dan membelai tubuh telanjang Rukia. Memijat dada mungil Rukia hingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Semua yang diawali dengan paksaan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan untuk Rukia.

Karena terlalu lelah menangis dan memberontak, akhirnya Rukia justru jatuh tertidur saat pria itu sedang gila-gilanya memasuki dirinya dan memberikan klimaks akhirnya pada tubuh Rukia.

Rukia hanya berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi...

Kaien... dono...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna... pada kangen sama saya? *dilemparbatubata* ehehehehe

ok, ini adalah chap flashback yang saya janjikan waktu itu. ehmmm... chap flashback ini gak cuma satu. mungkin akan ada dua atau tiga chap. soalnya saya harus menceritakan bagaimana akhirnya Rukia bisa menerima Ichi dengan tulus ya? padahal udah digituin... aduh... kalo saya sih... nggak bisa mikir lagi mau gimana.. hehehe oh ya, buat yang nungguin Cry Away, maaaaaaaaff banget. fic itu gak bakal ada sekuelnya sama sekali. itu akan tetep berakhir seperti itu. dan masalah tbc-nya udah saya ganti kok. hehehe silahkan di cek.

ok deh balas review dulu...

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... hehehee iya nih emang kasian Ruki-nya. soal flashback 11 tahun itu bakal dijelasin juga. tapi gak sekarang. hehehe LastRose kebetulan lagi ngestuck abis. heheheeh maaf kalo munculnya agak lama yaa...

shiianhia el kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update lagi. hehehe

Shirayuki Umi : makasih udah review senpai... hahaha tenang aja bakal saya bikin seprotektif mungkin Ichi ke Ruki hehehe, nih chap flashbacknya. semoga suka... heheheh makasih udah suka fic saya. jadi terharu deh hehehe

RK-Hime : makasih udah review rika... nah kamu juga jangan panggil saya senpai dong... heheheh iya nih chap flashbacknya. ada yang suka?

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update... hehehe

Oda Kurosaki : hmmm... nih, saya udah update. beneran begadang gak tuh? hehehehe jangan begadang dong, ntar mata kamu item kayak panda. mau?

Ninda Uchiharuno : makasih udah review senpai... hohoho jadi mau dipanggil apa nih? ehheh nih udah update kok... hohoo

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey... hahah iya nanti dikasih tahu kok. tapi untuk beberapa chap kedepan masih ngebahas IchiRuki. Grimmnya belum nongol. hohohoo...

Kurosaki Sora: makasih udah review senpai... hehehe nih udah update loh... review lagi yaa... hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... hahhahaha tenang kok. gak bakal segawat itu. nih chap flashback satu setengah tahun yang lalu, kalo yang 11 tahun itu cuma flashback sampingan aja nenk. heheheh

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... heheheh sayapun tak tahu apa Ichi suka garam apa nggak? hehehe maksudnya siapa nih yang ada hati ama dikendalikan balas dendam senpai? nah ini malam pertama mereka. hehehe oh ya senpai... ngecek FB kah? saya kirim sesuatu di sana.. hehehe

Moekokurodo : makasih udah review senpai... ya... saya gak bisa bikin lemon satu chap penuh... ntar laptopnya banjir darah... hahahah salam kenal juga.

hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe makasih udah difaveritin... hehehe iya nih udah update loh... hehhe

mitsu-tsuki maaf gak login : makasih udah review senpai... kayaknya sih si Ichi pyscho juga. hahaha... ehm... Last Rose beneran lagi ngstuck parah. ehh... gimana fic rikues kamu ntar kamu kasih ide ke saya? gimana? biar saya yang ngetiknya. soalnya saya belum nemuin ide yang bagus nih. hehhe

Yukio Hisa : makasih udah review Yuki... hahaha iya, nih flashback mereka hehehe kalo cewek yang ninggal itu bakal dibahas di beberapa chap lagi. hehehe

lola-chan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya nih udah diupdate kok... hehehe wah semuanya? ok deh, ntar saya usahain semua update... hehehe

meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... ini chap flashbacknya... soal Grimm ntar dibahas habis chap flashback. hehehehe

akimoto yumi : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update... hehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review eva... hehehe saya gak tahu kalau kamu punya akun loh... hehehe nih chap flashbacknya... hehehe

males login : makasih udah review senpai... wah kalo suka Grimm, jadinya nanti GrimmRuki dong? hehehe iya nih udah update. makasih udah suka fic saya. terharu banget nih... hehehe

ok deh... tetap berterima kasih pada semua senpai yang udah berpartisipasi pada fic ini dalam bentuk apapun. saya sangat menghargainya. hehhe seneng deh kalo ada yang menanggapi positif soal fic saya. itu jadi semangat baru buat saya dalam berkarya selanjutnya... hehhe

sekali lagi review amat sangat ditunggu supaya saya tahu apakah fic ini layak lanjut atau nggak. hehehehe

Jaa Nee!


	5. Just For Me

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari Oda Kurosaki(nama yang saya tahu nih...) **Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana Kuchiki?" tanya Kaien pada rekannya yang sudah selesai berpesta itu. Dia tak melihat Rukia maupun Direktur itu berada di tempat karaoke ini.

Setelah menerima telepon dari kliennya, Kaien memang sempat keluar sebentar. Tapi dia tak menyangka setelah keluar dia sama sekali tak menemukan gadis itu.

"Oh... Direktur sudah membawanya pulang. Kau tidak lihat?" sahut rekannya.

Direkturnya... membawanya pulang?

Pulang kemana?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang membuat Rukia bangun mendadak. Tangannya masih tak bisa digerakkan. Sepertinya masih diikat.

"Ahh... hhh..."

Rukia berusaha memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin. Rasa geli menjalar di tubuhnya. Begitu melirik jam yang berada di ruangan ini, ternyata sudah dini hari. Rukia tak yakin berapa lama dia berada di tempat terkutuk ini. Tapi Rukia ingin segera mungkin lepas dari orang gila ini.

Walaupun tubuhnya masih terasa lemas sekali.

Rukia kembali melenguh dan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Miliknya terasa basah lagi. Dan liukan di tubuhnya terasa aneh. Membuatnya berkabut dan tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Begitu melihat di sana, lagi-lagi pria gila dan tidak waras itu membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Pria itu ada di sana sambil meremas dadanya dan mengulumnya begitu intens dan bernafsu. Rukia berusaha bergerak membuat pria sinting itu menyadari keinginannya. Dia tak mau diperlakukan begini hina dan menjijikan.

"Di-Direktur! Hen-ahh... hentikan!" pekik Rukia merasa tak bisa mengendalikan hasratnya sendiri. Nafas Rukia memburu kencang.

Kegiatan menggila itu memang berhenti. Rukia bisa melihat pria berkepala orange itu selesai dengan kegiatannya dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Keadaan mereka masih sama. Tanpa pakaian.

Wajah memerah Rukia tak bisa menutupinya. Memang benar Direkturnya ini adalah pria tampan dengan tubuh indah bak pahatan dewa. Tapi tetap saja diperlakukan seperti ini membuatnya ratusan kali membenci pria sialan yang berani merenggut miliknya yang paling berharga di dunia ini. Rukia benar-benar tak punya muka lagi untuk menghadapi kakaknya sendiri setelah dipermalukan seperti ini.

Pria itu mulai merangkak ke atas tubuh Rukia lagi. Membelai bagian-bagian sensitifnya yang tentu saja membuat gadis mungil ini mendesah dan melenguh. Sepertinya orang gila ini benar-benar membuat dirinya lemas semalaman.

"Tubuhmu... benar-benar menggoda..." lirihnya di telinga Rukia.

Rasanya aneh. Rukia langsung bergidik ngeri dan berusaha menghindar dari tatapan mengerikan orang itu. Nafasnya masih tak teratur setiap kali atasannya itu membelai tubuhnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Henti... kan... kumohon..." mohon Rukia. Kali ini matanya kembali terasa basah.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku ingin mencobanya lagi."

Tentu saja mencoba lagi menyiksa Rukia. Tangannya terasa kaku di atas kepalanya. Entah apa yang bisa membuat orang gila ini begitu bernafsu menyentuhnya terus menerus. Rasa sakit terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Rukia setelah Ichigo kembali menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan ceroboh. Rasanya sakit setiap kali 'benda' itu menghujam tubuhnya berkali-kali. Bahkan jeritan Rukia sama sekali tak pernah dia hiraukan walau sejenak. Mungkin dia berpikir jeritan Rukia itu adalah suara menyenangkan yang membuatnya semakin ingin menyentuhnya lebih dalam.

Ichigo berusaha membuka lebar paha Rukia dan kembali menyerang bibir mungil yang begitu menggoda itu. Rukia berusaha menghindari serangan tersebut. Dia tak mau lagi merasa sakit seperti ini.

Tapi karena kesal dihindari seperti itu, akhirnya Ichigo mencengkeram kembali wajah cantik gadis itu agar berhenti menghindar. Menciumnya begitu kasar dan dalam. Bahkan Ichigo tak menghiraukan bibir gadis itu yang membengkak dan berdarah karena perbuatannya sedari tadi.

Sejak saat itu, Rukia benar-benar membenci pria sialan yang sudah membuatnya membenci hidupnya sendiri.

Membenci orang yang sudah melecehkannya begini rendah dan menganggapnya seperti wanita murahan yang bisa dipakai seenak hatinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang.

Ichigo masih berbaring di sebelah gadis―tidak mungkin lagi ya...

Semalaman melakukan hal itu membuatnya jadi berpikir ratusan kali soal itu. Dia tak menyangka rasanya benar-benar menakjubkan. Pertama kali dirinya yang memiliki insting liar untuk melakukannya terus menerus selama semalaman penuh. Dia tak menyangka melakukannya pertama kali dengan gadis yang masih perawan. Padahal dulu, beberapa teman kuliahnya sempat membujuknya mati-matian melakukan hal ini dengan pelacur-pelacur yang siap untuk ditiduri. Sayangnya Ichigo waktu itu masih berpikiran polos dan tidak ingin menjerumuskan dirinya ke dalam lingkungan setan seperti itu. Sekarang, setelah dia merasakannya, dia ingin lagi dan lagi. Dia tak pernah bosan melakukannya. Bahkan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Ichigo tak mau tubuh yang lain.

Hanya tubuh milik Kuchiki Rukia-lah yang dia inginkan. Entah kenapa ada kenikmatan tertentu saat menyentuh gadis ini.

Kalau bisa, dia ingin menyimpan gadis ini di dalam lemari untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak ingin seorangpun menyentuhnya dan membawanya pergi darinya. Dia tahu apa yang sudah Ichigo lakukan padanya tak mungkin membuat gadis itu berpaling padanya. Sudah pasti Rukia akan membencinya seumur hidup. Ichigo tahu gadis ini mulai membencinya saat Ichigo mencium paksa dirinya. Pasti dia kesal sekali. Tapi Ichigo tak peduli itu. Walaupun gadis itu menolak dirinya, dia tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Kuchiki Rukia tidak akan pernah dibiarkannya pergi kemanapun. Hanya untuknya. Hanya miliknya saja. Dan setelah menandai tubuh itu, kini Kuchiki Rukia benar-benar miliknya saja.

Ichigo kembali merangkak naik ke atas tubuh gadis itu. Menyibak selimut yang menutupi mereka. Tubuh mungilnya masih polos dari benang yang mengganggu. Dan tentu saja itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Ichigo. Melihat tubuh telanjangnya.

Rukia mengerjap matanya pelan. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah.

Ya Tuhan! Wajahnya yang memelas dan memerah seperti ini benar-benar membuat Ichigo tak bisa mengendalikan hasratnya sendiri.

"Sa... kit..." lirih Rukia lagi.

Ichigo lupa kalau dia belum melepaskan tangannya dari ikatan itu. Tentu rasanya pasti sakit kalau diikat semalaman seperti itu. Beruntung Ichigo tak mengikat serta kaki Rukia untuk memaksanya melayaninya semalam.

"Aku akan melepaskannya asal kau menurutiku," ancam Ichigo.

Ichigo suka memandangi gadis ini yang mulai menyalakan api dendam di dalam mata cantiknya. Semakin gadis itu marah, semakin bergairah untuknya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu jangan lepaskan! Aku tidak sudi menurutimu!" bentak Rukia lemah.

"Oh? Kau yakin?" goda Ichigo.

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo. Menghindari tatapan nafsu yang terus menerus dilemparkan pria itu padanya. Ichigo membelai dada Rukia yang masih belum tertutup apapun itu. Membuat Rukia tak bisa mengendalikan nafasnya sendiri.

"Kau tentu... belum lupa apa yang kukatakan semalam bukan? Bahwa perusahaan dan nyawa kakakmu berada di tanganku. Kapan saja aku bisa mencabutnya sesukaku. Jadi... kalau kau tak ingin itu, kau harus menurutiku. Soal sikapku padamu tergantung sikapmu itu, masih berlaku sampai sekarang dan selamanya. Kalau kau bersikap baik padaku, aku akan ratusan kali lipat lebih baik darimu. Tapi... jika kau bersikap buruk, aku akan ribuan kali lipat lebih buruk untukmu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Ichigo menjilat leher Rukia dengan begitu gesit sejak gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Rukia lagi-lagi mendesah saat lidah Ichigo menggelitik lehernya begitu buas.

Suara bel membuyarkan kegiatan Ichigo. Rukia juga bingung, sebenarnya dia ada di mana saat ini?

Ichigo bangkit dari atas tubuh Rukia tanpa melepaskan ikatan itu. Lalu mengambil kimono tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sejak semalam, Ichigo membawa gadis ini ke apartemennya. Kenapa tidak di hotel? Sederhana saja. Ichigo tidak suka tempat umum.

Begitu membuka pintu apartemen mewahnya, dia sudah melihat Kira berdiri di sana dengan wajah linglung.

"Selamat pagi Direktur. Saya sudah membawa pesanan Anda."

Ichigo mengambil kantung kertas itu dan meneliti isinya. Setelah yakin, Ichigo menyuruh bawahannya itu untuk pergi.

Ichigo kembali lagi ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati gadis itu masih berbaring di sana tanpa perlawanan. Ingin sekali menyerangnya lagi. Tapi sayang, keadaan tidak memungkinkan.

Ichigo bergerak ke atas tempat tidurnya dan melepaskan ikatan tangan Rukia lalu memberikan kantung itu padanya.

"Bajumu sudah hancur semalam. Jadi pakai ini. Kalau kau tidak ingin aku kasar, jangan melawan lagi. Aku tidak suka wanita yang suka melawan."

Rukia masih takut dengan sikap Direkturnya itu. Membuatnya bergidik ribuan kali.

Setelah pria brengsek itu pergi meninggalkan Rukia di kamar itu, Rukia menjerit kesal dan menangis histeris. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Kalau boleh, Rukia ingin mati sekarang juga. Tidak sanggup untuk hidup sehina ini. tapi demi kakak yang dicintainya, demi perusahaan yang disayanginya, mana mungkin dia tega melakukan itu. Rukia takut jika apa yang dikatakan oleh orang gila itu jadi kenyataan. Padahal, kakaknya sudah berusaha sejauh ini demi perusahaan. Dan karena demi keegoisan Rukia, kakaknya dan perusahaannya akan menanggung semua ini. saat ini, pria brengsek ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang sanggup menyelamatkan kedua hal yang sangat dicintai Rukia. Dan mengingat hal itu, Rukia sama sekali tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti semua keinginannya. Asalkan pria brengsek itu... bersedia menyelamatkan kakak dan perusahaannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tetap tak bicara banyak setelah membersihkan dirinya dan memakai pakaian yang diberikan pria brengsek itu. Ternyata... baju yang diberikanya sama seperti pakaian yang sudah dirobeknya semalam.

Kini mereka berdua pun berada di dalam mobil, setelah tiba di kantor. Rukia juga bingung alasan apa yang harusnya diberikan pada kakaknya. Sudah pasti kakaknya akan setengah mati khawatir padanya.

"Ingat. Mulai hari ini kau sudah masuk ke dalam tim-ku lagi. Dan kau... tidak boleh menolak jika aku menyuruhmu ke ruanganku. Apa kau paham?"

Rukia tak menjawab perintah itu. Sudah pasti bukan perintah menyenangkan.

Melihat wanita itu tidak menjawab malah ingin langsung keluar dari mobilnya, karena sekarang mereka sudah berada di basement kantor, Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia untuk menahannya. Wanita itu meringis ketika tangan Ichigo menggenggamnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak jawab aku!" bentak Ichigo.

"Kau pikir aku mau masuk ke dalam tim-mu lagi! Tidak! Tidak akan! Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu! Aku lebih baik keluar dari perusahaan ini agar kau tidak melihatku lagi! Dan kau... kau pria brengsek paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui! Aku berharap kita tak pernah bertemu lagi! Apa kau puas!" jerit Rukia di dalam mobil itu sambil memandang sinis pada pria itu.

Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia mendekat padanya dan kembali mencengkeram wajah cantik itu. Rukia berusaha melawan, tapi sepertinya percuma. Tubuhnya masih lelah sekali. Dan terasa sakit dimana-mana.

"Nona Kuchiki. Jangan lupakan apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadap kakak dan perusahaanmu. Harus berapa kali kukatakan ini agar kau mengerti? Ahh~ apa perlu aku membuktikannya padamu? Kalau aku tidak main-main."

Tatapan pria itu kembali menakutkan untuk Rukia. Apa... apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Sepertinya kau akan percaya kalau aku lakukan ini."

Pria menyeramkan itu membuka ponselnya. Kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kata di sana dan menunjukkannya pada Rukia.

Sahamku yang berada di perusahaan Kuchiki akan kujual pada perusahaanmu. Dan setelah itu, kau bisa mengambil alih semua Kuchiki yang sudah bangkrut itu.

Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar melihat tulisan itu.

"Kau tahu perusahaan Las Noches Construction yang jadi saingan Kuchiki kan? Mereka sudah lama memintaku bergabung dan ingin melenyapkan Kuchiki. Kau tentu tahu apa artinya jika kukirimkan pesan ini pada mereka. Yah... karena kau sudah berkata seperti itu, terpaksa aku lakukan ini. Benarkan? Kau pikir aku main-main? Sayang sekali... aku tidak pernah main-main."

Ichigo akan bersiap menekan tombol kirimkan pada ponselnya dengan perlahan. Menunggu reaksi wanita itu. Jelas ini adalah ancaman terbesar. Las Noches adalah perusahaan saingan Kuchiki. Di saat Kuchiki krisis seperti ini tentu saja akan jadi santapan empuk. Yah, walaupun Kuchiki bisa dibilang perusahaan besar bagai singa, tentu saja di saat seperti ini seekor singa bisa jadi seekor kucing kan? Begitu mudah untuk disingkirkan di saat lemah.

"Hentikan! Kumohon... hentikan..." lirihnya kemudian.

Ichigo menyeringai lebar.

Rukia menunduk takut. Sekali lagi dia harus menangis. Hanya karena ancaman seperti itu yang membuatnya tak sanggup melawan lagi. Tentu Rukia tahu apa yang paling ditakutkan Kuchiki saat ini. bukan hal mudah bersaing di saat kondisi seperti ini.

Dengan bibir gemetar dan giginya yang saling gemeretak, Rukia mencoba menahan dirinya sendiri. Rasa gemetar dan takut.

"Aku... aku akan menuruti... semua maumu. Tapi... kumohon... jangan lakukan itu. Jangan... jangan libatkan perusahaan... dan kakakku. Kumohon..." mohon Rukia sambil sesegukan.

"Seharusnya kau katakan itu sedari tadi. Dan aku tidak perlu mengancammu sampai sejauh ini kan?"

Ichigo membelai wajah Rukia. Setengah mati Rukia menahan diri untuk tidak mencincang pria ini.

Belaiannya semakin gesit. Menekan belakang leher Rukia dan kembali membawanya ke dalam ciuman liar. Rukia sudah berusaha menolaknya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Rukia terasa tak punya kekuatan untuk menolaknya. Sakit...

Saat ini Rukia lebih mirip sampah yang sangat menjijikan. Tak punya apapun lagi yang bisa dia banggakan. Semuanya hancur seketika.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini, setiap kali Ichigo ingin mendengarkan hasil diskusi dan perencanaan tim-nya, dia selalu meminta Rukia untuk datang ke ruangannya. Dan tentu saja, bukannya Rukia mau datang ke sana. Setiap kali Rukia datang, bukan hanya diskusi dan membicarakan masalah perusahaan di sana. Rukia benar-benar seperti wanita panggilan yang siap dipakai di manapun. Diperlakukan sehina itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dan jika di malam hari sudah tiba, Rukia akan dipaksa lembur menemani Direkturnya itu. Ini sudah benar-benar diambang batas. Tapi mengingat perusahaan dan kakaknya, membuat Rukia tak tega melakukan hal egois itu. Tidak tega.

Dan bukannya keadaan Rukia baik-baik saja saat ini. dia tidak baik. Banyak orang yang menyadari hal itu. Terutama kakaknya. Tapi Rukia selalu menutupinya dan beralasan bahwa ini menyangkut pekerjaannya. Rukia tahu Byakuya mengkhawatirkannya walau tak terlihat jelas. Tapi Rukia justru lebih mengkhawatirkan kakaknya itu.

Karena sejak Kurosaki bergabung, pelan-pelan perusahaannya mulai stabil, walau belum bisa seperti perusahaan itu jaya seperti dulu. Memang butuh waktu yang sangat lama. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, Direktur baru itu memang menunjukkan usaha yang begitu gemilang. Dia begitu cekatan menyelesaikan masalah dan begitu hebat dalam menuangkan ide-ide yang brilian. Tentu saja kakaknya menyukai kinerja putra kenalan ayahnya itu. Tidak disangka pria seperti itu sangat memuaskan dalam pekerjaan. Tidak pernah mengecewakan. Makanya akhir-akhir ini, Rukia tak pernah lagi melihat wajah lelah kakaknya. Tidak pernah lagi melihat kakaknya lembur berminggu-minggu bahkan sampai bermalam di perusahaan lagi. Tentu tidak seperti itu lagi.

"Kuchiki... kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan melihat wajah supervisornya ini juga salah satu obat Rukia untuk menenangkan dirinya. Penuh perhatian seperti biasa.

"Ya Kaien-dono. Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Rukia.

"Tapi wajahmu tak terlihat baik."

Kaien menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Rukia. Kemudian bergerak menyentuh lehernya. Rukia diam. Rasanya begitu terpaku menyadari sosok ini begitu memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Wanita mana yang tidak akan meleleh dengan sikap lembut dan perhatian pria setampan ini? apalagi kalau kenyataan Shiba Kaien adalah pria yang diam-diam disukai oleh Kuchiki Rukia. Dan sekarang, rasanya malu sekali untuk mengatakan hal itu. Pasti Kaien akan kecewa dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

"Kuchiki?"

Memandangi sosok ini membuatnya sempat lupa mengapa sekarang Rukia begitu membenci hidupnya.

"Sebenarnya aku―"

"Kuchiki Rukia, masuk ke ruanganku sekarang!"

Rukia langsung terkesiap kaget mendengar suara itu.

Di belakangnya sosok pria berambut orange itu memandangnya garang dan penuh emosi. Rukia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria itu padanya nanti.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Dugaan benar.

Dengan tak sabar, Direkturnya menarik turun rok beserta celana dalamnya. Rukia sudah tahu kalau Direkturnya pasti seperti ini. wajahnya terlihat marah tadi. Dan Rukia tak mengerti kenapa.

Setelah mencium Rukia dengan sangat kasar, Ichigo mulai membaringkan tubuh mungil itu hingga rata di lantai. Lalu bibirnya turun menuju daerah intimnya. Meliukan lidahnya begitu gesit sambil memegangi paha Rukia. Pakaian atasnya memang masih ada di tubuhnya. Tapi kancing-kancing blouse-nya sudah terbuka. Nafasnya memburu total. Rukia mencengkeram rambut orange itu.

"Di-Direktur! Ahh! Akhh... cukuphh... hhh..." jerit Rukia tertahan. Setiap kali mereka melakukan ini, Ichigo akan menyuruh Kira pergi dari depan ruangannya dan melarang seorangpun masuk. Untuk mengantisipasi itu, Ichigo selalu mengunci pintu ruangannya setelah membawa Kuchiki Rukia di dalam sini.

Ichigo tetap tak mendengarkannya dan terus menjilat daerah yang basah itu dengan gesit. Membuat Rukia melenguh nikmat akan perlakuannya. Ichigo selalu menyukai daerah yang basah ini dan terus menghisap semua cairan yang menurutnya menyenangkan itu. Apalagi suara desahan dan rintihan wanita itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat liar. Walaupun cukup sering melakukannya, tubuh Rukia selalu gemetar mendapat rangsangan seperti ini.

Setelah puas membuat Rukia lemas karena kegiatannya tadi, Ichigo membalik tubuh Rukia dan mengangkat pinggul wanita itu agak tinggi. Meremas dada mungilnya dari belakang. Dan mau tak mau Rukia harus mengikuti alur permainan Direkturnya ini.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali hah! Kau tidak boleh disentuh pria lain! Apa kau tuli!" geram Ichigo sambil mendorongnya miliknya masuk ke cela paha Rukia dari belakangnya. Rukia tersentak kaget dan langsung merintih kesakitan. Setiap kali Ichigo melakukan ini dengan cara tak biasa, membuat Rukia kesakitan.

"Dan pria Shiba itu menyentuhmu tadi! Kenapa kau diam hah! Jawab aku!" tuntut Ichigo lagi dan menghentakkan dirinya semakin menggila. Ichigo juga sama. Hanya melepas celananya dan masih memakai jas dan kemeja lengkap.

"Sa... kithh... ahh... ugh..." rintih Rukia.

Mendengar rintihan wanita itu yang membuat Ichigo berhenti bergerak. Dia memang gila melakukan ini setiap saat. Tapi dia sendiri tak bisa mencegah keinginannya. Jika dia tidak menyentuh wanita ini, membuatnya jadi uring-uringan dan gelisah sepanjang hari.

Ichigo bahkan tak menyelesaikan klimaksnya karena terlalu kesal.

"Pakai bajumu lagi! Cepat ikut aku!"

Rukia tak mengerti kenapa Ichigo berubah begitu. Tapi yang jelas, Rukia tahu pria itu sama sekali belum menyelesaikan keinginannya dan keburu membetulkan pakaiannya lagi dan menyuruh Rukia bergegas.

Rukia memang tahu, Ichigo tak pernah suka Kaien dekat padanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Entah kenapa mereka sekarang malah tiba di rumah sakit.

Dengan langkah lebar, Ichigo memaksa Rukia mengikuti kakinya. Rukia terus pasrah mengikuti Ichigo kemanapun pria ini membawanya.

"Ishida!" pekik Ichigo seraya menerobos masuk ke ruangannya.

"Astaga Kurosaki! Apa-apaan kau ini! aku bilang nanti sore kan? Dokternya belum ada sekarang dan―"

"Kau dokter juga kan? Cepat lakukan."

"Aku ini bukan dokter spesialis. Aku ini dokter umum tahu! Berhentilah merecoki tugasku. Dan kenapa kau―siapa gadis ini?"

Rukia tertunduk sambil memberikan salamnya. Dia tak mengenal siapa pria berambut biru gelap ini dan memakai pakaian dokter. Juga berkacamata.

"Apa... dia gadis itu?" tanya Ishida masih bingung.

Gadis itu? Apa... yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Pokoknya lakukan saja!" bentak Ichigo.

"Kau ini bisanya marah-marah saja! Memangnya kau pikir itu mudah? Kalau bukan yang ahlinya aku tak bisa sembarangan memeriksa tahu!"

"Aku hanya percaya padamu. Dan aku tidak mau dokter yang lain."

"Sayang sekali kalau dokter yang lain ternyata bisa lebih ahli daripada aku."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Baiklah. Kulakukan sebisaku."

"Dan jangan lupa―"

Ichigo terkesiap menyadari ponselnya bunyi dan dia langsung merutuk keluar dari ruangan dokter itu.

Setelah Ichigo pergi, barulah Ishida menyapa Rukia dengan ramah.

"Halo. Namaku Ishida Uryuu. Kau bisa memanggilku Ishida. Jadi... siapa namamu?" tanya dokter itu.

"Kuchiki... Rukia..."

"Silahkan duduk Kuchiki-san."

Rukia duduk di depan dokter itu. Sebenarnya ada apa dia dibawa kemari?

"Apa, Kurosaki mengatakan sesuatu padamu soal hari ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Dia sudah mengatakan banyak hal padaku. Katanya dia butuh semacam trik untuk mencegah kehamilan. Dan sepertinya kalian cukup sering melakukan hal-hal seperti itu ya?" goda Ishida. Wajah Rukia langsung memerah menahan malu.

"Hahaha... jangan malu. Tenang saja, aku sudah tahu busuk-busuknya pria itu. Kami teman sejak SMA. Boleh dibilang Cuma teman bertengkar saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Kurosaki berkencan dengan seorang gadis. waktu pertama kali dia bilang kalau dia sedang menyukai seseorang, kupikir dia tengah berbohong supaya aku tidak menyindirnya sebagai perjaka tua. Tapi ternyata... itu benar," jelas dokter itu.

Kuchiki Rukia tak menyangka kata-kata itu.

"Apa benar... Direktur tidak pernah... berkencan dengan wanita manapun? Termasuk... melakukan..."

"Tidak. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Aku mengenal anak itu lebih dari siapapun. Asal kau tahu, dia itu tipikal orang yang sulit menyukai sesuatu dalam sekali lihat. Kalau dia sekali lihat langsung menyukai hal itu, tentu saja selamanya dia tidak akan melepaskannya. Apapun yang merupakan miliknya, tak akan pernah dibuangnya begitu saja. Dia memang seperti itu. Tidak suka apapun yang merupakan miliknya diambil orang lain. Kekanakan memang. Tapi itulah di bodoh Kurosaki itu."

Rukia diam mendengar kata-kata itu. Selama ini, dia tak begitu banyak mengenal Ichigo. Dan Rukia juga tidak mau tahu tentang orang itu.

"Kenapa... Anda mengatakan hal ini... padaku?"

"Karena kau gadis pertama yang membuat Kurosaki seperti itu. Anak itu tak pernah mengenal cinta. Kerjanya dari dulu hanya berkelahi saja. Dan beberapa hari ini, aku melihat ada yang lain dari pria itu. Kupikir dia sudah gila atau apa. Ternyata... dia baru saja menyukai seseorang. Sepertinya... kau gadis yang sangat istimewa di hatinya."

Rukia tertunduk diam. Jika memang dia yang istimewa di hati pria itu, kenapa dia memperlakukan Rukia begitu hina?

"Kau harus berhati-hati Kuchiki-san. Kurosaki adalah pria paling keras kepala. Jika dia mau, apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Bahkan dia bisa berbuat nekat kalau dia mau."

Dan Rukia sudah cukup banyak melihat bukti itu.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Oh ya, obat yang kutulis ini, harus rajin diminum walau kau tidak melakukan aktivitas tersebut. Apalagi kau masih muda. Tentunya tubuhmu jauh lebih subur dari wanita manapun dan kehamilan sangat rentan terjadi. Kalau kau merasa tidak cocok dengan obat ini, katakan padaku. Supaya tidak terjadi reaksi alergi. Oh ya, kau punya alergi?"

"Oh... ya... aku alergi tepung..."

"Apa sudah selesai?"

Ichigo menerobos masuk. Dia melihat Rukia tertunduk di depan meja Ishida itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" bentak Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

Bahkan Ichigo tak malu-malu bertengkar di depan Rukia sambil menggenggam tangannya. Apa benar... pria ini... menyukainya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit itu, Ichigo segera menebus obat yang disarankan Ishida. Sudah beberapa lama mereka lakukan itu, tapi untungnya selama itu, Rukia sudah datang bulan. dan Rukia harus meminum obat ini cepat atau lambat.

Akhirnya... setelah menebus obat itu, Ichigo masih menyuruh Rukia masih ke dalam ruangannya. Rukia pikir pria itu akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi ternyata dia hanya membiarkan Rukia terpaku di ruangannya dan Ichigo kembali duduk di mejanya sambil membuka-buka berkas perusahaan.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Ishida, jangan kau dengarkan. Dia itu banyak mulut!" ujar Ichigo datar.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku meminum obat ini?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap datar padanya.

"Jadi kau mau mengandung anakku? Begitu?"

Rukia membelalakan matanya lebar. Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu berdiri dari kursinya. Menarik lengan Rukia dan mendudukkan wanita itu di atas mejanya. Ichigo sendiri menekan kedua telapak tangannya di sisi Rukia hingga posisi mereka begitu dekat. Rukia diam tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun. Saat ini, Rukia bisa melihat wajah Ichigo yang berubah serius padanya.

"Aku... tidak mau melihatmu terpaksa mengandung benihku. Kalaupun kau mau mengandungnya, aku hanya ingin jika kau tulus mencintaiku."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Rukia. Mencoba menyoroti iris cokelat di depan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi ini.

"Lalu... kau sendiri? Apa mencintaiku?"

"Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kenapa aku melakukan hal itu padaku? Kenapa aku membuatku begitu rendah, kotor dan menjijikkan?" tanya Rukia yang mengartikan kata-kata Ichigo sebelumnya seperti Ichigo tidak pernah mencintainya. Dia mungkin melakukan itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

"Karena kau membuatku gila."

Apa katanya?

"Apa?"

"Kau gadis pertama yang membuatku gila. Gila karena begitu menginginkanmu! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan seseorang segila ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah berpikir akan begini menggebu ingin memiliki seseorang. Tapi setiap kali aku berusaha baik padamu, kau selalu saja membuatku memilih jalan yang akan membuatmu membenciku agar aku bisa mendapatkanmu. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Rukia diam. Tak bisa menjawab apapun pernyataan orang itu.

"Sebelum kau menginginkan seseorang, kau pasti memiliki perasaan dulu pada orang itu kan?" tanya Rukia mencoba meyakinkan.

Nah sekarang apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia begitu membenci orang ini. tapi mendengar kata-kata Ishida tadi membuatnya berpikir dua kali mengenai orang ini. Rukia tahu menyukai seseorang memang begitu mudah. Tapi tidak untuk cinta. Mencintai seseorang bukan hal mudah.

Dan sepertinya... inilah pertama kali Kurosaki Ichigo mencintai seseorang.

"Ya... aku memang memiliki perasaan terhadapmu. Tapi kau... pasti membenciku. Aku tahu itu. Tapi... apa yang kulakukan ini, adalah agar kau tidak pergi dariku. Agar aku tidak kehilangan dirimu."

"Kau mana boleh seegois itu!" pekik Rukia.

"Ya, kau boleh bilang aku egois atau apa, terserah padamu. Tapi inilah aku. Aku tidak memintamu atau memaksamu mencintaiku apa adanya. Aku hanya ingin kau ada di sisiku. Itu saja. Aku ingin memilikimu. Tidak peduli aku mencintaiku atau tidak. aku tidak peduli itu. Karena aku... tidak mau kehilanganmu."

"Kau...!"

"Aku pernah janji padamu kalau aku akan bersikap baik padamu kalau kau baik padaku. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Itu bukan main-main. Jika kau bisa baik padaku, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi tidak memintaku meninggalkanmu atau membiarkanmu bersama orang lain. Aku tidak suka kau ada di dekat pria lain."

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengikatku? Aku sangat membencimu. Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu! Aku tidak mau bersamamu!" jerit Rukia lagi. Dia tak mengerti lagi harus mengatakan apa pada pria ini. pria yang begitu terobsesi akan dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bencilah kalau kau memang benci. Hanya jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku... tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Percayakah kau akan kata-kata itu?

Seorang pria yang pernah berkata tidak menyukai wanita manapun mengatakan hal itu padamu?

Rukia kembali menangis di hadapan pria ini. Hanya tangisan selalu berikan untuk orang ini. Padahal... Ichigo sudah banyak melakukan hal-hal untuk membantu perusahaannya. Tapi Rukia tetap tak bisa mengubah perasaannya. Dia tak tahu sebatas mana dia sanggup membenci pria ini.

"Aku berani bersumpah. Hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang akan kucintai sampai mati nanti. Dan aku tidak meminta balasan atas itu. Kau boleh tidak mencintaiku semaumu. Bahkan membenciku semaumu. Silahkan saja. Tapi yang jelas, kau harus tahu... kaulah satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku begini gila. Hanya kau."

Rukia mendadak kaku. Dia tahu dia membenci pria ini. sangat membencinya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan di antara tekanan pria ini?

Pria yang mulai terobsesi, posesif, dan menjadi begitu berlebihan terhadapnya.

Tanpa sadar, tahu-tahu, bibir Rukia sudah kembali dikulumnya begitu lembut. Kali ini tidak ada ciuman kasar yang menyakitkan. Ichigo melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Bibir mereka hanya saling memagut. Ichigo menelan habis bibir mungil itu ke dalam bibirnya. Tidak membiarkan wanita itu berhenti sedikitpun.

Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Rukia. Begitu erat.

"Kau hanya milikku. Milikku!" desisnya di telinga Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hmm... Hola Minna? masih di chapter flashback.

hehehe... sebenernya saya sendiri gak ngerti kenapa saya menulis yang seperti itu? sepertinya ada yang konslet sama kepala saya... akhir-akhir ini minta menulis jadi hilang pelan-pelan. tapi saya gak tega ngenelantarin fic saya yang ditunggu-tunggu senpai-senpai *nangisgulingguling*

entah kenapa kalo lagi gak ada laptop, imajinasi ngalir banget. ehh udah ada laptopnya pada ilang entah kenapa.

saya gak tahu apa yang saya tulis di chap ini. silahkan di kritik aja. karena kayaknya chap ini jadi hancur tak terkendali dan gak jelas. yang pasti membosankan! kenapa saya gak bisa menulis yang beres sih! arghh! stress amat! *jambakrambutYumichika*

maaf ya kalo chap ini mengecewakan. karena jujur banget, saya sendiri gak tahu nulis apa... heheheh *ditabok*

ok deh balas review...

Haruko Ndo : makasih udah review senpai... humm.. jadi dipanggil apaan dong? hehehe kalo beneran ada cowok kayak gitu udah saya tendang ke gurun Las Noches tuh! heheheh ya di sini gimana karakter Ichi ya? tambah nyebelin? hehehe

Ninda Uchiharuno : makasih udah review Ninda... heheh iya nih udah update walau gak jelas banget... maaf yaa...

Shirayuki Umi : makasih udah review senpai... wah-wah... reviewnya sekalian dua fic. heheh hmmm Voice Of The Sea... belum tahu bener apa mereka pernah kenal. masih banyak hal yang ganjil. untuk fic ini... ya saya suka liat Ruki kesiksa... hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... hmmm saya sih udah ketakutan duluan sama Ichi... hahah emang rada gila tuh orang. gak waras banget yaa

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey... nah apa nih udah cepet update? hehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... hahaha emang Ichi sadis. hehehe

Suzuhara yamami : makasih udah review senpai... saya juga suka Ruki kena siksa... hehehe ohh Grimm? ntar dia muncul habis chap flashback ini. hehhehe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe ya Ruki emang aneh ya. cinta ma orang yang nyiksa dia... rada aneh. hehhe ya nih udah update kilat lum?

Yukio Hisa : makasih udah review Yuki... ya masih dibahas di chap selanjutnya. hmm... ya chap flashback emang cukup banyak. karena mau nyeritain semuanya kan? hehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe nih udah update...

Kurosaki Sora : makasih udah review senpai... hehhe emang Ichi sadis. wah... gak bisa bikin lemon banyak-banyak. ntar keaseman loh... hehehe

mitsu-tsuki : makasih udah review senpai... amin. semoga. emang lagi butuh banget buat idenya Last Rose. entah kenapa hilang di tengah jalan. fic rikuesannya ditunggu ya. masiih progress... hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review senpai... heheh Ruki kan emang gitu... hmm Kaien belum banyak aksi nih. kayaknya chap depan deh... hehhe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... hahahah gak juga kok. tapi kayaknya iya, si Ichi suka gituan. hahaha aduh gak tahu nih beneran deh gimana caranya mereka bisa jadi begitu dekat ya? saya masih ragu sama idenya. heheheh

meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh kalo Kaien tetep ada di chap flashback ini. kalo Grimm nanti habis chap flashback. hheheh saya pun masih bingung hubungan seperti apa mereka itu...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya nih udah update... hmm... Ichi emang suka nyiksa kali yaa... hehehe

ok deh... sekali lagi maaf banget yaa soal chap kali ini. pasti ancur banget *pundung*

gak bosannya saya bilang, mohon reviewnya... apa fic ini masih layak lanjut atau nggakk... saya jadi gak percaya diri ngelanjutinnya. hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	6. Try

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari Oda Kurosaki(nama yang saya tahu nih...) **Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lihat... gadis itu enak sekali bisa keluar masuk ruang Direktur tampan itu. Kalau wanita lain, pasti kena marah."

"Iya. Memang dia siapa sih? Bisa seenaknya keluar masuk begitu? Padahal kudengar dia sudah dikeluarkan dari tim."

"Apa mungkin dia menjilat Direktur tampan itu? Tapi bahkan badannya saja tidak bisa dikatakan bagus! Pendek begitu..."

"Dia pasti melakukan hal menjijikan untuk mendekati Direktur tampan agar membawanya masuk ke dalam tim lagi!"

Rukia mendelik sinis pada ketiga wanita penggosip yang tengah berdiri di dekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis itu.

Seketika itu pula, ketiga wanita itu langsung berlagak tak tahu apapun dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Rukia.

Rukia rasanya ingin menangis.

Memangnya dia senang bisa kembali ke tim-nya? Tentu tidak! apalagi setelah diperlakukan seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa senang bisa seenaknya keluar masuk ruangan terkutuk itu? Bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa senang? Apa mereka tidak tahu semenderita apa Rukia saat ini? kalau bisa, Rukia bahkan ingin terjun dari Tokyo Tower itu!

Rasanya, depresi sekali dia akhir-akhir ini.

Gosip di kantornya mulai tidak enak. Rukia tahu dia tak salah dalam hal ini. tapi siapapun yang melihat hal ini, sudah pasti akan menyalahkan Rukia. Dan pasti sekarang dirinya tengah dianggap sebagai wanita murahan. Dan sekali lagi Rukia harus menelan semua gosip itu. Demi perusahaan dan kakaknya. Sekali lagi karena dua hal itu.

Rukia berjalan menuju beranda di kantornya. Udara musim semi mulai beranjak masuk. Meskipun ini musim semi, tapi rasanya hatinya tidak sedang mengalami musim paling baik di antara semua musim yang ada. Hatinya masih terlalu sakit setiap kali memikirkan apa saja yang sudah dirampas oleh Direktur kejam itu pada dirinya. Merampas dirinya dan kebahagiaannya. Lalu bagaimana bisa Rukia mencintai orang seperti itu?

Yah, mungkin saja bisa, kalau Rukia sudah gila.

"Kuchiki?"

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati supervisior-nya tengah berjalan mendekati Rukia. Melihat wajah supervisor-nya ini membuat Rukia tenang seketika. Rasanya beban berat di pundaknya perlahan hilang seketika. Wajahnya yang teduh benar-benar membuat Rukia merasa nyaman sekali.

Shiba Kaien kini berdiri menjulang di depannya. Fakta bahwa Kuchiki Rukia hanyalah gadis mungil yang keras kepala.

"Ya, Kaien-dono?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau kenapa? Ada yang tidak beres? Wajahmu terlihat tidak baik akhir-akhir ini. selalu terlihat lelah," Kaien mulai meneliti setiap lekuk cantik gadis ini.

Yah, lelah. Tentu saja. Kalau setiap bertemu Direktur gila itu selalu minta layani, bagaimana mungkin Rukia tidak lelah? Apalagi soal pekerjaanya yang juga ikut menumpuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Rukia.

Kaien terlihat tidak percaya akan hal itu. Tangan kekarnya beranjak menyentuh pipi tirus gadis mungil ini. tapi tak disangka, Rukia langsung cepat menghindar.

Menyadari refleknya terlalu cepat, Rukia menunduk meminta maaf. Dia tak menyangka memorinya merekam apa yang dikatakan Direktur-nya saat terakhir kali Kaien menyentuh wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Sepertinya kau benar-benar lelah. Karena pekerjaan atau... karena gosip itu?"

Rukia tertegun sekali lagi. Kelihatannya gosip itu berkembang lebih parah dari perkiraannya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Gosip memang seperti itu. Sebentar lagi akan hilang. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Toh, yang kau lakukan di ruang Direktur itu adalah masalah pekerjaan bukan?"

Rukia ingin sekali menangis. Tapi tidak bisa. Kalau dia menangis nantinya sosok yang disukainya diam-diam ini akan menjadi khawatir. Dan Rukia tak suka melihat Kaien terlalu khawatir padanya.

"Kalau kau lelah, istirahatlah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu," Kaien meninggalkan Rukia setelah menepuk pundaknya pelan. Seandainya... Rukia bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kaien masalah yang tengah dia hadapi.

"Kaien... dono..." gumam Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering lembur Rukia?"

Malam itu, kini giliran kakaknya yang bertanya. Apa Rukia begitu jelas saat ini?

Rukia bahkan kehilangan nafsu makan setiap kali orang-orang bertanya tentang hal ini padanya. Rasanya sesak saja setiap kali mengingat apa saja yang dia lakukan bersama Direktur brengsek itu.

"Rukia?" ulang Byakuya menyadari adiknya tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ya Nii-sama. Proyek yang dimenangkan oleh Direktur sudah mulai dari sekarang. karena aku bertugas memantau jalannya proyek, makanya aku sering lembur," jelas Rukia akhirnya. Memang benar, Rukia-lah yang ditugasnya mengawasi jalannya proyek tersebut. Karena Rukia merangkap asisten yang mendesain bangunan tersebut. Jadi mau tak mau, Rukia memang harus berhubungan lebih banyak dengan Direktur itu untuk melaporkan jalannya proyek. Dan Rukia cukup kesal dengan tugas itu. Dia jadi harus bertemu terus menerus dengan Direktur brengsek itu!

"Jangan terlalu lelah Rukia. Kau itu mudah lelah. Seharusnya kau beritahukan kondisimu pada Direktur-mu agar kau tidak merepotkan banyak orang nantinya."

"Baik Nii-sama."

"Kudengar, hubunganmu dengan Direktur itu... cukup baik."

Dan sepertinya Nii-sama ini sudah mendengar gosip tidak enak itu.

"Nii-sama pasti mendengar gosip itu kan?"

"Aku tahu kalau gosip itu tidak benar. Aku percaya padamu."

Bahkan kakaknya saja memberikan dukungan yang begini besar padanya. Setidaknya, Rukia bersyukur karena kakaknya percaya padanya. Rukia jadi tidak terlalu terbebani. Setidaknya, apa yang Rukia lakukan sekarang adalah, demi kakak yang sangat dicintainya.

"Terima kasih... Nii-sama."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia memandangi obat yang dia pegang sekarang. Obat yang katanya bisa mencegah kehamilan ini. dia memang sudah rutin meminumnya. Tapi karena itu badannya jadi cepat lelah. Rukia tak tahu apa ini karena efek obat inikah? Rasanya tidak begitu juga. Apa ada yang aneh dengannya karena meminum obat ini?

Katanya dokter itu... mm... Ishida, ya dokter Ishida itu bilang kalau Rukia merasa tidak cocok dengan obat ini dia harus segera melaporkan pada Ishida. Supaya bisa diatasi dengan cepat dan tidak timbul reaksi alergi pada tubuhnya karena obat ini. Apakah kelelahan merupakan reaksi alergi juga?

Rasanya tidak begitu.

Sampai kapan Rukia harus meminum obat ini dan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini?

"Kuchiki? Kau dipanggil Direktur segera."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan segera menyahuti panggilan rekannya itu. Walaupun rekannya di kantor juga menganggap biasa, tapi pasti mereka juga ikut percaya gosip itu. Laki-laki juga pasti akan ikut percaya! Rukia sudah merasa bahwa rekan setim-nya ini juga selalu merasa aneh kenapa Direktur-nya selalu memanggil Rukia ke ruangannya. Dan bukannya mereka tidak curiga. Hanya saja, mereka masih berpikir waras. Bahwa, gadis baik-baik seperti Kuchiki Rukia tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan apapun. Apalagi, Shiba Kaien juga percaya padanya.

Shiba Kaien baru masuk ke ruangannya setelah melihat Rukia buru-buru membereskan isi tasnya. Kemudian bergegas mengambil beberapa map dan pergi. Sepertinya ke tempat Direktur itu. Padahal terakhir tadi, Rukia terlihat cukup sibuk. Kaien bahkan tak sempat untuk menegurnya. Tapi... ketika mengawasi meja Rukia yang cukup parah itu, Kaien melihat sebuah bungkusan kecil terjatuh dari tasnya.

Semua rekan setim-nya tampak sibuk masing-masing. Karena itu Kaien mendekati meja gadis itu dan mengambil bungkusan kecil yang jatuh itu. Kaien meneliti bungkusan itu. Dan itu bungkusan obat. Ada beberapa tablet berwarna putih di sana. Sejak kapan Rukia mengonsumsi obat? Apa karena belakangan ini Rukia terlihat lelah makanya dia minum obat? Rasanya... itu cukup aneh.

"Hei, kau minum obat Kaien?" tegur rekannya yang lain.

Kaien menoleh dan melihat obat itu kembali.

"Ahh. Aku tidak minum obat."

"Lalu? Apa itu? Hei! Itu mirip obat yang sering diminum kekasihku," tunjuk rekannya itu pada obat yang dipegang Kaien.

"Kekasihmu? Memang obat apa ini?" tanya Kaien penasaran akhirnya.

"Hehehe... kau tentu tahulah kalau pria lajang seperti kami ini, suka bermain kecil-kecilan dengan kekasih. Kau itu masih terlalu polos. Makanya tidak mengerti orang dewasa!"

"Hei... sudahlah! Katakan saja obat apa ini?" Kaien semakin penasaran.

"Hmm, katanya itu semacam obat untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan kalau kita sering-sering melakukannya."

Kaien mulai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aihh kau ini payah sekali. Gadis muda itu kan tidak mau repot! Makanya setiap kali melakukan itu, mereka akan meminum obat ini supaya tidak kecelakaan!"

"Maksudmu... hamil?"

"Jangan dikatakan begitu jelas! Dasar payah! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pegang obat itu? Jangan-jangan kau mau menyuruh gadis yang kau sukai minum itu juga ya?"

Kaien tidak mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya dari rekannya satu itu. Kaien memang belum punya kekasih hingga sekarang. Tapi dia bukanlah pria bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh rekannya ini.

Kenapa Rukia membawa obat pencegah kehamilan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Mmghh... hhh..."

Rukia mendesah hebat sekali lagi. Nafasnya masih belum stabil dan memburu kencang.

Sejak masuk ke ruangan ini dan selama 10 menit penuh, Direktur-nya menyuruhnya memakan sebuah permen cokelat. Entah kenapa Direktur-nya menyuruh hal aneh seperti itu. Tapi kemudian, Rukia jadi mengerti kenapa sejak Direktur-nya mengambil alih tubuh mungilnya, memangkunya, kemudian menyodorkan permen cokelat itu padanya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Direktur-nya ikut merasakan permen cokelat itu melalui mulutnya.

Sudah bisa dipastikan kegiatan ini tidak akan berlangsung sebentar.

Rukia terus menarik rambut orange pria ini. Berusaha menahan sensasi yang nyaris membuatnya lupa diri. Permen cokelat kecil yang sedari tadi berpindah tempat, mulai dari mulutnya, kemudian ke mulut pria nakal ini mulai mengecil. Rasa manisnya berpindah dengan cepat. Bahkan setelah permen cokelat itu habis, Direktur-nya masih menjilat mulut Rukia mencoba merasakan sisa-sisa kemanisan permen itu.

Kemejanya bahkan sudah kusut karena dicengkeram kuat oleh tangan mungil Rukia.

"Kau mau permen lagi?" tawar Ichigo setelah permainan mereka selesai.

Rukia menggeleng cepat sambil menutup matanya erat. Masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Enak saja! Apanya yang permen lagi kalau nafasnya terancam habis seperti ini?

Ichigo membelai wajah Rukia yang masih merona cantik itu. Ichigo juga perlahan menyingkirkan helai rambut hitam gadis ini yang tampak mengganggu. Sejak Rukia selalu menurutinya, sikapnya perlahan berubah. Tidak lagi kasar pada Rukia. Sekarang, sikapnya berkali lipat sangat lembut untuk Rukia. Tapi tetap saja Rukia masih ketakutan kalau-kalau Direktur-nya ini berubah mood dan bertindak kasar lagi.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak lelah. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ichigo yang tetap masih memangku Rukia.

Rukia menggerutu dalam hati. Seharusnya dia tak perlu bertanya lagi kenapa Rukia cepat lelah sekarang ini.

"Tidak apa-apa... Direktur..." kata Rukia pelan.

"Besok kita harus melihat lokasi proyek. Aku berencana mengajakmu supaya kau bisa menambah pengalaman magangmu nanti. Tapi tampaknya kau terlalu lelah untuk itu. Sebaiknya aku―"

"Tidak Direktur! Aku... aku tidak lelah. Kalau menyangkut pekerjaan aku mana boleh lelah. Kuharap, Direktur masih mau mengajakku ke lokasi."

Itu benar. Pengalaman memang sangat dibutuhkan. Rukia belum pernah melihat langsung jalannya proyek mereka. Ini bisa jadi pengalaman yang bagus. Dengan begitu Rukia jadi tahu seperti apa pembangunan yang sebenarnya. Bukan hanya dari kertas-kertas saja.

Ichigo menyeringai lebar. Tangannya mulai bergerak nakal. Hingga akhirnya, Ichigo menyingkap rok Rukia. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia langsung tersentak di pangkuan Ichigo. Tangan pria itu membelai daerah sensitif-nya sampai membuat Rukia gemetar. Dadanya naik turun memburu oksigen.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita akan ke sana, sayang..." bisik Ichigo mesra di telinga Rukia.

Rukia benci dirinya yang sekarang. benar-benar lemah dan mirip wanita murahan. Rukia mulai menangis lagi. Sebetulnya dia benci setiap kali melakukan ini dengan Ichigo. Tapi apa yang bisa Rukia perbuat kalau setiap kali Rukia menolak, perusahaan dan kakaknyalah yang menjadi ancaman. Paling tidak, Rukia harus bertahan sampai perusahaan mereka kembali stabil. Walaupun harus mengorbankan dirinya seperti ini.

Karena kakaknya, percaya padanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tangan Kaien mengepal begitu kuat begitu mendengar suara Rukia yang tertahan di sana. Pasti ada yang tidak beres di dalam sana. Dan benar, begitu Kaien membuka pintu itu, Direktur-nya tampak tengah memangku gadis itu dan melakukan sesuatu pada Rukia hingga gadis itu mengeluarkan suara tertahan dan tangisan.

Jadi inikah alasannya kenapa Rukia selalu dipanggil kemari?

Dan obat pencegah kehamilan itu?

Pantas Rukia tampak lelah akhir-akhir ini. ada alasannya rupanya. Benar-benar brengsek pria itu!

Sebetulnya, Kaien ingin segera menarik Rukia keluar dari sana. Tapi melihat Rukia seperti sedang tidak dipaksa dan diancam, Kaien tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia tak mau ada salah paham. Jika... ternyata Rukia memang ada hubungan khusus dengan Direktur itu. Tapi... bukankah Rukia sempat membenci Direktur itu? Lalu apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa seorang Kuchiki Rukia begitu mudah menyerahkan dirinya pada pria brengsek seperti itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Banyak yang Rukia lakukan di ruangan Direktur ini. Tapi Rukia salut. Bukan hanya nafsu yang diinginkan oleh Ichigo, tapi kinerja Rukia juga. Mereka kadang berdiskusi dan membahas mengenai masalah proyek dengan profesional. Ketika Ichigo sedang dalam situasi pekerjaan, pria itu akan tampak serius membahas pekerjaan. Semua rapat dia jalani meski harus kehilangan jam makan siangnya. Ichigo juga bukan pria pengeluh yang selalu merengek karena pekerjaan. Ichigo tipe pekerja keras.

Pelan-pelan, Rukia memahami orang ini.

Rukia sedikit demi sedikit mampu melihat siapa sebenarnya seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Selain pemaksa, brengsek dan selalu bertindak seenaknya, Ichigo selalu mengutamakan pekerjaan. Tapi sepertinya sekarang Rukia-lah prioritasnya.

Rukia belum pernah melihat pria ini bertemu gadis lain selain dirinya selama berada di perusahaannya. Ichigo juga tak begitu suka membalas sapaan wanita-wanita iseng di kantornya. Ichigo terkesan tidak nyaman melihat wanita-wanita yang selalu tebar pesona dengannya. Rukia jadi bertambah yakin, bahwa apa yang Ichigo pernah janjikan padanya adalah benar.

Bahwa Rukia-lah satu-satunya wanita yang akan dia cintai seumur hidup.

Tapi kenapa caranya harus seperti itu kalau Ichigo tulus?

Rukia berhenti memikirkan semua itu. Walaupun seperti itu, Rukia belum bisa memaafkan semua perbuatan orang itu. Rasa kesal dan benci masih kentara di dalam hatinya. Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini hanyalah agar dia tidak menyentuh kakak dan perusahaannya. Hanya itu. Tidak ada hal lain.

"Kuchiki."

Rukia tertegun ketika keluar dari kantornya. Suasana cukup sepi, karena ini sudah lewat jam pulang. Biasanya Rukia akan memesan taksi. Atau... Direkturnya akan memaksa mengantarnya. Sayang Rukia selalu menolak itu. Rukia tak mau membuat gosip jadi semakin nyata. Kalau Rukia ternyata memang wanita murahan. Lagipula sepertinya, Ichigo tampak tak terpengaruh gosip itu.

"Kaien-dono?"

Kenapa ada Shiba Kaien di depan kantornya? Padahal yang Rukia tahu, supervisor-nya ini sudah pulang dari tadi.

Kaien berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Rukia masih beku di tempatnya. Bingung.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, Kaien mengacungkan sebungkus obat kepada Rukia. Tablet putih apa yang dipegang oleh Kaien itu? Apa itu obat―celaka!

Mata ungu kelabu Rukia membelalak lebar dan menyadari obat itu hingga harus membongkar isi tasnya. Tidak ada! Obatnya tidak ada! Kalau begitu...

"Kaien-dono... obat itu..."

"Tadi siang tidak sengaja jatuh. Ini milikmu?"

Rukia merampas obat itu dari Kaien. Tapi Kaien langsung menjauhkan obat itu dari tangan Rukia. Mata hijau Kaien berubah aneh pada Rukia. Kesannya sangat... menakutkan.

"Kaien-dono?"

"Katakan Kuchiki! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan obat ini? obat apa ini?"

"Kembalikan. Kau... tidak perlu tahu," kata Rukia gugup.

"Kuchiki!"

"Kumohon kembalikan! Kau... jangan sampai ikut terlibat juga! Anggap kau tak tahu apapun. Kumohon..." pinta Rukia.

"Mana mungkin aku menutup mata setelah aku melihat semuanya Kuchiki!"

Sekali lagi mata Rukia membelalak. Apa katanya? Melihat... semuanya?

"Aku akhirnya tahu kenapa kau sering ada di ruang Direktur. Dan obat ini. Obat pencegah kehamilan? Apa gosip itu benar? Apa benar kau... memanfaatkan Direktur untuk masuk kembali ke dalam tim?"

Hati Rukia langsung remuk redam ketika orang yang dia percaya dan dia sukai selama ini malah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Rukia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Kaien atas semua ini. wajar kalau Kaien berpikir seperti itu mengenai dirinya. Tapi Rukia hanya tak menyangka jika supervisor-nya ini langsung menembaknya seperti itu. Sungguh tak menyangka.

"Katakan Kuchiki! Katakan kalau itu tidak benar!" pekik Kaien.

Rukia mulai menitikkan airmata. Dia bisa apa? Alasan apa yang bisa dia berikan?

Kaien menjatuhkan obat itu dan langsung memeluk Rukia kencang.

"Katakan kalau itu... tidak benar. Kau tidak memanfaatkan Direktur itu kan? Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal kotor untuk masuk ke dalam tim lagi kan?" Kaien mengguncang tubuh mungil Rukia berkali-kali mencoba mencari kebenaran.

BUAGGHH!

Rukia memekik kencang mendapati Kaien tersungkur di tanah saat itu. Tubuhnya langsung gemetar ketakutan dan panik.

Kaien yang masih terkapar itu langsung dihantam berkali-kali oleh tinjunya. Membuat Kaien langsung babak belur tak karuan.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Rukia hah! Berani sekali kau menyentuh gadis-ku!"

"DIREKTUR!"

Ichigo masih gelap mata. Bahkan tak menghiraukan pekikan Rukia. Sial sekali di saat seperti ini malah tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat. Rukia mencoba memisahkan perkelahian itu. Tapi tetap tak bisa. Kalau begini keadaannya, Kaien bisa mati dihajar oleh Ichigo yang sedang kalap ini.

Ichigo terus memukuli pria itu hingga dia tak bisa membalasnya karena begitu kuat Ichigo menghajar pria yang berani-beraninya menuduh gadis yang dia cintai seperti itu. Kalau Ichigo mau, dia sekarang bisa saja membunuh orang ini dengan tangannya sendiri. Mematahkan kedua kaki dan tangannya bukan hal sulit untuk Ichigo.

"DIREKTUR SUDAH CUKUP!" pekik Rukia lagi mencoba menghentikan perkelahian ini.

Tapi Ichigo tetap tak mendengarkannya. Dia masih emosi karena sempat mendengar kata-kata orang ini dan melihatnya memeluk gadis-nya tadi. Siapapun yang berani menyentuh gadis-nya, walau seujung kuku, dipastikan akan segera mati di tangan Ichigo!

"Kumohon... hentikan... Direktur... hentikan. Aku akan ikut denganmu. Hentikan ini..." mohon Rukia setelah tak berhasil memanggil Direktur-nya dengan pekikan. Dan untungnya berhasil.

Ichigo menghentikan serangannya setelah membuat pria Shiba itu sekarat.

Ichigo sudah melihat Rukia jatuh terduduk di tanah. Rukia masih menangis karena melihat perbuatannya. Ichigo masih sangat emosi sekali.

"Sekali lagi kau katakan itu di depan Rukia, nyawamu akan terancam! Dan aku... tidak main-main! Bukan hanya kau! Semua orang yang berani mengatakan hal itu di depan Rukia, akan kubuat menderita!" ancam Ichigo sebelum beranjak dari tubuh Kaien yang sudah babak belur itu. Sebelumnya, Ichigo sudah memanggil ambulans untuk pria sekarat ini.

Dengan sigap, Ichigo menggendong Rukia di lengannya. Gadis itu tampak tak melawan. Bahkan Ichigo bisa merasa tubuh Rukia lemas sekali dan juga gemetar. Hati Ichigo juga remuk melihat gadis yang dia cintai jadi seperti ini. Tatapan Rukia terasa kosong. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"Hentikan... kumohon..." gumam Rukia lagi. Tampaknya Rukia sekarang sangat syok.

"Sudah kuhentikan Rukia. Sudah kuhentikan. Tenanglah... tidak akan ada lagi yang berani katakan itu padamu. Aku janji," bisik Ichigo lembut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mata Rukia meredup dan tertutup rapat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kelelahan. Sudah kuberi vitamin tadi. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Dia bahkan sampai syok seperti ini," keluh Ishida setelah memeriksa kondisi Rukia tadi.

Ichigo tadinya bingung mau membawa Rukia kemana. Karena tiba-tiba Rukia tak sadarkan diri. Ichigo ingat kalau Rukia akhir-akhir ini tampak kelelahan memang. Karena itu, Ichigo segera membawanya ke rumah sakit dan memaksa Ishida yang tengah rapat dengan dokter lainnya untuk memeriksa Rukia. Dan sekarang, gadis mungil ini tertidur dengan lelap.

"Rukia... tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya. Setelah istirahat, dia akan baik-baik saja. Bersikaplah lembut padanya. Bagaimana dia bisa mencintaimu kalau kau terus membuatnya ketakutan? Dasar bodoh!" sindir Ishida.

Ichigo bukannya tidak tahu soal gosip yang beredar di kantornya itu. Awalnya dia pikir itu hanyalah gosip biasa yang akan segera hilang. Tapi ternyata gosip itu semakin menjadi. Ini memang salahnya. Apalagi jika Rukia sampai dituduh seperti itu. Pasti berat untuk gadis ini. Tapi Ichigo benar-benar tak bisa melepaskannya. Ichigo tak mau melepaskan gadis yang sudah dia cintai ini. Rasanya berat saja melepaskannya. Ichigo tak peduli dia bahagia atau tidak bersama Ichigo. Tapi jika Ichigo yang membiarkannya lepas, Ichigo sendiri nantinya tak akan sanggup dan bisa gila.

"Aku akan memeriksanya lagi setelah dia bangun. Memastikan kondisi saja," ujar Ishida, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih menatap Rukia dengan penuh penyesalan.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Ichigo menyesal memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik dan memaksanya melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya sakit.

Ichigo membelai wajah Rukia yang tertidur lelap itu. Wajah cantik yang tak ingin dibaginya kepada orang lain.

Perlahan, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Rukia. Mengecup keningnya agak lama. Lalu kedua kelopak matanya. Pipi tirusnya. Dan terakhir bibir mungilnya yang begitu lembut.

Ichigo melakukannya dengan perlahan agar gadis ini tak terbangun. Juga agar Rukia tak kehabisan nafas jika Ichigo menciumnya berlebihan. Sekarang, Rukia benar-benar butuh istirahat total.

Suara ponsel tampak berdering. Dan itu bukan dari ponselnya. Suaranya berasal dari tas Rukia.

Penasaran, Ichigo mengambil tas itu dan membukanya. Telepon dari siapa di saat sekarang? kalau tidak diangkat, suara berisiknya ini bisa mengganggu tidur gadis-nya.

Nii-sama calling?

Setelah mendengus pelan, Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum separuh. Ternyata, memang begitu banyak orang yang akan bersikap begini pada gadis secantik Rukia. Bahkan kakaknya sendiri pun demikian.

"Halo? Byakuya... adikmu sedang bersamaku saat ini."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mata Rukia terasa berat untuk terbangun. Tapi dia mencoba untuk bangun sekarang. Tapi rasa lelah tak bisa ditutupi. Bahkan rasa syok itu. Mengingatnya benar-benar membuatnya stress tak karuan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Rukia terkejut mendengar suara ini? lalu... dimana dia? Kenapa tempatnya terasa aneh begini?

"Nii-sama?"

"Direktur-mu bilang kau pingsan karena kelelahan. Jangan memaksakan diri begitu. Aku sudah memperingatkan untuk tidak membuat repot orang lain kan? Untung Direktur-mu melihat kau pingsan dan membawamu kemari," jelasnya.

Direktur? Ichigo?

"Se-sejak kapan Nii-sama di sini?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Sejak tadi malam. Direktur-mu masih di sini sampai sejam yang lalu. Dia menunggui juga semalaman. Tapi tadi dia langsung pergi ke lokasi."

"Pergi... ke lokasi?"

Sepertinya Ichigo serius tidak mengajaknya.

"Kau istirahat saja. Direktur-mu sudah mengijinkanmu untuk istirahat."

"Maaf Nii-sama. Aku harus bekerja. Ini kesempatan yang jarang datang. Maafkan aku."

Rukia melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung beranjak keluar kamar rawatnya. Byakuya mencoba menghentikannya. Tapi gadis itu masih terlalu keras kepala dan tetap keluar tanpa menghiraukan Byakuya.

Padahal Rukia sudah berusaha untuk tetap kuat hari ini. dia tidak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan seperti ini. Rukia juga tak suka bersikap lemah di depan Direktur-nya. Kenapa sampai harus berakhir di rumah sakit? Kalau Direkturnya ikut menjaganya semalaman, apa yang dikatakan kakaknya? Apa?

Rukia tak sempat memikirkan banyak dan langsung memanggil taksi menuju lokasi yang sempat didengarnya kemarin. Sepertinya Direktur orange itu serius tidak mau mengajaknya dan hanya menggodanya saja! Kita lihat sekeras apa kepala sang Kuchiki cantik ini!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tak banyak sebenarnya yang dibicarakan Ichigo bersama Presdir-nya itu. Mereka sering bertemu sewaktu rapat. Dan hubungan mereka cukup dekat karena masalah pekerjaan. Tapi entah kenapa ketika melihat Ichigo berdua dengan Rukia di kamar rawat itu, Byakuya langsung terang-terangan menunjukkan sikap tidak sukanya. Ichigo tahu, sikap Byakuya itu hanya menghindarkan adiknya yang cantik itu dari pria seperti Ichigo. Sayang sekali, Ichigo tak bisa menolak pesona sang Kuchiki cantik itu.

Ketika Ichigo terang-terangan memuji kecantikan Rukia, Byakuya langsung memasang sikap waspada dan alarm di kepalanya. Ichigo sampai geli setengah mati dengan tingkah protektif sang kakak itu. Tapi sayang sekali, Ichigo tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu apapun yang terjadi. Gadis itu... akan tetap menjadi milik Ichigo apapun yang terjadi.

Lokasi proyek kali ini memang memakan waktu yang cukup jauh. Karena dibangun yang dipinggir kota. Tapi rencana ke depannya sungguh menjanjikan. Makanya Ichigo bertaruh mati-matian untuk proyek ini. Melobi klien-nya saja bahkan tiga hari tiga malam untuk memenangkan tender ini. karena tender ini, keadaan Kuchiki kemungkinan akan sedikit stabil. Dan tinggal membutuhkan beberapa bulan lagi, Kuchiki sudah kembali seperti semula. Dan Ichigo akan sesegera mungkin mengambil Rukia untuknya.

Ichigo bersama beberapa kontraktor itu sedang melihat-lihat beberapa fondasi bangunan dan rangka bangunan yang baru jadi. Tentu saja tempat ini jadi begitu berbahaya untuk dimasuki oleh umum. Sebetulnya, Ichigo senang Rukia jatuh pingsan kemarin. Jadi janji membawanya kemari bisa ditunda. Setidaknya, Ichigo akan membawanya kemari setelah bangunan sudah cukup rapi dan tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda bahaya seperti sekarang.

Tapi sayangnya pikiran itu langsung berubah.

Dari jauh di pintu utama lokasi itu, mata cokelat Ichigo menangkap sosok gadis mungil yang berlarian ke arahnya.

Kening Ichigo langsung mengerut, dan menambah kerutan permanen lainnya yang sudah jelas berada di keningnya. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu!

Ichigo bersiap menghampiri gadis itu untuk memarahinya karena sudah pergi seenaknya seperti ini. sebenarnya apa gunanya Byakuya di sana kalau dia tidak bisa menahan gadis mungil ini untuk istirahat di rumah sakit?

Tapi kemudian, beberapa pekerja berteriak memberikan peringatan pada gadis mungil yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan itu. Rukia tampak memegangi kepalanya.

Sudah pasti gadis keras kepala itu belum sepenuhnya sehat!

Ichigo berlari ke arah gadis itu tanpa sempat memperingatkannya untuk menjauh. Karena setelah berhasil memeluk Rukia, beberapa papan berjatuhan menimpa mereka berdua. Tapi Ichigo mengorbankan dirinya. Ichigo menimpa tubuh Rukia terlebih dahulu agar papan-papan itu tidak mengenainya.

"Di-Direktur? Apa... apa yang terjadi?" gumam Rukia menyadari pria di pelukannya ini tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir di kepalanya.

Sekali lagi Rukia harus menangis.

Kenapa... Direktur-nya melemparkan dirinya untuk melindungi Rukia? Kenapa...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola MInna... hehehe

odachan... maaf ya pendek. kayaknya cuma ini yang dapet. hehehe

chap ini dan chap depan masih flashback maafkan otak saya yang gak jelas ini. tapi saya buat begini untuk menekankan perjuangan Ichi yang ngeyakinin Ruki dan Ruki yang mencoba belajar suka sama Ichi. jadi gak tiba-tiba bluuuk gitu. kan semua butuh proses. termasuk proses fic ini yang cukup panjang. hehhe saya sebetulnya mau update juga Last Rose. tapi karena udah kemaleman... hehe mungkin besok ya? hehehe ada yang mau nambahinnya supaya genap gitu? wkwkwkwk

chap depan, mudah-mudahan jadi panjang... hehehe

balas review...

Haruka Ndo : makasiih udah review Haruka... hehehe saya suka nyiksa Ruki loh... *plakplakplak* ya yang kemarin itu ngetiknya buru-buru plus gak konsen. karena berbagai hal yang datang... hehehe

Piyocco : makasiih udah review senpai... hehehe iya nih chapnya dimana temannya mulai curiga heheheh, iya kemarin agak ngblank sih sebenernya makanya ngetiknya gak begitu konsen. hehehe

Nyia : makasiih udah review senpai... ya nih udah kilat lum ya? hehehe

Luna Haruno : makasiih udah review senpai... nih udah update kilat lum? hehehe iya, makasih hehehe... soal Grimm dia bakal muncul setelah chapter flashback ini... makanya ditungguin aja yaa.. hehehe

oda : kayaknya kamu bakal nangis bombay lagi kalo ngeliat ini pendek banget. wkwkwkkw

OYO LECHLIEZ : makasiih udah review senpai... ya apa ini udah cepet updatenya? hehehe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasiih udah review senpai... wah saya sih suka nyiksa Ruki, kalo Ichi menderitanya, menderita batin aja. wkwkwkw Last Rose... uhmm hehehe... tunggu aja yaa

Shiirayuki Umi : makasiih udah review senpai... saya juga hampir gila bikin chap itu. wkwkwk hehehe nih udah update...

Mey Hanazaki : makasiih udah review Mey... hehehe emang gitu jadinya sih. nih udah update kilat lum ya? hehehe ntar kilat beneran nih yang dateng

meyrin kyuchan : makasiih udah review senpai... hmm soal kenalan ama keluarga Kurosaki, emang ada rencana. mungkin chap depan ya. heheheh

Aii Sakuraii : makasiih udah review Aii, gak papa ya dipanggil gitu? sebagai balasan, jangan panggil saya senpai... Kin aja gak papa, kalo gak enak, kakak deh gak papa asal jangan senpai hehehe iya pengennya sih begitu, tapi itu kalau gak ngubah alur kamu ya. ntar saya minta gitu alurnya fic kamu malah kamu rubah lagi. heheh saya suka kok alur yang tetep dari author. jangan ngubahnya karena ada yang minta. itu fic kamu heheh jadi hak kamu. tapi kalo gak keberatan sih... saya emang pengennya rape... *plakplakplak* hehehe

mitsu-tsuki : makasiih udah review mitsu... kayaknya flashback grimm cuma sekilas aja sih. hehehe grimm kan cuma selingan doang buat bikin rusuh *plak* iya Last Rose emang saya udah ketik tinggal tunggu waktu publishnya aja sih hehehe iya fic kamu udah saya publish loh... hehehe

Mikyo : makasiih udah review senpai... heheh saya juga gak sabar nunggu bagian itu hehehe

lola-doniChan : makasiih udah review senpai... ahh masa sih? gak juga kok senpai... ini masih standar... *plak*

ShiiaNhia El Kuchiki : makasiih udah review Nia... heheh apa ini greget? gak ngerti juga sih hehhe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasiih udah review Hikaru... heheh apalagi chap ini ya? hmm...

Kurosaki Sora : makasiih udah review senpai... heheh ya ini udah update. gimana Ruki-nya ya? hehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasiih udah review eva... saya juga sih... wkwkwk nah apa ini udah update express? heheheeh

melon lemon : makasiih udah review senpai... kayaknya enak tuh nama buah sekaligus hehheeh ahhh jangan senpai dong, kakak deh kalo gak enak hiks... hhehe maunya sih gitu. tapi kan ini tuntutan cerita makanya gak bisa diubah lagi... heheeh sabar aja yaa... makasih udah suka fic saya ehhehe

Voidy : makasiih udah review neechan... iya neechan, chap kemarin emang saya ngetiknya agak blank karena berbagai masalah heheheh. makasiih banget perhatiannya. saya sampe terharu dan nangis gak jelas heheheh, ok deh. ntar neechan mesti dengerin saya loh... kalo mau curhat. hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasiih udah review nenk... heheh iya bener, kemarin ngetiknya rada blank makanya kena imbas ke fic. ehhehe lagi bermasalah sih. tapi chap ini saya udah usaha gak ada yang miss lagi. tapi kalo sampe ada yang miss berarti mata saya udah gak beres. hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasiih udah review senpai... hmm kayaknya Byakuya gak bakal tahu, tapi udah pasang alarm sama Ichi. ehheheh masa lalu Grimm itu bakal dibahas abis chap flashback, jadi ditungguin aja yaa... ehhehe

RK-Hime : makasiih udah review rika... heheh emang mesti menderita dulu si Ruki baru deh mau ama Ichi. wkwkwkwk

siwonsuju Luph me : makasiih udah review senpai... apa ini udah update cepet? ehhehe iya nanti saya usahakan soal ending hehehe

Himatarou Ai : makasiih udah review senpai... apa nih udah update kilat ya? ehhehe

kyomikyou : makasiih udah review senpai... heheh nih udah update ya? heheh sengaja dipotong yang itu hehehe

Owwie Owl : makasiih udah review oda... hehehe iya saya update nih...

ok deh... makasih banyak buat yang udah rela berpartisipasi sama fic ini. makasih banyak. saya beneran gak tahu mesti gimana hehehe

jadi mohon review-nya... supaya saya tahu apa fic ini layak lanjut atau nggak...

Jaa Nee!


	7. Marry Me

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari Oda Kurosaki(nama yang saya tahu nih...) **Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bawahan yang menemani Ichigo mengawas lokasi proyek tadi sibuk mondar mandir di depan kamar instasi gawat darurat itu. Beberapa lagi sibuk dengan telepon yang berbunyi berkali-kali. Lainnya menunggu dengan panik pasca kejadian yang tidak disangka itu. Setelah tertimpa beberapa kayu yang menghantam sang Direktur tampan itu, pria berambut orange itu langsung tak sadarkan diri dengan masih memeluk gadis yang ditolongnya hingga mengorbankan dirinya itu. Padahal rambut orange-nya langsung tercampur dengan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya akibat hantaman kayu itu.

Rukia―sang gadis yang diselamatkan itu―menunggu di dekat kursi tunggu di koridor IGD itu. Tubuhnya masih bergetar karena terlalu syok dengan kejadian itu. Dia tak menyangka kecelakaan ini akan terjadi karena dirinya. Air mata tak berhenti turun membayangkan situasi apa yang akan terjadi pada Direktur-nya itu. Ada rasa menyesal dalam benak Rukia. Kenapa pula dia berlari ke arah Direktur itu? Kenapa dia tidak sadar dengan peringatan pekerja di sana soal kayu sialan yang jatuh itu? Kenapa dia membiarkan Direktur-nya melemparkan diri untuk menolongnya?

Mengingat serangkaian kata bersalah itu membuat Rukia jadi tidak tenang dan ketakutan.

Padahal, dia belum melihat keadaan supervisor-nya yang babak belur kemarin. Kini dia harus melihat Direktur-nya yang terbaring tanpa tahu keadaan pastinya.

Rukia sendirian di sana. Menunggu dengan cemas dan khawatir selama dua jam lebih. Hatinya tak tenang. Bahkan mau bergerak selangkah saja Rukia tak sanggup. Tubuhnya masih gemetar dan terasa lemas memikirkan keadaan orang itu.

"Rukia?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Hatinya terasa sedikit lega melihat siapa yang datang menghampirinya. Setidaknya, ada seseorang yang Rukia bisa percayai untuk mendengarkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Nii-sama?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Rukia tak percaya kakaknya yang selama ini jarang menanyakan keadaanya, kini bertanya dengan wajah yang―walau tak kentara―cemasnya. Meski Byakuya memasang wajah datar, Rukia tetap tahu kakaknya mengkhawatirkannya.

"Iya. Aku... baik-baik saja," jawab Rukia gugup. Bibirnya masih bergetar.

"Bagaimana Direktur-mu?"

Seiring dengan kata-kata itu, seorang dokter berambut biru gelap keluar dari ruang IGD itu setelah melepas maskernya. Beberapa orang berbondong menanyakan keadaan si pasien itu. Tapi setelah beberapa kata, beberapa orang yang ikut datang ke rumah sakit ini mendesah lega lalu mulai bubar satu persatu. Sepertinya mengurus masalah lain.

Dengan langkah tertatih, dan untungnya ditolong oleh Byakuya yang menyadari keadaan Rukia itu, Rukia melangkah mendekat ke arah dokter muda itu.

"Oh, kau Kuchiki-san. Tenang saja. Kurosaki baik-baik saja. Hanya dijahit di kepalanya. Setelah itu dia akan kembali seperti semula. Kurosaki bukanlah orang yang harus kau khawatirkan. Dia itu punya sembilan nyawa. Dan tertimpa kayu seperti itu bukanlah luka berat untuk pria keras kepala seperti dirinya," jelas Ishida, dokter berambut biru gelap itu, panjang. Tentu saja Rukia langsung mendesah lega. Rukia tahu, Ishida menjelaskan panjang lebar begitu agar Rukia tidak berpikir banyak dan macam-macam. Setidaknya, Rukia tahu bahwa orang itu baik-baik saja.

"Jadi, tidak ada luka serius?" tanya Byakuya pula.

"Tentu saja. Beberapa hari juga akan baik-baik saja. Oh... aku baru pertama kali melihat Anda," akhirnya Ishida sadar juga setelah melihat Byakuya.

"Aku kakaknya," Byakuya menunjuk Rukia yang berdiri di sisinya.

"Ahh~ rupanya Anda. Salam kenal. Aku Ishida Uryuu. Teman Kurosaki," Ishida memperkenalkan dirinya secara sopan pada Byakuya. Dan pria dingin itu menanggapinya biasa.

"Baiklah Rukia. Sepertinya aku harus mengurus beberapa masalah karena ini. Kau mau pulang atau―"

"Biarkan aku di sini Nii-sama."

Byakuya diam setelah mendengar permintaan adiknya itu. Setelah mendengar cerita dari bawahannya, Byakuya mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Rukia. Pasti rasa bersalah tengah menghinggapinya saat ini. dan tidak dipungkiri bahwa Rukia begitu menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya itu dari wajahnya.

Byakuya meninggalkan Rukia yang mulai berjalan pelan menuju ruang rawat Direktur orange itu. Sepertinya... ada sesuatu di antara mereka yang Byakuya tak akan suka.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Rukia hanya duduk di sebelah kasur Ichigo tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya duduk dan memperhatikan Direkturnya itu. Tapi kemudian, matanya terasa berat sekali. Rukia tak sanggup menahan kelopak matanya yang memaksa ingin menutup sekarang. Mungkin efek kelelahannya masih terasa hingga hari ini. Tapi Rukia ingin sekali menjaga orang ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Kalau Rukia diam di rumah sakit, tentu saja kejadian ini tak akan terjadi. Tentu saja tidak akan ada lagi yang terbaring di rumah sakit seperti ini.

Melihat kepala orange-nya yang diperban itu membuat Rukia merasa bersalah. Pasti sakit sekali kalau sudah kena kepala seperti itu. Apalagi sampai dijahit.

Rukia sudah tak kuat lagi.

Sebaiknya dia menutup matanya sejenak demi memuaskan kelopak matanya yang sudah membandel tak mau menurutinya ini. Entah sejak kapan kelopak matanya begitu sulit ditahan seperti ini. Begitu... sulit...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa? Kau jangan bercanda! Aku tahu tidak boleh memakai ponsel di rumah sakit, jadi dimana kau sekarang supaya aku bisa menghajar wajahmu itu!"

Rukia menggeliat sebentar. Rasanya ada suara berisik yang mengganggu tidurnya. Tidur?

"Kau tidak bersunggung-sungguh menelpon keluargaku kan? Apalagi Ayahku yang berlebihan itu! Kau mau aku dirawat karena melihatnya? Segera kemari brengsek!"

Jelas ini suara Direkturnya. Kasar dan selalu marah-marah. Apa dia tidak bisa lembut?

Tapi gerakan tangan di kepala Rukia terasa lembut sekali. Naik dan turun mengusap rambutnya pelan. Gerakan ini begitu nyaman. Sangat menenangkan. Sudah lama Rukia tak merasakan gerakan ini. Waktu Rukia masih berumur enam tahun hingga sepuluh tahun, kakaknya selalu melakukan gerakan seperti ini di kepalanya agar Rukia tertidur. Itu biasanya kakaknya lakukan kalau Rukia tidak bisa tidur siang, dan mimpi buruk. Juga tak bisa tidur di malam hari. Dan setelah kakaknya mulai sibuk dan beranjak besar, kakaknya tak pernah lakukan ini lagi. Byakuya terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan dan melupakan Rukia. Rasanya jadi rindu saat-saat seperti itu. Rukia ingin gerakan di kepalanya ini bertahan lama hingga dia bisa tertidur kembali.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Sekarang aku tidak bisa bergerak. Nanti kalau keadaannya memungkinkan. Ya, Rukia ada padaku sekarang. Aku tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh! Ini rumah sakit tahu!"

Ahh~ kenapa suara Direktur-nya ini berisik sekali? Rukia jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi. Dan ditambah lagi gerakan di atas kepalanya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan Rukia tidur? Bukankah dia masih duduk di atas kursi tadi? Dan sekarang Rukia merasa dia tengah berbaring di atas...

"Direktur?" pekik Rukia tertahan.

"Yo!"

Mata ungu kelabu Rukia membulat lebar. Saat ini, Rukia tengah terbaring tertelungkup seperti tengah memeluk tubuh Direkturnya. Rukia tertidur di atas dada sang Direktur yang merangkul tubuhnya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Tentu saja! Apalagi posisi yang berbahaya seperti ini! bagaimana bisa mereka berakhir di atas satu ranjang begini?

Ichigo mematikan ponselnya, mengabaikan keterkejutan Rukia kemudian memperbaiki posisi mereka hingga Rukia sepenuhnya ada di atas Ichigo. Tanpa malu-malu, pria berambut orange ini melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Rukia. Dan Rukia masih terlalu kaku untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Rasanya Rukia sekarang seperti patung batu yang tak bisa bergerak karena sihir.

"Tidurmu nyenyak? Kuharap begitu... karena tadi wajahmu sangat lelah. Aku sudah bilang untuk istirahat kan? Kenapa kau malah datang ke lokasi dengan keadaan begitu?" kata Ichigo lembut sambil mengusap kepala Rukia lagi dengan lembut.

"Di-Direktur..." gumam Rukia. Matanya kembali basah.

"Hmm? Tenang saja. Aku tidak marah. Melihatmu baik-baik saja sudah cukup untukku. Kau tidak terluka bukan?" masih kata-kata Ichigo begitu lembut untuknya.

"Di-Direktur... ma-maafkan a-aku. A-aku―"

Ichigo segera membenamkan wajah Rukia di dadanya. Mendekap gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya ini begitu erat. Menciumi puncak kepalanya begitu lama. Merasakan sensasi lavender, wangi khas gadis ini. Jujur saja, Ichigo ingin menyerang gadis ini lagi. Tapi sayang... keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Yah... paling tidak dia masih punya beberapa kesempatan lain kali.

"Sst... minta maaf apa? Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau kau sangat berharga untukku Rukia. Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau baik-baik saja. Tidak peduli jika aku harus kehilangan nyawaku."

"Di-Direktur... ke-kenapa kau... sampai sejauh ini?" lirih Rukia.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Apa itu belum cukup? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Makanya... aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun menimpamu. Aku lebih suka mengorbankan diriku agar kau baik-baik saja. Kau mengerti itu? Dan aku tidak meminta balasan darimu. Aku tulus..."

Rukia semakin terisak di dada bidang Ichigo. Ichigo begitu mencintainya dengan tulus. Tapi apa yang bisa Rukia lakukan? Dia tak mampu memberikan cinta yang sama dengan yang Ichigo berikan untuknya. Bahkan Rukia sendiri tak sanggup mencintai pria ini. Apa yang bisa Rukia lakukan sekarang?

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah sekali. Aku akan menjagamu di sini," bisik Ichigo lagi.

Begitu lembut...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Seberkas cahaya menerobos masuk ke sela kelopak mata Rukia. Apa itu tadi?

Kenapa rasanya dia sudah berbaring di kasur empuknya?

Buru-buru Rukia membuka matanya. Dan benar. Dia memang berada di atas kasurnya sendiri. Ini sudah di rumahnya. Bukan lagi di rumah sakit. Wangi lavender dan hiasan serba ungu ini memang kamarnya. Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?

Bukankah dia masih ada di rumah sakit? Dan apa-apaan ini? Hari sudah hampir menjelang siang! Berapa lama dia tertidur?

Panik, Rukia berlarian keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi mendadak kepalanya pusing karena bangun mendadak ini. Bagaimana bisa Rukia ada di sini?

"Kau sudah bangun lagi? Ini baru jam sembilan Rukia..."

Rukia baru sadar kalau Byakuya sudah menangkap tubuh mungilnya yang ternyata terhuyung ke sana sini karena kepalanya pusing.

"Kenapa aku di sini Nii-sama? Di-Direktur?"

"Katanya semalam kau tertidur di sana. Jadi semalam aku membawamu pulang karena tertidur di kasur Direktur-mu. Dia sudah lebih baik semalam. Dan memintaku membawamu pulang agar bisa beristirahat. Pagi ini saja dia sudah masuk kantor. Sekarang tinggal kau yang harus istirahat. Apalagi kemarin kau belum makan seharian. Makan dulu baru istirahat lagi. Nanti biar―"

"Tidak... aku... aku mau ke kantor!"

"Rukia!"

"Direktur saja sudah ada di kantor! Aku mana boleh bolos Nii-sama. Aku... aku akan makan sebelum pergi. Aku mandi dulu..."

Rukia melepaskan pegangan Byakuya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi untuk bersiap.

Dia tak peduli kalau dia tidak makan kemarin seharian. Ichigo saja dengan luka begitu bisa masuk ke kantor. Kenapa dia malah bermalasan seperti ini?

Setelah bersiap, dan Rukia juga makan sedikit sarapannya, karena mendadak dia ingin cepat-cepat ke kantor hingga kehilangan nafsu makannya.

Kenapa Ichigo sudah ada di kantor? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Bukankah Ishida bilang dia butuh istirahat juga karena kepalanya itu?

Rukia tahu, cinta Ichigo memang tulus untuknya. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia belum bisa mencintai orang itu? Hatinya belum begitu siap menerima pemuda itu untuk dicintai olehnya. Karena selama ini yang dia lihat hanyalah sosok Shiba Kaien. Pria idaman yang dia inginkan. Sedangkan Kurosaki Ichigo sangat bertolak belakang dengan Shiba Kaien, walau akhri-akhir ini Rukia menemukan sosok lain dalam diri Ichigo. Di saat tertentu, utamanya di saat intim mereka berdua, Ichigo akan bersikap begitu lembut pada Rukia. Membuat Rukia lupa betapa brengsek pria itu. Tapi di saat lainnya, Rukia masih trauma dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh orang itu. Merampas harta berharganya. Memperlakukannya begitu kasar―dulu―dan mengancamnya soal kakak dan perusahaannya. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa menerima orang itu?

Rukia sudah tiba di kantornya. Dia bersiap menuju ruangannya dan―

BRUUK!

Rukia meringis sakit ketika dia berjalan agak cepat di koridor kantornya, kakinya terselip sesuatu hingga Rukia tersungkur mencium lantai.

"Kenapa kau selalu ada di dekat Direktur hah! Karena kau Direktur terluka tahu!"

Rukia tertegun dan menoleh ke belakang walau sekarang Rukia belum bangkit dari jatuhnya. Di depannya berdiri tiga wanita penggosip yang biasa menyindirnya itu. Karena hal ini beberapa pegawai mulai menontoni mereka pula.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu. Masih juga berani menampakkan diri setelah mencelakai Direktur begitu! Kau benar-benar pembawa sial!" seru wanita lainnya.

Rukia berdiri dengan angkuh dan kesal. Apa katanya?

"Sebenarnya cara licik seperti apa yang kau gunakan untuk mendapatkan Direktur hah? Pasti cara kotor yang menjijikan bukan?" sindir wanita terakhir.

Suasana makin ramai dan panas. Semua orang mulai memperhatikan Rukia. Tampaknya berita ini memang menyebar di luar dugaannya. Dengan wajah kesal menahan marah, Rukia hendak melontarkan kata-kata kejam juga, sampai...

Tubuhnya diputar paksa ke belakang. Satu tangan besar mendorong dagunya agar mendongak dan satu tangan lain memeluk pinggangnya erat. Mata besar dan bulatnya terbelalak lebar ketika sensasi basah dan lembut menekan bibirnya.

Kontan saja semua orang yang berada di koridor itu menahan nafas dan beberapa pintu terbuka menyaksikan adegan ini.

Rukia masih terlalu kaget dan merasa kaku. Kakinya terasa melayang ketika pinggangnya begitu erat didekap. Nafasnya terasa habis saat bibir lembut itu menekan dan melumatnya sedemikian hati-hati. Lidahnya menggoda masuk ke dalam ruang lembab Rukia. Menggeliat liar tapi sangat lembut. Sensasi ini sungguh berbeda dari semua sensasi yang pernah Rukia rasakan. Tangan Rukia terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Rukia. Bahkan kepala Rukia masih berkabut untuk mencerna semua ini. Hanya desahan pelan dan nafasnya yang terasa terputus yang Rukia rasakan saat ini.

Setelah beberapa lama, mata kecokelatan itu terbuka juga akhirnya. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah mungil Rukia setelah kegiatan panas di depan umum itu. Wajah Rukia juga merona merah. Terlalu merah bahkan. Si pemilik mata cokelat indah itu menatapnya lembut. Bahkan mereka lupa jika banyak orang yang menyaksikan kegiatan mereka tadi.

"Direktur..." gumam Rukia.

Ichigo kemudian menatap dingin pada tiga wanita yang tadinya tengah menjahili Rukia. Kontan saja ketiga wanita itu terdiam melihat tatapan angkuh, dingin dan menusuk dari Direktur tampan ini.

"Apapun yang kalian pikirkan soal gadis ini, itu bukan urusan kalian. Itu urusanku. Karena aku yang menginginkan gadis ini. Kalian tidak punya hak untuk melontarkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu. Jika sekali lagi, sekali lagi aku mendengar satu orang saja di kantor ini yang mengatakan hal buruk tentang gadis ini... tunggu saja. Aku akan membuat hidup kalian menderita. Apa yang kalian lakukan pada gadis ini, berarti kalian melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Peringatan ini tidak terkecuali siapa saja! Dan aku... tidak pernah main-main. Kuharap kalian camkan itu baik-baik."

Kata-kata Ichigo begitu dalam, tegas dan menusuk. Bahkan pandangannya begitu dingin dan menakutkan. Sekali lagi Rukia merasa Ichigo begini menakutkan dan mengerikan. Bahkan, semua pegawai yang menyaksikan semua ini jadi diam dan menunduk. Sebagian lainnya bahkan pura-pura tak tahu dan kembali melakukan aktivitas lainnya. Tampaknya mereka benar-benar mendengarkan kata-kata Ichigo. Apakah... Ichigo akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada Kaien waktu itu?

Ketiga wanita penggosip itu bahkan langsung pergi setelah memandang jengkel pada Rukia. Tapi kemudian menunduk diam setelah Ichigo memelototinya.

Ichigo berlutut melihat kaki Rukia. Tidak ada yang luka. Sepertinya hanya lecet karena tergores lantai. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang salah, Ichigo langsung berdiri dan menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lutut Rukia dan punggungnya. Kontan saja Rukia berteriak tertahan. Tapi Ichigo tidak menghiraukannya. Dia tetap membawa Rukia pergi.

Ke ruangannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursinya kemudian memangku Rukia. Gadis itu nampak memberontak ingin turun tapi ditahan oleh Ichigo.

"Direktur! Apa yang sudah Direktur katakan tadi! Semua orang pasti akan salah paham!" maki Rukia kesal.

"Rukia..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal ini? Kenapa kau berkorban begitu banyak untukku? Sebenarnya apa aku ini? Kau menyelamatkanku. Menolong kakakku dan perusahaan. Kau juga membelaku. Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" isak Rukia.

"Apa kata-kataku tadi belum jelas?"

"Apa?"

"Apa... kata-kataku tadi belum jelas bagimu?" ulang Ichigo.

Rukia berhenti memberontak dan memandang ragu pada mata cokelat yang nampak teduh itu. Memandang Ichigo yang memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Kau pikir... itu hanya gertakan saja? Kau pikir, apa yang kulakukan pada pria Shiba itu iseng saja? Kau pikir... selama ini aku hanya main-main? Apa kau pikir aku tidak serius, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia sekali lagi harus terdiam mendengar kata-kata Direkturnya ini. yang begitu pemaksa.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan Direktur. Aku... belum bisa mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku. Aku... tidak pantas untukmu. Kau―"

Rukia menghentikan kata-katanya setelah Ichigo menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah mungilnya. Menatap intens mata ungu kelabu Rukia.

"Belum mencintai... bukan berarti tidak mau mencintai Rukia. Kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang aku cintai. Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu lakukan apapun. Kau tidak perlu membalas apa yang sudah kulakukan. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menerimaku dan ada di sampingku. Hanya itu saja. Aku tidak minta lebih."

Ichigo memeluk tubuh mungil itu begitu intens. Merasakan wangi khas sang Kuchiki cantik ini.

"Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menderita Rukia. Aku janji akan mencintaimu seorang. Aku janji akan ada selalu untukmu. Aku janji. Aku bahkan berani bersumpah apapun yang kau mau untuk membuktikannya. Hanya... berada di sampingku saja. Di sisiku."

Rukia tak tahu apa dia bisa membalasnya atau tidak. tapi mendengar ketulusan pria ini, Rukia mulai goyah. Belum pernah Rukia menemukan seorang pria yang begini menginginkannya. Begitu ingin memilikinya. Dan begitu tulus... padanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Maaf Presdir, Direktur melarang semua orang untuk―"

Byakuya langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan sang Direktur orange itu tanpa peduli kata-kata Kira yang mati-matian melarangnya masuk. Tapi tentu saja, jabatan siapa sekarang yang paling tinggi? Mana mungkin Kira sanggup melarang seorang Predir untuk masuk ke ruang Direktur yang dia inginkan.

Tapi begitu Byakuya masuk, matanya langsung menyipit tajam menyadari pemandangan apa yang dia lihat. Kira bahkan sampai ikut tertegun di belakang tubuh angkuh sang Kuchiki Byakuya ini.

"Kejutan kau datang kemari," kata Ichigo santai. Tidak mengubah posisinya sedikitpun. Malah semakin menyamankan dirinya di kursi itu.

"Di-Direktur...?" kini Kira ikut tergagap menyaksikan langsung pemandangan ini. Aura mengerikan terasa kental sekali di sini. Apalagi berada di dekat sang Kuchiki ini.

"Kau boleh keluar Kira. Tinggalkan kami," sekali lagi kata-kata Ichigo malah terdengar santai dan biasa saja.

Kira mengangguk mengerti kemudian meninggalkan dua―atau lebih?―orang itu di ruangan sang Direktur.

Setelah menunduk dalam dan hormat, Kira segera meninggalkan ruangan dengan tekanan aura yang begitu dalam. Bahkan Kira sangat yakin ada aura membunuh dari sang Presdir itu menyaksikan pemandangan ini. ternyata... Direkturnya itu benar-benar orang yang berani ya?

Byakuya berjalan angkuh dan datar, tapi aura dingin membunuh itu tak bisa dia tutupi, menuju meja sang Direktur itu.

Ichigo tak gentar menghadapi sang Kuchiki sulung ini. baginya ini adalah pemandangan biasa. Melihat ekspresi mengerikan Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Lepaskan Rukia sekarang!" kata Byakuya dingin, menusuk dan sangat tajam.

Ichigo terkekeh geli, tapi tetap mempertahankan posisinya sekarang. Ichigo berusaha membuat gadis di pangkuannya ini tidak terbangun dan tetap terlelap seperti biasa. Untunglah Byakuya bukan tipe orang yang suka berteriak, kalau tidak, gadis mungil ini pasti sudah bangun karena teriakan Byakuya. Tapi suara dingin dan rendah seperti itu tak akan mungkin membangunkan gadis cantik yang tengah terlelap saat ini.

Ichigo mengusap puncak kepala gadis yang dicintainya ini pelan. Bahkan sesekali menutup telinganya agar tidak mendengar apapun. Gadis mungil ini masih tampak begitu tenang bersandar pada dada Ichigo. Duduk menyamping. Dan tangan mungilnya tampak menggenggam kerah jas Ichigo tanpa sadar. Setelah pembicaraan mereka tadi, Ichigo sedikit melakukan kegiatan nakal, hingga gadis ini kelelahan lagi. Yah, namanya juga kesempatan bukan? Lagipula... sekarang gadis cantik ini tidak begitu banyak melawan. Bahkan tidak melawan sama sekali.

"Apa aku sedang memaksa adikmu? Dia bahkan tidak menolak tidur di sini," tunjuk Ichigo pada Rukia. Ichigo tetap menjaga Rukia agar dia tak terbangun sama sekali.

"Berita apa yang kau sebarkan ke seluruh kantor hari ini? Kau membuat malu adikku!"

"Aku tidak membuatnya malu. Apa yang kukatakan hari ini di kantor adalah benar. Dan mungkin seharusnya kau juga tahu itu. Karena aku... tidak pernah main-main."

"Apa menurutmu Rukia juga menginginkan hal yang sama?" entah sadar atau tidak, suara Byakuya juga ikut memelan ketika bicara dengan Ichigo yang nada suaranya juga pelan. Tidak ingin menimbulkan suara gaduh yang mengganggu tidur Rukia.

"Ya. Sudah pasti," jawab Ichigo mantap.

"Kau pikir dia mencintaimu?"

"Akan belajar mencintaiku."

"Kau mana boleh memaksanya! Dia punya kehidupan sendiri. Kau tidak berhak memaksanya seperti itu."

"Kalau aku memaksanya, sudah pasti dia akan menolak ada di sini bukan? Dan dia tidak menolak sama sekali. Jadi itu bukan termasuk paksaan. Sudahlah Byakuya. Terima saja. Adikmu... juga mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintai."

"Itu tidak akan mungkin sebelum Rukia sendiri yang mengatakan itu."

"Baiklah. Silahkan kau tunggu saja. Jadi... maukah kau pergi? Kurasa semua yang ingin kau katakan sudah selesai bukan? Pembicaraan ini bisa membuat Rukia bangun. Dan kau tentu tahu kalau Rukia masih lelah bukan? Dia butuh istirahat."

"Tapi tidak untuk tidur di dekatmu!"

"Terserah. Tapi dia sekarang tidur di dekatku."

"Aku... tidak akan menyerahkan adikku semudah itu kau tahu? Aku akan datang kemari lagi jika dia sudah bangun!"

Byakuya melangkah angkuh keluar dari ruangan Ichigo. Sedangkan Direktur orange itu hanya terkekeh geli saja. Ternyata benar. Kakaknya juga sama. Begitu protektif pada gadis manis ini.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian menciumi pelan puncak kepala gadis ini.

"Tampaknya akan sulit meyakinkan Byakuya ya... kalau aku tulus mencintaimu," bisiknya pelan. Tidak bermaksud membangunkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rasanya Rukia yakin tadi mendengar suara kakaknya. Tapi mana mungkin kakaknya ada di sini bukan? Suaranya terdengar walau pelan. Rasanya ada suara Direktur orange ini juga ikut terdengar. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang mereka katakan? Rukia tak bisa mendengarnya dengan baik karena suaranya begitu pelan. Apalagi kantuk masih menyerangnya setelah kegiatan... ugh! Dasar Direktur brengsek! Dia masih suka mencari kesempatan untuk berbuat nakal begitu!

Dan akhirnya setelah permainan kecil itu, Rukia jadi mengantuk dan tanpa sengaja tertidur setelah Ichigo mengusap kepalanya. Dan hal itu sekarang menjadi favorit untuk Rukia. Satu-satunya hal yang Rukia sukai dari Ichigo ketika duduk berdekatan seperti ini. Seakan itu adalah mantra ajaib yang bisa meninabobokan Rukia dalam sekejap.

"Nghh..." erang Rukia setelah akhirnya kelopak matanya bisa dipaksa bangun juga.

Setelah bergerak sedikit, Rukia bisa membuka matanya. Dan begitu bangun ternyata Rukia masih terduduk di atas pangkuan Direktur-nya ini. Berapa lama dia tidur? Suasana kantor juga beranjak senja di jendela ruangan Ichigo. Warnanya sama seperti kepala orangenya yang masih diperban itu.

Begitu menoleh, Rukia mendapati Ichigo yang juga sudah terlelap dengan memiringkan sedikit kepala. Rukia juga baru sadar, ternyata sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam kerah jas Ichigo, digenggam juga oleh Ichigo. Sebelah tangan Ichigo lainnya juga merangkul pinggangnya. Seperti menjaga Rukia agar tidak terjatuh. Tanpa bukti manapun lagi, Ichigo sudah membuktikan kalau dia benar-benar tulus mencintai Rukia. Dan hanya Rukia. Tapi kenapa Rukia belum berani mencintai orang ini? apakah karena sikap kasar dan pemaksanya ketika Rukia mengenalnya pertama kali? Tapi sekarang Direktur-nya ini sama sekali tidak bersikap begitu lagi. Ichigo sudah jauh lebih lembut seperti janjinya. Sangat lembut. Bahkan... pria ini membelanya di hadapan banyak orang. Terang-terangan tanpa malu Ichigo menyatakan dia mencintai Rukia. Lalu apa yang membuat Rukia masih berpikir? Benarkah... Rukia bisa mencintai orang ini?

Tangan Ichigo yang menggenggam tangan Rukia rupanya terlepas begitu saja. Mungkin Ichigo tak sadar melepasnya. Tapi tangan satu lagi yang merangkul pinggangnya masih bertahan di sana.

Pelan, Rukia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh perban Direktur ini.

Apakah sakit?

"Tidak sakit jika kau di sampingku."

Rukia terkesiap pelan. Rupanya Ichigo sudah bangun. Matanya terbuka pelan dan sayu. Memandangi wajah Rukia yang masih berubah kaget itu. Tangan Rukia segera digenggam lagi oleh Ichigo. Kemudian mengecup pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut.

"Di-Direktur... kau..."

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ichigo setelah mengecup tangan Rukia.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Ichigo menyapukan tangannya lagi ke wajah cantik gadis itu. Ahh~ sungguh cantik wajah ini. Bagaimana bisa Ichigo tahan tak melihatnya sehari? Ichigo bisa mati.

"Kau sudah tidak lelah lagi kan? Kurasa tidurmu sudah cukup banyak sekarang."

"Direktur... aku―"

"Ichigo."

Rukia diam. Maksudnya...

"Panggil aku Ichigo Rukia, jangan Direktur lagi. Aku tidak suka gadis yang kucintai memanggilku begitu. Panggil aku Ichigo."

"Itu... aku..."

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan niat jahil. Kemudian mengecup pipi Rukia hingga gadis itu bergerak tak nyaman. Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah. Bertambah cantik gadis mungil ini kalau sudah bersemu seperti itu. Ichigo jadi begitu bersemangat menggodanya.

"Di-Direktur... hentikan..." pinta Rukia ketika tangan-tangan Ichigo bergerak nakal menelusup masuk dari belakang kemeja Rukia. Membelai punggungnya pelan. Bibir Ichigo juga tak tinggal diam. Bergerak untuk mengecup semua area yang menurutnya menarik.

Pipi, lehernya, bibirnya, keningnya, apa saja yang sanggup diraih Ichigo.

"Direktur... tolong... nghh..."

"Aku akan berhenti ketika kau memanggilku Ichigo."

Rukia merasa tak punya pilihan lain. Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil nama kecil si Direktur orange ini. Rasanya sangat gugup. Entah kenapa sedikit berbeda ketika memanggil nama supervisor-nya itu.

"I-Ichi... go..." ujar Rukia pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Lebih tegas sayang..." bisik Ichigo jahil. Masih menggerakan tangannya dibalik kemeja Rukia. Punggung gadis itu diusapnya naik turun hingga Rukia merasa geli.

"Ichi... go..." desah Rukia ketika Ichigo kembali mengecup, dan sangat lama mengecup sudut lehernya. Meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Bagus. Aku mencintaimu..."

Sekali lagi kegiatan nakal itu berlangsung. Ichigo membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Rukia. Memperlihatkan lekukan indah yang selalu membuat Ichigo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bahkan bekas sebelum mereka tidur tadi masih ada di sana. Menciptakan tanda yang begitu indah di lekuk cantik gadis-nya. Dan mulai sekarang, dan selamanya, Ichigo akan mempertahankan Rukia untuknya.

Tak sabar, Ichigo menjilat lagi daerah kenyal di depan tubuh Rukia. Rasanya masih menakjubkan seperti biasa dan tak pernah membuat Ichigo bosan. Astaga... bagaimana mungkin Ichigo bosan? Tidak pernah Ichigo merasa bosan dengan tubuh ini.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Ichigo di sela-sela kegiatan mereka. Nafas Rukia bahkan tak begitu beraturan. Bagaimana dia bisa menjawabnya?

"Hhh... ngghhh..." hanya desahan yang Rukia lontarkan ketika tangan Ichigo malah meremas dada sekal itu di balik bra-nya. Membuatnya bertambah gila dan melayang begitu tinggi akibat rangsangan gila ini.

"Kau... mencintaiku?" bisik Ichigo lagi. Sifat pemaksa yang selalu muncul. Harusnya Rukia tak heran lagi dengan sifat ini.

"Aku... aku... hhh... mencintai... mu..."

Keputusan gila! Rukia yakin dia memang gila!

Begitu cepat Rukia mengubah perasaannya pada Ichigo dengan sentuhan ini. Tidak. Rukia sadar kalau dia mengatakan hal itu. Buktinya, ketika mengatakan hal itu, Rukia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ichigo. Menatap intens cokelat madu itu. Meneliti kesungguhan yang ditawarkan Ichigo pada Rukia. Tak ada kebohongan di mata ungu kelabunya ketika mengatakan hal itu di depan Ichigo. Ya... tak ada alasan bagi Rukia menolaknya. Kalaupun Rukia menolak, Ichigo tak akan membiarkan pergi semudah itu. Ichigo tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Jadi... bagaimana Rukia bisa menolak ini?

Ichigo meraih sebelah tangan Rukia yang memeluk lehernya itu. Kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih Rukia. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis dan menderita lagi. Aku hanyalah milikmu seorang. Dan kau... hanyalah milikku seorang."

Ichigo mencium bibir mungil Rukia begitu intens dan dalam. Meraup semua kemanisan bibir yang menggoda itu. Melumatnya lembut seolah memberikan Rukia keyakinan penuh atas janjinya sekarang. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun terlintas untuk Ichigo. Tidak ada.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah kegiatan menggila itu, Ichigo mengajak Rukia pergi ke tempat aneh. Katanya Ichigo mau mengajaknya ke suatu lokasi. Entah lokasi apa. Rukia awalnya menolak dan meminta Ichigo untuk pergi besok saja. Tapi Ichigo tak mau dengar. Bahkan Ichigo hanya mengabari Byakuya melalui pesan singkat kemudian mematikan ponsel Rukia dan miliknya supaya Presdir aneh itu tidak mengacaukan rencananya. Ichigo hanya mengabari Byakuya kalau dia meminjam Rukia satu malam. Tentu saja Ichigo yakin Byakuya akan kalap setengah mati. Tadi saja dia sudah memberikan peringatan. Tapi Ichigo tak ambil pusing. Asal Rukia mau, dia tak akan memikirkan apapun lagi.

Perjalanan tiga jam berhasil mereka tempuh.

Rukia semakin bingung. Rasanya lokasi proyek mereka tidak sejauh ini. dan lagi kenapa mau mengunjungi lokasi proyek begitu malam?

Tapi mereka bukan tiba di lokasi proyek manapun. Tapi di sebuah rumah sederhana yang memiliki klinik di depannya. Mereka memang tiba di malam hari, makanya suasana masih terasa sepi. Dan asing untuk Rukia.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Rukia bingung. Dia merasa ada di sebuah tempat yang tidak dia kenali sama sekali. Yah, Rukia memang tak pernah sekalipun keluar dari Tokyo. Dan menurutnya, daerah sejauh tiga jam dari Tokyo ini, bukan lagi kota besar yang memiliki menara merah tinggi itu.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Ichigo sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia.

Sepertinya Ichigo mengenal baik rumah ini. Dia bahkan masuk begitu saja melewati pagar depan. Ichigo bahkan tak mengetuk pintunya lagi. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam. Rukia semakin bingung dengan sikap orang ini. setahunya, rumah Ichigo adalah apartemen mewah tempatnya pertama kali... ugh! Rukia benci mengatakan hal itu. Tapi jujur pertama kali Ichigo memang keterlaluan. Tapi sialnya, Rukia malah menerima pria ini sekarang.

"Apa ada orang?" teriak Ichigo pelan di dalam rumah itu. Memang tampak sepi.

"Sedang makan! Siapa ya?" suara seorang gadis ikut memekik menyahuti Ichigo.

Suara derap kaki yang begitu berisik datang dari belakang menghampiri mereka berdua. Ichigo sudah memasang sinyal dan menghindarkan Rukia dengan membawanya ke belakang punggungnya.

"III~CHIII~GOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

BUAAGGH!

Rukia kaget setengah mati ketika pria berambut orange ini malah menendang seorang pria tak dikenal yang bergerak cepat untuk bersiap memeluk Ichigo. Hah?

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa masih saja melakukan itu! Aku sudah besar Oyaji!" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Reflek yang bagus... My Son!" pria tua dengan rambut hitam dan jambang tipis itu terkapar di lantai koridor rumah ini sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Oyaji... My son...

"Tou-chan! Jangan buat gaduh! Cepat makan malam dan―Oniichan?"

Seorang gadis yang kurang lebih seumur dengan Rukia, atau mungkin lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Rukia, keluar dari salah satu pintu di koridor itu. Gadis cantik berambut pirang yang diikat dua itu. Sekilas gadis itu mirip dengan Ichigo.

Dan... Oniichan?

"Yo Yuzu! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ichigo dengan senyum lebar.

"Oniichan tidak bilang mau pulang? Mendadak sekali..." ujar gadis itu bingung. Tapi senyum lebar gadis itu membuat Ichigo ikut tersenyum lebar juga. Dia terlihat ramah sekali.

"Ichi-Nii... gadis mana yang kau bawa itu?" seorang gadis lagi, yang wajahnya sama persis dengan gadis berambut pirang ini, tapi gadis itu terkesan dingin, berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu tinggi bersandar di pintu masuk ruangan itu.

"WOOAAAAAAA! APA DIA PUTRI KETIGA UNTUKKU?" pria tua yang nyaris terkapar itu bangkit kembali untuk bergerak cepat memeluk Rukia yang berdiri di belakang Ichigo.

"Jangan memeluknya begitu Oyaji! Dia bukan putri ketigamu!" pekik Ichigo kesal sambil melayangkan tendangannya lagi ke wajah pria tua itu.

Dan kesimpulan yang Rukia dapat...

Ini adalah keluarga Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar," ujar Ichigo setelah keributan itu dan membawa Rukia ikut duduk makan malam bersama orang-orang baru itu.

"Onii-chan mengagetkanku. Tidak pernah pulang, sekalinya pulang membawa seorang gadis. Siapa dia?" tanya Yuzu―gadis berambut pirang itu―dengan senyum cerah sambil membawa lauk lebih. Rukia masih menunduk malu dengan sikap tiba-tiba Ichigo ini. apa yang dipikirkannya membawa Rukia kemari?

"Namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia, kenalkan, itu adikku Yuzu dan di sebelahnya Karin. Dan Oyaji bodohku ini!" Ichigo mengenalkan satu persatu anggota yang ada di meja makan itu. Rukia menunduk hormat sambil memperhatikan satu persatu anggota keluarga itu. Yuzu memang terlihat lebih ramah, berbeda dengan Karin yang terlihat cuek itu. Dan ayahnya yang selalu bertingkah lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Ehh? Kuchiki? Kau adiknya Byakuya, sayang?" seru Isshin dan itu adalah ayahnya Ichigo. Saking antusiasnya, Isshin bahkan menumpahkan beberapa nasi.

"Anda... mengenal kakakku?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Ternyata benar! Kau cantik sekali sekarang! Padahal dulu kau masih cengeng dan begitu kecil. Dulu Ichigo paling malas berkunjung ke rumah Kuchiki! Sudah kubilang adiknya Byakuya sangat cantik dia malah menolak! Dan sekarang kau membawanya kemari? Dasar!" gerutu Isshin sambil menyindir Ichigo.

"Aku kan tidak tahu. Waktu itu aku masih kecil!" sangkal Ichigo sambil tetap melanjutkan makannya. Ichigo bahkan terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan ekspresi bertanya dari Rukia.

"Jadi... Anda..." Rukia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Tentu saja! Aku teman baik Ayahmu Rukia-chan! Maaf kalau selama ini aku tak pernah lagi mengunjungi kalian seperti janjiku pada mendiang Sojun. Karena Byakuya sudah terlalu sibuk bukan? Tapi aku senang kalian baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Byakuya pasti menjagamu dengan baik kan?"

Mata ungu kelabu Rukia sedikit basah. Tak menyangka ayahnya punya teman sebaik ini. Rukia memang ingat kalau pria ini pernah muncul dalam ingatan masa kecilnya. Tapi karena sudah terlalu lama, Rukia jadi lupa. Beruntung sekali ayahnya punya teman yang sampai sekarang masih ingat siapa ayahnya. Rukia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah basahnya itu.

"Ck! Apa yang kau lakukan Oyaji?" kata Ichigo kesal menyadari Rukia yang berubah mood begini.

"Apa? apa yang kulakukan? Ohh~~ maafkan aku Rukia-chan! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih! Maafkan aku! Aku akan menebus kesalahanku! Tinggal katakan kau mau―"

"Ti-tidak. bukan itu Oji-san. Aku... aku terharu karena sudah lama tidak mendengar soal Ayahku selama ini. Maaf kalau aku yang... membuat suasana jadi tidak enak."

"Sudah. Makanlah dulu... kau belum makan dari siang tadi. Jangan banyak berpikir lagi," kata Ichigo sambil menyodorkan mangkuk nasi itu ke arah Rukia.

"Cih! Perhatian sekali putraku ini! padahal waktu itu dia bilang tidak tertarik menolong perusahaan ini dan ingin cepat-cepat dipindahkan ke Eropa ya! Sekarang apa yang terjadi?" sekali lagi Isshin menyindir putranya ini.

"Diamlah Oyaji!"

"Kalau bukan karena aku, kau pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan Rukia-chan yang cantik ini kan? Mengaku saja My Son~~~" lagi sindir Isshin.

Sekali lagi mereka berdua bertengkar tanpa malu di depan Rukia. Sepertinya, Ichigo punya banyak teman bertengkar ya?

"Jadi... kenapa Onii-chan membawa Rukia-nee kemari?" sela Yuzu.

"Yuzu... sudah pasti Ichi-Nii mau menikah dengannya," celetuk Karin.

"Eeehh? Ichigo! Kau menikah dengan Rukia-chan?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Ada yang aneh? Dasar kakek mesum!"

Menikah?

MENIKAH?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang super heboh itu, dan jujur sudah lama Rukia tak merasakan makan malam yang begitu ramai ini, Ichigo menyuruh Rukia istirahat. Tapi karena merasa ada di tempat lain, Rukia belum bisa tidur. Rukia juga sempat bertanya pada Ichigo soal kata-kata menikah itu. Tapi Ichigo belum memberikan jawaban pasti. Dan Rukia tak mengerti kenapa itu.

"Rukia-nee..."

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Karin, tengah membawa dua gelas susu hangat. Satunya dia sodorkan pada Rukia dan satunya lagi dia minum. Bukankah, gadis ini terlihat cuek tadi?

"Ambil saja. Ini gratis kok," keluh Karin yang menyadari Rukia tak bergerak untuk mengambil susu hangat itu.

"Oh... terima kasih."

Karin duduk di samping Rukia agak jauh. Sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

"Ini pertama kalinya Ichi-Nii membawa pulang seorang wanita."

Rukia menoleh lagi setelah menggenggam gelas susu hangat itu.

"Kupikir... Ichi-Nii tidak akan menikah secepat ini karena dia sudah bosan dengan wanita. Sejak kematian Kaa-chan, sikap Ichi-Nii berubah total. Dia jadi jarang bergaul dengan wanita. Dan terkesan menjauhkan diri dari wanita. Ini kabar mengejutkan kalau Ichi-Nii benar-benar mau menikah. Pasti kau wanita yang benar-benar berarti untuknya."

Rukia tak tahu apa maksud Karin mengatakan ini padanya.

"Ichi-Nii memang kadang suka kasar. Tapi dia tidak pernah membuat orang yang dia sayangi menderita bersamanya. Dia selalu berusaha melindungi apa yang berarti baginya. Kau juga ada dalam posisi itu."

Karin selesai meminum susu hangatnya. Lalu perhatiannya beralih ke poster besar yang ada di belakang meja makan itu. Tapi kenapa Rukia tidak melihat poster sebesar itu tadi?

Poster seorang... wanita?

Cantik... sekali...

"Itu Kaa-chan. Sudah lama meninggalkan kami. Sejak kematiannya banyak perubahan terjadi. Dan sangat mempengaruhi keluarga ini. Kaa-chan meninggal karena menyelamatkan Ichi-Nii kecil ketika hampir tertabrak mobil. Pertama kali Ichi-Nii melihat Kaa-chan berkorban begitu besar untuk Ichi-Nii. Makanya sejak dulu Ichi-Nii mencari sosok wanita yang bisa seperti Kaa-chan. Tapi sayang, tidak ada yang seperti itu. Wanita yang mengejar Ichi-Nii hanya mengejar harta dan ketampanannya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus. Makanya agak kaget Ichi-Nii bisa menyukaimu.

"Selama ini Ichi-Nii cukup kesepian. Dia menyetujui untuk menangani perusahaan Oyaji karena tidak mau memikirkan Kaa-chan yang sudah lama meninggal. Ichi-Nii memang tertutup. Makanya dia tak pernah punya banyak orang yang bisa dia percaya."

Jadi itukah sebabnya... Ichigo selalu sendirian? Makanya teman yang dia percayai hanyalah dokter Ishida itu saja?

Makanya... Ishida juga... banyak mengatakan soal Ichigo saat Rukia bertemu dengannya pertama kali? Apa benar... Ichigo itu...

"Kenapa... kau mengatakan ini?" akhirnya Rukia tak sabar juga bertanya.

"Untuk meyakinkanmu. Apa kau siap menerima Ichi-Nii yang seperti itu? Ichi-Nii tak pernah main-main. Kalau dia sampai membawamu kemari jauh-jauh dari Tokyo, sudah pasti dia serius ingin menikah denganmu."

"Karin... tidurlah."

Ichigo menyela masuk ke ruangan ini. Karin memandang malas pada kakaknya dan membawa gelasnya yang sudah kosong itu. Walaupun Karin tampak cuek pada keadaannya, tapi diam-diam dia juga peduli pada sekitarnya. Dan Karin tampak begitu sayang pada Ichigo. Itu sudah terlihat jelas.

Karin sudah menghilang. Sepertinya dia sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Ichigo berjalan pelan mendekati Rukia. Dia sudah berganti pakaian. Kaus putih dan celana panjang. Sebenarnya Rukia juga sudah berganti pakaian dengan terusan tidur milik Yuzu.

Ichigo meletakkan gelas susu Rukia yang masih dipegangnya itu. Kemudian menggendong Rukia di lengannya.

"Ichigo! Turunkan aku!" pekik Rukia kaget.

"Bagus. Kau sudah memanggilku Ichigo sekarang," kata Ichigo penuh senyum.

Seketika itu pula wajah Rukia memerah.

"Kita mau kemana?" Rukia berusaha mengalihkan perasaan gugupnya. Ichigo yang sekarang tak terlihat seperti Ichigo yang biasa. Dia tampak lebih... hangat.

"Ke kamarku."

"Apa? Yuzu bilang aku tidur di kamarnya," sangkal Rukia. Tapi mau bagaimana juga mereka sudah menaiki tangga. Sepertinya ke kamar Ichigo.

"Aku mengajakmu kemari bukan untuk tidur di kamar Yuzu tahu!"

Ichigo mendorong pintu yang berhiasan angka 15 itu. Lalu menutupnya dengan sebelah kaki. Jadi... ini kamar Ichigo. Wangi kamar ini seluruhnya didominasi oleh wangi Ichigo. Seperti kamar anak laki-laki kebanyakan. Sederhana.

Ichigo menghempaskan Rukia pelan dan merangkak naik ke atas tubuh mungil itu.

"Ichigo..."

"Hmm sepertinya setelah memanggilku begitu, kau lebih sering memanggilku ya?" goda Ichigo. Rukia tak menanggapinya.

"Apa yang Karin katakan itu... benar?" tanya Rukia sambil menahan dada Ichigo di atasnya.

"Ya. Itu benar."

"Lalu..."

"Ayo kita menikah."

"Ichigo..."

"Kita menikah saja. Kau dan aku. Kita menikah. Aku akan mengatakannya pada Byakuya. Ayahku juga sudah setuju. Yuzu dan Karin juga menyukaimu. Kita menikah saja. Supaya kau tidak perlu mendengarkan kata-kata orang di kantor lagi."

Rukia diam.

"Kenapa... kau mau menikah dengan gadis sepertiku? Aku ini―"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku bosan mengatakan ini Rukia. Sepertinya kau tak paham apa yang selama ini kucoba yakinkan padamu. Jadi... menikahlah denganku. Dan aku janji akan ada di perusahaanmu selamanya untuk membantu Kuchiki. Apa kau mau?"

Talenta Ichigo tak bisa dibohongi. Dia memang pria berbakat yang sangat pintar. Perusahaan mana saja pasti bersaing mendapatkan pria ini. Ichigo bahkan tak begitu memikirkan alasan Rukia mau menerimanya. Sekali lagi... Ichigo tulus.

"Menikahlah... denganku. Kuchiki Rukia."

Memang tidak ada lamaran romantis. Tidak ada cincin yang disodorkan. Lilin yang menemani makan malam. Langit hitam penuh kembang api. Musik romantis. Bunga mawar yang menemani malam indah. Semua itu tidak ada.

Yang Rukia dapatkan adalah kesungguhan pria yang sanggup memberikan nyawa untuknya. Yang berhasil meluluhkan hatinya. Mengubah benci jadi cinta. Mengubah perasaan yang selama ini tak pernah Rukia rasakan. Memberikan seluruh hidup Ichigo hanya untuk Kuchiki Rukia seorang. Jadi... bagaimana bisa Rukia menolak?

"Ya..."

Dan satu kata sederhana itu sudah cukup untuk Ichigo mendapatkan seluruh bagian Kuchiki Rukia.

Entahlah. Rukia memang sudah gila atau apa. Tapi Rukia tak bisa membohongi hatinya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh sosok pria tampan ini.

Perjuangan Ichigo memang tidak mudah meyakinkan Kuchiki cantik ini. tapi di akhir semuanya memang sebanding dengan perjuangannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hahahaha Hola Minna...

apa Ruki kecepatan cinta ma Ichi? hehhehehe

yah sesuai janji, walau lewat sehari, maafkan saya odachan... kan saya bilang tergantung sitkon. hehehhe jangan ngambek lagi yaa... wkwkwkwk

saya masih dilema apa perlu chapter flashback lagi untuk chap depan atau langsung masuk ke adegan selanjutnya setelah pertunangan itu?

kalo chapter flashback lagi berarti masih nyeritain detil soal Ichi yang mau minta restu sama Byakuya hehehheeh kalo langsung berarti kalian ketemu si Grimm deh... hohohoho...

saya gak tahu chapter kali ini kepanjangan atau nggak, ngebosenin apa nggak, hancur apa nggak, saya juga merasa begitu soalnya. yah berhubungan minggu depan saya gak tahu kapan lagi bisa update sih. hehehehe

ok deh balas review dulu...

oda : heheheh kemarin sengaja pendek biar kamu penasaran... wkwkkwk

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review eva... hehehe apa ini udah update express ya?

OYO LECHLIEZ : makasih udah review senpai... apa ini udah panjang? semoga gak pegel bacanya yaa... hehehe

meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... Kaien kayaknya diem aja sih, mau ngapain juga ntar dia kena hajar lagi sama Ichi. wkwkwkwkw hehehe apa jawabannya udah ketemu di chap ini? wkwkwkw

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... apa ini udah kilat beneran? Last Rose udah saya update heheheh

Haruka Ndo : makasih udah review Haruka... hehehe aduh kok segitunya sih? hmmm jadi konflik saya ngebosenin ya? kayaknya sih iya... ehheeh yang jaga lagi ke toilet, makanya Kaien ngintip aja. wkwkwkwk

inai chan : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya ntar diusahain tergantung yang punya fic sih hehehehe

d3rin : makasih udah review Rin... heheh gak segitunya juga kali deh, hehehe wah saya difavoritin? gak nyesel tuh? wwkwkwk makasih ya, makasih banyak loh...

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... yayaya chap ini mereka bahkan mau nikah tuh... wkwkwkwk oh ya neechan, saya lagi in progress jadi tungguin ya. hehehe

Aii Sakuraii : makasih udah review Aii... heheheh ini sih yang minta Kaien digituin bukan saya, tapi yang rikues, malah sebelumnya diminta mati aja tuh orang, tapi saya gak tega sumpah! hehehe oh ya, mana fic kamu? kok lum update? saya gak sabar liat adegan rape-nya... *plakplakplak*

Shirayuki Umi : makasih udah review senpai... kabarnya baek kok, cuma mungkin patah beberapa tulang aja wkwkwk ehmm berhubung si tukang rikues gak suka chara cewek yang buat Ruki makan ati, yaa kayaknya sih gak ada... heheh konfliknya aja udah gini banyak, kasian Ruki-nya sih hehehe apa ini udah panjang? semoga gak pegel yaa... hehehe

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey... hehehe apa ini udah update kilat? hehehe iya, chap flashback emang panjang, intinya sih emang nyeritain gimana perjuangan Ichi sama Ruki hehehehe

RK-Hime : makasih udah review Rika... kayaknya ini udah dijawab ya di chap ini? hehehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... hehehe Ruki sampe gitu jelas aja si Ruki syok, Ichi mah keterlaluan gitu ya? hehehe iya ini beneran titik balik perasaan Ruki. ehehhe

Suzuhara Minami : makasih udah review Zuha... hehehe iya, maunya juga gitu, tapi kalo langsung ntar pada penasaran lagi sama perjuangan Ichi... makanya masih dilema juga sih enaknya gimana hehehehe Last Rose emang udah saya update tuh... hehehe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... ya ini trauma Ruki 1,5 tahun yang lalu. dia masih takut banget sama Ichi yang suka marah dan kasar sama Ruki, makanya Ruki gak suka kalau Ichi mulai kasar sama dia lagi, hehehe Last Rose udah saya update...

Mikyo : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya, semakin banyak review mudah-mudahan semakin cepet ya updatenya hehehehe

D suji : makasih udah review senpai... makasih ini udah lanjut kok hehehehe

Cherry kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... ahahah iya nih si Ruki udah kesengsem kayaknya sama Ichi hehehehe

Luna Haruno : makasih udah review senpai... heheh gak kok, ini udah update kilat. pada dasarnya saya suka update teratur, tapi kadang kalo gak memungkinkan saya emang gak bisa update bukan karena sengaja sih. ehehhe nih udah update kok, OOP gak akan saya update lagi. karena udah saya discontinue... heheheh

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... hehehe kayak nama Korea... suka deh hehehe... hahah Kaien sih emang babak belur, mungkin patah tulang kali... ehhehe iya sih, namanya aja perjuangan buat dapetin Ruki hehehehe

Moekokurodo : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe beneran tepar tuh? wah.. gimana ya? ehhehe apa yang ini tambah tepar? wkwkwk

D-N-D Mozaik : makasih udah review senpai... heh? iya ya kurang menarik? hmmm saya sih tergantung jalannya cerita, emang kurang menarik ya? maaf jadi ngecewain, hehhe apa ini juga rada aneh? kepanjangan sih hehehe

Soffie : makasih udah review senpai... wah kalo sampe ilang ingetan flashbacknya tambah panjang loh... heheheh hmm kayaknya bikin fic lain aja deh Ichi ilang ingetannya hehehe

Wi3nter : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe jadi ngerusak image-nya Ichi ya? hehehe apa boleh buat sih tergantung skenario hehhehe

Piyocco : makasih udah review senpai... Byaku udah pasang alarm sih, cuma karena belum denger dari Ruki, makanya Byakuya masih bertahan. heheheeh soalnya gak mau asal nuduh gitu heheheh

ffiesy : makasih udah review senpai... ntar... abis flashback Grimm muncul kok heheheh

Firnie : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya nih udah update kok...

Ellen : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update... hehehe

wah makasih ya senpai... udah berpartisipasi sama fic ini...

jadi kalo mau update,,, ya review yaa... biar saya tahu apa fic ini layak lanjut apa nggak. heheheh

Jaa Nee!


	8. Always Mine

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari Oda Kurosaki(nama yang saya tahu nih...) **Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Rukia terbangun.

Semalam... tidak ada yang mereka lakukan selain tidur. Ichigo hanya mendekapnya saja. Tapi sesekali mencium wajah Rukia sampai Rukia tidur. Gerakan tangan Ichigo di kepalanya benar-benar membuat Rukia terbuai. Dia sampai lupa ada dimana sekarang.

Setelah aksi lamaran itu, rasanya sikap Ichigo semakin berubah pada Rukia. Jadi semakin lembut dan perhatian...

Apakah tindakan Rukia mengatakan 'ya' malam itu adalah benar? Apa dia yakin mau... menikah dengan orang itu? Kenapa sekarang Rukia ragu? Kenapa... dia ragu?

Begitu membuka matanya dengan lebar, Rukia tidak melihat siapapun di kamar ini. dia bahkan masih tidur dengan memeluk guling dan diselimuti. Merasa ada yang janggal, Rukia pelan-pelan bangun dan mengendap menuju pintu kamar ini.

"Ihh~ apa sih yang dilakukan Oniichan di Tokyo? Sampai kena jahit begini?"

Itu suara Yuzu.

"Ck, ini karena pekerjaan. Aduh... pelan-pelan Yuzu. Kau kan perawat," dan itu suara keluhan Ichigo.

"Khuhuhu... apa bukan sok pahlawan? Misalnya kau beraksi untuk menolong Rukia-chan?" itu juga... suara ayahnya Ichigo.

"Tch! Jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi begini Oyaji!"

"Aku selesai. Oyaji, Yuzu, Ichi-Nii, aku berangkat."

"Ahh ya Karin-chan! Jangan galak-galak pada muridmu ya..."

"Karin masih mengajar pelajaran olahraga di SD Karakura ya?"

"Iya, Karin-chan suka di sana. Ichi-Nii mau segera pulang ke Tokyo ya?"

"Rukia-chan~~ kau sudah bangun sayang~~?"

DUAAGGH!

Ichigo menendang dari belakang Isshin yang bersiap memeluk Rukia yang baru turun dari tangga itu. Sekali lagi Rukia harus kaget dengan tingkah Ichigo.

"Ck! Sudah kubilang jangan memeluk Rukia Oyaji!" geram Ichigo.

"Oh, Rukia-Nee, selamat pagi. Mau sarapan?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum lembut menyambut selamat pagi dari ayah Ichigo yang masih terkapar di lantai. Ichigo duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Yuzu yang membersihkan luka jahitannya itu. Ichigo juga tidak mau diperban lagi. Dia terkesan mirip mumi berjalan dengan perban itu.

Setelah membersihkan luka Ichigo, Yuzu mengajak Rukia duduk di meja makan. Sekali lagi Rukia menurut.

Tapi, mendadak pagi ini ada pasien yang berkunjung ke klinik Kurosaki. Isshin segera bangkit dan menuju pintu klinik bersama Yuzu. Yuzu juga terpaksa meninggalkan Rukia karena pekerjaan memanggil.

"Kau tidak perlu makan itu. Bersiap saja sekarang. kita akan kembali ke Tokyo. Lebih baik kita sarapan di luar saja nanti. Aku juga belum sarapan," ujar Ichigo.

"Tapi... kenapa?"

"Kau alergi tepung kan? Sup yang dibuat Yuzu ada tepungnya. Mandilah dulu dan bersiap," perintah Ichigo.

Ichigo tahu... Rukia alergi tepung?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Yuzu dan ayah Ichigo, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Isshin juga sempat bilang dia akan berkunjung ke rumah Kuchiki kalau ada waktu. Dan Rukia menantikan hari itu tiba. Pasti kakaknya juga senang bertemu dengan teman lama ayah mereka. Apalagi Isshin adalah orang yang menyenangkan seperti ini.

Ichigo sempat berhenti di sebuah restoran sederhana di kota Karakura sebelum pergi ke Tokyo. Mereka masih diam tak mengatakan apapun. Apa ini memang sifat Ichigo? Pendiam? Lalu apa tujuannya membawa Rukia ke keluarganya seperti ini? Apa benar... soal menikah itu? Tidak. Ichigo pasti serius. Dia benar-benar ingin menikah dengan Rukia. Dan itu pasti. Hanya saja... tidak tahu kapan itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu, Rukia tak mendengarkan sedikitpun suara Ichigo. Pria itu hanya diam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Selama tiga jam ini mereka lalui tanpa suara. Rukia bingung apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh orang ini. bukankah semalam dia begitu antusias ingin menikah dengannya? Lalu apa? Rukia juga sebenarnya ragu dengan pilihannya. Bukannya meragukan Ichigo. Sudah pasti Direktur-nya ini serius ingin menikah dengannya. Hanya saja... apa bisa Ichigo meyakinkah kakaknya?

"Kita tidak ke kantor."

Setelah tiga jam yang panjang itu akhirnya Ichigo mengeluarkan suara juga. Dan Rukia kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo. Tidak ke kantor?

"La-lalu... kita kemana?" tanya Rukia gugup.

"Ke rumahmu."

Mata besar Rukia terbelalak lebar. Rumahnya?

"R-rumahku? Tapi... kita mau apa di sana?"

"Menemui kakakmu. Sudah jelas kan? Sekarang berikan alamat rumahmu. Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, aku akan bertanya langsung pada Byakuya."

Rukia lagi-lagi tidak punya pilihan. Yah, kapan dia punya pilihan kalau berhadapan dengan pria ini. Sepertinya, Ichigo memang dibesarkan dengan segala keinginan yang pasti terpenuhi. Apalagi, dengan ayah yang seperti itu. Pasti bukan hal sulit untuknya mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Ichigo memang bisa mendapatkan tubuh milik Rukia. Hanya tubuhnya. Tapi tidak hatinya. Rukia belum begitu yakin dengan pilihannya. Memang perasaan itu ada. Tapi hanya secuil. Dan jika diterpa sedikit saja oleh badai, perasaan itu pasti akan hilang. Jika Rukia tidak benar-benar gila, tentunya dia masih berpikir ulang mengenai perasaannya. Tapi, demi perusahaan dan kakaknya, apa yang bisa Rukia lakukan selain menyerahkan diri begini?

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka tiba di mansion Kuchiki.

Ichigo tak terlihat kaget melihat rumah Kuchiki yang begini besarnya. Jauh berbeda dari apartemen mewahnya dan rumah sederhananya yang ada di Karakura. Tapi sekali lagi, kalau Ichigo mau, pasti dia bisa membangun rumah yang sebanding dengan Kuchiki Mansion ini. Rukia belum terlalu mengenal Ichigo. Tapi dia sedikit demi sedikit mulai memahami pria ini. Apa yang Ichigo suka, apa yang Ichigo tak suka. Walau sedikit, tapi itu cukup untuk memahami orang ini. Ditambah lagi dengan cerita Karin, salah satu adik kembarnya itu, mengenai masa lalu Ichigo. Pasti... berat jadi dirinya sekarang.

Ichigo membuka pintu mobilnya dan bergerak cepat menuju pintu penumpang di sebelahnya. Setelah Rukia keluar, pria itu kemudian menggenggam tangannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam Kuchiki Mansion ini.

Menurut Kira, Byakuya belum pergi ke kantor. Dan Ichigo juga meminta Kira mengabarkan pada Byakuya kalau dia akan segera ke rumahnya. Membawa adik bungsunya ini. Rukia memandang cemas pada pria ini. Sepertinya dia nekat sekali ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya. Rukia tahu kakaknya tidak menyukai Direktur muda ini. Lalu bagaimana jika Ichigo tetap nekat datang hari ini?

"Ichigo... kupikir... kau tidak perlu menemui Nii-sama," ujar Rukia menghentikan langkah mereka yang baru tiba di halaman utama Kuchiki Mansion.

"Kenapa? Lebih cepat lebih baik Rukia. Kita tidak perlu menundanya lagi."

"Tapi..."

"Apa kau yang tidak yakin?"

Ya. Sekarang, ketika ingin berhadapan dengan kakaknya, Rukia berubah jadi tidak yakin.

"Rukia. Masuk ke dalam."

Mendadak Rukia terkesiap melihat Byakuya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu utama Kuchiki Mansion itu. Rukia ingin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo, tapi pria itu malah menariknya semakin kuat.

"Kuchiki Rukia," panggil Byakuya lagi dengan nada dingin dan angkuhnya, menyadari sang adik bungsu tak bergerak juga.

"Ichigo..." lirih Rukia. Saat ini, mata kelabu sang kakak tengah berhadapan dengan mata cokelat madu milik Ichigo.

Suasana tegang begini membuat Rukia semakin tidak nyaman. Dia tidak suka melihat ini.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan Byakuya. Tentang Rukia," ujar Ichigo akhirnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik mendengarnya. Sekarang biarkan adikku masuk sekarang. Kau membawanya tanpa ijinku semalaman. Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu?"

"Aku ingin menikah dengannya. Menikah dengan Kuchiki Rukia."

Mata ungu kelabu Rukia terbelalak mendengar kata-kata langsung Ichigo. Sama halnya dengan Byakuya. Tapi pria angkuh itu hanya menatap tajam pada Ichigo dan masih pada sikap angkuh dan dinginnya. Ichigo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sekarang Rukia semakin gugup. Ichigo hanya menambah kemarahan kakaknya. Jelas Byakuya marah ketika mengatakan Rukia yang tak pulang semalaman itu. Bagaimana... ini...

"Rukia, cepat masuk!" akhirnya Byakuya malah nyaris membentak Rukia.

"Ichigo... cepat lepaskan aku..." pinta Rukia yang semakin takut mendengar suara kakaknya.

"Jangan menghindari ini Byakuya. Aku serius. Dan aku tidak pernah main-main. Aku tidak peduli kau merestui kami atau tidak, aku tetap akan menikah dengannya," sela Ichigo yang sama dinginnya dengan Byakuya.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Kau tak mendengarkan kata-kata Kakakmu lagi?"

Rukia menyentakkan tangannya dengan kuat agar Ichigo melepaskannya. Setelah tangannya lepas, Rukia menunduk dalam pada Byakuya dan berlari masuk ke dalam Kuchiki Mansion tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Ichigo.

Ichigo terpaku melihat Rukia yang begitu gugup berhadapan dengan Byakuya. Pasti gadis itu ketakutan karena sang kakak.

Byakuya masih memandang sinis pada Ichigo dan kemudian mengabaikan pria itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam mansion-nya.

"Byakuya. Aku kemari, karena aku menghargaimu sebagai kakak Rukia. Makanya aku meminta ijin darimu. Tapi sepertinya, kau tak akan memberikan ijin itu padaku."

Byakuya kembali berbalik dan kembali menatap angkuh pria berambut orange itu.

"Menikah? Kau bilang menikah dengan mudah. Apa kau tahu artinya pernikahan itu? Jalinan antara dua orang pria dan wanita yang saling mencintai. Dan aku... tidak melihat kalau Rukia mencintaimu. Jadi bagaimana bisa ada pernikahan?"

"Sudah kubilang dia mencintaiku!"

"Tidak. Dia tidak mencintaimu. Kau memaksanya mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Rukia padamu. Kecuali, Rukia sendiri yang memaksa ingin bersamamu. Jika Rukia tidak memaksaku merestui kalian, jangan harap akan ada pernikahan di antara kalian."

"Apa?"

"Jika Rukia sendiri yang berkata kalau dia mencintaimu. Tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran. Tapi dengan syarat, tidak ada tekanan darimu. Tidak ada ancaman atau paksaan darimu. Kalau Rukia tak menemuimu beberapa hari saja, mungkin dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau mengerti itu?"

Benar. Rukia tak pernah benar-benar mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Ichigo. Semua itu hanyalah paksaan darinya. Dan ancaman dari Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo juga yakin gadis itu pasti mencintainya. Hanya saja... Rukia belum yakin. Pasti Rukia masih sakit hati padanya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Kau mau bertaruh denganku?"

Byakuya diam. Kembali menatap angkuh sekaligus penasaran dengan pria ini.

"Bertaruh?"

"Ya. Bertaruh. Kalau aku menang, kau tidak boleh menghalangi kami lagi."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. Entah kenapa dia masih gugup berhadapan dengan Byakuya tadi. Belum pernah Rukia melihat kakaknya begitu dingin padanya. Apa ada yang sudah Rukia lakukan?

Seharusnya, Ichigo tidak menemui kakaknya di saat seperti ini.

Apa yang bisa Rukia lakukan sekarang? Apa Byakuya akan membuat perhitungan dengan Ichigo? Apalagi soal gosip di kantor kemarin. Rukia belum tahu apa reaksi Byakuya saat tahu Ichigo menciumnya di depan umum kemarin. Pasti kakaknya akan merasa malu sekali. Dan Byakuya... tidak akan percaya padanya lagi. Bagaimana seharusnya―

"Rukia?"

Rukia terkesiap dan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Byakuya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berjalan pelan menuju dirinya. Rukia masih tak sanggup menatap kakaknya. Sudah mempermalukan kakaknya, pergi semalaman, pasti Byakuya akan marah sekali padanya. Rukia bahkan sudah siap jika Byakuya menghukumnya sekarang.

Satu tangan dingin terjulur ke wajah Rukia. Mengelus pipinya pelan. Kemudian, tangan dingin itu ditarik lagi dengan pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pelan-pelan, Rukia mendongak dan melihat wajah datar Byakuya. Baiklah. Belum ada tanda-tanda dari Byakuya kalau dia akan memarahi Rukia.

"Nii-sama?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau alami. Kau pasti dipaksa oleh Kurosaki bukan?"

Mata ungu kelabu Rukia terbelalak lebar. Dipaksa? Apa... kakaknya tahu sesuatu?

"Nii-sama...?"

"Apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu?"

Kali ini Rukia bingung harus berkata apa. apa benar... Byakuya tahu sesuatu?

"Nii-sama... apa yang... Nii-sama katakan?"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya Rukia. Apa yang sudah dilakukan pria itu padamu? Pasti ada alasan kenapa dia memaksa ingin menikah denganmu bukan? Apa yang dia inginkan? Perusahaan kita?"

Mata Rukia semakin basah. Tidak. Ichigo tak ingin apapun kecuali Rukia. Bahkan, Rukia sendiri yang memutuskan ini agar Ichigo tetap membantu Kuchiki. Walaupun Ichigo memang memaksanya. Tapi...

"Kau... tidak benar-benar ingin menikah dengannya kan? Kau... pasti dipaksanya agar menurutinya. Dan gosip yang ada di kantor ini, apa mungkin ulahnya? Supaya kau mau menurutinya?"

Rukia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu menyetujui apapun. Kalau kau tidak mencintainya, kau tidak perlu menikah dengannya. Aku sudah katakan padanya kalau kau tidak mencintainya, dia tidak boleh mendekatimu lagi. Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu Rukia. Katakan padaku kalau pria itu macam-macam padamu. Kau mengerti?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rukia, Byakuya langsung keluar dari kamar sang adik bungsu.

Rukia bersyukur Byakuya percaya padanya dan mendukungnya. Juga melindunginya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia jadi merasa bersalah pada Ichigo. Apa yang harus Rukia lakukan sekarang? apa dia masih punya... pilihan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kemarin, Byakuya melarang Rukia untuk datang ke kantor dulu. Rukia menurutinya. Dia juga sepertinya butuh waktu. Pilihan apa yang sebaiknya dipilih Rukia. Bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Ichigo sekarang?

Kalau Byakuya tahu hubungan mereka karena... berbagai hal? Maka...

"Kuchiki, kemarin kau tidak masuk?" salah satu rekannya datang menghampiri mejanya. Rukia mendongak dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ahh, aku agak kurang enak badan kemarin. Maaf kalau aku bolos tanpa ijin."

"Sepertinya kau harus minta maaf pada orang lain. Direktur memanggilmu tadi. Dia bilang kau harus segera ke ruangannya sekarang."

Ichigo memanggilnya?

Rukia segera bersiap. Tapi kemudian melirik sebuah meja kosong di seberang mejanya. Oh ya, Shiba Kaien.

Sejak insiden itu, Rukia belum menjenguknya sama sekali. Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan Rukia hingga rasanya kepalanya mau pecah. Mungkin sebaiknya kalau Rukia sudah selesai dengan urusan ini, Rukia harus menemui supervisor-nya itu. Dan mungkin... meminta maaf tentunya.

Setelah meminta ijin pada Kira, Rukia dipersilahkan masuk ke ruangan Direktur itu. Memang sejak kemarin, Rukia mengabaikan semua panggilan Ichigo. Apalagi dia masih sangat ragu dan bimbang. Dengan tekanan Byakuya. Dan setelah mengumpulkan segala keberanian, akhirnya Rukia bisa sampai ke ruangan ini. Rukia sudah siap jika Ichigo ingin menghukumnya dengan apa saja. Pasti Ichigo sangat marah padanya.

"Masuk."

Rukia bergerak masuk setelah mengetuk pintu ruangan Ichigo. Di sana terlihat Ichigo tengah sibuk dengan segala berkas yang mesti dia baca dan dia tanda tangani. Ichigo begitu serius membantu Kuchiki. Dan dirinya? Apa yang bisa dirinya lakukan untuk Kuchiki.

"Kau sudah datang? Kemarin kau tidak masuk. Apa kau masih lelah?" tanya Ichigo setelah mengalihkan dokumen yang dia baca dan melihat Rukia yang berdiri gugup di depan mejanya.

"M-maafkan aku," hanya kata itu yang sanggup dia keluarkan.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti bimbang sekarang. Apa Byakuya mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Ichigo... Nii-sama―"

"Aku memanggilmu kemari hanya ingin, mendengarmu mengatakan kau mencintaiku padamu. Hanya itu saja. Aku tidak memaksa. Aku juga tidak mengancam apapun padamu. Hanya... katakan kau mencintaiku, jika itu tulus dari hatimu. Bisa?"

Rukia tertegun. Ichigo tampak begitu tulus di dalam mata cokelat madunya itu. Sedangkan Rukia? Saat dipaksa saja Rukia tampak tak begitu tulus. Dia juga tak mengerti kenapa bisa mengatakan hal itu tanpa benar-benar menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

"Bisa? Apa kau... tidak bisa?" lanjut Ichigo lagi.

"A-aku... aku... a-aku―"

"Sudah cukup. Cukup Rukia."

Ichigo menghentikan kata-kata gadis itu yang terlihat gugup dan ragu. Sama sekali tidak menginginkan bibirnya mengatakan hal itu. Rukia kembali diam.

"Byakuya benar. Tampaknya... aku memang selalu memaksamu. Kau... tidak mungkin tulus mencintaiku seperti aku tulus mencintaimu. Aku sadar. Kau pasti masih begitu membenciku. Aku juga tahu, betapa sulitnya dirimu selama ini menerima segala perlakuanku padamu. Maafkan aku."

"I-Ichigo..."

"Aku sadar Rukia, aku memang brengsek. Tapi aku lakukan semua itu agar aku tidak kehilanganmu. Hanya itu. Kalau kau membenciku, silahkan saja. Sekarang aku tidak bisa menghalangimu untuk membenciku. Tapi, walaupun kau membenciku, aku tetap akan mencintaimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang akan kucintai seumur hidupku. Aku tidak minta kau percaya. Tapi aku tulus. Walau kau tidak yakin pada ketulusanku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sekarang jangan takut lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah memaksa dan mengancam apapun padamu lagi. Aku akan tetap pada rencanaku semula. Membantu Kuchiki sampai krisisnya selesai, dan setelah itu aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu. Aku janji tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di depanmu. Kau bisa lupakan aku. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai gadis selain dirimu. Aku sudah janji padamu. Dan walau kau menolakku, aku tetap tidak akan melanggar janjiku."

Air mata Rukia tak bisa berhenti mengalir mendengar penuturan pria itu. Tapi Ichigo tak beranjak dari kursinya. Dia tetap diam memandangi Rukia tanpa melakukan apapun yang biasa dia lakukan. Kalau Rukia menangis begini, Ichigo pasti akan menghentikan air matanya mengalir. Memeluknya hangat, atau mengusap kepalanya untuk menenangkannya.

"Maaf sudah banyak meninggalkan luka untukmu. Maafkan aku. Kalau kau ingin aku lakukan sesuatu untuk menebus dosaku padamu, tinggal katakan saja padaku. Kau ingin aku matipun, aku bersedia. Mulai sekarang, aku membebaskanmu dari semua janji yang kuberikan padamu. Kau bisa mencari pria manapun yang kau inginkan. Bahkan jika kau ingin kembali pada pria Shiba itu, silahkan saja. Mulai sekarang juga, aku hanya akan memanggilmu kalau menyangkut pekerjaan saja. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kau boleh pergi, Kuchiki."

Jantung Rukia terasa mencelos begitu hebat. Kini tatapan Ichigo padanya berubah total. Dia benar-benar tidak mempedulikan Rukia lagi. Ichigo mengalihkan pandanganya dan menekan satu nomor di pesawat teleponnya.

"Kira, kau bisa memanggil kepala gudang sekarang. katakan bahwa ada berkas yang salah yang dia kirimkan kemarin."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Tapi, Rukia masih tertegun di sana. Tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar hari ini. Ichigo... benar-benar tidak mempedulikannya?

"Kau masih di sini Kuchiki?"

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Tapi air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Setelah menatap marah pada pria itu, Rukia segera keluar dari sana. Dan bodohnya, Rukia sama sekali tidak membalas semua kata-kata pria itu.

Kenapa tidak dibalas? Rukia terlalu senang karena tidak berurusan lagi dengan orang itu, atau... terlalu sedih karena Ichigo begitu mudah melepaskannya?

Apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan Byakuya pada Ichigo?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Lagi.

Dan ini sudah hari ketiga seperti ini.

Setiap kali berpapasan tidak sengaja di koridor kantor, Ichigo tidak akan mempedulikan Rukia dan lewat begitu saja seolah-olah tidak ada Rukia di sana.

Setiap kali Rukia masuk menyampaikan perkembangan proyek, Ichigo hanya menyuruhnya menaruh berkas itu dan nanti dibacanya. Tidak bertanya panjang lebar seperti biasa.

Memang di hari pertama Rukia merasa senang. Dia tidak lagi diperlakukan seperti itu lagi. Tapi di hari selanjutnya, Rukia merasa kosong. Ada rasa kosong yang melandanya. Setiap kali Ichigo berpura-pura tak melihatnya, Rukia merasa Ichigo benar-benar membuangnya. Hanya karena Rukia tak bisa mengatakan dia mencintai Ichigo.

Benar. Tentu saja benar. Pasti Ichigo lelah dengan sikap Rukia yang tidak jelas ini. Pasti bagi Ichigo, semua yang Rukia berikan padanya hanyalah karena perusahaan. Bukan ketulusan. Padahal Ichigo memberikan seluruh hatinya begitu tulus pada Rukia.

Egois. Tentu saja.

Hari ini, Rukia mampir ke rumah sakit. Rukia sempat menguji kata-kata Direktur-nya itu, dan sekarang, ketika Ichigo memanggilnya Kuchiki, otomatis, Rukia kembali memanggil Ichigo Direktur. Dan itu adalah hal terganjil dalam hidupnya sekarang.

Ichigo bahkan berkata dia tak peduli lagi apa yang ingin Rukia lakukan.

Betapa dingin pria itu sekarang padanya. Benarkah Ichigo masih mencintainya seperti kata-katanya itu?

Rukia tiba di kamar Kaien. Menurut keterangan rekannya, Kaien menderita patah tulang rusuk. Dan butuh perawatan yang sedikit lama. Sepertinya, waktu itu, Ichigo benar-benar serius menghajar Kaien. Rukia jadi tidak enak menjenguk pria itu.

"Oh, Kuchiki, kejutan kau datang. Kupikir kau akan sibuk dan tidak sempat kemari. Padahal besok aku sudah keluar," ujar supervisor-nya itu. Ceria. Seperti biasa.

Rukia tersenyum lembut. Kemudian menaruh keranjang buahnya di meja sofa itu. Kaien masih bersikap biasa pada Rukia. Tapi sepertinya dia menjaga jarak dari Rukia sekarang.

"Kau... datang sendiri?" tanya Kaien hati-hati.

"Ehh? Tentu aku datang sendiri," kata Rukia tak mengerti.

"Tidak bersama Direktur? Apa dia tahu kau di sini? Kau harus hati-hati, tampaknya dia masih marah padaku."

"Hah?"

"Aku sadar setelah dipukuli waktu itu. Yah, memang salahku sih yang asal tuduh saja. Tidak menanyakan kebenarannya padamu. Apa yang dilakukan Direktur padamu adalah benar. Dia pasti sangat mencintaimu Rukia. Dia bahkan tidak pandang bulu untuk membelamu. Kalau aku, mungkin aku tidak akan seberani Direktur. Berkat Direktur, aku jadi tahu perasaan mencintai seseorang sampai gila."

Rukia membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin.

"Ma-maksud Kaien-dono... apa?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak tahu? Laki-laki itu, akan melindungi sampai mati wanita yang dia cintai. Demikian juga dengan Direktur. Dia pasti sangat mencintaimu Rukia. Sampai nekat memukuliku begini. Bagi seorang laki-laki, wanita yang dia cintai itu sama dengan harga dirinya. Jika seseorang menghina wanita yang dia cintai, itu sama dengan menghina harga dirinya. Kau pasti beruntung dicintai laki-laki seperti Direktur."

"Kaien... dono..."

"Walaupun caranya kasar, tapi harusnya kau memikirkan perasaan Direktur Kuchiki. Aku mengerti perasaan laki-laki Kuchiki, karena aku laki-laki. Mungkin sebaiknya kau lebih menjaga perasaan Direktur. Dia tulus Kuchiki."

Bahkan Kaien saja bisa melihat ketulusan Ichigo. Tapi Rukia...

"Oh ya aku lupa bilang. Tiga bulan lagi aku akan menikah. Kami sudah lama pacaran, mungkin... tiga tahun. Nanti aku akan mengenalkannya padamu Kuchiki."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Lagi-lagi Rukia bimbang. Haruskah dia memikirkan perasaan Ichigo? Tapi dia sekarang saja menganggap Rukia seperti tidak ada. Dia benar-benar menjauhkan diri seperti kata-katanya. Ichigo memang tidak pernah main-main. Dan itu selalu dia katakan tanpa ragu. Kalau dia bilang tidak, maka kata tidak itulah yang akan berlaku. Jadi, jika dia bilang dia akan menjauhkan diri dari Rukia, maka Ichigo pasti melakukannya.

Lalu... bagaimana kalau... Ichigo benar-benar... pergi?

Bagaimana... jika dia pergi seperti katanya? Bahkan dia sempat dengar, keadaan Kuchiki sudah stabil perlahan-lahan. Dan Ichigo mulai bersiap dengan cabang yang ada di Eropa. Kenapa... mendengar hal itu... Rukia merasa kehilangan?

Kenapa Rukia jadi galau seperti ini!

Rukia merutuk sebal karena dia bersikap plin plan begini. Sebaiknya dia segera pulang ke rumah karena hari beranjak malam.

"Ahh! Ya! Baiklah... aku mengerti, aku akan segera ke sana. Bagaimana kondisi Direktur?"

Rukia tertegun di koridor kantor itu ketika tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Kira yang sedang menelpon. Wajahnya tampak panik. Kondisi Direktur?

"Kira! Kira! Apa... apa yang terjadi?" kata Rukia setelah menyusul Kira yang nyaris keluar dari lobby kantor setelah makan siang ini.

"Oh, Kuchiki. Mobil Direktur menabrak sesuatu, aku tidak terlalu jelas tadi. Katanya mobil yang biasa dia naiki ada masalah."

"Ap-apa... yang mengendarai mobil itu... Direktur?" tanya Rukia takut-takut.

"Ya, karena dia tadi berencana makan siang dengan pemilik saham baru, dia ngotot ingin pergi sendiri."

"Se-sekarang... dimana Direktur?"

"Di rumah sakit Tokyo, makanya―Kuchiki!"

Rukia tak sempat mendengar apapun lagi kata-kata Kira. Kaki mungilnya melangkah cepat mencari taksi dan ingin segera ke rumah sakit. Kali ini giliran jantung Rukia yang mau lepas. Waktu itu, ketika Ichigo tertimpa kayu saja Rukia panik bukan main, kali ini dia malah mendengar Ichigo mengalami kecelakaan mobil!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ishida!"

Ishida memutar kepalanya dengan cepat setelah keluar dari ruang operasi itu, pasien yang baru saja dioperasi itu sudah didorong keluar dari ruang operasi. Memang dasar orang bodoh. Kecelakaan. Kalau mengalami luka begini karena kecelakaan sudah pasti itu orang bodoh. Seorang gadis mungil yang berlari ke arahnya dengan raut panik. Ishida langsung ternganga bingung.

"Kuchiki-san? Kau... apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Ishida bingung.

"Apa... apa benar... Ichigo mengalami kecelakaan?" suara gugup Rukia terlalu kentara dengan jelas.

"Hah? Ahh~ ternyata kau sudah tahu. Ya, si bodoh itu memang kecelakaan."

"Ja-jadi... pasien yang baru keluar tadi..."

"Pasien itu? Ahh ya, dia kecelakaan parah. Sudah tidak tertolong lagi begitu tiba di sini. Jadi―Kuchiki-san? Kau kenapa?" kali ini Ishida yang panik melihat Rukia menangis histeris dan terduduk di lantai.

"Hiks... ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku... maafkan aku... aku mencintainya, tapi aku masih takut..." lirih Rukia di antara isak tangisnya. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir lagi.

"Hah? Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Ishida berusaha menenangkan gadis itu yang menangis tak karuan.

"Ichigo... Ichigo tak bisa ditolong lagi kan? Kenapa dia bisa kecelakaan parah?" isak Rukia lagi. Semakin kencang.

"Hah?"

"Jangan terus begitu Ishida! Apa kau... apa kau tidak sedih Ichigo... Ichigo..."

"Kau pikir Kurosaki meninggal?"

Rukia terdiam melihat ekspresi Ishida. Sedetik kemudian dokter berambut biru gelap itu tertawa terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Rukia berhenti menangis mendadak.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Hahahahah! Astaga Kuchiki-san! Kalau Kurosaki dengar ini dia pasti sakit hati. Kurosaki baik-baik saja."

Mata besar Rukia mengedip beberapa kali. Merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Ehh? Tapi... katamu... pasien tadi..."

"Itu juga pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan tadi pagi. Begitu dibawa ke sini dia memang sudah tidak ditolong. Yang itu kecelakaan motor. Kenapa kau bisa salah informasi begini?"

"Ja-jadi... Ichigo..."

"Kurosaki Cuma terbentur kemudinya sendiri karena menabrak palang jalan. Remnya kakinya habis oli makanya agak blong. Jadi dia terlambat menarik rem tangan sampai dia terbentur kemudinya. Dia Cuma benjol di kepalanya. Tapi karena agak syok tadi, dia masih pusing dan minta di rawat semalam. Tidak ada luka serius kok. Kau jangan menangis lagi."

"Be-benarkah itu?"

"Iya. Kau mau melihatnya?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Oi Kurosaki!"

Ichigo langsung terkejut ketika Ishida meneriakinya begitu heboh. Padahal dia selalu marah kalau Ichigo berteriak di ruangannya. Pria berkacamata itu senyum sendiri. Senyum lebar. Dan itu membuat Ichigo yang tengah duduk bersandar di kasurnya dan membaca majalah otomotif jadi bergidik ngeri.

"Heh! Aku ini pasien. Kenapa kau malah berteriak dan memasang wajah mengerikan begitu?"

"Hehehe... kau harus berterima kasih padaku tahu. aku bawa tamu istimewa untukmu supaya benjolmu cepat sembuh!"

"Heh! Jangan bahas itu brengsek! Aku sudah bilang kau harus sembuhkan benjol mengerikan ini tahu!" tunjuk Ichigo pada dahinya yang tertutup poni rambutnya itu. Dahinya yang sedikit menonjol karena benjol akibat kemudi sialan itu.

"Pokoknya, kau harus mentraktirku makan beef steak di restoran bintang tujuh! Tidak masalah kau tidak mau menemaniku, asal kau pinjamkan salah satu kartu kreditmu saja padamu. Dengan gratis tentunya. Bagaimana?"

"Dalam mimpimu! Lalu, apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Ishida menggidikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu ruangan VIP Ichigo. Dengan tatapan malas, Ichigo melirik ke arah pintu itu. Sesosok gadis mungil melangkah ragu dan takut ke ruangannya. Dan setelah gadis itu sepenuhnya menampakkan diri, Ichigo terbelalak lebar.

"Rukia..." gumam Ichigo.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Berjalan pelan menuju kasur Ichigo. Ishida memberikan ruang bagi gadis ini untuk melangkah terus. Matanya basah dan semakin banjir. Ichigo tak menyangka ini. Padahal Kira yang masih mengurus mobilnya saja belum tiba kemari. Lalu... gadis ini... tahu darimana?

"Ichi... Ichi... go?" gumam Rukia setelah dia berdiri lebih dekat di kasur Ichigo.

"Kau... bagaimana bisa―"

Ichigo terdiam ketika gadis ini memeluk lehernya begitu kencang. Tangisannya langsung meledak di pundak Ichigo dan menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Ichigo masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang. bukankah Ichigo sudah menjauhkan diri? untuk membuat gadis itu memutuskan perasaannya sendiri.

Ishida yang melirik dengan niat jahil, langsung tersenyum dan memilih keluar dari kamar Ichigo setelah menutupnya rapat.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." gumam Rukia lagi sambil terisak.

Ichigo melepaskan Rukia sejenak. Mendudukan gadis itu di sisi ranjangnya dan memegangi lengan Rukia. Tubuhnya masih gemetar. Wajahnya juga sembab karena menangis dari tadi.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku... aku khawatir padamu. Kupikir... kupikir... kau..." Rukia tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Hei. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu cemas lagi. Pulanglah sekarang. Byakuya akan cemas padamu."

"Tidak!" pekik Rukia. Dia sadar kalau suaranya begitu tinggi, tapi Rukia tak berniat untuk menariknya lagi. Dan tentu saja Ichigo kaget Rukia berteriak begitu.

"Kau ini―"

"Aku... aku mencintaimu Ichigo. Aku mencintaimu. Dan ini... ini bukan paksaan atau ancaman darimu. Aku tulus... mencintaimu."

Mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar. Hah?

Rukia kembali beringsut memeluk leher Ichigo. Lebih hangat dan lebih erat.

"Aku tahu. kau pasti merasa kecewa padaku waktu itu. Saat itu, aku masih belum yakin. Tapi sekarang... aku memutuskan untuk yakin padamu. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu kecewa. Maafkan aku. Sekarang... aku benar-benar akan tulus mencintaimu. Tidak terpaksa sama sekali. Dan aku... bisa mengatakan ini tanpa ragu. Aku mencintaimu."

Sesaat Ichigo tertegun. Gadis ini... waktu itu Ichigo memaksanya begitu keras. Tapi dia belum pernah begini lantang. Ichigo bisa mendengar suara tanpa ragu dari gadis cantik ini. kali ini, Kuchiki Rukia-lah yang tulus mencintainya. Ichigo senang. Usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia menahan diri. Waktu itu, Ichigo sempat frustasi kalau Kuchiki bungsu ini serius mendengarkan rencana Ichigo. Ternyata... ini berhasil. Saatnya menagih janji pada di sialan Byakuya itu. Ichigo sudah tahu Rukia juga mencintainya, tapi gadis ini masih belum yakin. Dan memang perlu sedikit pemaksaan lagi.

"Benarkah? Aku belum percaya itu," ujar Ichigo cuek.

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi tangan mungilnya masih melingkar di leher pria berambut orange ini.

Mata ungu kelabunya memandang Ichigo dengan gugup.

"Kau... tidak percaya?" kata Rukia ragu.

"Ya. Jangan-jangan kau mengatakan ini supaya kau tetap di perusahaanmu kan? Kau pasti lakukan ini karena perusahaanmu lagi. Kau tidak tulus dan―"

"Ti-tidak! Aku tulus. Aku benar-benar tulus. Percayalah Ichigo. Aku tulus..." kata Rukia takut dan panik. Gadis itu akan menangis sedikit lagi.

"Buktikan."

"Hah?"

"Buktikan padaku. Kalau kau tulus kali ini."

"Ba-bagaimana caranya...?"

"Menurutmu? Bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo dengan seringaian menggodanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sekali lagi Ichigo menyeringai licik. Dia sudah mewanti Ishida agar tidak perlu mendatangkan perawat atau apapun untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dia bahkan meminta gadis ini untuk menguncinya saja agar tidak perlu repot lagi.

Ichigo menunggu dengan sabar pertunjukkan kali ini. Gadis mungil ini masih tampak ragu padanya. Tapi Ichigo bisa melihat ketulusan di sana. Tidak seperti biasanya, jika gadis ini hanya menurut Ichigo saja. Rukia kali ini terlihat menginginkan hal yang sama juga. Sepertinya cara seperti ini memang ampuh meluluhkan sang Kuchiki cantik ini. dan itu... bagus!

Setelah melepaskan semua pakaiannya dengan gugup, kini Rukia hanya berbalut pakaian dalamnya saja. Tubuh mungilnya merangkak naik ke pangkuan Ichigo yang masih memakai piyama rumah sakit. Ichigo sendiri masih duduk bersandar di kasurnya.

"Kau yakin? Kalau tidak yakin, berhenti sekarang saja. Aku tidak memaksamu," kata Ichigo lagi. Dia ingin menguji seberapa besar nyali Kuchiki ini.

Rukia sudah memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh sang Kurosaki ini. Rukia menggeleng pelan sambil mengusap wajah Ichigo yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Tidak. Ini bukan paksaan," lirih Rukia. Seakan begitu siap menyerahkan dirinya. Begitu pasrah pada makhluk buas di depannya ini.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak akan melepaskanmu. Walaupun kau merengek pada Byakuya untuk memintaku melepaskanmu, aku tidak akan―"

Bibir tipis Ichigo berhenti berkata-kata saat bibir mungil itu membungkamnya dengan manis. Gerakan ragu, tapi pasti itu begitu hangat menyapu bibir Ichigo. Ciuman kali ini sedikit berbeda karena Rukia-lah yang memulai duluan. Gadis itu begitu antusias meraup seluruh rasa rindu di bibir sang Kurosaki. Meskipun masih hati-hati dan sedikit ragu, Ichigo tak peduli akan hal itu. Baginya, ini adalah segalanya. Menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh gadis ini, untuk meyakinkan perasaan gadis ini, adalah hal paling berat untuk Ichigo. Jadi mungkin sekarang nafsunya pasti sudah memuncak!

Rukia menarik pelan bibirnya setelah merasa oksigen perlahan-lahan menghilang dari hidungnya. Ichigo masih menatapnya begitu intens. Seakan tengah menawan gadis ini.

"_Be my mine_... Kuchiki Rukia," bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga gadis itu.

"_I'm yours_..."

Mendengar jawaban menyenangkan itu, Ichigo tak sungkan lagi. Melahap semua milik Rukia adalah kesenangan. Bahkan ketika Ichigo tengah menikmati setiap inchi tubuh mulus milik gadis ini, tangan Rukia bergerak cepat dan tergesa membuka kancing-kancing piyama rumah sakit itu. Dan setelah Ichigo bertelanjang dada, dengan penuh gairah Ichigo membalik posisi mereka. Tak tahan lagi rasanya. Ini tak bisa ditunda lagi.

"Maaf Rukia, aku terlalu merindukanmu. Jadi... kita langsung saja."

Rukia mengangguk cepat ketika tangan besar Ichigo meremas dadanya begitu keras hingga putingnya menegang begitu cepat. Daerah bawah miliknya juga sudah terasa becek dan lengket. Satu tangan Ichigo meremasnya begitu kuat, dan mulutnya mengulum sebelahnya begitu intens. Satu tangan Ichigo melorotkan celana dalam Rukia yang basah dan lembab itu. Setelah selesai, Ichigo sendiri melepaskan celananya. Kini, tidak ada halangan lagi di antara mereka.

Desahan, rintihan, semua jadi satu. Kerinduan membuncah yang tak bisa terbendung lagi ini membuat Ichigo semakin tak tahan menahan gairahnya. Nafsu membakar ini membuat tubuhnya bertambah panas. Tubuh menggoda ini memang tak pernah membosankan berapa kalipun Ichigo menjamahnya.

Dan ketika miliknya yang menegang itu menerobos masuk dengan diiringi teriakan tertahan penuh kenikmatan dari gadis yang dicintainya ini, Ichigo semakin bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya begitu cepat. Menghantarkan gadis ini menuju surga tertingginya. Kehangatan yang saling mereka berikan, mana mungkin sanggup dilupakan Ichigo. Dan ini... adalah bukti ketulusan yang mereka miliki. Ketulusan saling mencintai yang tak akan terbantahkan lagi.

Kegiatan panas itu memang berlangsung sebentar. Tapi cukup menawar rindu mereka selama ini. Melepas hasrat yang terpendam selama ini sempat membuat Ichigo stress dan berubah gila. Dan untunglah dia tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama. Itu... bagus.

"Katakan lagi Rukia... aku mau mendengarnya," bisik Ichigo seraya mendekap gadis dipelukannya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Ichigo tak peduli dia akan menerima hukuman dari Byakuya atau dari dewa kematian sekalipun. Asal ada bersama gadis ini, asal ada Kuchiki Rukia, semua sudah cukup untuknya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mereka saling berpandangan penuh rasa percaya. Rukia-lah yang kali ini menggenggam tangan Ichigo. Sekarang... hal terakhir yang harus mereka lakukan.

Menghadapi Kuchiki Byakuya.

Pagi ini, lagi-lagi Rukia harus menghadapi kakaknya yang pasti akan marah karena lagi-lagi tidak pulang semalaman dan malah bersama Kurosaki Ichigo. Sepertinya Byakuya akan semakin kesal dengan Ichigo. Apalagi Rukia sudah yakin pada pilihannya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Kau datang lagi? Apalagi maumu sekarang?" kata Byakuya. Masih dingin dan angkuh. Tapi Byakuya kini melihat raut lain. Wajah adiknya yang tampak begitu cerah dan percaya diri.

"Nii-sama. Ijinkan aku menikah dengan pria yang kucintai."

Byakuya sempat terbelalak karena adiknyalah yang kali ini bicara.

"Rukia? Kau..."

"Ini bukan paksaan Nii-sama. Tapi ketulusan. Aku mencintainya. Waktu itu, aku masih ragu pada perasaanku. Aku tahu aku mencintainya, tapi aku ragu untuk mengatakannya. Maaf kalau sikapku tidak jelas seperti ini. tapi... aku benar-benar mencintainya dan tidak sanggup hidup tanpanya," jelas Rukia seberani mungkin. Kalau sekarang dia terlihat ragu lagi, Byakuya akan mencari celah untuk menggoyahkannya lagi.

"Kau yakin kau mencintainya? Tanpa paksaan?"

"Ya. Aku yakin aku mencintainya tanpa paksaan. Nii-sama... pasti mengijinkannya kan?" mohon Rukia.

"Byakuya. Kau harus menepati janjimu sendiri. Kau tidak lupa kan?" sela Ichigo.

Byakuya jadi yakin sekarang. Dua orang ini sedang tidak main drama. Mereka sama-sama tulus dan sama-sama yakin. Byakuya diam-diam salut pada kegigihan pemuda ini meyakinkan adik yang dia tahu sangat keras kepala ini.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Asal kau... mau ikut minum teh denganku."

Byakuya melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar. Minum teh? Tentu saja itu hal yang gampang! Ichigo sudah tahu kalau Byakuya itu sebenarnya juga tak mau kehilangan Ichigo. Ayolah. Ichigo kan orang paling penting yang bisa mengembalikan kestabilan Kuchiki. Byakuya hanya ingin menguji Ichigo saja. Itu tidak mempan.

"Ichigo... apa kau yakin?" tanya Rukia gugup.

"Hah? Cuma minum teh saja kan?"

"I-Iya... minum teh saja. Tapi..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sialan Byakuya! Dasar bangsawan brengsek!

Pantas saja Rukia ragu Ichigo bisa melewati acara 'minum teh' ini. Rupanya Byakuya sudah menyiapkan cara yang luar biasa bagus untuk menguji Ichigo lagi.

Duduk bersimpuh selama dua jam di acara minum teh para bangsawan ini. belum lagi kimono panas yang dia gunakan.

Kakinya sudah mati rasa karena duduk seperti ini. Tapi dia tak bisa mempermalukan Rukia di depan si brengsek ini!

Awas saja si sialan itu!

Dari seberang, tempat upacara minum teh ini, Rukia duduk berdampingan dengan Byakuya. Rukia juga ikut untuk memastikan kakaknya tidak macam-macam. Tapi setidaknya Ichigo bisa sedikit lega ada Rukia. Terbayar sudah penderitaannya melihat gadis cantiknya duduk dengan kimono cantik itu. Benar-benar pesona Kuchiki.

Berkali-kali Rukia memberi semangat pada Ichigo melalui tatapan matanya melihat Ichigo yang berusaha mati-matian ini.

Dan akhirnya selesai sudah minum teh sialan itu. Ichigo langsung menselonjorkan kakinya yang sudah mati rasa itu. Benar-benar... cara ampuh untuk balas dendam!

"Ichigo... kau... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia panik setelah acaranya selesai. Rukia memijat kaki Ichigo yang terlihat kaku itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. ini pertama kalinya aku duduk seperti itu, dan sangat lama."

"Maaf. Nii-sama memang keterlaluan," rutuk Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal dia memberikanmu untukku. Apapun akan aku lakukan."

"Walaupun begitu, pernikahan kalian harus tahun depan! Mau atau tidak, itu urusanmu Kurosaki!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Byakuya segera pergi.

"Dasar sialan brengsek! Kau benar-benar mau mengujiku ya!" geram Ichigo dongkol.

"Ichigo?"

Dengan seringaian liciknya lagi, Ichigo langsung menerkam Rukia yang terpaku melihatnya itu. Tidak apa-apa. asal ijin memiliki Kuchiki cantik ini sudah di tangan. Mau berapa lama juga Ichigo tanggung.

"Kyaaa! Ichigo... jangan..." elak Rukia saat pria itu mulai merengkuh tubuh mungilnya untuk kembali berulah 'nakal'.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma kita berdua."

"Nii-sama!"

"Kurosaki... apa benar kau suka minum teh hari ini?"

Ichigo langsung melepaskan Rukia dan bergidik ngeri. Tidak. jangan ada upacara minum teh lagi!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna... heheh apa... ada... yang kasian sama Ichi? wkwkwkwkwk

yah itu dia, saya sih maunya bikin yang ringan aja sih. gak terlalu gimana gitu. hmmm kira-kira ngebosenin gak ya? agak gimana gitu sih sebenernya... hehhe saya cuma ngerasa kurang pede aja. tapi saya seneng ada yang suka tulisan saya heheheh yah ini chapter terakhir flashback. karena banyak yang mau liat Ichi berkorban banyak demi Ruki, hehehehe atau senpai seneng kalo Ichi kesiksa sama Byakuya? saya juga sih... wkwkwkwk

chap depan kalian udah ketemu Grimm!

apa ada yang degdegan ketemu Grimm? hehehehe dan setelah itu final masalah fic ini and the end.

balas review...

oda : nih saya update odachan... saya gak bisa bales sms kamu, sekarat pulsa. maaf yaa.. tapi saya udah update nih hehehehe

Shirayuki Umi : makasih udah review senpai... kayaknya pegel juga nekennya yang chap ini hehehe. jadi gimana nasib chap ini? hehehe

Haruka Ndo : makasih udah review Haruka... hehehe makasih, saya seneng banget masih ada yang suka heheh, yah chap kemarin saya pikir udah cukup sih makanya saya kebutin, taunya masih mau flashback, jadi yah, di chap ini perasaan Ruki sempet goyah, tapi untungnya udah kuat kok sekarang. hehehehe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... iya fic lain juga mau cepet senpai, tapi kadang suka stuck ide. apalagi Last Rose. maaf jadi kalo agak lama yang laen. soalnya kalo yang ini udah di luar kepala sih heheheh jadi jawaban perasaan Ruki udah ada di chap ini heheeh

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan... Ichi udah minta restu ama Byakuya, kakinya langsung diamputasi... hehehehe iya neechan, semoga besok beneran bisa update ya... saya gak sabar mau baca juga... hehehe

Mikyo : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya chap depan Grimm udah nongol. kesian dia nganggur... berapa chap ya? gak kok gak bakal sampe 20an. paling yah dibawah 20 deh, gak sanggup bikin panjang heheheh

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review eva... heheh jangan dong, sama saya aja yang lagi jomblooo heheheh

D Suji : makasih udah review senpai... aduh jadi merona nih. saya suka ada yang seneng sama fic saya hehehe makasih semangatnya nih udah saya update kok ehhehe

OYO LECHLIEZ : makasih udah review senpai... hmmm maaf senpai, saya terpaksa bikin flashback lagi karena dari yang rikues sih yang minta heheheh

meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... masa lalu Grimm, ehm chap depan... hehehehe

Piyocco : makasih udah review senpai... heheh chap flashback ini sih yang minta yang rikues sama beberapa senpai lain, jadi... yah saya pikir emang mesti detil kali ya? apalagi Ichi yang kesiksa sama Byakuya heheheh iya nanti dibahas chap depan...

RK-Hime : makasih udah review rika... hehe iya nih saya bikin flashback lagi hehhe ehmm belum tahu sampe chap berapa heheheh

achika yue : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe apa nih udah update kilat heheheh

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... gak kok gak aneh. hehehe malahan mirip banget sama nama Korea asli. iya ini Ichi lagi minta restu hehheeh

shiianhia el kuchiki g login : makasih udah review nia... iya nih udah update... loh kok sama? tinggal dimananya? hehehe

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey... heheh iya nih udah diupdate kok hehehe

Ellen : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya nih udah diupdate heheheh

fFieszy : makasih udah review senpai... gak kok, mereka gak sampe naked hehehe cuma main bentar aja, terus Ichi juga yang benerin bajunya Ruki sebelum tidur. hehheeh jadi pas Byakuya datang, mereka udah rapi hehehehe

Moekurodo : makasih udah review senpai... a-aduh... jangan gitu dong saya jadi malu hehehe makasih udah dipuji gitu... hehehe iya nih masih flashback kok...

D-N-D Mozaik : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya nih udah diupdate... lemon? gak yakin sih, hehehe lagi ngeblank bikin lemon gitu... maaf yaa...

d3rin : makasih udah review Rin... makasih udah difaveritin hehehe iya nih Ichi lagi berjuang banget heheheh

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... wah maaf sih, yang rikues mintanya flashback, jadi saya bikin gitu heheh maaf ya, chap depan udah masuk konfliknya kok heheheh

zetta hikaru : makasih udah review senpai... salam kenal juga... nih juga udah update

Luna Haruno : makasih udah review senpai... iya saya lagi nyari ide sih heheh makanya agak lama...

Himetarou Ai : makasih udah review senpai... iya nih udah update... hehehe

Aii Sakuraii : makasih udah review Aii... hehehe iya mulai chap depan, Grimm semua yang nongol heheeh, oh sayang gak ada berantemnya, soalnya saya berasa aneh kalo berantem kayaknya sih gini aja hehehe, yah... update dong... padahal saya penasaran sama chap depan... hehehe

AkiHisa Pyon : makasih udah review senpai... jangan senpai, Kin aja gak papa hehehe aduh... makasih udah faveritin saya, semoga gak nyesel yaa... ehhehe

Yukio Hisa : makasih udah review Yuki... Byakuya kakaknya kok heheheh kan ada nama Sojun tuh, ayahnya Byakuya ehheheh ya nih udah update...

sekali lagi makasih banyak sama yang udah berpartisipasi sama semua fic saya. tanpa semua senpai, mungkin fic saya gak bakal ada yang saya update heheheh

sekali lagi yah, mohon reviewnya, jadi saya tahu apa fic ini layak lanjut cepet ato nggak hehheh

Jaa Nee!


	9. Kidnapper

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari Oda Kurosaki(nama yang saya tahu nih...) **Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

After Engagement Party, Kurosaki's Apartement

"Chap... phy..."

Ichigo terbangun mendengar suara lirih itu. Kata-kata yang tak asing itu digumamkannya berkali-kali. Serta desahan nafas berat yang mengiringinya. Reflek Ichigo melirik jam kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ini masih jam lima pagi rupanya.

Begitu melihat ke samping tempat tidurnya, seorang wanita mungil tampak berwajah pucat dan gelisah dengan kerutan menumpuk di keningnya. Nyaris menyamai kerutan permanen di kening Ichigo. Wanita mungilnya ini bergerak gelisah dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari keningnya. Terus menerus memanggil nama boneka kelinci kesayangannya itu. Ichigo yakin wanitanya ini masih tidur. Apa dia mengigau?

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo pelan sambil menyentuhkan tangannya ke bahu telanjang wanitanya. Oh, sejak semalam, setelah acara pertunangan yang kacau itu, Ichigo masih menahan Rukia di apartemennya. Tidur bersama wanitanya. Memastikan wanita mungil ini baik-baik saja di sisinya. Tapi begitu menyentuhkan tangannya ke kulit telanjang kekasihnya itu, Ichigo terbelalak lebar.

Badan Rukia panas.

Ichigo akhirnya menyentuhkan tangan besarnya ke kening Rukia. Dan benar. Memang panas. Tubuh Rukia sekarang mirip panci yang mendidih. Wajar kalau tidurnya gelisah dan tak nyaman begitu. Apalagi tanpa pakaian!

"Rukia? Kau dengar aku? Ayo bangun dulu, kau demam Rukia," bujuk Ichigo berusaha membangunkan Rukia agar wanitanya terbangun.

Tapi Rukia tetap mengigau memanggil boneka kelincinya disertai dengan tidurnya yang gelisah. Sepertinya Rukia mimpi buruk.

Dengan gerak cepat, Ichigo menyambar kimono tidurnya, berlari ke kloset pakaiannya. Dia ingat Rukia pernah meninggalkan pakaian dalamnya di sini. Tentu saja karena Ichigo suka usil pada kekasihnya itu. Karena Ichigo sering merobek pakaian Rukia, sampai pakaian dalamnya, jadi mau tak mau Rukia kadang membawa pakaian dalam ekstra. Tapi sayang, kali ini Rukia tidak meninggalkan pakaian luarnya.

Setelah mendapatkan pakaian dalamnya, Ichigo bergegas mengambil sweaternya dan celana pendek yang tidak muat lagi untuk Ichigo. Tampaknya sweater itu pun kebesaran untuk Rukia. Tak apalah. Ini keadaan darurat.

Setelah kembali lagi ke kamarnya, Ichigo segera membangunkan Rukia sekali lagi. Untungnya kali ini Rukia terbangun. Matanya memerah dan wajahnya memerah pula. Sepertinya Rukia benar-benar demam.

Sial. Ichigo benar-benar kelewatan kali ini. Dia tak menyangka kegiatannya semalam, dan ditambah lagi Rukia tak memakai baju semalaman bisa menyebabkan wanita mungilnya ini demam. Ichigo memakaikan pakaian dalamnya dan pakaian luarnya. Setelah semua beres, Ichigo menyuruh Rukia berbaring lagi.

"Chap... phy..." gumamnya lagi.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut―tapi masih cemas juga―sambil membelai pipi memerah Rukia. Lalu menyodorkan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink seukuran guling itu pada Rukia. Wanita itu tersenyum lemah sambil memejamkan matanya lagi dan memeluk kencang boneka kelincinya. Ichigo tak pernah melihat Rukia sakit selama ini.

Setelah menyelimuti Rukia, Ichigo bergerak menuju telepon apartemennya. Sepertinya dia harus segera membeli ponsel baru!

"Oyaji? Masih di Tokyo? Baru mau pulang? Tolong ke apartemenku dulu. Rukia sakit."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Suhunya 39,5 derajat. Cukup tinggi. Sepertinya Rukia-chan kemarin kelelahan ya? Aku hanya akan memberinya antibiotik. Setelah itu atur makannya dan kompres terus sampai panasnya turun. Kalau besok masih demam juga, baru kau bawa ke rumah sakit."

Isshin selalu bersikap profesional kalau sudah menjadi seorang dokter. Dia tidak berteriak aneh dan berusaha melakukan tindakan memalukan. Setelah memeriksa suhu tubuh Rukia dengan termometer, Isshin memberikan antibiotik. Yuzu juga membawa handuk dingin untuk mengompres kening Rukia yang panas itu. Rukia masih kelihatan tertidur walau wajahnya gelisah dan tak nyaman.

"Pastikan dia makan setelah bangun Ichigo," ujar Isshin lagi.

"Oniichan, tak apa kalau kami pulang sekarang? Bagaimana kalau aku tinggal dulu sehari untuk merawat Rukia-nee?" pinta Yuzu.

"Tak apa Yuzu. Kau pulang saja. Rukia hanya demam. Aku bisa menjaganya sendiri. Kalian juga pasti lelah," sahut Ichigo.

"Tapi―"

"Biarkan Ichigo saja Yuzu, kita besok harus ke rumah sakit kan? Karin juga ada pelatihan besok. Kurasa Rukia-chan tak akan nyaman kalau kita ikut-ikutan seperti ini," sela Isshin. Terkadang, Ichigo merasa bersyukur karena ayahnya masih bisa waras untuk beberapa saat.

Ketika mengantar Isshin, Yuzu dan Karin menuju ruang tamu, seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen Ichigo dengan keras. Pagi-pagi begini ada yang bertamu?

Yuzu membuka pintunya dengan cemas, tapi kemudian setelah dibuka, tamu tak diundang itu segera menerobos masuk tanpa membuka sepatunya lagi. Tidak menghiraukan tuan rumahnya dan membuka-buka setiap pintu yang ada.

"Byakuya! Apa yang kau lakukan pagi begini!" ujar Ichigo setengah berteriak.

Ichigo menyusul Byakuya―tamu tak diundang itu―yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

Byakuya menemukan adiknya yang tertidur di kasur besar itu sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya dan dikompres dengan handuk basah. Tak perlu menyelidiki lebih detil apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya itu.

Byakuya membuka selimutnya dan melepas mantel panjangnya untuk dipakaikan ke tubuh mungil adiknya.

"Nii-sama?" panggil Rukia lemah, menyadari kakaknya membangunkan tubuh mungilnya dan memakaikan mantel cokelat panjang itu di tubuh Rukia. Mantel itu membungkus hampir seluruh tubuh mungilnya. Dengan satu kali gerakan, Byakuya menggendong Rukia di lengannya bersama dengan boneka besar berwarna pink yang sedari tadi dipeluk kencang oleh adiknya.

"Byakuya! Rukia sedang sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Ichigo menghadang Byakuya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya untuk langsung keluar membawa Rukia yang masih setengah sadar itu.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku membawanya pulang. Kalau kau tunangan yang baik, jika Rukia sakit kau segera antarkan dia pulang!" tegur Byakuya dengan nada arogan yang angkuh itu. Mata abu-abunya mendelik sinis pada sosok pria berambut menyala itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Tapi biarkan Rukia istirahat dulu di sini. Aku janji akan mengembalikannya," mohon Ichigo. Tak tega melihat Rukia yang tak nyaman itu berada di gendongan Byakuya.

"Tidak ada nanti. Rukia harus segera pulang," bantah Byakuya.

"Tapi―"

"Biarkan Rukia-chan pulang dulu Ichigo. Nanti kau bisa menengoknya kan? Kurasa Byakuya juga tak akan melarang itu. Karena kalian sudah sah jadi tunangan. Biarkan saja. Hati-hati Byakuya," sela Isshin.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Byakuya langsung keluar dari apartemen Ichigo seraya membawa adiknya serta. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Rukia memandang sedih ke arah Ichigo. Raut tak rela itu terlihat jelas di wajah mungilnya. Tapi Rukia tak bisa berbuat apapun di depan kakaknya. Sama seperti Ichigo yang tak bisa berbuat apapun. Sejak semalam, tekanan darahnya sudah tidak stabil. Apalagi setelah bertemu si brengsek itu!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah insiden kurang mengenakkan itu, Ichigo tak konsen berada di kantornya. Byakuya juga tak datang hari ini. pekerjaan juga tak terlalu banyak. Kepala Ichigo masih begitu cemas memikirkan Rukia yang sakit. Jam juga sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang. Apa dia pulang cepat saja hari ini?

Sepertinya dia memang harus pulang cepat saja sekarang. Dia tak sabar untuk tahu keadaan tunangannya itu. Bagaimana kalau Rukia masih sakit sampai sekarang? walaupun, Byakuya pasti melakukan sesuatu untuk adiknya itu. Tapi tetap saja, jantung Ichigo terasa bergerak begitu pelan sampai membuatnya sesak setengah mati karena mengkhawatirkan tunangannya itu.

Setelah berpikir agak lama, Ichigo melesat keluar dari kantornya. Rencananya dia ingin segera ke mansion Kuchiki. Suka atau tidak suka, Byakuya harus menerimanya. Byakuya sudah tidak ada hak lagi untuk menghalangi Ichigo bertemu tunangannya. Kalau sampai si bangsawan brengsek itu masih bersikap tidak perlu, Ichigo sudah bersiap dengan mengejeknya tidak kompeten atau tidak―

"Maaf Direktur, ada tamu yang mencari Anda. Katanya penting," sela Kira yang mengejar Ichigo sebelum dia tiba di lift kantor.

"Tamu? Seingatku aku tidak punya janji apapun hari ini."

"Memang begitu. Saya juga sudah katakan kalau tidak ada janji tidak bisa bertemu. Tapi katanya... Anda pasti mau menemuinya," ujar Kira gugup.

"Siapa?" Ichigo berharap ini bukan orang yang menyebalkan.

"Ka-katanya, nama tamu itu... Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez."

Mata cokelat madu Ichigo membulat sempurna.

Kalau pria sialan itu berani datang ke kantornya begini, sudah pasti ada yang penting.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia membuka matanya pelan. Matanya terasa panas dan perih.

Kakaknya duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil mengompres handuk basah di keningnya. Rukia mencoba untuk bangun, tapi kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Menyadari hal itu, Byakuya menekan bahu Rukia pelan agar adiknya kembali berbaring.

"Demammu tinggi. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak kelelahan kan? Kau ingat kalau kau gampang lelah. Jadi inilah hasilnya," kata Byakuya pelan.

Rukia meminta maaf dan memasang wajah bersalah. Sejak kecil dia memang mudah lelah. Tapi acara kemarin dia tentu tak bisa mengecewakan Ichigo. Makanya, Rukia bertahan sampai acara selesai. Dan kemudian, kejadian tak mengenakkan itu malah terjadi dan membuat kepalanya semakin pusing karena Ichigo sempat marah-marah padanya.

"Istirahat saja. Jangan keluar dulu untuk beberapa hari ini. Si Kurosaki itu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya."

Entah kenapa Rukia rindu tunangannya itu.

"Nii-sama?" panggil Rukia pelan.

Byakuya menoleh dan menunggu adiknya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku... aku ingin bertemu Ichigo. Aku... rindu padanya."

Dan tampaknya Byakuya semakin yakin adiknya ini sudah terlalu mencintai pria tidak sopan itu. Bahkan dalam keadaan sakit begini, adiknya masih ingin bertemu dengannya. Padahal sudah semalaman bersama orang itu. Dan jujur, Byakuya tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh orang itu pada adiknya. Bertanya pada Rukia juga, rasanya tidak mungkin saat adiknya tengah sakit parah begini. Setelah pria itu datang, Byakuya sudah menyiapkan berbagai hukuman untuk pria itu agar mengaku apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Rukia semalam.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sudah kubilang pada si pirang kikuk itu kalau kau pasti mau menemuiku. Aku senang. Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Tangan Ichigo mengepal otomatis saat menemui pria berambut biru ini di ruangan kosong. Ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk menerima tamu penting. Kalau sekarang Ichigo ingin menghajarnya bisa saja sekarang. Tapi... Ichigo ingin cepat menyelesaikan ini supaya dia bisa bertemu tunangannya yang sedang sakit itu.

"Mau apa kau!" kata Ichigo dengan nada tajam dan menusuk.

"Hei, santai saja. Aku ke sini bukan untuk berperang denganmu." Pria itu masih santai mengatakan semua itu. Grimmjow, masih duduk dengan santai di sofa hitam itu.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu! Cepat katakan saja apa maumu!"

"Ckck... tak kusangka Direktur sepertimu ternyata memang sesibuk ini. yah, apa boleh buat. Pertama aku ingin mengucapkan selamat dulu atas pertunanganmu kemarin. Kuchiki Rukia... gadis yang cantik ya?"

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo meninju dinding di sebelahnya. Pria itu bahkan memasang wajah menyeringai melihat aksi Ichigo barusan. Sejak dulu, yang namanya teman berkelahi sellau bicara dengan tindakan. Bukan dengan kata-kata konyol seperti ini!

"Aku sudah katakan kemarin. Kau... jangan menyentuh Rukia!" geram Ichigo.

"Hmm... bagaimana ya?"

Grimmjow berdiri dari sofa hitam itu. Memutar tubuhnya dengan gaya berpikir lalu menyeringai lagi. Seringaian yang membuat Ichigo ingin segera menghajarnya. Grimmjow kemudian mendekat ke arah Direktur orange itu.

"Aku memang sudah menyentuhnya. Kau mau apa?"

Emosi Ichigo sudah di puncak. Sejak dulu menahan emosi adalah kelemahannya. Ichigo tak pernah bisa menahan emosi kalau melihat orang ini!

Dengan sekali sentakan, Ichigo meninju wajah pria berambut biru itu. Grimmjow tersungkur lalu tertawa keras. Setelah mendapat hantaman itu, Grimmjow tiba-tiba menyerang balik. Tapi Ichigo bisa menghindar. Sayangnya ketika akan menghindar kedua kalinya, Ichigo terantuk kaki meja dan Grimmjow memberikan pukulan di pelipis kanannya. Setelah baku hantam singkat itu, Grimmjow berhenti dan menjaga jarak dari pria orange itu. Setidaknya mereka sudah impas sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah!" bentak Ichigo frustasi.

"Aku? Hahahah... kau tak akan pernah tahu! Aku bersyukur takdir mempertemukan kami begitu kebetulan. Setidaknya, gadis itu memang gadis cantik yang menarik. Cukup menarik untuk jadi mainan. Bukan begitu?"

"GRIMMJOW! Rukia tidak ada sangkutpautnya tentang kejadian 11 tahun yang lalu! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Dan itu adalah kesalahannya karena mengenal dirimu! Karena dirimu, dia akan menanggung dosa 11 tahun yang lalu! Dengan begini kita sama-sama impas Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Aku bersedia mati Grimmjow kalau itu bisa membuatmu puas. Tapi jangan sentuh Rukia. Kumohon, jangan sentuh dia. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa," suara Ichigo melemah dan memohon pada Grimmjow. Dia tak peduli kalau memang Grimmjow mau membunuhnya sekarang, asal jangan libatkan Rukia. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak tahu masa lalunya. Demi Rukia, Ichigo rela dipandang rendah oleh orang ini. memohon pada Grimmjow pun akan Ichigo lakukan. Bersujud atau apa saja. Asal jangan Rukia.

"Kalau kau mati, tidak ada artinya. Aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang pernah kurasakan. Kehilangan itu, bukan hal yang mudah diterima Ichigo. Dan kau... boleh merasakan perasaan itu nanti!"

Ichigo pasrah sekarang. dia berlutut di depan Grimmjow.

"Lepaskan Rukia. Ini... masa lalu kita. Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu kalau Rukia tidak tahu apapun!"

"Tch! Demi gadis itu kau rela jadi begini memalukan? Hebat sekali. Itu semakin membuatku bergairah untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Kau tunggu saja Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menderita!"

Grimmjow menendang kursi di dekatnya hingga terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yang keras. Meninggalkan pecundang menyedihkan itu. Demi gadis itu, Ichigo rela melakukan apa saja. Tampaknya benar kalau gadis itu sangat berarti untuknya. Dan itu bagus. Jadi... Kuchiki Rukia, benar-benar bernilai untuk Kurosaki Ichigo. Semakin mudah membuatnya menderita sepanjang hidupnya!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu?" sapa Byakuya dingin begitu membuka pintu mansionnya dan mendapati pria berambut orange ini sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Byakuya sudah menunggu pria ini dari tadi untuk segera menginterogasinya. Tapi begitu melihat wajah sang Direktur yang ditekuk dan lebam di pelipis kanannya, Byakuya jadi berpikir ulang. Apalagi yang dilakukan oleh orang mabuk ini. Apa dia baru saja menghajar orang karena kalap?

"Byakuya... bagaimana Rukia? Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

Belum pernah Byakuya mendengar ijin sesopan ini dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Wajah putus asa dan cemas bersamaan itu membuat Byakuya jadi tidak tega. Yah, namanya juga manusia, pasti masih ada perasaan tak tega bukan?

Tanpa berkata banyak, Byakuya hanya membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Ichigo terpaku di depan pintu mansion. Sedangkan bangsawan Kuchiki itu masuk ke salah satu ruangan di lantai bawah.

Ichigo tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi selagi Byakuya tak mengusirnya, itu jauh lebih baik. Ichigo langsung melesat ke lantai atas. Sepertinya sang calon kakak ipar untuk Ichigo itu sudah cukup tahu diri. heh! Itu lebih baik.

"Oh, Kurosaki-sama!"

Hanatarou, pelayan Kuchiki ini baru muncul dari tangga yang lebih dulu dinaiki oleh Ichigo. Hanatarou membawa nampan makanan. Sepertinya ini untuk Rukia. Hanatarou sempat mengatakan kalau Rukia sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi badannya masih sedikit panas. Dan sekarang Hanatarou membawa makan siangnya karena Kuchiki bungsu itu baru saja bangun.

Ichigo membuka pintu kamar Rukia. Wangi semerbak lavender langsung memenuhi hidung Ichigo. Rukia masih berguling di tempat tidur sambil memeluk boneka kelinci pink itu. Boneka yang dibawanya dari apartemen Ichigo. Sepertinya wanita itu masih berusaha untuk terlelap lagi. Demam memang paling nyaman untuk tidur.

"Rukia-sama, Kurosaki-sama datang menengok Anda..." ujar Hanatarou sambil menaruh nampan di meja samping tempat tidur Rukia. Wanita mungil itu langsung terlonjak girang. Tapi dia lupa kalau bangun tiba-tiba tentu kepala akan terasa seperti kena hantam batu raksasa.

"Astaga... pelan saja Rukia. Aku di sini," ujar Ichigo sambil membantu Rukia duduk di atas kasurnya. Ichigo sendiri sudah duduk di sisi kasur Rukia. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, wanita mungil itu memeluk leher Ichigo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo. Rasa panas menjalar dari tangan kecil Rukia ke leher Ichigo.

Hanatarou yang mengerti pemandangan itu segera pamit keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo. Wanita mungil ini memang tak pernah bersikap begini berlebihan. Tapi ini memang pertama kalinya. Apalagi Rukia sakit.

"Kau... lama sekali datang. Kupikir... kau tidak akan datang..." lirih Rukia.

"Bodoh. Aku pasti datang. Mana mungkin aku tidak datang menengokmu? Tadi... di kantor banyak sekali pekerjaan. Kau masih pusing?" kata Ichigo pelan. Mengusap kepala Rukia yang masih menempel di dadanya. Wanita kecil ini mengangguk pelan. Tapi tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ichigo... bisa tidak malam ini kau di sini saja?"

Tentu saja Ichigo terbelalak mendengar penuturan Rukia yang begitu... to the point?

"Apa? Kau... kenapa?"

"Aku merasa... kau mau meninggalkanku. Kau akan pergi jauh dan tidak akan kembali. Aku takut..." lirih Rukia.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

Rukia melepas pelukannya sejenak lalu menyeka matanya yang basah. Ichigo bisa melihat wajah wanitanya masih pucat dan merah karena demam.

"Ka-karena... semalam... pria aneh itu... pria aneh yang membuatmu marah semalam itu... ka-karena pria itu mengenalku makanya kau―"

"Aku memang marah padanya. Tapi tidak padamu. Memangnya... kau kenal dimana pria itu?" akhirnya ada kesempatan menanyakan ini.

Rukia memandang Ichigo bimbang. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sudah janji tidak akan bohong pada Ichigo lagi. Dan Rukia rasa, masalah ini harus segera diluruskan sebelum Ichigo berubah pikiran dan mulai beraksi membabi buta untuk menyerang orang itu sebelum mendengar kejadian yang sebenarnya. Apalagi, Rukia sempat merasa bersalah saat pria itu dihajar Ichigo karena menyentuh Rukia dan mengenalnya diam-diam di belakang Ichigo. Padahal tidak seperti itu.

"Wak-waktu itu... waktu lututku terluka, sebenarnya aku nyaris dirampok. Tapi untungnya pria itu... menolongku mengambilkan tasku. Ja-jadi... aku tidak jadi dirampok. Maaf kalau aku... bohong padamu..."

Jadi sebenarnya Grimmjow memang tahu Rukia. Pasti Grimmjow bertingkah begini karena tahu ternyata Rukia tunangannya. Jadi, jika seandainya Grimmjow tidak tahu Ichigo tunangan Rukia, sudah jelas Rukia bukanlah target balas dendamnya. Apa yang harus dilakukan Ichigo sekarang?

"Ma-maafkan aku Ichigo... jangan marah..." isak Rukia yang menyadari tunangannya ini sama sekali tidak bicara setelah kejujurannya barusan.

Ichigo langsung mendekap Rukia erat dan membelai puncak kepalanya. Membiarnya wanitanya terisak sejenak di dada bidangnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah Rukia. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji," lirih Ichigo.

"Janji? Kau benar-benar janji tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" entah kenapa saat ini kehilangan Ichigo benar-benar membuat Rukia takut. Banyak trauma yang dia alami. Salah satunya, waktu hampir mengira Ichigo mati. Rukia merasa saat itu benar-benar kiamat untuknya.

"Nah, makan dulu. Kau harus makan supaya demammu turun," Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil mangkok bubur di nampan yang diletakkan Hanatarou di sebelah meja ranjang Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk patuh dan menunggu Ichigo yang menyuapkan bubur itu untuknya.

Tapi begitu meneliti wajah tampan tunangannya itu, tangan mungil Rukia tergerak menyentuh pelipis kanan Ichigo yang memar. Sebenarnya Ichigo reflek ingin menghindar, tapi sentuhan dingin tangan Rukia membuatnya tidak menghindar. Membiarkan tangan dingin dan kecil itu mengusap pelan pelipisnya. Aneh. Padahal Rukia kan demam.

"Kau... apa yang terjadi? Wajahmu?" tanya Rukia cemas.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirimu Rukia..."

Yah. Tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding keselamatan separuh jiwanya ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau... mau membawa Rukia ke Eropa? Apa maksudmu?"

Setelah memastikan Rukia kembali istirahat setelah makannya tadi, Ichigo langsung bermaksud menemui Byakuya untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Grimmjow selalu serius, dan Ichigo tak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Rukia nanti. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin menghubungi polisi agar pria sialan itu masuk penjara saja. Tapi, Grimmjow belum melakukan apapun. Ichigo tak bisa lakukan itu. Keadaan Rukia sekarang dipastikan aman karena masih di mansion Kuchiki yang dijaga 24 jam. Setelah itu, Ichigo tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah Rukia sembuh nanti. Walau Ichigo melarangnya keluar rumah nantinya, wanita itu akan tetap keluar diam-diam. Dan itu yang membuat Ichigo was-was. Terbukti Grimmjow bertemu dengan Rukia di saat Ichigo tak tahu wanita berambut hitam itu pergi entah kemana tanpa memberitahu dirinya.

"Aku ingin mempercepat pernikahan kami menjadi dua minggu lagi. Karena bulan depan anak perusahaan Kurosaki sudah dibuka, ayah memintaku memantau di sana. Rencananya, setelah menikah, aku akan membawa Rukia bulan madu ke sana. Tapi, kupikir, sebaiknya kami menetap saja di sana sementara. Lagipula... Rukia bisa belajar lagi dari awal mengenai desain," jelas Ichigo.

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin Rukia bekerja lagi sebagai desainer?"

"Awalnya kupikir begitu. Tapi sayang kalau bakat Rukia tidak dikembangkan. Dia masih muda juga. Kupikir juga tidak ada salahnya bukan mengajari Rukia beberapa hal. Rukia gadis yang cerdas. Pasti dia cepat memahami semuanya."

"Tapi aku tetap keberatan kalau kau ingin membawanya ke Eropa."

"Byakuya, kami di sana tidak akan lama. Mungkin cuma satu tahun. Setelah itu aku akan membawa Rukia pulang. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin kami menetap di sini agar kau tidak jauh dari Rukia. Tapi, ijinkan aku membawanya ke Eropa selama satu tahun saja. Aku janji akan kembali setelah satu tahun."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta hal ini?"

Tentu saja menjauhkan Rukia sejauh mungkin dari Grimmjow. Memikirkan pria itu akan melakukan apa saja sudah membuat kepala Ichigo meledak. Padahal, Grimmjow saja belum bergerak.

Dengan membawa Rukia ke Eropa selama satu tahun, mungkin Grimmjow akan berhenti mencari Rukia dan juga balas dendamnya. Walau Ichigo tak yakin sepenuhnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Rukia tetap tinggal di Kuchiki Mansion nantinya, tapi Ichigo tak bisa jauh dari Rukia. Yang Ichigo inginkan adalah, Rukia berada di pengawasannya selama 24 jam penuh. Memastikan tunangannya tidak akan kenapa-napa.

Dengan pergi ke Eropa, mungkin saja Ichigo tidak lagi bertemu dengan Grimmjow. Hanya ini cara yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghindarkan Rukia dari pria berbahaya itu.

"Kalau Rukia setuju kau bisa membawanya. Tapi, ingat janjimu untuk kembali kemari setelah satu tahun."

Byakuya tak bisa menolak permintaan ini. lagipula, Ichigo memintanya dengan sopan. Dan itu bukan hal yang berat. Ichigo sudah pasti akan berjanji menjaga Rukia dengan taruhan nyawanya. Selama tidak ada hal yang aneh semua pasti baik-baik.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo selalu mengecek 24 jam dimanapun Rukia berada. Byakuya juga sudah memberi ijin soal pernikahan yang dipercepat itu. Memang tidak baik menunda hal baik. Lagipula, pernikahan akan tetap terjadi walau diperlambat atau dipercepat. Pernikahan ini juga tidak boleh tersebar keluar. Ichigo sudah kapok dengan menyebar berita pertunangan mereka. Karena hal itulah Grimmjow datang!

Awalnya Rukia juga kaget mendengar pernikahan yang dipercepat ini. Tapi dia tak mempermasalahkannya. Asal Ichigo tetap bersamanya.

Karena persiapan yang mendadak ini, semuanya terpaksa serba instan. Untungnya gaun pernikahan sudah disiapkan tiga bulan sebelumnya. Jadi tinggal dipaskan saja nanti. Gedung, serta semua yang merepotkan itu dipesan secepatnya. Undangan juga hanya untuk orang-orang penting. Sekali lagi tanpa media!

Tapi dasar namanya manusia, tetap saja berita pernikahan itu bocor menjelang empat hari pernikahan mereka. Banyak yang menimbulkna gosip tak sedap. Tapi Ichigo tak peduli. Memangnya orang-orang peduli dengan nyawa tunangannya?

Grimmjow pasti akan bergerak lebih cepat!

Rukia tak diijinkan kemana-mana oleh Ichigo. Dan tumbennya wanita ini patuh dan tetap berada di rumah dan tidak kemana-mana. Ichigo mendesah lega rencananya masih berjalan sesuai kemauannya. Belum ada tanda-tanda dari Grimmjow lagi. Entah kenapa orang itu jadi begitu menakutkan saat ini. bukan karena Ichigo yang takut, tapi karena Rukia.

Tepat hari pernikahan tiba.

Yuzu, Karin dan Isshin sudah tiba tiga hari sebelumnya untuk membantu persiapan. Karin setengah mati ingin menolak ajakan ini. dia jadi harus memakai pakaian yang merepotkan. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak Yuzu yang membujuknya mati-matian.

Setelah berdandan dan menemani Rukia yang terlihat cantik, dan dia memang cantik dengan gaun pengantinya itu, Yuzu dan Karin meninggalkan Rukia untuk bersiap. Rukia tak menyangka hari yang sakral ini tiba juga. Rukia hanya berharap... semua ini akan baik-baik saja.

Terdengar ketukan di pintunya. Sepertinya itu kakaknya yang akan mengantarnya menuju altar nanti.

Setelah memberi ijin masuk, Rukia bergerak untuk merapikan ekor gaunnya dan buket pengantinnya. Rukia segera berbalik untuk bersiap pergi―

"Kuchiki Rukia, ikuti apa kataku kalau kau ingin kekasihmu selamat!"

Mata ungu kelabunya melebar ketika melihat sebuah pisau dijulurkan ke arah lehernya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo sudah bersiap dengan tuksedo putihnya di altar. Tinggal menunggu pengantin mungilnya keluar dari ruang ganti itu. Tapi ditunggu begitu lama kenapa tidak muncul. Beberapa tamu mulai terlihat gelisah di hall ini. sudah setengah jam dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Tapi yang anehnya, Ichigo melihat dari arah pintu hall itu, beberapa penjaga berlarian ke sana kemari dengan walkie talkie.

Tak sabar, Ichigo segera keluar diikuti oleh tatapan bertanya dari para tamu undangan itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ichigo panik pada salah satu penjaga gedung itu.

"Maafkan kamu Kurosaki-sama. Tiba-tiba, pengantin wanita tidak ditemukan di ruang gantinya."

Mata cokelat madu Ichigo melebar. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Mana mungkin kalau Rukia kabur kan? Mana mungkin...

"Brengsek! Apa saja kerja kalian! Apa yang terjadi hah! Dimana Rukia!" pekik Ichigo sambil mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja penjaga bodoh itu.

Kesal karena tidak menemukan jawaban pasti, Ichigo melesat menuju ruang ganti Rukia. Jangan sampai... jangan sampai... sial! Kenapa bisa kecolongan seperti ini!

Begitu tiba di sana, banyak penjaganya yang mulai mondar mandir, termasuk Byakuya.

Mata Ichigo semakin terbelalak menyaksikan sebuah gaun pengantin yang tergeletak di lantai bersama dengan buket pengantinnya.

Sayangnya, gaun itu sudah dirobek sedemikian kasar. Tidak utuh lagi.

Ichigo jatuh terduduk sambil menggenggam helai gaun pengantin yang hancur itu.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna... kira-kira ngebut gak ya saya update? hehehe

hmmm prediksi sih 3 ato 4 chapterlah ini tamatnya. hehehe kalo lebih yaa mohon maaf ya heheheh semoga gak sih.

nah yang rindu sama Grimm ucapkan haiiii... heheheh baru nongol si Grimm malah udah bikin rusuh ya? ckckck emang muka kriminal banget tuh orang wkwkwkwk...

pendek kah chap ini? sepertinya iya heheheh maaf kalo ngebosenin dan kecepatan, saya buat cepet supaya gak bertele dan bosan di tempat jadi... gitu deh heheheh

balas review...

oda : heheheh gak bisa sayang, nomornya udah pada tahu tuh jadi susah ganti nomor soalnya saya dulu suka banget ganti nomor terus dibantai sama temen gegara iseng ganti nomor hehehe nih saya update cepet suka gak? hehehe

Mikyo : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya kasian banget beneran tuh si Byakuya hehehe, puncak konflik? yah ini udah ketemu Grimm inilah puncak konfliknya hehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review eva... yah nih udah lanjut kok heheh saya malah sampe nangis ngetik bagian itu... hehehe

Yukio Hisa : makasih udah review Yuki... heheh iya nih udah diupdate hehehe

OYO LECHLIEZ : makasih udah review senpai... makasih heheheh jadi maluu

RK-Hime : makasih udah review Rika... iya apa nih udah update kilat? heheh wah itu film ato manga ya? hehehe

D-N-D Mozaik : makasih udah review senpai... yah nih udah muncul Grimmnya. suka? hehehe

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey... nih udah saya update hehehe semoga gak jadi bunuh saya ya? hehehe

Chlie hanariunnse : makasih udah review senpai... jangan panggil saya senpai. Kin aja gak papa kok hehehe iya nih udah update hehehe

meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya nih saya gak ngitung berapa kali wkwkwkw nih ada Grimm kan hehehe

lolaDony : makasih udah review senpai... heheh yah saya udah update hehehe

Shirayuki Umi : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya nih udah lanjut kok hehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya nih udah lanjut dan update heheh yang lain sabar menanti yaa heheheh

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... iya nih udah ada Grimm hehehhehe

ku tak bernama : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya makasih nih udah lanjut hehehe

Haruka Ndo : makasih udah review Haruka.. wah Ichi mau diajak Ikebana... wkwkwkwk ajak aja kok gak papa hehehe nih ada Grimm aduh pada suka sama Grimm ya?

Piyocco : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update hehehe Grimm udah muncul kok hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan... heheh emang sih klise, saya udah buntu banget gimana caranya wkwkwk heheh iya ntar saya minta Byakuya segera gantung terbalik di pohon labu tuh orang hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... iya nih udah da Grimm nya suka? heheheh

D Suji : makasih udah review senpai... makasih semangatnya hehehe iya nih udah saya update hehehe

AkiHisa Pyon : makasih udah review senpai... heheh emang, kayaknya ini juga gak nyampe seminggu heheheh nih udah update...

Aki : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh yah nih udah update

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... hheheh makasih udah update loh review yaa hehehe

Anemone Jie : makasih udah review senpai... saya gak tahu mesti manggil apa nih hehehe... waduh saya tahu senpai niat review hehehe makasih yaa...

ok deh, chap ini buat Anemone Jie sama Mey Hanazaki, juga si oda yang kagak nongol nih... heheheh yang neror saya di twitter pula heheheh apa puas sama chap ini? wkwkwk

saya tahu ini chap pendek, kalo mau panjang, ayo direview... biar saya tahu apa bener fic ini banyak yang suka dan pengen segera update. kalo reviewnya sampe target saya, bakal saya update kok kapanpun itu munculnya. tapi kalo lama... ya tungguin aja hehehe

ok, makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama semua fic saya... heheheh

Jaa Nee!


	10. Two Heart

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari Oda Kurosaki(nama yang saya tahu nih...) **Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ganti bajumu. Aku tunggu tiga menit!"

Karena diancam dengan pisau yang mengarahnya ke lehernya itu, Rukia tak punya pilihan lain. Orang mencurigakan, dengan pakaian serba hitam, kacamata hitam dan topi hitam ini sama sekali tidak dikenal Rukia. Dia terus menodongkan pisau itu dan memastikan Rukia tidak melakukan hal yang mencurigakan. Bahkan, Rukia disuruh untuk berganti di ruangan itu dengan ditutup oleh pembatas ruangan itu. Pria menyeramkan itu bahkan menyuruh Rukia melemparkan gaun pengantinnya ke arah pria itu. Rukia gak mengerti kenapa.

Setelah Rukia melepaskan semua aksesorisnya dan memakai kemeja kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya itu, Rukia terbelalak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Rukia kesal.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak ingin kasar padamu! Tapi kalau kau mau aku kasar, aku sangat bersedia!" ancamnya lagi.

Kini, Rukia hanya bisa meratapi gaun pengantinya di robek sedemikian kasar oleh pria gila ini. Gaun itu sudah tak berbentuk utuh lagi. Ini hari pernikahannya, hari yang sangat ditunggunya. Tapi kenapa jadi begini?

Pria sadis ini kembali menodongkan pisaunya dan menyuruh Rukia keluar melalui pintu belakang ruangan ini. sialnya keadaan sangat sepi. Mereka melewati pintu belakang dan keluar dari pintu darurat. Sepertinya orang ini tahu seluk beluk hall ini dengan jelas.

Mereka tiba di belakang gedung hall ini. sebuah motor besar berwarna biru metalik terparkir di sana. Sebisa mungkin Rukia mencari kesempatan untuk kabur, tapi pria ini terus menggenggam erat tangan Rukia hingga dirinya terus meringis kesakitan. Pria itu tak peduli kalau tangan Rukia kesakitan digenggam begitu erat. Setiap kali Rukia akan mengeluarkan suaranya, pria itu akan mengacungkan pisaunya dan tak segan-segan menekan mata pisau tajam itu ke lehernya. Tapi, hanya luka gores yang Rukia dapatkan.

Kini, Rukia pasrah dibawa pergi oleh pria tak dikenal ini. Kata-kata bahwa pria gila ini akan menyakiti kekasihnya kalau tidak menurutinya masih terngiang jelas. Bagaimana kalau benar orang ini mau menyakiti Ichigo?

Siapa dia ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sial! Aku terlambat! Pasti Kurosaki bodoh itu akan marah!"

Ishida menggerutu kesal sambil mengemudi menuju hall itu. Ichigo sempat marah padanya karena Ishida tidak bisa datang di hari pertunangannya. Sebenarnya itu juga bukan sengaja. Ishida punya pekerjaan, tentu saja dia harus mengutamakan pekerjaannya dulu. Baru orang lain. Jadi bagaimana bisa Ishida mengabaikannya?

Ketika lampu persimpangan menuju hall itu berubah merah, Ishida menggerutu kesal. Dia sudah terlambat pakai acara dihambat pula! Karena tak mau kena omel pria labu itu―karena biasanya Ishida yang mengomelinya―Ishida mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memotong lampu merah itu. Lagipula tidak ada polisi. Walaupun ingin jadi warga negara yang baik, tapi kalau kepepet juga pasti melanggar juga kan?

"Kumohon maafkan aku Tuhan, hanya sekali saja," mohon Ishida penuh khidmat. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, Ishida segera menggeser mobilnya untuk menerobos lampu merah. Tapi sayangnya, ketika mobilnya akan bergeser, dari arah berlawanan muncul motor besar berwarna biru metalik yang berlari kencang. Mobil Ishida nyaris diserempet mobil besar itu. Ishida sudah was-was kalau-kalau motor sialan itu mau menggores mobilnya yang baru dipakainya tiga bulan ini. tapi anehnya, pandangan Ishida malah berfokus pada penumpang yang dibawa pengendara motor itu.

Dia seorang gadis. Yang nyaris terjungkal karena mengerem tiba-tiba itu. Gadis mungil dengan postur yang mirip dengan seseorang yang akan menikah hari ini.

Tapi karena terlalu aneh, Ishida jadi memperhatikannya sampai motor itu benar-benar menghilang. Dan sialnya, lampu lalu lintas itu nyaris berubah jadi kuning!

Setelah mengebut dengan susah payah, akhirnya Ishida sampai juga.

Tapi malangnya, beberapa orang berduyun-duyun keluar dari pintu utama hall itu. Ishida mengangakan mulutnya selebar mungkin. Jangan sampai Ishida kali ini benar-benar terlambat!

"Pengantinnya dibawa kabur? Malang sekali pengantin prianya."

"Kudengar sepertinya diculik."

"Apa ada dendam dengan Direktur Kurosaki itu?"

"Persaingan bisnis? Tapi mana mungkin ya."

Ishida bisa mencium ada yang aneh di sini. Sekilas saat tanpa sengaja mendengar dua pria paruh baya itu lewat dan membicarakan masalah pengantin, Ishida jadi terdiam.

Direktur Kurosaki?

Apa seseorang dengan nama Kurosaki yang juga seorang Direktur ada banyak di Tokyo ini? atau... dia adalah Kurosaki yang dikenal Ishida?

Terlalu bingung, Ishida segera masuk ke dalam hall itu. Dan benar saja. Suasananya sudah berangsur sepi. Tamu undangan satu persatu mulai meninggalkan hall. Bahkan beberapa penjaga gedung juga sibuk ke sana kemari dengan walkie talkie mereka. Hei... apa ini sedang syuting film action begitu?

"Permisi, apa terjadi sesuatu di sini? Bukankah Kurosaki Ichigo dan pasangannya akan melangsungkan pernikahan di sini?" tanya Ishida pada salah satu penjaga itu. Ishida bahkan beberapa kali mencegat penjaga itu agar mendengarkannya.

"Ya, tapi maaf pernikahan sepertinya akan ditunda. Pengantin wanitanya diculik oleh orang tak dikenal."

Diculik? Maksudnya, wanita mungil itu diculik orang? Hah?

Ishida berlari menuju ruang ganti dimana pria labu itu berdiam. Ishida tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa jadi begini?

Dan untungnya, Ishida berhasil menemukan seorang pria berambut orange yang tampak depresi di ruangan itu sambil meratapi gaun pengantin yang horror itu. Gaun itu sudah hancur karena dirobek sedemikian kasar.

"Kurosaki! Ada apa ini?" Ishida menghampiri pria putus asa itu.

"Grimmjow."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gaun pengantin itu, Ichigo tampak menggumamkan kata itu. Sebuah nama. Nama yang dikenal juga oleh Ishida.

"Grimmjow? Apa maksudmu?"

"Grimmjow, Ishida! Satu-satunya pria gila yang berani menculik Rukia! Orang itu dendam padaku dan dia ingin menyakitiku dengan membawa Rukia! Dia ingin aku menderita karena kehilangan Rukia! Aku harus membunuh orang itu!"

Ichigo bergerak cepat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian, Ishida teringat dengan sosok gadis yang dia temui di jalan saat itu. Gadis yang mirip dengan... Kuchiki Rukia?

Menyadari hal itu, Ishida segera menghampiri Ichigo.

"Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Dengarkan aku!"

Ishida menjelaskan situasi itu pada Ichigo. Pria itu langsung kalap mendengar penjelasan Rukia. Apalagi saat Ishida mengatakan soal motor. Rukia tidak pernah naik motor! Beraninya pria sialan itu membawa Rukia!

Kini benar-benar tidak ada maaf untuk orang sinting yang berani membangunkan amarah Kurosaki Ichigo. Apalagi sampai menyentuh miliknya yang paling berharga!

"Grimmjow. Kau pasti menyesal telah melakukan ini!" desis Ichigo yang mulai bergerak mencari Rukia ke seluruh Tokyo!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mata Rukia membelalak takut saat pria asing ini membawanya ke sebuah tempat kumuh yang berada di luar kota Tokyo. Rukia ditarik menuju flat sederhana itu. Naik melalui tangga yang kotor itu. Rukia tak pernah tahu ada tempat begini mengerikan di sini. Apalagi dengan flat yang begitu sederhana dan... mengerikan ini. apa benar flat ini layak ditinggali? Bahkan dindingnya hampir keropos seperti ini.

Mereka tiba di lantai tiga. Di pintu flat paling ujung.

Suasana gelap mencengkeram di sini. Karena gedung yang minim cahaya matahari ini, Rukia jadi semakin merinding. Dia seperti berada di dunia lain yang tak dia kenal!

Akhirnya setelah membuka kunci flat itu, Rukia didorong paksa masuk ke sana. Sekali lagi suasana gelap menghantui tempat ini. Rukia benci gelap. Sangat benci!

Pria asing itu mengunci pintu flatnya dan membiarkan Rukia berdiri di sudut ruangan. Lalu dia membukakan jendela dengan teralis besi yang menutupi jendela itu. Kalau begini, dimana Rukia bisa kabur? Samar-samar cahaya matahari mulai masuk menyinari tempat ini.

Dan Rukia semakin ternganga melihat siapa pria yang membawanya ini.

"Ka-kau?" suara Rukia tercekat di kerongkongannya.

"Terkejut? Kuharap begitu," ujarnya datar sambil melepaskan topi dan kacamata hitamnya. Suasana flat ini sangat berantakan. Satu sofa dan TV. Meja rendah. Dapur yang kacau balau. Satu pintu toilet dan satu pintu, kamar sepertinya. Rukia baru sadar udara di flat ini menyiksa pernafasannya. Tempat sempit dan pengap begini dan ditambah dengan bau rokok.

Air mata Rukia mengalir deras. Dia sudah tak sanggup bernafas.

"Pu-pulangkan aku!" ujar Rukia dengan nafas tersengalnya. Rukia memegangi dadanya yang mendadak sesak tak terkendali itu. Kakinya terasa gemetar.

"Pulangkan? Tch! Kalau kau pikir aku membawamu untuk memulangkanmu, kenapa aku harus repot-repot membawamu hah?" kata pria itu cuek.

"A-aku... aku, per-percaya kau b-bukan orang j-jahat. Jadi... pu-pulang-kan... aku..."

Kata-kata Rukia terpecah-pecah karena nafasnya yang tak beraturan ini. sesak sekali. Rukia bisa saja pingsan kapanpun. Tapi dia harus keluar dari sini.

Melihat pria itu lengah, Rukia bergerak cepat menuju pintu keluar itu dan berusaha memutar kunci itu dengan cepat. Rukia bisa keluar dari tempat menyeramkan ini!

BRAAK!

Punggung Rukia terhantam dinding dingin flat ini. Setelah mendorong Rukia dengan kasar, pria berambut biru itu mengunci apartemennya lagi dan memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam saku celananya. Sekali lagi, pria itu mendorong kasar tubuh mungil Rukia dan menekan kedua pergelangan tangan mungilnya di sisi kepalanya. Sekali lagi kaki Rukia berasa lemas sekali. Nafasnya masih terasa putus-putus.

"Dengan Nona! Aku sudah katakan padamu. Aku tidak ingin kasar padamu. Tapi kalau kau memaksaku berbuat kasar, aku akan sangat bersedia. Jadi, kalau kau mau selamat, dengarkan aku! Kau mengerti, bocah!" nafas pria itu menerpa wajah mungilnya. Bau rokok dari mulut pria itu benar-benar terasa di hidung Rukia. Akhirnya, karena tak sanggup lagi, tubuh Rukia merosot. Tapi entah mengapa spontan pria berambut biru ini malah menangkap tubuh mungilnya.

Mata Rukia perlahan memberat. Dia tak sanggup lagi bernafas. Sesak.

"I-Ichi... Ichi-goh..."

Sesaat setelah menggumamkan nama itu, Rukia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

"Tch! Kau benar-benar berharga gadis kecil!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Byakuya lebih bersikap tenang dalam menangani masalah adiknya ini. sebisa mungkin bersabar menunggu kabar dari berbagai bantuan yang dikerahkan untuk mencari Kuchiki Rukia di pelosok Tokyo ini. Bahkan sampai media massa pun menyiarkan penculikan calon isteri dari Direktur muda yang tampan ini. Byakuya hanya berharap dengan tersiarnya berita ini di seluruh negeri, orang-orang yang melihatnya bisa membantu menemukan dimana adiknya itu. Padahal, jeda waktu antara kedua adik Kurosaki itu meninggalkan Rukia dan timing Byakuya datang untuk menjemput adiknya itu hanya 10 menit. Begitu cepat orang gila itu membawa adiknya. Dengan kata lain, penculik itu tahu benar seluk beluk gedung itu dan sudah merencanakan penculikan ini dengan rapi.

Dan sekarang, tinggal pria berambut orange yang tampak depresi itu.

"Kurosaki, apa kau tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

Ishida masih menemani Ichigo yang berada di kediaman Kuchiki untuk menunggu kabar dari berbagai pihak yang diminta bantuan itu. Walau berwajah dingin dan cuek, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau bangsawan Kuchiki ini sangat mengkhawatirkan adik kesayangannya itu. Sama halnya dengan Ichigo.

"Ini... memang salahku. Aku... mengenal siapa yang menculik Rukia," kata Ichigo pelan.

"Makanya aku dari awal tidak ingin menyetujui hubungan kalian. Kau terlalu berbahaya untuk Rukia," tembak bangsawan itu.

"Maafkan aku," jawab Ichigo pelan.

"Sampai keadaan Rukia belum pasti seperti ini sebaiknya kau bertanggungjawab atas perbuatanmu Kurosaki."

Byakuya pergi meninggalkan pria depresi itu untuk memulai penyelidikan lebih lanjut lagi.

"Kurosaki..."

"Aku tahu Ishida. Aku memang berbahaya untuk Rukia."

"Bukan salahmu. Ini perbuatan si gila Grimmjow itu. Seharusnya dia sadar kalau bukan kau yang menyebabkan kematian gadis itu!"

"Sudah... sudah cukup. Jangan dibahas lagi."

Ishida kemudian diam setelah mendengar Direktur ini memintanya berhenti. Tentu saja. Pasti menyakitkan sekali rasanya mengingat apa yang tidak ingin kita ingin sama sekali. Pasti... menyakitkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow duduk di bar langganannya malam ini. setelah memastikan gadis itu tak sadarkan diri, Grimmjow mulai mengunci semua akses keluar. Untung jendela flatnya adalah teralis. Dan jendela di kamarnya hanyalah jendela kecil yang bahkan sulit dimasuki anak kecil. Grimmjow setelah mengunci kamarnya juga mengunci kamarnya. Dia tak peduli apa yang mau dilakukan gadis itu. Menjauhkan gadis kecil itu dari pasangannya saja sudah membuat pria berambut orange itu kalang kabut, apalagi membuat gadis itu menderita. Pasti menyenangkan melihat pria itu menderita. Sama seperti dirinya selama 11 tahun ini.

Grimmjow tahu, semua ini berawal karena dia menyukai gadis polos itu. Dia tahu semua tentang gadis itu diam-diam. Tapi sayang... semua tak semulus keinginannya. Itu semua karena pria berambut orange itu. Kalau namanya teman berkelahi tentu saja tidak akan pernah akur mau bagaimanapun!

Grimmjow ingin orang itu merasakan apa yang pernah dirasakan oleh Grimmjow.

Ketika akan meninggalkan meja bar itu, dari TV kecil di sana, disiarkan tentang kasus penculikan gadis bangsawan dan calon isteri dari Direktur muda yang tengah terkenal mirip artis itu. Dengan seringaian liciknya, Grimmjow bergerak meninggalkan bar itu. Mereka tidak akan pernah menemukan gadis itu. Kecuali Ichigo yang datang langsung padanya menyerahkan nyawa. Mungkin Grimmjow akan berpikir dua kali untuk membuat gadis mungil dan cantik itu menderita. Jujur saja, Grimmjow sempat tergoda dengan gadis itu. Tapi tenang... ini belum saatnya.

Grimmjow tiba di flatnya. Begitu membuka pintunya, dia tak mendengar tanda-tanda gadis itu. Apa dia kabur?

Setelah mengunci pintu depan flatnya, Grimmjow berbalik membuka kunci kamarnya. Grimmjow sempat terbelalak melihat gadis itu terduduk bersandar di dinding kamarnya. Setelah menyalakan lampu, Grimmjow semakin terkejut. Tangan gadis kecil itu memerah. Wajahnya juga pucat. Apa Grimmjow mengurungnya keterlaluan begini?

"Hei! Bangun! Cepat bangun!" bentak Grimmjow sambil mengguncang tubuh mungil gadis itu.

Terdengar nafas tersengal dari gadis ini.

Tak lama kemudian Grimmjow ingat waktu di pesta pertunangan yang dikacaukan olehnya itu. Gadis ini juga tampak kesulitan bernafas dan langsung terlihat lemah dan lemas. Dia bahkan nyaris pingsan. Apa... apa yang membuatnya begini aneh?

"Hei! Kau kenapa! Kenapa nafasmu begitu!" bentak Grimmjow lagi.

Perlahan kelopak gadis itu terbuka. Menatap sayu pada Grimmjow dengan nafas yang sesak dan wajah yang memucat.

"Se-sak... ro-rokokmuh..."

Grimmjow mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Memang kamarnya bau rokok. Pantas saja gadis ini sedari tadi merasa sesak dan sulit bernafas. Apalagi Grimmjow mengurungnya seharian di dalam kamar ini. untung sekali gadis ini tidak kehabisan nafas karena sesak.

Grimmjow menggendong gadis ini keluar dari kamarnya dan membaringkannya di sofa miliknya. Membuka kaca jendela ruangannya dan menyalakan kipas angin yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak pernah dihidupkannya itu. Akhirnya udara bertukar juga. Berkat bantuan kipas angin itu, udara rokok yang memenuhi ruangan ini jadi hilang perlahan keluar dari jendelanya.

Grimmjow akhirnya membuka jendela kecil juga di kamarnya. Mengganti seprai kasurnya dan membuang semua barang yang bisa menyebabkan bau yang membuat gadis ini sesak lagi. Ketika membersihkan kamarnya itu, Grimmjow jadi terpaku bingung.

Kenapa dia jadi begini aneh?

Apa yang dilakukannya ini?

Setelah semuanya beres, Grimmjow kembali beralih ke sofa itu. Gadis itu kemudian terlelap. Nafasnya sudah lumayan teratur. Tapi wajahnya masih pucat. Tampaknya dia tak bohong soal rokok dan nafas sesaknya itu. Karena Grimmjow sempat mengira gadis ini akan menipunya. Tapi berpikir lagi ketika melihat wajahnya yang pucat itu.

Kenapa gadis cantik ini bertemu dengan pria itu? Kenapa harus Ichigo?

Kalau gadis ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ichigo, pasti Grimmjow tidak akan menyakitinya begini jauh. Padahal dia sempat lupa tentang pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka ini. karena Grimmjow sempat terpesona pada gadis ini. Gadis yang mengatakan tidak takut padanya. Menganggapnya pahlawan dan biasa saja. Karena itulah Grimmjow cepat-cepat ingin melupakannya. Tapi tak disangka dia malah dipertemukan dengan takdir yang begini.

"Kuchiki Rukia, kalau kau mau menyalahkan orang, salahkan kekasihmu yang menyimpan dosa sebesar itu!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo sudah tidak tidur semalaman. Dia begitu takut tidur dan membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Grimmjow pada kekasihnya itu. Rukia sudah menghilang selama satu hari. Ini yang membuat Ichigo panik. Pihak kepolisian, dan segala macam relasinya sudah diminta untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah acara mengagetkan ini, Ichigo meminta Karin dan Yuzu segera pulang ke Karakura. Dia tidak ingin Grimmjow ikut menyakiti adiknya. Isshin sebenarnya ingin membantu Ichigo, tapi Ichigo menolaknya. Selagi bisa dia selesaikan sendiri, Ichigo ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri. Sekaligus membuat perhitungan dengan pria sialan yang berani menyentuh Rukia-nya.

"Rukia... semoga baik-baik saja."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Cepat makan! Jangan banyak memilih. Setidaknya kau harus ingat kalau aku sedang menculikmu!"

Rukia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di lantai itu. Pria ini menyodorkan semangkuk mie instan untuknya. Sebenarnya Rukia juga lapar. Karena seharian tidak makan kemarin. Tapi yang benar saja. Masa dia harus menelan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya kambuh?

"Aku tidak lapar," ujarnya dingin.

Rukia tahu kesabaran pria itu sudah hampir habis. Tapi setidaknya dia bertanya kenapa Rukia tak mau makan. Bukan memaksanya begini.

"Jadi kau ingin aku memaksa memasukkan makanan ini ke dalam mulutmu, begitu? Aku ini kasar sekali. Kalau kau ingat aku ini juga orang jahat!"

Rukia bergidik ngeri saat pria ini memasang wajah sangar dan perlahan mendekatinya. Walau Rukia yakin dia bukan orang jahat, tapi tetap saja Rukia takut melihat ekspresi mengerikan orang ini.

Setelah meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, tangan mungil Rukia perlahan meraih mangkuk mie instan itu. Tangannya gemetar saat mencoba memasukkan mie itu ke dalam mulutnya. Bagaimana kalau dia...

Sebisa mungkin Rukia berharap dia tidak akan kambuh itu saja. Setelah memasukkan beberapa helai mie itu ke dalam mulutnya, dengan paksa Rukia menelannya. Berkali-kali rasa mual menjalar di mulutnya. Karena makanan inilah yang menyebabkannya seperti ini sampai sekarang.

Setelah menelan mie itu, lagi-lagi nafas Rukia sesak. Rukia mencengkeram dadanya kencang lagi. Astaga! Dia kambuh!

"Kau kenapa lagi! Tidak ada asap rokok bukan!" keluh pria sangar ini. dia benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi gadis ini yang selalu sesak nafas setiap saat. Bagaimana kalau dibunuh saja?

Begitu Grimmjow akan mengabaikan gadis ini, dia terus merasa sesak dan terbatuk-batuk. Ruam-ruam merah juga muncul di tangan dan lehernya.

"Hei kau kenapa!" ujar Grimmjow histeris menyadari gadis ini tidak main-main. Dia nyaris seperti orang sekarat.

"A-aku... alergi... hh... tepung," ujar Rukia susah payah.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan tadi sialan!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo terus menunggu kabar dari berbagai pihak itu. Tapi belum ada satupun kabar baik. Kenapa mereka begitu lambat!

Ichigo bahkan sampai berteriak histeris di kantornya dan mengacak-acak ruangannya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi pada wanita-nya!

Walau Grimmjow ingin membalas dendam padanya, kenapa tidak ada panggilan apapun dari pria itu? Seharusnya dia mengancam Ichigo dan melakukan sesuatu. Kenapa tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

Ichigo bisa gila kalau begini! Jujur dia benar-benar bisa gila!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow sebisa mungkin menyamarkan penampilan gadis ini. memberikannya penutup kepala dari rajutan itu dan masker wajah. Setelah dari klinik dekat flatnya, sekali lagi Grimmjow menerima fakta baru tentang gadis ini.

Dia alergi tepung. Jadi sebisa mungkin hindarkan makanan yang mengandung tepung. Kalau dibiarkan, bisa berbahaya untuk kesehatannya. Apalagi gadis ini gampang lelah. Sepertinya Grimmjow benar-benar memilih sandera yang salah! Justru dia yang repot setiap kali harus memastikan kesehatan gadis ini terus menerus.

Tidak ada jalan lain selain membunuhnya!

Setelah membelikannya sushi dan obat yang harus dia minum, Grimmjow kembali membawa gadis ini ke flatnya. Untung saja dia tidak bertingkah macam-macam saat makan sushi tadi!

Ketika akan meninggalkan gadis ini sendirian lagi, Grimmjow terdiam sejenak di pintu masuknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Apa?" Grimmjow menoleh dan memandang datar pada gadis kecil ini.

"Kenapa kau menculikku? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Membuat Kurosaki Ichigo menderita sampai mati. Kau sangat berharga dan bernilai untuknya. Aku suka melihatnya menderita karena kehilangan dirimu."

"Kenapa kau sangat membenci Ichigo! Apa yang dilakukannya padamu sampai kau begitu membencinya?"

Grimmjow membanting pintu apartemennya dan menatap tajam ke arah Rukia.

Dengan cepat mencengkeram wajah Rukia. Gadis itu langsung gemetar ketakutan di atas sofa itu.

"Dengar Nona. Kau yang salah. Kenapa kau berurusan dengan pria brengsek seperti itu. Ah ya... bukankah aku pernah bilang kau pasti menyesal mengenalku. Jadi kau juga pasti menyesal mengenal kekasih yang kau cintai itu bukan?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyesal mengenal orang yang kucintai!"

Mendengar suara lantang Rukia, Grimmjow semakin kesal dan mengeratkan cengkeramannya di wajah mungil Rukia. Gadis cantik ini meringis kesakitan saat tangan kasar Grimmjow mencengkeram wajahnya.

"Kita lihat sejauh mana kau masih lantang mengatakan hal itu. Kuchiki Rukia!"

Grimmjow tahu gadis itu menangis. Makanya dia langsung keluar dari flatnya.

Setelah mengunci pintunya dari luar, Grimmjow bersandar di sana.

"Nel... apa menurutmu aku jahat?" lirih pria itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ingatan Ichigo berputar ke masa 11 tahun lalu. Saat itu, dia masih sama seperti Ichigo yang sekarang. tidak menyukai gadis manapun.

Karena itu, semasa SMA dia dikenal sebagai preman berandalan yang suka berkelahi dan keluar masuk ruang guru. Ichigo tidak sendiri. Grimmjow Jeaggerjaquez salah satu partner-nya berkelahi itu.

Karena sama-sama selalu berkelahi di tempat yang sama, mereka jadi sedikit akrab. Tapi sebagai teman berkelahi. Akrab memang.

Sampai akhirnya, satu gadis yang populer di sekolah itu muncul.

Grimmjow sempat berkata pada Ichigo bahwa gadis itu adalah teman semasa kecilnya. Grimmjow menyukai gadis cantik berambut hijau tosca itu. Ichigo awalnya sama sekali tidak peduli soal itu.

Sampai akhirnya, enam bulan sebelum mereka lulus SMA, tiba-tiba gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo di depan Grimmjow. Padahal... yang Ichigo tahu, gadis itu juga menyukai Grimmjow dan mereka tengah berada dalam satu hubungan serius. Tapi entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu saat menyatakan cinta untuk Ichigo. Kontan saja Grimmjow marah dan menantang Ichigo. Awalnya juga Ichigo menolak. Sangat menolak. Dia tidak ingin berkelahi karena seorang gadis. itu bukan gayanya. Tapi karena Grimmjow sangat mencintai gadis itu, dia tidak rela melepaskannya.

Ichigo juga menolak menolong gadis itu. Menolaknya dengan tegas.

Tapi dia tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu tidak berumur panjang. Satu-satunya hal yang dia sesalkan karena Grimmjow tak tahu alasan gadis itu mati.

"Nel... seharusnya kau bertanggungjawab atas perbuatanmu dulu!" gumam Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa Rukia lakukan di sini. Setelah, kambuhnya berangsur membaik, Rukia jadi sedikit heran. Padahal, kemarin, pria itu masih begitu sering menghisap rokok sampai memenuhi satu flat ini. Tapi semenjak kemarin, pria ini sama sekali tidak pernah merokok lagi. Setidaknya di dalam flat ini.

Rukia terlonjak kaget ketika dengan kasar pintu flat itu dibuka.

Grimmjow masuk dengan wajah lebam dan luka memar di wajahnya. Apa benar pria ini suka sekali berkelahi? Rukia bergerak mencari-cari handuk bersih dan air hangat.

Tapi semua itu tidak ada di flat ini.

Akhirnya setelah pria sangar berambut biru ini menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, Rukia pelan-pelan beringsut mendekatinya dan melepaskan kemejanya. Saat ini, Rukia hanya memakai terusan selutut berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Lengan mulus dan putihnya terekpose begitu sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" bentak Grimmjow sambil memegangi lengan Rukia yang memegang kemejanya itu.

"Ke-kepalamu... berdarah. Harus segera diobati..." lirih Rukia ketakutan.

"Dengar ya, jangan mengira karena aku tidak mengikat tangan dan kakimu kau bisa seenaknya! Kau tetap sanderaku! Kau paham!"

Mata Rukia basah. Pria itu menyentakkan tangan kecil Rukia hingga gadis itu berlari ketakutan masuk ke dalam kamar. Grimmjow bisa mendengar isakan tangis gadis itu.

Dengan sekali pukul, sofanya hampir hancur seketika!

Dia tidak pernah ingin membuat seorang gadis menangis. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang?

Dia harus melakukan ini. Harus. Dan mau tak mau.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Matahari sudah tinggi. Dengan erangan kesalnya, Grimmjow membuka matanya.

Astaga! Dia ketiduran. Kunci! Kunci flatnya!

Kuncinya masih ada di saku celananya. Dia kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

Nafasnya terdengar lega. Sekali lagi gadis itu duduk bersandar di bawah lantai sambil memeluk kakinya. Kepalanya dia sandarkan di sela lututnya.

Perlahan Grimmjow mendekati gadis itu. Melihat sekilas wajahnya yang terhalang oleh rambut hitamnya. Matanya sembab. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menangis semalaman.

"I-Ichi... hiks... Ichi-go... Ichigo..."

Amarah mendidih di atas kepala Grimmjow. Bahkan gadis ini dalam tidurpun mengigau nama pria itu!

Grimmjow ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya seorang Kuchiki Rukia ini? Kenapa Kurosaki Ichigo begitu sulit melepaskan gadis ini? padahal, dia hanyalah gadis kecil biasa yang cengeng dan tidak punya apapun yang bisa dilihat. Bahkan Grimmjow saja tidak bernafsu melihat gadis ini. Selain kecantikan polosnya, tidak ada yang enak dilihat.

Tubuh mungil, dada rata, bahkan tubuh kecil mirip anak SMP ini apa yang bisa membuatnya begitu menarik?

Tapi soal wajah, Grimmjow memang tidak membantahnya. Gadis ini memang cantik. Cantik yang tak terbantah. Apalagi mata besarnya itu yang mampu mencuri perhatian siapa saja. Tentu membuat semua orang mengagumi kecantikannya.

Tangan Grimmjow mendekati wajah gadis itu. Mengelusnya pelan. Lalu menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya. Rukia masih tak sadar. Dia masih terlelap.

Tapi sayangnya, karena terlalu lama memandangi wajah Rukia, gadis ini mulai tersadar. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya matanya yang cantik itu membulat lebar mendapati Grimmjow yang duduk begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan tangan kasar pria ini masih menangkup wajahnya.

"K-kau mau apa?" ujar Rukia gugup.

Beberapa detik kemudian dengan gerak cepat, Grimmjow menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Rukia. Mata birunya memejam rapat dan tidak menghiraukan reaksi kaget dari gadis ini. bahkan ketika mata bulat dan besarnya membelalak bertambah kaget, Grimmjow tak peduli.

Bibir mungil gadis ini begitu lembut. Bahkan saat menikmatinya, melumatnya begitu kasar pun masih nikmat. Benar-benar membuat orang kecanduan setengah mati. Pantas saja Ichgio begitu tergoda dan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukan pria orange itu pada gadis yang dicintainya dulu, Grimmjow rasa, mengambil gadis ini sebagai ganti balas dendamnya, itu bukan masalah.

"Mmngghh! Hmmpp!"

Tangan gadis itu mendorong-dorong dada Grimmjow dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Grimmjow di sisi wajahnya. Karena posisi tidak menguntungkan ini membuat Rukia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Grimmjow terus menjelajah bibir mungil yang begini candu itu. Rasanya berkali lipat lebih memabukkan daripada bir yang diminumnya setiap malam itu. Ingin lagi. Kalau bisa, Grimmjow ingin lebih jauh lagi!

Kenapa hanya mencium gadis ini membuat seluruh syaraf di otak Grimmjow gagal berfungsi dengan baik?

Ciuman penuh gairah dan memabukkan.

Akhirnya Grimmjow ingat kalau dia ingin oksigen juga. Setelah sedetik tak rela melepas ciuman itu, Grimmjow menyeringai licik. Gadis itu menangis. Matanya basah dengan wajah memerah dan bibir yang membengkak. Tapi kilatan amarah di matanya tak bisa menutupinya.

"Hmp... ternyata begini rasa bibirmu. Pantas pria brengsek itu kecanduan padamu. Aku juga mulai―"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK! DASAR PRIA JAHAT!" jerit Rukia kesal. Dia sangat kesal karena direndahkan pria seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Ichigo boleh sedangkan aku tidak boleh? Padahal dia jauh lebih jahat dan lebih brengsek daripada aku. Kenapa kau jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu!"

PLAAAK!

Tangan mungil Rukia menampar pipi pria sialan itu. Tangisannya semakin menjadi.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR JAHAT! KEMBALIKAN AKU PADA ICHIGO! PULANGKAN AKU PADANYA! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!" pekik Rukia lagi.

"Dari awal aku sudah katakan kalau aku orang jahat. Jadi terima takdirmu. Karena aku... mulai tidak ingin mengembalikanmu pada pria brengsek itu!"

Grimmjow mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan gadis ini kembali pada orang itu. Tidak akan!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola...

heheheh... tetep saya ngerasa bersalah sebenernya update chap yang begini hancur... tapi memang ini sih alurnya. Grimm udah mulai menampakkan diri dan mulai eksis. ada yang cinta sama peran Grimm di sini? wkwkwk bawa kabur calon orang, eh malah main cium aja! kalo Ichi tahu beneran si Grimm bakal di gantung di pohon semangka loh! chap ini emang lebih difokusin sama interaksi GrimmRuki heheheh

ok deh, saya gak tahu sebenernya nih fic gimana nasib. saya sih pengennya tiga atau empat chap lagi tamat, tapi yang lain sama yang tukang rikues bilang panjangin lagi. well sebenernya saja sih mau aja manjanginnya. tapi itu... saya takut kalo udah kepanjangan senpai bosan dan gak nemu titik masalah fic ini. jadi gimana? saya sih ok ok aja mau panjang,. tapi resikonya juga gede. hehehe...

balas review dulu...

Aii Sakuraii : makasih udah review Aii... heheeh iya nih emang sengaja ngebut lagi gak ada kerjaan sebenernya heheheh

ichiruki : makasih udah review senpai... mmm ada spoilernya dikit di chap ini... ngerti gak heheheh

Anemone Jie : makasih udah review senpai... mau sih panjang, tapi ternyata daya imajinasi saya masih kurang... hehehhe aduh nih kilat gak yaa? heheh nyawa saya beneran terancam...

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review eva... wah gimana ya? cetakannya sih emang udah gitu. mau gimana lagi wkwkwkwk

mkys : makasih udah review senpai... sebenernya mau sih saya update tapi banyak tekanan batinnya. saya lagi ngembara nyari ide kalo aja bisa nyangkut heheheh

oda : kepanjangan oda... saya yang tepar kalo sebanyak itu cin...

lolaDony : makasih udah review senpai... heheh kan mereka udah 'kawin' wkwkwk aduh gimana ya, si Grimm sih gegaranya nafsu amat nyulik anak orang...

Graaze : makasih udah review senpai... noooooooo jangan panggil saya dengan kata tabuu itu Kin aja gak papa hehehe yah saya sih sering kesalahan kalo misstypo gitu suka nggak sadar sih heheh makasih advisenya hehehe

Mikyo : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe emang sih makanya cocok dia jadi peran antagonis, emm belum, saya lagi fokus buat nyelesain fic terlantar ini hehehe, OOP gak selamanya dis, saya cuma lagi pengen nyari ide lain aja buat fic itu hehhe

Luna Haruno : makasih udah review senpai... ya sih saya emang kurang neken feelnya kemarin. hehehe kayaknya yang ini juga gak ada feelnya ya? hikss maafkan saya... loh tadi minta Grimm ngerbut Ruki, tapi jgn pisahin Ichi Ruki... agak galau ya? hehehe ya nanti diusahain...

OYO LECHLIEZ : makasih udah review senpai... heheh apa ini masih termasuk hari minggu ya?

My Zone : makasih udah review senpai... makasih, saya terharu banget ficnya dibilang bagus hehehe

Cerry Uchiha : makasih udah review senpai... wah tepar dong saya sampe 20 chap...

Sakura uchiha : makasih udah review senpai... nooo jangan panggil saya dengan kata tabuu itu, Kin aja gak papa kok... gawat, bisa tepar saya kalo sampe 20 chap...

Piyocco : makasih udah review Piyocco... hehhe naa apa yang ini juga termasuk cepet? semoga gak jantungan yaa heheheh

meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh emang Grimm suka bikin rusuh sih, tampang kriminalnya kentel banget hehhehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... ya diusahain cepet selesai hehehe

D-N-D Mozaik : makasih udah review senpai... heheheh di chap ini ada spoilernya ya? hehehe nih udah updateee

zetta hikaru : makasih udah review senpai... ya nih udah dilanjut kok heheheh

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey... hehehe iya nih udah diupdate jangan bunuh sya yaa belum kawin nii hehhe

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan... iya kalo misalnya dilambetin takutnya malah molor panjang banget lagian, yang persiapan itu emang bisa dibikin satu chap sih hehehe saya juga horror sih ngebayangin gaun itu hehehe

RK-Hime : makasih udah review rika... nah apa yang ini udah kilat? wah pengen sih nontonnya, tapi di daerah saya ini susah banget nyari DVD Jepang, adanya Koreaaaa semuaa...

cece kurosaki : makasih udah review senpai... yah dilanjut kok hehehe apa ini udah kilat banget? hehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... ehhehe apa nih udah update kilat? hehehehe

AkiHisa Pyon : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah lanjut hehhehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... hahaha iya masalah cewe kesian banget tuh orang hehhehe nih udah updateee

Yukio Hisa : makasih udah review Yuki... nih ada spoilernya dikit... ngerti gak heheheh

cherry kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update heheheh

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... sama lama juga gak jumpa nih hehehe iyaa nih udah updatee

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa nih udah update...hehehe Last Rose... bentar lagi tamat kok heheheh

Aki : makasih udah review senpai... heheh makasih pujiannya jadi terharu iyaa nih udah update kok hehehhe

Suzuhara yamami : makasih udah review Zuha... heheh iya nih udah update saya juga mau sih punya cowok kayak Ichi wkwkkw

ok deh, makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic ini beneran makasih banyak yaa hehehe jadi kalo mau segera update saya sih gak minta yang aneh-aneh... cuma review aja... supayaa saya tahu layak lanjut gak fic ini hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	11. Prisoner Of Mine

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari Oda Kurosaki(nama yang saya tahu nih...) **Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Direktur… bagaimana rapat hari ini?"

Ichigo masih menekuk wajahnya. Tak tahu apa yang harusnya dia lakukan sekarang. Sesekali jarinya memijat pangkal hidungnya. Rukia sudah menghilang tiga hari. Dan selama tiga hari itu Ichigo nyaris tidak tidur kalau dia benar-benar tidak mengantuk. Makan pun tidak. Rasanya frustasi sekali saat tahu bahwa bantuan yang dibutuhkan sama sekali tidak memberikan efek apapun.

Walau Ichigo ada di kantor, tapi pikiran dan hatinya tidak berada di satu tempat. Itulah yang membuatnya stress hingga sekarang. Dia begitu merindukan belahan jiwanya hingga nyaris membuatnya gila. Sampai sekarang Ichigo tak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Grimmjow dengan membawa Rukia pergi. Atau mungkin, Grimmjow benar-benar melakukan sesuatu pada Rukia untuk membuatnya menderita?

"Di.. rektur?" panggil Kira lagi. Sekarang Direktur-nya ini benar-benar sudah seperti orang gila.

"Batalkan semuanya!" sahut Ichigo sambil mengambil jasnya dan beranjak keluar kantornya. Dia tidak ingin terus menunggu tanpa kepastian begini.

Kalau Grimmjow benar-benar ingin membuatnya menderita dengan menculik Rukia, berarti pria itu benar-benar siap mati di tangan Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau ini tuli apa bodoh hah! Cepat makan!" bentak Grimmjow.

Setelah akhirnya dia harus mengingat begitu jelas kalau gadis ini tidak bisa makan tepung. Atau Grimmjow sendiri yang akan kerepotan nanti.

Sejak insiden, ciuman itu, gadis mungil ini terus meringkuk di sudut kamar Grimmjow tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Kilatan amarah di mata cantiknya sama sekali tidak bisa ditutupi. Dan itu yang membuat Grimmjow semakin pusing dengan tingkah menyebalkan gadis ini. Ayolah! Itu hanya ciuman biasa. Hanya ciuman!

Kenapa gadis ini begitu marah?

Setelah susah payah Grimmjow membelikannya sushi lagi, karena dia tak yakin makanan apa yang cocok untuk gadis bangsawan kaya raya ini, Grimmjow bergerak untuk menyeret paksa Rukia makan. Tapi Rukia segera menyentakkan tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arah Grimmjow dengan ungu kelabunya. Gadis itu sangat memendam emosi pada Grimmjow.

"Kau benar-benar suka cara kasar ya?" ujar Grimmjow setelah menyadari tangannya disentak begitu kasar oleh Rukia.

Bukannya menjawab, Rukia malah menangis sambil menahan getar emosi. Bibirnya bergetar hingga giginya gemeretak begitu kuat. Mata cantik itu benar-benar memandang Grimmjow seakan Grimmjow ini makhluk yang sangat menjijikan.

"Baiklah Tuan Putri! Mungkin kau marah karena aku menciummu tadi. Sudah kukatakan tadi bukan? Aku tidak akan mengembalikanmu pada Ichigo. Kau puas?"

"Kenapa?" desis gadis itu dingin.

Grimmjow menyeringai. Lalu berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Rukia. Merasa alarm bahaya, Rukia mendorong kuat punggungnya ke dinding untuk mencegah interaksi yang kelewat dekat. Rukia memalingkan wajahnya, enggan melihat pria jahat ini. Akhirnya, Rukia mengakui kalau pria berambut biru ini memang jahat.

Melihat gelagat Rukia yang mulai memasang tanda risih, Grimmjow semakin mendekatkan dirinya dan menyentuh bahu Rukia yang putih itu. Gadis cantik ini berteriak histeris dan menjauh dari Grimmjow. Tapi, Grimmjow malah memasang seringaian menakutkan dan mencengkeram wajah mungil itu. Mata cantiknya berubah bengkak dan sembab karena terus menangis. Sepertinya tubuhnya sudah melemah karena jarang bergerak dan sedikit makan selama ada di tempat ini, serta terus ada di ruangan ini.

"Kau mau tahu? Karena aku... menginginkanmu. Makanya aku ingin memilikimu. Sepertinya, mulai sekarang kau harus melupakan tunanganmu itu. Suka atau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah mengembalikanmu. Mengerti?"

"Ichigo… aku… mau Ichigo… kumohon kembalikan aku padanya… kembalikan aku…" isak Rukia. Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir.

Sebenarnya Grimmjow juga tak sampai hati membiarkan gadis ini menangis terus seperti ini. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Balas dendamnya jauh lebih penting.

Tapi, bagaimanapun, gadis ini jelas bukan target balas dendamnya sejak awal.

Sejak awal bertemu dengan gadis ini, Grimmjow sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir akan menyakitinya seperti ini. Apalagi sampai membiarkannya menangis begini lama.

Grimmjow beringsut mendekati gadis itu lagi. Rukia masih memberikan respon menolak yang jelas. Tapi tatapan Grimmjow mulai melembut padanya, meski wajahnya masih terlihat sangar dan menakutkan. Dan dalam sekali sentakan, tubuh mungil ini sudah masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Betapa nyamannya memeluk tubuh mungil ini. Tubuh yang begitu pas untuk dipeluk selamanya. Grimmjow tak pernah lagi merasakan memeluk tubuh seorang gadis sejak 11 tahun yang lalu. Wangi Rukia, membuatnya semakin candu.

Rukia berusaha mendorong tubuh Grimmjow akan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia hanya takut Grimmjow akan menciumnya lagi. Rukia sampai memukul dada bidang pria ini dengan kencang.

"Le―pas… kan!" ronta Rukia lemah. Suaranya seakan menghilang.

"Diamlah, Tuan Putri! Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Hanya memelukmu. Kau mengerti?" bisik Grimmjow tajam.

Grimmjow semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sesaat kemudian, Grimmjow sudah duduk bersandar di dinding kamarnya, dan Rukia yang ada di pangkuannya. Bersandar di dada bidangnya. Grimmjow mencoba mengelus rambut hitam gadis mungil ini.

Ketika Grimmjow sadar, gadis ini tidak memberontak lagi, Grimmjow merasakan nafas teratur Rukia. Seluruh tubuhnya sepenuhnya bersandar pada Grimmjow.

Apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan Grimmjow?

Keinginan untuk memiliki gadis ini jadi begitu kuat dalam benaknya. Apakah ini bisa jadi balasan setimpal untuk Ichigo?

Setidaknya, Ichigo harus merasakan kehilangan itu seperti apa. Dan mengambil Rukia dari tangannya adalah pilihan yang tepat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo membuka pintu bar yang berada di pinggir kota Tokyo.

Pelacur, preman, mafia, penjahat kelas teri, anggota gangster. Semuanya berbaur jadi satu di bar ini. Ketika semua pengunjung bar ini memakai pakaian tidak pantas dan semrawutan, Ichigo justru mengenakan celana kain, kemeja ungu gelap yang kancingnya dibuka dua, dan sepatu mahal mengkilat. Tentu saja dia jadi pusat perhatian di sini.

Beberapa pelacur bahkan tampak menyeringai lebar mendapati pelanggan yang terlihat menggiurkan ini.

"Tuan? Mau kutemani?" bisik salah satu pelacur itu dengan nada sensual. Nada yang bisa memancing nafsu birahi. Ichigo baru saja duduk di konter bar itu, sudah diserang saja. Makanya Ichigo tidak suka datang ke tempat seperti ini. Dia tidak suka wanita murahan dan menjijikan ini mendekatinya seenaknya ini.

"Menyingkir dariku, pelacur!" desis Ichigo geram saat pelacur itu mulai meraba tubuh Ichigo seenaknya. Gelas yang dipegangnya itu nyaris hancur, walau retak, karena Ichigo begitu kuat mencengkeram gelasnya saat pelacur ini masih begitu antusias mendekatinya.

"Ahh~ Tuan… servisku tidak buruk…" pelacur itu masih berusaha menggoda Ichigo dengan nada manjanya yang menjijikan itu.

Karena tak sabar, akhirnya Ichigo menghancurkan gelas di tanganya dengan sekali remuk. Pelacur itu terlonjak kaget menyadari pecahan beling gelas itu mengenai kulit mulus.

"Kalau kau tidak menyingkir juga, jangan salahkan aku kalau kepalamu seperti gelas ini!" ancam Ichigo.

Gadis itu langsung terbelalak kaget dan menyingkir secepatnya dengan ketakutan.

Setelah adegan itu, Ichigo mulai disoroti oleh beberapa pelanggan bar itu.

"Hei, kau sedang patah hati?" sapa bartender bar itu sambil menuangkan bir ke gelas baru untuk Ichigo.

Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bartender berambut merah dan penuh tato ke dahinya itu. Pria berambut merah itu nampaknya tak bisa membaca situasi dengan benar bukan?

"Hei, bung. Cuma bercanda. Pelacur di sini agresif. Aku tahu kau tidak suka, tapi jangan membentaknya begitu kan? Bagaimanapun mereka masih seorang wanita."

Bartender ini pasti sudah lama bukan berada di sini? Ichigo cukup mengenal si brengsek Grimmjow itu. Dia suka bir dan rokok.

Ya Tuhan!

Semoga Rukia baik-baik saja. Setidaknya jangan sampai menyiksa tunangannya yang anti rokok itu. Menghirup asapnya dari jauh saja Rukia bisa sesak, apalagi kalau sampai Grimmjow memberikan asap itu untuk wanita-nya. Ichigo semakin geram dengan tingkah kekanakan orang itu! Kalau dia ingin balas dendam kenapa tidak langsung datangi Ichigo saja!

"Apa kau pernah melihat pemuda dengan rambut biru, tampang sangar dan kasr di sekitar sini?" tanya Ichigo pada bartender berambut merah itu.

"Aku Renji. Jadi... Tuan Kaya, kau sedang mencari orang huh?"

Ichigo menatap tajam bartender itu, seolah menolak basa basi pria tak dikenal itu.

"Oh baiklah. Cuma kenalan saja. Aku tidak begitu banyak tahu mengenai pelanggan di sini. Apalagi rambutnya biru. Di sini ada dua atau tiga orang yang punya rambut biru. Yang kau maksud itu siapa?"

Ichigo menggeretakkan giginya dengan geram. Dia tak punya foto si brengsek itu. Mau mencari kemana foto sialan itu?

Tapi setidaknya ada titik terang di sini. Grimmjow pasti ada di sekitar sini. Kalau dia ingin menyembunyikan seseorang, pasti dia memilih tempat yang jauh dari pusat kota.

"Tolong hubungi aku kalau kau melihat siapa saja yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru. Ini sangat penting untukku. Dan kalau kau bersedia membantu, aku akan siapkan imbalan dengan pantas," kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan kartu namanya di meja konter itu.

"Kurosaki... Ichigo? Oh, ternyata kau memang konglomerat Kurosaki itu ya? Sepertinya, imbalannya memang pantas. Baiklah, aku sangat bersedia membantu," kekeh pria bernama Renji itu setelah membaca kartu nama itu.

Setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bar ini untuk terakhir kalinya, Ichigo akhirnya keluar dari bar sialan itu. Sebelum pelacur lain yang mendatanginya sebaiknya dia segera pergi dari sini. Melihat wanita seperti itu memang benar-benar menjijikan.

Dia hanya ingin Rukia-nya. Hanya ingin belahan jiwanya.

Rukia-nya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kepala Rukia terasa pusing sekali. Terus berada di dalam satu ruangan dalam tiga hari ini membuatnya sungguh depresi. Dia ingin keluar.

Begitu Rukia sadar sepenuhnya, dirinya sudah berada di atas kasur dan diselimuti dengan rapi. Bajunya juga, ditambah kemeja lengan panjang yang sangat kebesaran untuknya. Apa yang terjadi tadi?

Dia tidak sengaja tertidur setelah pria jahat itu mengelus kepalanya. Ini adalah kebiasaan Rukia. Dia pasti akan tertidur kalau kepalanya dielus begitu. Dan selama ini, Ichigo-lah yang selalu melakukan itu. Rukia rindu kekasihnya.

Tidak. Dia harus bertahan di sini. Jika nanti ada kesempatan untuknya, dia bisa kabur. Dan bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya itu.

Rukia hanya perlu bertahan di sini.

Ichigo... pasti akan datang mencarinya.

Begitu menoleh, di meja kecil di samping kasur ini, ada piring yang ditutupi plastik bening. Begitu Rukia menyentuhnya, piring itu terasa hangat. Dan di sana ada potongan sushi juga segelas air.

Mungkin Rukia memang harus makan. Tubuhnya sudah lemas sekali. Kalau Ichigo menemukannya begini lemah, pasti Ichigo akan khawatir sekali. Rukia menghilang begini saja, pasti Ichigo panik setengah mati. Sambil tersenyum simpul, Rukia mulai memasukkan potongan sushi itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sebenarnya, pria itu tidak benar-benar jahat. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara Ichigo dan pria berambut biru itu. Sesuatu yang membuat pria itu sangat membenci Ichigo.

"Cepatlah datang... Ichigo..." gumam Rukia sambil memandangi jendela kecil di kamar ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"... saki? Kurosaki? Oi..."

Ichigo membuka matanya pelan. Ishida sedari tadi menepuk pipinya dengan ganas. Dimana ini? kenapa terasa bau obat dimana-mana?

"Ishida?"

"Astaga! Kupikir kau kenapa! Kau tiba-tiba masuk ke ruanganku dan jatuh pingsan. Sudah kubilang jaga kesehatan! Dasar..." gerutu Ishida.

Bagaimana dokter ini tidak panik?

Teman orange-nya ini tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya tepat setelah satu pasiennya keluar dan langsung ambruk di lantai seperti buah jeruk yang jatuh dari pohonnya.

Ichigo bangun dari tempat tidurnya, duduk sebentar sambil memijat pelipis kanannya. Sialan. Kepalanya pusing.

"Minumlah dulu ini, pasti kepalamu berat sekali," sela Ishida sambil menyerahkan segelas air dan sebutir pil.

Ichigo meminumnya dengan patuh dan menghela nafas panjang. Ishida mulai mengambil kursi dan duduk di dekat pria depresi ini.

"Sepertinya kau mencari Kuchiki-san ke seisi Jepang ya? Bukannya ada polisi dan relasi ayahmu juga Kuchiki Byakuya itu yang ikut mencari? Kau tenang saja. Kuchiki-san pasti tidak apa-apa. target orang itu adalah kau. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan apapun pada Kuchiki-san," jelas Ishida.

"Tidak. Aku masih khawatir. Walaupun Grimmjow tidak melakukan apapun pada Rukia, aku tetap cemas. Pria itu akan melakukan segala cara agar aku menderita. Aku harus mencarinya lagi," Ichigo berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Ehh! Kau ini! Tadi kau saja bisa pingsan, bagaimana kalau kau memaksakan diri? tunggulah sebentar. Istirahat dulu! Kau sudah jadi orang gila selama tiga hari ini. kalau kau sendiri tidak tahu dimana Grimmjow, kau mau cari kemana? Ini hanya akan membuang tenagamu saja," cegah Ishida sambil mendorong kepala labu itu untuk tidur lagi.

Ichigo diam.

Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

Ichigo tak menyangka pria itu begitu dendam padanya selama ini. Ichigo pikir semua itu akan berlalu setelah bertahun-tahun. Kenapa Grimmjow masih tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu?

Ichigo diam sejenak. Tapi akhirnya, ponselnya berdering di saku celananya. Kenapa ada yang menelponnya di saat begini? Apakah Kira yang mencarinya karena sibuk dengan nama rapat sialan itu?

Begitu melihat nomornya, Ichigo tak begitu mengenal nomor ini. apa nomor iseng? Sebaiknya diangkat atau tidak? tapi...

"Kurosaki? Telepon siapa?" tanya Ishida yang menyadari ekspresi Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tahu. nomornya tidak dikenal..." ujar Ichigo masih menatap nomor yang terus menelponnya itu.

"Hei bodoh! Angkat! Siapa tahu itu Kuchiki-san!" bentak Ishida. Yah, siapa tahu, Rukia berhasil kabur dan menelpon Ichigo supaya dia dijemput tunangan bodohnya ini.

Secepat kilat Ichigo mengangkat telepon misterius itu. Entah benar atau tidak itu Rukia, tapi Ichigo sangat antusias berharap kalau itu benar.

"Halo? Ahh? Renji? Renji ma―kau melihatnya! 10 menit lagi aku ke sana!"

Ishida terkejut melihat temannya yang seperti mendapat lotre ini. langsung melompat dari kasurnya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Tapi baru mau mencapai pintu, Ichigo kembali mengeluh pusing di kepalanya.

"Tunggu Kurosaki! Aku ikut!" pekik Ishida yang akhirnya menyusul Ichigo.

Pria orange ini benar-benar bisa bikin masalah sekarang...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Wow! Tepat 10 menit kawan!"

Ichigo sudah menghela nafasnya yang tersengal hebat. Tadi Ishida ikut untuk memantaunya, Ichigo yang tetap ngotot ingin menyetir. Ya Ishida akui, memang temannya satu ini kalau urusan menyetir suka sangat tidak terkendali. Apalagi diliputi emosi. Sudah pasti bisa jadi pembalap dadakan tuh!

"Dimana... dimana dia?" desis Ichigo geram. Tak sabar rasanya Ichigo ingin mencabik wajah brengsek yang berani menyentuh kekasihnya itu.

"Hei... aku bilang aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna biru, bukan orang yang kau cari kan? Aku tidak yakin dia atau bukan, tapi kau bisa pastikan sendiri," jelas Renji merasa gugup melihat gelagat penuh emosi dari konglomerat kaya raya ini.

Renji menunjuk ujung meja bar yang dikerumuni oleh beberapa pelacur rendahan itu. Langsung saja Ichigo menerobos meja itu.

Tapi begitu dilihatnya dengan seksama, pria itu bukan yang dicarinya.

Dia hanyalah preman rendahannya yang mengecat rambutnya dengan warna norak itu.

"Hei... kau ini siapa?" bentak preman tak jelas itu.

Ichigo langsung pergi tak ingin menghiraukan orang itu. Rasanya, dia mendadak lemas sekali. Memang sepertinya tidak semudah itu takdir datang padanya. Rukia-nya...

"Hei! Kau berani menantangku ya?" pekik preman itu sambil melompat untuk menantang Ichigo.

Preman tak jelas itu mulai menyentuh bahu Ichigo. Sontak saja Ichigo geram dan melotot penuh amarah pada preman itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu rendahan!" desis Ichigo dingin dan menusuk.

"Sok sekali kau! Biar kuberi pelajaran!"

Preman aneh itu bermaksud memberi sebuah tinju untuk Ichigo, tapi dengan cepat tangan Ichigo mencengkeram kepalan tangan preman itu. Menggenggamnya begitu kuat seolah ingin meremukkannya. Tatapan Ichigo masih dingin dan menusuk. Preman itu sudah kewalahan karena tak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari Ichigo.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Ichigo, tanpa sadar dia sendiri yang melayangkan tinju ke wajah preman tengil itu sampai membuat bar itu jadi panik. Preman itu tersungkur jatuh setelah mendapat lebam di sudut bibirnya. Geram, Ichigo ingin melayangkan satu pukulan lagi, sampai membuat beberapa pelacur berteriak heboh.

"Kurosaki! Hentikan," cegah Ishida sambil menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang mencoba melayangkan satu pukulan lagi.

Seketika itu pula Ichigo baru sadar.

Karena kesal, Ichigo malah berteriak histeris di bar itu. Dia sudah tak bisa menahan lebih lama perasaan rindu ini. seketika itu pula, Ichigo langsung meneriaki nama kekasihnya dengan begitu kencang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia terkesiap pelan. Telinganya menatap suara kekasihnya memanggil namanya.

Walaupun hari beranjak siang, tapi Rukia tetap terkurung di dalam kamar ini. tadi dia sudah mencobanya, tapi pintu kamarnya ternyata dikunci dari luar. Rukia hanya duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada dinding kamar dan memeluk lututnya.

Dia juga merindukan Ichigo. Sangat. Terlalu malah.

Setiap kali mengingat kekasihnya, Rukia selalu menangis.

"Ichigo..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow selesai berkelahi sejenak menyambut malam.

Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu banyak musuh. Setiap saat ada saja yang mengajak berkelahi.

"Hei Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow menoleh sejenak, melihat beberapa korbannya yang sudah terkapar. Tapi ternyata masih ada yang belum terkapar sepenuhnya.

"Kau jangan lupa, bos kami masih dendam padamu karena waktu itu... kami pasti akan menuntut balas padamu. Tunggu saja!"

Grimmjow meludah sembarangan. Memandang remeh pada preman yang sudah terkapar itu.

"Coba saja. Aku tidak takut!" balas Grimmjow.

Waktu itu... kalau tidak salah, Grimmjow pernah menghajar habis anak buah bos mereka. Anak buahnya yang mencoba merampok tas seorang gadis. karena tidak terima, bos mereka berkali-kali mengirim orang untuk membunuh Grimmjow. Sebenarnya Grimmjow sama sekali tidak takut ancaman mereka. Bagi Grimmjow itu hanyalah ajakan bermain biasa. Karena selama ini, Grimmjow tak punya kelemahan apapun. Jadi... bagaimana mereka bisa membalas dendam pada Grimmjow yang tak punya takut ini?

Lebam di bibirnya masih terasa sakit. Meski dia menang telak, tapi luka akibat permainan begini memang tidak bisa dihindari sama sekali.

Setelah mengunci pintu flatnya, dia membuka pintu kamarnya pula. semuanya memang harus serba dikunci seperti ini. tapi untungnya, di kamarnya ini ada kamar mandi di dalamnya, jadi Grimmjow tak perlu repot lagi.

Begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, sekali lagi Grimmjow melihat gadis itu meringkuk di bawah lantai sambil memeluk lututnya. Begitu melirik ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, piring yang dia berikan tadi, sudah kosong. Sepertinya gadis ini sudah mengerti keadaannya.

"Hei, bangunlah," Grimmjow mencoba membangunkan gadis itu.

Tapi Rukia terkesiap kaget dan reflek menepis tangan Grimmjow yang mencoba membangunkannya dengan menyentuh bahunya.

Mata ungu kelabunya masih membelalak takut.

Grimmjow memandang malas pada gadis ini. sepertinya dia masih tidak menyukai Grimmjow. Heh! Tentu saja.

"Makanlah. Jangan sampai aku memaksamu berkali-kali untuk membiarkanmu tetap hidup!"

Grimmjow melempar bungkusan berisi makanan itu ke pangkuan Rukia.

Setelah memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja, Grimmjow berdiri bermaksud untuk segera keluar.

"Apa..."

Grimmjow berhenti begitu mendengar suara lirih gadis itu. Berbalik dengan wajah angkuh dan melihat Rukia yang tertunduk dengan tubuh gemetarnya.

"Apa yang... kau inginkan... agar kau memaafkan Ichigo? Dan... melepaskanku?"

Grimmjow terkekeh tajam.

"Apa yang kuinginkan? Tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang bisa membuatku memaafkan si brengsek itu. Kecuali satu hal."

Sedikit ragu, Rukia mendongak mencoba melihat pria sangar itu. Grimmjow memandangnya tajam.

"Kau. Kalau kau ada di sini, aku tidak akan balas dendam lagi padanya. Jadi, aku tak mungkin melepaskanmu. Tuan Putri!"

"Ichigo tidak akan membiarkan itu. Kumohon, lepaskan saja aku. Dan aku akan menganggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Ichigo pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup setelah semua ini. Kumohon―kyaa!"

Dengan geram, Grimmjow mencengkeram kedua tangan Rukia di dinding. Dia benar-benar kesal mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut gadis ini. Rukia memejamkan matanya erat dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sehebat apa Kurosaki Ichigo yang kau banggakan itu? Sudah tiga hari berlalu, tapi pria itu masih tidak bisa menemukanmu! Dia itu... Cuma pria lemah, brengsek, dan tidak ada apa-apanya jika tanpa nama konglomerat Kurosaki itu! Apa kau paham? Tuan Putri?"

Grimmjow mulai bosan melihat air mata gadis ini. dia selalu menangis setiap kali mendengar nama pria sialan itu.

Dengan penuh emosi, Grimmjow keluar dari kamarnya dan menguncinya lagi.

Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Grimmjow ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu, Ichigo terus bolak balik ke bar itu tanpa bosan. Dia terus berharap pria sialan itu ada. Pasti ada. Ichigo hanya perlu bersabar saja. Sabar...

Dan ini adalah telepon ke sekian kalinya dari bartender merah itu. Dengan setengah malas Ichigo mencoba datang memenuhi panggilan bartender itu. Katanya ini orang terakhir yang memiliki rambut biru. Selain itu, tidak ada lagi. Semoga saja benar.

Ichigo sudah nyaris putus asa. Selain menunggu kabar dari bartendernya ini, Ichigo juga mencari Rukia siang dan malam ke seisi Tokyo. Rasanya lelah di badan tidak terasa lagi. Ishida berkali-kali menasehatinya. Tapi siapa juga yang mau peduli?

Ayahnya dan Byakuya juga masih terus berupaya. Tapi sepertinya Byakuya hanya percaya adiknya baik-baik saja. Dia masih menjalankan perusahaan. Beda dengan Ichigo yang pekerjaannya terbengkalai karena masalah ini. dia benar-benar bisa gila sekarang.

"Dimana orangnya?" tanya Ichigo datar. Dia sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

"Err... Tuan? Kau terlihat kacau sekali? Apa benar orang ini sangat penting untukmu?"

"Sudahlah. Dimana dia?"

Ichigo menunjuk seorang pria berambut biru terang yang baru memasuki bar itu. Tampaknya pria berambut biru itu diikuti dari jarak aman oleh seorang pria berambut sama biru yang lebih gelap. Sama seperti Ishida.

Mata cokelat madu Ichigo terbelalak lebar.

Dengan gerak cepat, Ichigo menghampiri pria yang dimaksud itu.

Satu tangan Ichigo mencengkeram penuh emosi ke bahu pria berambut biru itu. Tampaknya, ada respon yang bagus.

"Sudah lama ya, Grimmjow!"

Ichigo langsung melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah sangar pria itu hingga dia tersungkur karena tak siap dengan kejutan menarik dari Ichigo itu.

Sekali lagi bar itu jadi kacau karena Ichigo. Setelah menemukan orang yang dimaksud, Ichigo segera berterima kasih pada bartender itu dan bilang, dia bisa menemui Ichigo kapan saja untuk imbalannya.

Ichigo menarik kerah kaos pria itu. Grimmjow!

"KAU APAKAN RUKIA HAH! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN DIA PADAKU!" pekik Ichigo histeris dan terus mencengkeram, nyaris mencekik leher Grimmjow.

Tapi pria berambut biru itu hanya terkekeh geli seolah meremehkan pria berambut orange kepanasan ini.

"Kau pikir aku akan memberitahukanmu hanya dengan gertakan begini? Kau salah Kurosaki Ichigo! Aku sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihmu itu. Yah, tidak buruk juga. Sudah kubilang dia cukup menarik dan aku―"

Ichigo semakin kepanasan mendengar omong kosong pria ini. pukulan bertubi-tubi dia layangkan ke wajah sialan ini. sampai memecahkan beberapa gelas yang berderet di meja bar itu. Grimmjow diam tak membalas sampai pria itu kelelahan dan puas.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KALAU KAU TIDAK SEGERA MEMBERITAHU DIMANA RUKIA!"

"Coba bunuh. Dengan begitu, selamanya kau tak akan tahu dimana Tuan Putri mungil itu. Ingat Ichigo! Aku sedang balas dendam denganmu. Kau pikir kesempatan seperti ini akan aku lewatkan begitu saja?"

"Kalau kau ingin balas dendam, balas dendam padaku! Lepaskan Rukia! Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kalau Rukia tidak tahu apapun! Kenapa kau menyiksa orang yang tidak bersalah?"

"Kata siapa aku menyiksanya? Aku menikmatinya. Dulu kau juga begitu! Kau bilang kau tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Nel, tapi dibelakangku... apa?"

"Kau tetap tak percaya kalau apa yang dikatakan Nel itu omong kosong? Apa kau tetap tidak mengerti kenapa Nel melakukan itu hah? Coba pikir Grimmjow, kenapa Nel melakukan itu!" pekik Ichigo. Rasanya, dia sudah tak tahan lagi membungkam kenyataan ini. Dia sudah muak dengan sifat keras kepala Grimmjow yang tetap menyalahkannya atas semua masalah bodoh ini!

"Aku tetap percaya karena kaulah Nel-ku pergi sialan!"

Grimmjow mendorong tubuh Ichigo begitu kuat dan melayangkan pukulan ke wajah tampan pria berambut orange itu. Ichigo sempat tersungkur hingga menghancurkan satu meja bar itu. Kontan saja pengunjung bar mulai panik dan berteriak histeris. Bartender bernama Renji itu mulai mencoba memisahkan perkelahian sadis ini. Tapi apa yang bisa menghentikan mereka berdua selain salah satunya mati?

Grimmjow begitu bengis melancarkan pukulannya. Tak salah kalau selama ini dia sering berkelahi dan nyaris menghancurkan tubuh orang lain dengan tangannya sendiri. Ichigo juga tak kalah membalas. Bagaimanapun, mereka adalah rekan berkelahi dulu. Satu sama lain pasti masih hapal betul gerakan masing-masing.

Mereka nyaris babak belur. Setidaknya itu berlaku untuk Ichigo sekarang. Kondisinya yang mempengaruhi staminanya saat ini. apalagi kalau bukan karena stress selama lima hari dan tidak teratur makan dan tidur. Tentu saja menghadapi Grimmjow yang begitu kalap tidak mungkin untuknya. Tapi Ichigo masih punya semangat untuk menghajar brengsek yang sudah menculik kekasihnya seenaknya ini. kalau bisa, Ichigo akan segera membunuh orang ini. membunuhnya dan mencabik tubuhnya kecil-kecil.

Bar itu sudah penuh dengan meja dan kursi yang hancur. Juga pecahan botol-botol yang bertebaran di sana sini.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi sirine dari luar.

Grimmjow mulai panik. Dia bisa habis kalau ditangkap sekarang. walaupun Grimmjow tahu ini cara yang licik, tapi dia harus lakukan.

Ketika ada kesempatan itu, Grimmjow menendang Ichigo hingga tersungkur untuk ke sekian kalinya dan mengambil pecahan botol itu. Dengan cepat, Grimmjow menancapkan pecahan itu ke paha Ichigo agar pria itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Kontan saja Ichigo berhenti bergerak dan mengerang kesakitan karena itu.

Di saat seperti itu, Grimmjow berhasil kabur dengan melompati jendela belakang bar itu. Walau kondisinya sama kacau, setidaknya Grimmjow bisa kabur untuk sekarang ini.

"Ternyata Grimmjow menyembunyikan Putri Kuchiki yang hilang itu Bos!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari baru saja beranjak malam. Lagi-lagi Rukia meringkuk di dalam kamar itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Grimmjow biasanya setelah memberikan makan siang untuk Rukia, dia selalu pergi hingga malam dan terus mengunci kamarnya tanpa memperbolehkan Rukia keluar selangkahpun. Yah, Rukia paham. Sekarang dia sedang diculik.

Itulah faktanya sekarang.

Ketika sedang melamun panjang, Rukia terkesiap mendengar bunyi gaduh di luar kamar itu. Tampaknya Grimmjow baru saja pulang.

Suara sofa begitu keras terdengar, hingga akhirnya ada suara lain.

Suara erangan.

Rukia bergerak pelan kemudian menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu itu.

Grimmjow mengerang. Pria berambut biru itu mengerang kesakitan. Memang ada apa? apa dia berkelahi lagi?

Rukia sudah tak kaget saat tahu pria itu selalu senang berkelahi dan pulang dengan keadaan kacau balau.

BRAAK!

Rukia terjungkal ke belakang saat pintu kamar itu dibuka dengan kasar.

Tampak Grimmjow yang berdiri di depan pintu itu. Dengan wajah lebam dan luka di wajahnya. Di pelipisnya, sudut bibirnya, dan keningnya. Walaupun ada lebam dan luka, paling tidak hanya satu area. Kalau tidak keningnya, pasti sudut bibirnya. Tapi ini hampir semua area wajahnya kacau.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, Grimmjow memasukkannya ke kantong celananya. Rukia gugup sekali. Mau apa pria ini...

Dengan tatapan yang tak menentu, antara marah, benci, dingin, atau apa itu, Grimmjow mendekati Rukia dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Kemudian menghempaskannya di atas kasur hingga Rukia mengaduh kesakitan saat punggungnya terhantam kasur yang tidak empuk lagi itu.

"Kau mau apa?" pekik Rukia mencoba menghindari pria aneh di depannya ini.

Tapi Grimmjow langsung menindih tubuh mungil Rukia, menahan kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya dan mulai mencium bibir mungil itu. Lagi.

Kontan saja Rukia mencoba berteriak sekencang mungkin. Rukia tahu pria itu merasakan perih di bibirnya saat mencium Rukia. Tapi dia terus memaksa mencium Rukia dengan kasar dan terus menekannya hingga puas. Rukia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya ke sana sini. Dan itu berhasil. Sepertinya pria berambut biru itu terlalu lelah untuk memaksa Rukia.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" pekik Rukia berulang kali.

Mungkin akhirnya Grimmjow sadar dengan teriakan gadis itu. Mata birunya menatap tajam dan marah pada gadis mungil di bawahnya ini.

"JANGAN MEMANGGIL PRIA BRENGSEK ITU DI DEPANKU SIALAN!" jeritnya.

Rukia terus memejamkan matanya menolak menatap pria yang berubah gila di atasnya ini.

"Nel... kau... kenapa hanya nama pria brengsek itu yang bisa kalian ucapkan! Kenapa harus dia!"

"... hiks... Ichi... go... Ichi..." isak Rukia.

Dia tak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh pria ini. dia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa pria ini terus merasa kesal pada Ichigo. Mana Rukia tahu masalah masa lalu mereka. Dan kenapa pula Rukia sampai terlibat seperti ini?

Mungkin karena kesal, Grimmjow segera bangkit dari atas Rukia, lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali menguncinya setelah membanting pintu itu dengan keras.

Rukia merasa lemas sekarang. Walaupun pria itu tidak menyiksanya secara fisik, tapi batinnya terasa sakit sekali.

Siapa itu... Nel?

Rukia memang mendengar pria itu jelas mengatakan Nel. Siapa yang bernama Nel itu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Ichigo juga?

Tapi bukankah Ichigo tak pernah berhubungan dengan gadis lain selama ini? Lalu... Nel?

Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi rumit begini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Odachannn... maaf gak bales smsmu. tak ada pulsa... tadi udah ke warnet, yang deket rumah tutup. nungguin kakak beli pulsa modem baru tadi sore dibeliin, terus dipinjem adek laptopnya, terus... baru bisa update sekarang... maaf yaa... jangan ngambek lagi... saya tahu ini alasan, tapi beneran cuma itu yang bisa saya katakan... hehehe

Hola minna...

tolong jangan bunuh atau siksa saya yaa... hmm kendala telat update sih cuma gegara modem yaa... gak ada pulsa. terus udah tiga hari, ditambah sabtu minggu, saya terkapar. gak bisa gerak karena kaki yang bengkak. yaa makanya gak bisa duduk lama-lama. jadi otomatis cuma bisa guling doang. hehehe dan akhirnya saya bisa balas dendam jugaa hehehe ini aja saya udah ngerasa bersalah banget... heheh maaf ya...

ok deh balas review...

D-N-D Mozaik : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya yang kemaren kilat yang ini nggak, maaf ya senpai... heheh ya kasian Grimm sih tapi itukan derita dia yaa? *plak*

Soo Kyung : makasih udah review senpai... salam kenal juga, aiih suka deh dipanggil Kinchan... hehehe nah gimana dengan aksi Ichi di chap ini? hehehe

lolaDony : makasih udah review senpai... gak kok, Ruki gak dimacemin, cuma semacem aja hehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... hmmm ya sayang banget yaa ini gak kilat... jadi ngerasa bersalah hiks... hmm kayaknya Ichi masih lama tuh ketemu Ruki hehhe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review eva... ahh iya, hehehe kemarin kayaknya gak tahu mau ngasih kata apa lagi hehehe hmm iya ya? kayaknya chap ini juga pendek heheh

oda : maaf oda, jangan ngambek lagi ya? hehehe wah bahaya siaga lima kalo mau dilanjut...

Ziaaru : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe ya namanya tega perlu juga sih. biar lebih seru *plak* heheh maaf gak bisa update kilat kayak kemarenn kendalanya banyak banget...

Anemone Jie : makasih udah review senpai... iya, kemarin rada blank emang jadi yaa banyak yang diulang saya juga ngerasa gitu... heheh nih kangen sama saya... heheh flashback mereka bertiga kayaknya gak terlalu diceritain kayaknya hihihi

Shirayuki Umi : makasih udah review senpai... kok... ada lemon GrimmRuki? saya gak bikin tuh... hehehe walau akhirnya saya pengen, tapi kayaknya emang gak sinkron aja kalo sampe mereka lemonan. hehehe

Meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... gak kok, saya gak berencana bikin lemon mereka. kok pada khawatir gitu? saya juga gak tega bikin mereka lemonan heheh, aih panjangnya 20 chap, gak sanggup saya...

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... maaf gak kilat yaa... hikss...

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... maaf gak kilat... hikss

Piyocco : makasih udah review Piyocco... wah nekat dong kalo Grimm grepe Ruki di situ hehhe, aihh sebenarnya chap panjang itu biasanya karena ada pemain baru yang muncul, tapi saya cuma munculin pemain baru dikit doang kok. dan lagi emang bener kadang fic banyak chap itu suka gak sinkron lagi sama awal chap, makanya saya batasi heheheh

rhyzuna : makasih udah review senpai... wah, jadi cerita baru ding senpai... heeheh kayaknya untuk next fic aja hihihi, soalnya bakalan gak nyambung lagi sama alurnya. hehehehe

zetta hikaru : makasih udah review senpai... iya, Grimm mulai tertarik ama Ruki, tapi dia masih pengen balas dendam walau dia udah tertarik sama Ruki hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan... oh akhirnya saya bisa bikin neechan penasaran! *bangga* ehehhee emang sih, tapi Ruki takut kalo dia kabur, Ichi bakal dimacemin sama Grimm makanya dia bertahan sampe Ichi yang jemput. heheheh

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey... nanti Nel dibahas kok hehehe aduhh gak kok gak ada lemonnya, kalopun ada, mungkin saya bakal dibantai sama senpai lain kali ya? hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... heheh Nel bakal dibhas nanti, emang misteri sih tuh cewek, wkwkwk eeh? saya juga suka sih sebenernya hehehe

shiianhia el kuchiki g log in : makasih udah review nhia... love you too sayang yang ini gak kilat ya? hikss

Suzuhara Yamami : makasih udah review Zuha... hehehe makasih, iya nih saya bakal update terus kok, Last Rose masih diketik, sabar ya? heheheh

Mikyo : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini emang konflik terakhir, hmm lemon... saya gak yakin sih, karena ini bakalan sedikit jadi crime gitu hehhehe

nanaichiruki : makasih udah review senpai... ahh iya inget kok hehehe makasih, gak papa kok, saya suka review yang panjang, jadi semangat buat saya terus update heheheh

hoshichan : makasih udah review senpai... maaf senpai, kayaknya sih gak ada, soalnya bisa ngaruh ama ceritanya hehehe

Owwie Owl : makasih udah review Oda, jadi kangen liat ppmu. hehehe maaf ya, jangan ngambek lagi lohh

RK-Hime : makasih udah review Rika... aiih mau sih mesen. tapi mesen di sini sama aja bohong. bebulan mesen, ee gak dibeliin rupanya, kesel aja. sayang yang ini gak kilat ya? hehehe aduh, mana sanggup Ichi ninggalin Ruki kalo dia gak gila... hehhe

AkiHisa Pyon : makasih udah review Pyonchan... aduh inget konpakunya Ruki, heheheh iya nanti chap depan dibahas hehehe

fFieszy : makasih udah review senpai... aduh, gak tahu... mungkin karena saya diteror gak jelas gitu tapi udah gak papa kok. hehehe maaf yang ini gak kilat ya...

Firni3 : makasih udah review senpai... iya gak papa... hehehe nih udah update, gak kilat sih...

Moekokurodo : makasih udah review senpai... aduh,,, dia aja suka ngambek loh sama saya kalo saya telat update. ini aja masih ngambek dia sama saya...

Yukio Hisa : makasih udah review Yuki... kalo gitu tunggu bahasannya chap depan ya? hehehe... aih... gak tahu sampe berapa chap, tapi yang jelas ini mau tamat...

Luna Haruno : makasih udah review senpai... maaf baru update dan gak kilat senpai... hikss

Kyou Ichikawa : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya gak papa, Grimm kan suka iseng ya? heheheh

rukimiyu berry : makasih udah review senpai... hehhe iya gak ada kok... gak ada lemon GrimmRuki... aihh masalah ini udah konflik terakhir dan udah mau tamat heheheh maaf ya senpai... yaa ini udah update gak kilat siii hhehe

Larry Stylinson : makasih udah review senpai... ya ini Ichi udah bertindak kok heheheh hmm gak tahu nih, si Grimm lama amat balikin Ruki *plak*

Zaoldyeck13 : makasih udah review senpai... ya ini udah update... mm kurang tahu, kayaknya si 3 atau 4 lagi tergantung sitkon hehehe

cherry kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... yaa doain aja endingnya gimana heheheh

chy karin : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update kok heheheh

Kim Na Na : makasih udah review senpai... wah jadi melenceng dari alur sih hehehhe, Last Rose lagi diketik kok hehehe

Dark Angel : maaf sebelumnya, kalaupun saya nyampah, toh fic ini masih ditunggu orang. kalau anda gak tahu jalan ceritanya mending gak usah review, kan anda sendiri yang nyampah!

ok done.

maaf yang terakhir, saya tahu kualitas tulisan saya gak bisa dibandingin sama kualitas senior di sini, cerita apalagi. saya belum bisa dibilang penulis yang hebat. penulis saja masih jauh dari harapan. tapi saya di sini berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. kalau senpai peduli pada saya, pasti senpai memberikan yang terbaik bukan? saya udah berkali-kali punya niat jelek, tapi untung masih bisa saya rem dengan dukungan temen-temen saya di sini. ya itulah yang membuat saya bersyukur punya teman-teman yang mendukung saya.

ok deh, saya gak bakal banyak ngomong lagi, saya cuma menantikan review berharga senpai yang setia menunggu fic saya walau saya tahu fic saya gak ada apa-apanya sama sekali. makasih gak terhingga. saya juga gak nyangka bisa sejauh ini ada di FFN. makasih semuanya.

Jaa Nee!


	12. Behind The Past

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari Oda Kurosaki(nama yang saya tahu nih...) **Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurosaki!"

Ishida langsung panik saat mendapati teman orange-nya ini mengerang kesakitan saat kakinya terluka karena pecahan beling. Salah seorang penghuni bar itu, yang sepertinya pernah membantu Ichigo mencari orang yang dimaksudnya itu membantu Ichigo untuk sampai kemari. Untuknya, orang itu bersedia mengabari Ishida mengenai keadaan Ichigo yang gawat ini.

Lukanya cukup dalam dan harus dijahit. Ishida sendiri yang bisa gila meladeni orang gila ini karena bertindak seenaknya. Sudah kondisinya yang tidak mendukung, dia malah terluka begini. Karena pecahan beling yang tidak tahu beling dari mana.

Tapi untungnya penangannya cepat, jadi luka Ichigo tidak begitu lama ternganga begitu. Walau sebagian celananya sudah basah karena darah yang mengucur deras dari luka tusuk ini. Sepertinya orang itu serius ingin membuat Ichigo menderita sekarang ini.

Tapi sekarang, prioritas Ichigo dulu. Lukanya harus segera diobati.

Dan setelah berjuang selama kurang lebih satu jam, untungnya luka jahit itu selesai. Ichigo tak banyak mengomel soal lukanya. Pria orange itu malah sudah tertidur karena pengaruh obatnya. Dan itu bagus. Kondisi Ichigo pasti sekarang sangat lemah. Sudah seharusnya dia butuh istirahat total.

Belum pernah Ishida melihat Ichigo yang kacau seperti ini. hanya karena seorang Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo sanggup jadi orang gila yang kehilangan arah begini. Benar-benar begitu besar pengaruh gadis itu. Sejak mengenal Kuchiki Rukia, seluruh hidup Kurosaki Ichigo hanya berputar demi gadis itu. Wajar kalau rasa kehilangan begitu kental terasa.

"Apa Tuan Kaya itu baik-baik saja?"

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Ichigo, dan memastikan pria labu itu terlelap untuk istirahat, Ishida melihat seorang pria berambut merah yang diikat ke atas dan tato di dahinya.

"Anda...?" Ishida mencoba menerka siapa orang yang menegurnya ini.

"Ahh maaf. Aku Abarai Renji. Yang menelponmu tadi. Tidak kusangka kalau Tuan Kaya itu benar-benar frustasi. Dia nyaris menghabiskan seluruh isi bar, yah setidaknya semua itu pasti akan digantinya bukan? Ahh bukan begitu. Jadi... bagaimana keadaannya?"

Ishida memutar matanya sebentar dan membetulkan posisi kacatamanya.

"Kurosaki baik-baik saja. Dia butuh istirahat. Kalau kau ingin tagihan atau apapun itu, kau bisa memberikannya padaku nanti. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak. Baguslah kalau begitu. Ahh ya, sebelum aku lupa. Orang yang ditemui oleh Tuan Kaya itu, adalah salah satu preman yang paling banyak musuh. Saat ini, banyak musuhnya yang ingin menjatuhkan orang berambut biru itu. Apapun yang terjadi padanya, kuperingatkan hati-hati."

"Terima kasih banyak atas peringatanmu. Aku akan mengawasi Kurosaki agar tidak gegabah menghadapi orang itu."

Kalau apa yang dikatakan orang ini benar... Kuchiki Rukia berada dalam bahaya.

Ahh! Kenapa jadi rumit begini? Padahal Ishida pikir bersama Grimmjow saja, Rukia sudah berada dalam bahaya. Ini lagi ditambah dengan daftar hitam preman jalanan itu. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

_"Grimm... aku... aku mencintai Ichigo. Dan kami... sudah bersama sejak lama..."_

_ "Nel?"_

_ "Makanya... kita putus saja. Aku lebih suka bersama Ichigo. Maafkan aku ya."_

_ "Kau... bohong..."_

_ "Aku tidak bohong. Kami bahkan sudah tidur satu ranjang. Ingat saat aku bolos bersama Ichigo? Makanya... lupakan aku ya. Kau cari gadis lain saja."_

_ "NEL!"_

_ "Maaf Grimm. Sepertinya, perasaanku padamu, tidak sebesar perasaanku pada Ichigo. Maaf ya..."_

_._

_ "Ichigo mengkhianatiku. Aku ingin mati saja..."_

_ "Jangan mati Nel! Aku akan membalas dendammu pada Ichigo! Kumohon jangan mati!"_

_ "Ichigo... Ichigo mencampakkanku begitu saja. Maaf Grimm. Lupakan aku. Mungkin... waktu kita tidak lama. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Kalau ada saat dimana kita bertemu lagi, aku pasti akan memilihmu lagi."_

_ "Jangan pergi!"_

_ "Selamat tinggal Grimm..."_

_._

_._

*KIN*

.

.

"NEL!"

Grimmjow menarik nafasnya yang tersengal hebat. Astaga... mimpi buruk. Ini adalah mimpi terburuknya selama 11 tahun ini.

Dia selalu teringat dimana saat Nel meninggalkannya. Gadis polos yang dikotori oleh pria brengsek seperti Ichigo.

Kalau ada kesempatan sekali lagi, Grimmjow pasti akan melakukan segala cara agar gadis itu tidak mati seperti ini. Grimmjow gagal menjaga gadis yang paling dia cintai. Balas dendam yang sudah terpendam selama 11 tahun ini harus dituntaskan segera.

Nel-nya mati. Kalau gadis itu mati, apa yang akan dirasakan Ichigo?

Harusnya Ichigo bisa merasakan perasaan setimpal bukan? Sama-sama kehilangan itu baru adil. Salah siapa yang mengorbankan gadisnya demi ego semata?

Hari beranjak pagi.

Grimmjow mulai kalap. Dia mengambil sebilah pisau dari dapurnya. Dia tidak ingin menundanya lagi. Atau dia akan menyesal.

Perlahan, Grimmjow membuka pintu kamarnya yang terkunci sejak kemarin itu. Suasana suram, bau lembab dan pengap ini benar-benar mengerikan. Kondisi gadis mungil inipun sama mengerikannya. Tubuhnya jauh lebih lemah dan lebih kurus. Terperangkap berhari-hari dalam ruang yang sama dengan keadaan menyedihkan bukan ide yang bagus.

Gadis itu terkulai di atas tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya, gadis itu masih tertidur.

Grimmjow mendekati kasurnya. Menyibak helaian hitam yang mengganggu wajah cantik itu. Bahkan dalam keadaan tidur pun, gadis ini sangat cantik. Seperti halnya putri tidur yang siap bertemu pangerannya.

Grimmjow bersiap mengacungkan pisaunya setinggi mungkin. Mencari letak jantung gadis itu. Menghujamkan pisau itu hingga membuatnya merasa puas.

Tapi... ketika satu senti lagi pisau itu mendarat di jantung gadis itu, Grimmjow menghentikan aksinya. Ada rasa tak tega menguar dari hatinya. Dia tak tega ternyata.

Selama ini, puluhan orang, mungkin ratusan orang sanggup dihajarnya sampai mati. Bahkan tak jarang beberapa di antaranya luka parah hingga patah tulang. Tapi kenapa... kenapa membunuh gadis ini saja dia tidak bisa? Kenapa setiap kali melihat wajah cantik gadis ini, Grimmjow tak tega dan memilih ingin memilikinya? Kenapa?

Grimmjow melempar pisaunya sejauh mungkin dan mulai frustasi di atas kasur itu. Bahkan melakukan hal termudah saja dia tidak sanggup. Hanya membunuhnya saja Grimmjow tidak sanggup!

Apakah ini artinya, hati Grimmjow sudah melunak? Atau karena dia bertemu gadis ini?

Tiba-tiba, dengan gerak cepat, gadis itu terbangun dan membelalak lebar ketika melihat Grimmjow duduk di dekatnya. Gadis mungil itu mencoba bangun untuk menjauhkan diri―atau tepatnya melarikan diri. Tapi dengan gerak cepat pula, Grimmjow menarik lengan gadis berambut hitam ini dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. Tubuh mungil gadis ini sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam dadanya. Grimmjow mendekap tubuh mungil ini dengan erat dan menyesapi wangi khas sang gadis. apakah semua wangi gadis memiliki ciri khas begini? Grimmjow tak pernah bosan mencium wangi Rukia.

Grimmjow membenamkan kepala gadis itu ke dadanya. Mengelus rambut hitam gadis itu seakan dia adalah kucing peliharaannya. Tapi sayang, gadis itu mulai mulai memberontak dan memukul kencang dada Grimmjow. Meski Grimmjow tahu, pukulan lemah seperti itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya untuk Grimmjow.

"Hei Tuan Putri... kemarin, Pangeranmu datang padaku. Dia berusaha ingin menjemputmu..." bisik Grimmjow.

Rukia terdiam. Menghentikan pukulannya. Grimmjow bisa merasakan tubuh mungilnya gemetar dalam pelukannya.

"I-Ichi... go?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ya... Ichigo-mu. Dia berusaha mencarimu. Tapi sayang... Pangeranmu itu terluka saat berkelahi denganku. Sepertinya... untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, Pangeranmu itu tidak akan bisa berjalan."

Rukia mendorong keras dada Grimmjow, menatap marah pada pria sangar ini dan menampar wajahnya sekuat mungkin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ichigo!" pekik Rukia.

Grimmjow hanya menyeringai lebar dan mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas itu.

"Sudah kubilang... aku tidak akan mengembalikanmu padamu. Setidaknya... sampai balas dendamku selesai. Tapi... tidak semudah itu. Ichigo... harus menderita. Dan ini baru awalnya. Kau tahu itu, Tuan Putri?"

Tangan kecil Rukia bersiap akan menampar Grimmjow lagi, tapi kali ini Grimmjow menahan tangan mungil itu dan menariknya mendekat kepadanya. Wajah mereka kembali bertemu dan sangat dekat. Reflek Rukia memejamkan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia hanya takut pria itu mulai bertindak kurang ajar lagi.

Melihat penolakan yang begitu kuat―dan biasanya gadis ini memang selalu menolaknya, Grimmjow beralih hanya mengelus pipi putih dan pucat gadis ini. membuatnya menderita sebenarnya bukan tujuan Grimmjow. Tapi apa yang bisa Grimmjow lakukan? Dia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun.

Termasuk jatuh cinta pada tawanannya sendiri.

Walaupun perasaan itu sempat terasa begitu kuat, tapi Grimmjow tidak ingin perasaan lembek itu mempengaruhi segalanya. Karena perasaan lembek itulah, Nel pergi 11 tahun yang lalu. Karena perasaan itulah, Nel pergi meninggalkannya. Karena perasaan bodoh itu. Dan Grimmjow tidak ingin merasakan perasaan menyedihkan itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tuan Putri... sekeras apapun kau menolakku... itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Karena bagaimanapun... Pangeranmu tetap akan menderita. Aku akan membuatnya menderita bagaimanapun caranya. Karena dia pantas untuk itu."

"A-apa... karena gadis bernama... Nel?"

Grimmjow menyipitkan matanya mendengar Rukia bertanya soal Nel padanya.

"Kau tahu Nel?" tanya Grimmjow penasaran.

"A-aku... tidak tahu. hanya saja... sepertinya, dendammu pada Ichigo, ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

"Nel... kekasihku. Tapi sayang, dia mencintai Ichigo. Dan karena Ichigo mencampakkannya, Nel bunuh diri. Kau puas?"

Ungu kelabu itu membelalak lebar dan basah. Tampaknya Rukia terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Tidak... mungkin..." gumamnya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, itu bukan urusanku. Tapi itulah faktanya. Pangeran yang kau cintai itu tak lebih dari bajingan brengsek yang sudah membunuh kekasihku!"

"Ichigo... Ichigo tidak begitu. Dia... dia tidak begitu... kau pasti salah paham... Ichigo―"

"JANGAN MEMBELANYA! Kau tidak tahu sebrengsek apa Ichigo itu! Mungkin kau tidak tahu masa lalunya seperti apa. Tapi fakta kalau dia membunuh Nel itu, tidak bisa dibantah! Kalau Pangeran-mu itu tak lebih dari seorang pembunuh!"

"Tidak... aku percaya Ichigo tidak begitu. Ini pasti salah paham. Ichigo yang kukenal... mana mungkin melakukan hal keji begitu. Kau pasti―"

"DIAM! DIAMLAH! Aku muak mendengar kata-katamu yang membela si brengsek itu. Aku muak, Tuan Putri!"

Grimmjow beranjak dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih bingung tak jelas dan menguncinya lagi di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah pria itu pergi, Rukia semakin bingung. Apakah itu alasannya kenapa pria berambut biru itu begitu dendam dengan Ichigo?

Tapi... setahu Rukia, apalagi mendengar cerita dari adik kembar Ichigo dan Ishida, Ichigo belum pernah sekali pun berhubungan dengan gadis manapun. Ichigo tak pernah mempermainkan seorang gadis pun. Kalau dia ingin bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain, sudah pasti Ichigo akan menanggapi perlakuan iseng wanita di kantor yang selalu menyapa dengan niat menggoda pada Ichigo. Tapi... Ichigo bahkan tidak pernah bersinggungan langsung dengan wanita yang tidak dia sukai. Kecuali Rukia.

Pasti ada salah paham. Rukia yakin... pasti ada salah paham.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Masih ada yang sakit?"

Ishida mengawasi dengan hati-hati pria berambut orange ini.

Sejak tidur semalaman, sepertinya dia sudah bangun. Memang benar sepertinya Ichigo butuh istirahat.

"Ishida? Aku..."

"Rumah sakit. Untung lukamu tidak terlalu parah. Walau harus dijahit. Sekarang kau harus benar-benar beristirahat."

"Aku sudah lebih baik, aku akan datang ke bar itu lagi. Siapa tahu Grimm―akh!"

Ishida menghalangi Ichigo yang mencoba turun dari ranjangnya. Baru mencoba menggerakannya saja Ichigo sudah meringis kesakitan. Bagaimana bisa berjalan.

"Tolong jangan keras kepala. Ini demi hidupmu. Kalau kau tumbang karena hal ini, selamanya kau tidak akan bisa menemukan Kuchiki-san. Setidaknya, kau tahu Kuchiki-san ada pada Grimmjow. Dan aku yakin, pria itu cukup pintar untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Kuchiki-san!"

"Tidak! Grimmjow pasti akan melakukan apa saja agar aku menderita! Aku harus menjemput Rukia sekarang!"

"Kau pikir, setelah kau menemukan Grimmjow di sana, kau akan menemukannya lagi? Pasti dia tengah menghilang saat ini. Kau akan sia-sia saja mencarinya sekarang. tolong dengarkan aku sekali lagi dan istirahatlah. Kau bisa benar-benar tumbang, Kurosaki."

Setelah berpikir agak lama, akhirnya Ichigo menurut dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Mungkin dia memang benar-benar butuh istirahat total sekarang.

Grimmjow pasti akan menebus semua ini. Pasti!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia masih meringkuk di kasur itu. Dia masih tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu antara dua orang itu.

Grimmjow tak mungkin bohong. Kalau dia bohong, untuk apa sampai sejauh ini? tidak ada gunanya.

Ichigo bohong? Bagaimana mungkin Ichigo bohong? Rukia mengenal Ichigo lebih dari siapapun. Bahkan masa kecilnya saja Rukia tahu. Jadi... mana mungkin.

Lalu sebenarnya siapa yang bohong di sini? Kenapa mengadu domba dua orang itu? Untuk apa?

BRAKK!

Rukia terkejut. Suara gaduh itu begitu kuat terdengar. Seperti suara pintu yang dipaksa dibuka. Grimmjow?

Tapi... ini belum jam makan siang. Grimmjow datang biasa saat jam makan siang. Lalu...

Sekali lagi, pintu kamar ini yang dibuka paksa. Rukia langsung ketakutan karena merasa yang membuka pintu ini bukanlah Grimmjow!

"Hai Putri Kuchiki. Senang bertemu denganmu. Mari kita bekerja sama!"

Rukia berusaha berteriak tapi mendadak hidungnya disumpal oleh saputangan yang sangat bau. Bau yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tuan Byakuya. Kami sudah menemukan titik dimana Nona Rukia ditahan," lapor salah seorang bodyguard Kuchiki itu.

"Kita jemput sekarang."

Byakuya tahu dia pasti menemukan adiknya. Hanya saja, waktunya kenapa sampai selama ini. apa tempatnya benar-benar tidak terjangkau?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow kembali setelah jam makan siang. Dia membawa makan siang untuk Tuan Putri itu. Walau dia ingin Rukia mati, tapi tetap saja dia tidak tega pada Kuchiki cantik itu.

Begitu sampai di flat-nya, Grimmjow ternganga lebar.

Pintu depannya dirusak parah. Begitu masuk, semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata pintu kamarnya yang dirusak. Tergesa, Grimmjow melempar bungkusan makanannya dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tidak ada.

Tuan Putri itu tidak ada!

Sial! Seharusnya Grimmjow tidak menganggap enteng kata-kata keledai kemarin!

Mereka benar-benar melakukan cara licik!

Grimmjow bergegas mencari kira-kira siapa yang melakukan ini. tapi sayangnya, begitu Grimmjow bermaksud keluar dari flat-nya, suara sirine polisi kian mendekat ke bangunan flat-nya. Sial! Apalagi ini!

Merasa terjebak, Grimmjow mencari cara agar bisa kabur keluar dari sini.

Tuan Putri itu berada dalam bahaya yang lebih besar!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Polisi sudah bersiap di area masing-masing dan berteriak melalui speaker untuk memberi peringatan. Tidak ada jawaban. Melainkan suara gugup dari penghuni flat yang lain.

Semua polisi bersiap menggeledah semua pintu flat di bangunan ini. semuanya dikunci dan hanya dihuni oleh satu dua orang. Selain satu pintu yang dirusak dan ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya.

Tetap saja tidak mereka temukan Putri Kuchiki yang sudah seminggu menghilang tanpa kabar ini. bahkan seluruh area flat sudah diperiksa dengan teliti. Beberapa radius km sudah di razia untuk mencari tahu kalau-kalau ada yang berhasil membawanya kabur. Tapi ternyata tetap tidak ada.

Sekali lagi, pencarian menemui jalan buntu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tch! Jadi ini Putri Kuchiki yang diributkan oleh seantero Jepang itu?" keluh seorang pria dengan rambut biru pendeknya.

"Jangan begitu Ggio... kau tidak tahu seberharga apa gadis ini..."

"Hah? Kau bicara apa Yylfrodt! Berharga apanya?"

"Hei, coba kau ingat kekayaan Kuchiki itu sebanyak apa. Kalau kita minta setengahnya saja... mungkin kita bisa tinggal di luar negeri selama sepuluh tahun. Ditambah bisnis narkoba. Coba kau hitung jumlahnya!" sambung seorang pria negro berkulit hitam yang bertubuh besar.

"Ahahaha! Benar Bos! Banyak! Pantas saja Grimmjow menyimpan gadis ini seorang diri," sela Ggio.

"Ivan... tolong kau jaga tambang emas kita ini. setelah kita bereskan Grimmjow, baru Putri Kuchiki ini selanjutnya. Jangan sampai dia kabur," perintahnya orang yang dipanggil bos itu.

"Baik Bos!"

Tiga orang lainnya langsung keluar dari gudang itu dan pergi entah kemana. Gudang yang berada di pedalaman ini memang cukup sulit dijangkau.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

BUAGGH!

Dengan penuh emosi, Grimmjow melancarkan serangannya pada pria sialan ini. setelah membuat lawannya tersungkur, Grimmjow mencengkeram kerah kaosnya, nyaris mencekik.

"Hei! Katakan padaku kemana kalian membawa Putri Kuchiki itu, Di Roy!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Huh! Segampang itu kami memberitahu? Bukankah terakhir kali aku sudah bilang, kami pasti akan menemukan kelemahanmu. Bos bilang... kalau kau ingin Putri Kuchiki itu selamat, korbankan dirimu dulu!" ejek Di Roy.

"Kalian ingin mati segera? Cepat katakan sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaran!"

"Tidak mudah Grimmjow. Kau tahu sendiri Bos kami bukan orang yang mudah!"

Grimmjow menyentakkan cengkeramannya. Ini bisa berakibat gawat!

Di Roy menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan preman sangar yang sudah menghabisi rekannya satu persatu ini.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak bercanda lagi. Malam ini, tepat jam 12, Bos ingin bertemu denganmu. Ingat... sendirian. Putri Kuchiki itu taruhannya jika kau macam-macam. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan? Grimmjow."

Di Roy meninggalkan Grimmjow dengan wajah menyeringai yang mengejek.

Grimmjow masih geram. Tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa kalau nyawa gadis itu taruhannya. Grimmjow tahu sejak awal tidak boleh meremehkan mereka. Tapi Grimmjow tak menyangka mereka berani sejauh ini. Bahkan berani menyentuh gadis itu untuk mengancam Grimmjow.

Tuan Putri itu benar-benar berada dalam bahaya.

Grimmjow tak mungkin datang sendirian. Kalau dia datang sendirian, itu sama saja bunuh diri. Dia harus punya rencana. Rencana yang matang untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Putri itu. Tapi siapa yang bisa dia mintai tolong tanpa menghakiminya terlebih dahulu? Walau dia bisa menangani masalah ini sendirian, Grimmjow tak yakin dia berhasil. Kalau tidak ada ancaman Tuan Putri itu, sudah pasti Grimmjow tak akan sungkan mendatangi markas mereka dan tanpa basa basi lagi, Grimmjow akan membakar habis semuanya.

Siapa... Grimmjow... harus bekerja sama dengan siapa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia membuka matanya pelan.

Pandangannya gelap. Semuanya terasa gelap. Berapa lama dia tidak sadarkan diri?

Tubuhnya tergeletak di sebuah tempat gelap yang pengap. Suasana gelap dan bau asap tak sedang berada dimana-mana. Dan ini... asap rokok.

Kontan saja nafas Rukia langsung sesak.

Tapi dia harus bertahan. Untungnya suasana tempat ini sepi, walau gelap. Rukia harus kabur dari sini. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Rukia bangun dan mencoba membuka-buka pintu yang kira-kira tidak dikunci. Dan sialnya semua dikunci!

Siapa lagi yang menculiknya begini! Apa komplotan Grimmjow? Rasanya bukan.

Nyaris putus asa, Rukia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih sesak tidak terkendali ini. sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin tumbang sekarang. dia harus kabur bagaimanapun juga. Beruntungnya, tempat yang mirip gudang tak terpakai ini agak luas. Mata besarnya menangkap sebuah jendela yang rusak dan bisa dimasuki oleh orang. Sepertinya itu kesempatan emas untuk Rukia bergerak. Buru-buru, setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun, Rukia bergerak secepat yang dia bisa sambil menahan nafasnya. Ternyata benar. Jendela itu rusak dan bisa dibuka. Rukia membuka jendelanya, lalu melompat keluar. Karena badannya yang tidak memungkinkan bergerak bebas, Rukia akhirnya mendarat di tanah berumput yang basah. Ternyata hari sudah beranjak malam. Berapa lama sebenarnya dia tidak sadar tadi? Rukia kemudian berdiri setelah dia sanggup bergerak. Untungnya nafasnya agak kembali stabil setelah keluar dari gudang itu.

"HEI! GADIS SIALAN!"

Rukia terkejut. Dari arah jendela yang dilompatinya tadi itu ternyata masuk seorang pria tak dikenalnya. Gawat! Dia ketahuan!

Rukia berlari sebisa mungkin.

Dia tidak tahu ada dimana ini. semuanya terasa asing dan menakutkan. Apalagi pepohonan rimbun menutupi wilayah ini.

Setelah Rukia yakin dia cukup jauh, ternyata sekitar gudang ini sudah dibangun tembok setinggi dua meter. Satu-satunya hal yang mustahil dia lakukan. Memanjat tembok ini.

Rukia berusaha untuk memanjatnya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. yang ada, Rukia malah tersungkur di tanah. Rasanya sakit terhempas begitu keras di tanah kasar itu.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur? Kelinci kecil?"

Rukia tertegun mendengar suara itu. Di dekatnya sudah muncul orang aneh yang bersiap akan menangkapnya. Karena panik, Rukia melempar batu besar yang bisa diangkatnya untuk dilempar ke arah orang itu. Dan sialnya, itu meleset. Benar-benar tidak diduga.

Orang aneh itu hanya menyeringai lebar seolah menikmati ketakutan Rukia. Dan hasilnya, baru terakhir mengenai dahi orang itu. Rukia kembali memanjat pagar saat perhatian orang itu beralih ke dahinya yang tampaknya terluka itu.

"Kau benar-benar kelinci menyusahkan!"

Pria aneh itu menarik kerah belakang Rukia hingga Rukia yang memanjat tembok itu jatuh tersungkur lagi. Kini, pria menyeramkan itu berdiri menjulang di depan Rukia. Rukia berusaha berteriak, tapi suasana begini sepi bagaimana bisa...

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kakimu Putri Kecil!"

Rukia berteriak kencang saat sebuah balok kayu menghantam kaki kanannya dengan keras. Rasa sakit tak bisa terbendung saat balok kayu itu menimpa kakinya. Sepertinya balok kayu besar itu berhasil mematahkan kaki kanannya.

"Dengan ini tidak bisa bergerak lagi kan?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Byakuya akhirnya ikut frustasi, ketika tahu ternyata polisi terlambat datang ke sana dan menyadari Kuchiki bungsu itu tidak berada di tempat.

Sekarang Byakuya bisa merasakan rasa frustasi yang dialami oleh pria berambut orange itu. Keselamatan adiknya benar-benar dalam bahaya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ishida membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin mendapati seseorang berdiri di depan ruangannya dengan tampang datar. Walau tampang datar, kentara sekali dia terlihat cemas. Rasanya tidak percaya orang ini berani datang seperti ini tanpa persiapan.

"Kau...?" tunjuk Ishida tak yakin.

"Kudengar dari Renji, bartender bar itu, Ichigo dirawat di sini. Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Hah? Kau yakin mau bertemu dengan orang frustasi itu? Kalau dia melihatmu, aku tak yakin dengan nyawamu, Jeaggerjaques!" kata Ishida tajam.

"Yah. Itu bukan masalah. Nyawaku bukan masalah. Ijinkan aku bertemu dengan Ichigo sekarang."

"Boleh kutahu masalahnya apa?"

Seorang Grimmjow berani datang setelah membuat luka untuk Ichigo. Grimmjow menyerahkan diri semudah ini? Rasanya benar-benar mustahil sekali!

"Ini... tentang Kuchiki Rukia..."

Mendengar nama gadis yang membuat Ichigo jadi orang gila selama ini, Ishida tak punya pilihan lain. Dia merasa tak pantas bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Karena itu, Ishida membawa Grimmjow menemui Ichigo langsung. Walau tak yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria orange itu kalau melihat Grimmjow sekarang.

Pertama, Ishida dulu yang masuk, menjelaskan duduk perkaranya dengan perlahan, kemudian memanggil Grimmjow. Sepertinya kesalahan besar membawa Grimmjow bertemu muka dengan Ichigo. Pria orange ini langsung bangkit dari kasurnya tanpa mempedulikan luka di kakinya dan langsung menghajar pria itu.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida langsung menahan Ichigo untuk tidak menghajar Grimmjow lebih jauh lagi sebelum mendengar duduk perkara masalah apa ini.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENAMPAKKAN DIRIMU PADAKU!" pekik Ichigo histeris. Dia benar-benar bisa gila melihat orang yang menyembunyikan kekasihnya ini.

Grimmjow menunduk diam sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Tolong bertingkah yang benar. Dia datang baik-baik Kurosaki!" sela Ishida lagi.

"BAGAIMANA DIA BISA BAIK-BAIK! SAMPAI SEKARANG SAJA DIA BELUM MENGEMBALIKAN RUKIA PADAKU!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya padamu. Karena... Tuan Putri itu tidak ada padaku," ujar Grimmjow datar.

Amarah kembali mendidih di kepala Ichigo. Sekali lagi Ichigo maju dan menghajar membabi buta Grimmjow di dalam kamarnya. Ishida sekarang sulit sekali memisahkan Ichigo yang gelap mata ini. untungnya, Ichigo ada di kamar VVIP yang jarang ada orang lewat. Tapi tetap saja ini tidak benar. Bahkan Ishida melihat perban di kaki Ichigo mengeluarkan bercak merah. Sepertinya orang itu bahkan tidak sadar sama sekali.

Kali ini, Ishida menyela dalam pertarungan tidak imbang itu, karena Grimmjow tidak membalas sama sekali. Ishida menarik kerah piyama Ichigo dan meninju pria itu agar berhenti bertindak bar-bar.

Setelah Ichigo menerima pukulan telak dari Ishida, Ichigo tersungkur dan menatap tak percaya pada teman dokternya ini.

"Ishida..."

"Kau tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengamuk! Kalau dia bilang Kuchiki-san tidak ada padanya, ini artinya Kuchiki-san dalam bahaya Kurosaki! Benar-benar dalam bahaya! Bisa tidak sebentar kau gunakan otakmu itu!"

Ichigo diam mengendalikan emosinya. Tapi tetap saja amarahnya masih di ubun-ubun.

"Baiklah. Kau jelaskan apa yang perlu kau jelaskan. Dimana Kuchiki-san sebenarnya?" tanya Ishida dingin.

"Sampai tadi pagi, dia masih ada di tempatku. Tapi mendadak, saat aku ingin memberikan makan siang untuknya, dia sudah tidak ada. Begitu aku mencari orang yang bermasalah denganku, ternyata... preman yang pernah kuhajar habis-habisan itu... membawa kabur Tuan Putri itu dari tempatku. Mereka ingin aku habis di tangan mereka dengan ancaman nyawa Tuan Putri itu. Dan kalau Tuan Putri itu ingin selamat, mereka ingin bertemu denganku malam ini tepat jam 12."

"Dasar brengsek! Kau membahayakan Rukia! Kemana akal sehatmu hah! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali balas dendam saja padaku! Dan sekarang lihat perbuatanmu!" pekik Ichigo kesal.

"Apa aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini! aku ingin kau mengakui kesalahanmu! Aku ingin kau menderita seperti aku menderita! Apa itu salah?" sahut Grimmjow tak kalah kesal.

"Tampaknya kau benar-benar tidak paham dengan yang Nel lakukan waktu itu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Grimmjow penasaran.

"Nel itu gagal jantung kau tahu? Dia mengidap penyakit itu sejak kecil. Dan umurnya tidak mungkin lebih dari 20 tahun!"

Grimmjow terbelalak kaget. Setahunya, Nel mati karena bunuh diri. Bukan karena... sakit.

"A-apa? kau... bercanda..."

"Nel sama halnya denganmu. Mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Tapi dia tahu umurnya tidak panjang. Apapun yang dilakukannya tidak mungkin memperpanjang umurnya. Dia ingin kau melupakannya agar kau tidak larut dalam kesedihan saat dia meninggal nanti! Itu yang kau tidak tahu mengenai Nel yang sebenarnya!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tahu!"

"Karena Nel minta padaku agar aku berpura-pura pacaran dengannya dan membuatmu cemburu dan membencinya. Aku menolak itu. Tapi Nel malah memanfaatkan itu untuk membuatmu percaya aku mencampakkan Nel! Dan bodohnya kau percaya karangan gadis itu!"

Grimmjow semakin diam dengan fakta konyol ini.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu yang sebenarnya, tapi Nel mati-matian melarangku dan mengancam akan bunuh diri kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Dia ingin kau membencinya agar kau bisa melupakannya. Karena Nel tahu seberapa besar cintamu padanya. Sama halnya seperti Nel. Tapi kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari itu dan terus menerus menganggap semua ini salahku dan ingin balas dendam!"

"Kalau kau katakan sejak awal, mana mungkin aku sejauh ini!"

"Kau yang tidak mau mendengarkanku dan menganggap semua kata-kataku alasan untuk melarikan diri! apa kau puas sekarang? Grimmjow!"

Ishida masih diam dari jarak yang pas menyaksikan pengakuan dua orang bodoh ini.

Sebenarnya Ishida pun tahu tentang kejadian ini, tapi dia tidak ingin ikut campur. Dia tidak ingin membuat Grimmjow semakin tersudut karena menjadi orang paling bodoh selama ini. sekarang saja pasti kenyataan ini adalah pukulan berat untuknya.

"Kau... kau membahayakan nyawa Rukia-ku. Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkanmu Grimmjow?" lirih Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Kurasa semua sudah jelas bukan? Sekarang, katakan dimana Kuchiki-san, agar kita bisa menyusun rencana sebelum jam 12 malam ini!" sela Ishida.

Grimmjow masih terpaku di sana.

Kenyataan begitu mengerikan dari bayangannya.

Dan sekarang dia benar-benar merasa bersalah sudah membuat gadis itu ikut terperosok dalam masalah konyolnya ini. padahal gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu apapun.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Astaga Ivan... kau mematahkan kakinya..." sindir Yylfrodt.

"Ckckck... tega sekali kau ini..." sambar Ggio.

"Apa boleh buat, dia mencoba kabur tadi. Bahkan melukai kepalaku!"

Rukia sekali lagi merasa ketakutan yang amat sangat mengerikan. Kaki kanannya seperti mati rasa setelah ditimpa balok kayu besar itu. Orang-orang mengerikan ini mulai bertingkah menyeramkan.

"Setidaknya setengah kekayaan Kuchiki masih ada pada kita..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna... ehmm kayaknya saya selalu bermasalah sama kaki ya? humm... gak papa deh. saya suka kaki! hihiihi...

kayaknya bisa sih ini selesai dua chap lagi. heheheh sabar yaa pasti saya selesaiin kok... hehehe kayaknya yang ini alurnya kecepatan ya? suka banget yaa saya ini alur kecepatan... ckckck... tapi mending begitu, to the point aja maksudnya, walau bertele tapi kan tujuannya sama, bener? heheheh

ya saya gak bikin flashback mereka, bakal lama kalo ditambah flashback lagi. soalnya kalo ada lebih dari satu flashback dalam satu fic rasanya gimana gitu...

ok deh saya balas review...

D-N-D Mozaik : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya gak lama kok hehehe ini udah update. yah ini masa lalu mereka sih hehehe apa udah cukup jelas?

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... hehehe iya firasat anda bener sekali hehehe yah sejak awal sih emang ini rencananya. makanya sebenernya saya bingung, ini genre apa coba? hehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... hehehe iya nih, masih lama kayaknya mereka ketemu. sabar ya... biar makin cinta wkwwkkw bahasan GrimmNel ada di sini hehehe

meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... heheheh kalo mau bisa rikues kok hehehe, aih beneran merinding gitu? wah saya terharu loh... hiks...

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey... iyaa saya pun tak menyangka bisa serumit ini... hehehe aih nih udah update...

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan... wah kalo gitu, silahan emekemek ini mukanya nekochan... *plak* hehehe aih senengnya bisa bikin neechan penasaran. biasanya neechan udah bisa nebak tuh gimana alurnya heheheh

piyocco : makasih udah review Piyocco... iyaa nih udah lanjut. saya juga gak tega kalo Grimm nekat hiks... iyaa dibatesin kok. saya bisa tepar kalo gak dibatesin hihihi

inai chan : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa gak papa kok... ehehehe iya ini udah update kok... aduh makasih udah suka... terharu banget...

Shirayuki Umi : makasih udah review senpai... ehmm saya buat Ruki gini soalnya dia kan gak pernah susah tuh, terus dia juga gak pernah diculik gini. makanya Ruki ngerasa gimana gitu ya... secara dia Putri terhormat gitu sih heheheh apa di chap ini udah kelihatan tuh perasaan Grimm?

syasya : makasih udah review senpai... wah... jangan fans... kalo temen saya mau... hehehehe eh? novel? novel apa ya? saya kalo baca novel suka milih. gak semua novel saya baca sih heheheh iyaa makasih

shiianhia el kuchiki : makasih udah review nhia... wah IchiRuki masih lama ya ketemunya... kasian... aihh gak tahu nih dapet darimana di Grimm duit. tapi biasanya dia kerja serabutan gitu sih. makanya suka-suka dia kerjanya. heheheh apa ini udah kilat?

Larry Stylinson : makasih udah review senpai... gak kok... Ruki gak dipake siapa-siapa... heheheh iyaa kasian sih tapi gak papalah jarang saya buat Ichi menderita hihihi

blingblingjh : makasih udah review senpai... wah gimana, gak bisa dibalikin dulu... gak papalah biar makin cinta tuh orang dua lama kepisah hehehhe

RK-Hime : makasih udah review rika... nah gimana sama chap ini? apa kejawab? hehehehe

lolaDony : makasih udah review senpai... wah sayang gak bisa tuh... heheh gak papalah lama kepisah. kan biar makin cinta heheheh

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... iyaa gak papa heheheh iyaa ini udah update.. gak papa kok lama kepisah saya suka heheheh

Soo Kyung : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update hehheh aihh... chap ini ngebahas masa lalu mereka loh ehehehe

nanaichiruki : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa makasih semangatnya heheh ini udah update...

Mikyo : makasih udah review senpai... oyaa tinggal dikit lagi kok hehehe makasih semangatnya...

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... wah beneran mau nih Ruki di rape Grimm? tapi kayaknya saya bakal kena gantung rame-rame kalo kejadian tuh hihihi...

Suzuhara yamami : makasih udah review Zuha... gak kok bentar lagi end... kalo gak ada halangan sih heheheh iyaa ini udah update kok hehehe

Zaoldeyck13 : makasih udah review senpai... ahahah iyaa nanti saya suruh ganti rugi tuh bar-nya. kasian Renji soalnya hihihhi

My Zone : makasih udah review senpai... ini udah update heheh

cherry kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... ahahah iya ini udah puncak konfliknya heheheh

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... yak tebakan anda benar... hihih iyaa ini udah update lohe heheheh

Kim Na Na : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya dibahas via FB ya? heheheh

ok deh, makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama semua fic saya. makasih banyak yaa... heheheh

sekarang saya mau update fic yang kira-kira saya dapet feelnya. jadi maaf yang nunggu fic saya yang lain yaa pasti saya update cuman nunggu feelnya beneran kerasa baru saya ketik heheheh

kalo mau dilanjut... yah gak susah kok review yaa... heheheheh

Jaa Nee!


	13. Save The Princess

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari Oda Kurosaki(nama yang saya tahu nih...) **Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat jam 12 malam, Grimmjow datang sendirian seperti janjinya pada gerombolan mafia menyebalkan itu.

Dia sudah ada di gudang tua ini. Suasananya benar-benar mencekam. Grimmjow hanya berharap mereka tidak melakukan apapun terhadap gadis itu. Setelah penjelasan panjang dari Ichigo tadi, Grimmjow tampak merasa bersalah karena bertingkah bodoh. Dan sekarang gadis yang tidak bersalah itu jadi masalah untuknya.

Grimmjow masuk ke gudang itu setelah mendobraknya dengan sadis.

"Wah... wah... lihat siapa yang datang!" seru pria berambut panjang itu.

"Sang penyelamat?"

Grimmjow geram ketika mendapati gadis itu duduk di sudut gudang dengan ketakutan. Kaki gadis itu terjulur ke depan. Tapi kaki itu lebam dan biru.

"Kalian apakan dia? Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh dia brengsek!" pekik Grimmjow ketika sadar melihat kaki Rukia aneh.

"Itu salahnya. Kami hanya ingin memastikan kau datang. Dan ternyata... kau benar-benar datang," ujar Di Roy.

BRAAK!

Grimmjow tersungkur setelah sebuah balok kayu kecil menghantam belakang punggungnya. Grimmjow segera bergerak untuk membalas tindakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Arghh!"

Grimmjow terkejut ketika mendengar suara gadis itu.

Begitu menoleh, dia mendapati Yylfrodt tengah menginjak kaki Rukia yang terluka itu.

"LEPASKAN BRENGSEK!" pekik Grimmjow.

"Sesuai dengan sikapmu. Kalau kau menurut, gadis ini aman!" ancamnya.

Grimmjow ingin sekali menghajar preman sialan ini. Tapi Ggio sudah mengambil alih dan berdiri di belakang Rukia. Di Roy mengambil balok kayu lagi. Bersiap menghantamnya kepada Grimmjow.

"Larilah! Jangan pedulikan aku! Cepat per―ARGHH!"

Mata Grimmjow semakin membelalak kala melihat gadis itu sekali lagi berteriak kesakitan. Selain kakinya yang semakin diinjak, rambutnya juga dijambak dari belakang.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" pekik Grimmjow lagi.

Tiga orang itu hanya menyeringai lebar karena menikmati momen ini. Grimmjow semakin gelisah kalau begini keadaannya. Mereka semakin tidak pandang bulu dan seenaknya menyiksa gadis itu.

"Melawan saja Grimmjow. Kau kan suka melawan! Kenapa di depan gadis ini kau jadi lemah?" sindir Di Roy.

Grimmjow semakin jengkel dengan sikap mereka ini. Terlalu kekanakan dan menjijikan. Jadi ini alasan mereka ingin Rukia. Agar bisa menyiksa Grimmjow sekarang. Benar-benar menjijikan. Grimmjow bertahan untuk tetap diam. Tangannya terkepal kuat bersiap menghajar siapa saja. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Gadis itu terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi mereka malah tertawa senang melihat pemandangan ini.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" desis Grimmjow penuh emosi. Dia berharap ini segera selesai. Sampai menunggu mereka lengah baru bisa memulai segalanya. Dia harus menahan diri. Paling tidak, walau dia tidak selamat nantinya, biarkan gadis ini selamat. Dia sudah cukup merasa bersalah sekarang. Grimmjow tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Berlutut!" perintah Yylfrodt.

Grimmjow mengeraskan rahangnya dan tetap memandang sangar pada dua orang yang tengah bersiap menyiksa Rukia. Ggio masih menjambak rambut hitam gadis itu dan Yylfrodt yang tengah bersiap menghantamkan kakinya lagi.

Rukia menggeleng kuat dan terus menyuruh Grimmjow pergi. Wajah gadis itu sudah ternoda oleh luka lebam di sudut bibirnya. Tentu saja Grimmjow marah sekali. Dia ingin menghabisi brengsek ini.

Grimmjow baru tahu. Inilah yang dirasakan oleh Ichigo ketika Grimmjow membawa pergi kekasihnya. Inilah yang dirasakan Ichigo jika Grimmjow menyakiti Rukia. Inilah yang Ichigo rasakan, sampai bersedia mengorbankan seluruh nyawanya untuk memastikan gadis ini selamat dan baik-baik saja. Dan Grimmjow baru merasakan perasaan ini ketika melihat Rukia disiksa oleh orang-orang tak bertanggungjawab ini. Perasaan yang menyakitkan.

"Aku hitung sampai lima―ahh bagaimana kalau tiga saja? Satu..."

Yylfrodt melayangkan kakinya di atas lebam kaki Rukia. Berlutut di depan preman tengik ini? yang benar saja!

"Dua... kau benar-benar keras kepala..." sindirnya lagi. Kali ini kaki itu sudah menyentuh kaki Rukia.

"Tiga―"

Seketika itu pula Grimmjow menjatuhkan dirinya di depan orang itu. Dia benar-benar berlutut di depan mereka dengan tatapan membunuh yang luar biasa. Jangan sampai mereka lengah. Kalau mereka lengah, Grimmjow yakin nyawa tiga orang ini sudah dia persembahkan pada dewa kematian.

BRAAK!

Grimmjow terdiam sesaat, tak lama dari situ jeritan Rukia terdengar di seluruh gudang ini. Grimmjow nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Dia memegangi dadanya. Grimmjow bisa merasakan ada tulang belakangnya yang sepertinya... bergeser?

BRAAK!

"KUMOHON HENTIKAN! SUDAH CUKUP!"

Grimmjow memandang lirih pada gadis itu. Rukia menangis? Kenapa gadis cantik itu menangis? Sejak Nel pergi, belum ada satu pun gadis yang bersedia menangis untuknya. Belum ada satu pun gadis yang berteriak memohon pada orang lain untuknya.

Satu pukulan... dua pukulan...

Grimmjow bahkan tak bisa merasakan sakit pukulan itu. Yang dia rasakan sakit adalah melihat wajah Rukia yang menangis ke arahnya.

Akhirnya, ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Grimmjow terbatuk hebat. Seluruh mulutnya terasa amis dan asin. Begitu melihat ke bawah lantai, ternyata cairan merah kental itu sudah tercecer di sana. Dari mana itu berasal? Mulutnya?

"Hahahaha! Kau lihat dirimu sendiri Grimmjow! Betapa memalukan dirimu yang tidak melawan itu! Kau benar-benar bersedia mati demi gadis ini? Hebat!" cemooh Ggio.

Grimmjow menunduk sejenak. Mengatur nafasnya yang terputus. Dia belum pernah merasa sekarat begini. Sialan mereka. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar ingin membunuhnya. Kemudian, Grimmjow mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menyeringai ke arah Rukia yang masih menangis histeris.

"Hei Tuan Putri... bertahanlah... aku... aku tidak apa-apa... jangan menangis," ujar Grimmjow pelan.

"Kau terluka! Apanya yang tidak apa-apa!" balas Rukia histeris.

"Ini luka kecil. Aku tidak akan sekarat... semudah―"

BRAAK!

Balok kayu itu sampai patah menjadi dua karena terus menghantam punggung Grimmjow. Untungnya selama ini, Grimmjow sudah tahan banting. Dia sudah cukup puas bisa mematahkan balok kayu itu hanya dengan punggungnya. Sebentar lagi...

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat preman terkuat di kota ini mati mengenaskan dan memalukan! Aku pasti akan mengubur abumu dengan layak, Grimmjow!" ejek Di Roy.

Tak lama dari situ, terdengar suara gaduh dari luar. Seperti ada beberapa kerikil yang dilempar ke jendela gudang itu. Dan terakhir, sebuah bata nyaris mengenai kepala Di Roy. Grimmjow menyeringai sedikit.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kau memanggil orang kemari hah?" bentak Di Roy.

"Huh! Bukannya kau lihat sendiri aku datang sendirian. Apa maksudmu aku memanggil orang?" balas Grimmjow.

"Kalau kau sampai memanggil orang, nyawa gadis ini akan segera tamat! Ggio, periksa di luar, ada apa?" perintah Yylfrodt.

Ggio segera melepaskan jambakannya di rambut Rukia. Dia nyaris menyentakkan kepala Rukia dengan kasar. Grimmjow sampai menggertakkan giginya karena kelakukan kasar preman bejat ini.

Ggio keluar dari gudang itu. Melirik ke sana sini. Dia sempat berteriak kalau tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi Di Roy menyuruhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas jika ada yang mencurigakan. Grimmjow sudah mempersiapkan rencana di dalam kepalanya. Sebentar lagi...

Grimmjow kemudian memuntahkan darah lagi. Ini gawat. Kondisinya sudah buruk. Tak lama kemudian, Grimmjow ambruk di tempat. Kepalanya sudah pusing dan punggungnya terasa sakit sekali. Dia menatap Rukia seolah berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja. Tapi kemudian, matanya tertutup rapat.

"Tch! Mudah sekali mengalahkannya! Apa dia tidak main-main?" Di Roy menginjak punggung Grimmjow sekuat mungkin. Tapi pria berambut biru ini benar-benar tidak bangun.

"Dia sudah mati. Sudahlah. Sekarang kita akan menyelesaikan tugas terakhir. Gadis ini... tambang emas kita!" ujar Yylfrodt.

"Terlalu mudah. Apa ini tidak mencurigakan? Hei! Mana Ggio? Lama sekali memeriksa di luar sana!" keluh Di Roy.

"Kau lihat sana! Dia memang lambat!" perintah Yylfrodt lagi.

Setelah menggerutu panjang lebar, Di Roy keluar juga. Melongok ke sana sini. Tapi dia tak menemukan rekannya itu.

Agak jauh dari gudang, Di Roy melihat tangan Ggio yang melambai dari belakang gudang.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu!" gerutu Di Roy. Dia segera menyusul rekannya yang terlihat aneh dan menyebalkan itu.

Yylfrodt beralih ke gadis mungil dan cantik ini. Dia menyeringai lebar. Berlutut agar bisa menyamakan tingginya dengan sebutan 'tambang emas'nya.

Tubuh gadis ini memang tidak menarik. Tapi semuanya teralihkan oleh wajahnya yang cantik itu. Mata besar berwarna ungu kelabu itu benar-benar sanggup mencuri perhatian siapa saja. Yylfrodt rak tahan jika tidak berniat iseng pada gadis ini.

Tangannya bergerak jahil menuju kerah kemeja yang kebesaran ini. Tapi dengan cepat gadis itu menepis tangan Yylfrodt, tapi dengan cepat tangan mungil itu digenggamnya dan sebelah tangan yang lain mencengkeram wajah gadis cantik ini.

"Heh! Kalau kau mau mati akan kukabulkan. Tapi... setelah kami dapat setengah kekayaan Kuchiki! Kau mengerti!"

Dan satu hantaman, kepala Yylfrodt sudah berada di lantai.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow sudah masuk selama sepuluh menit. Ketika menit ke sebelas, Ichigo sudah harus memulai aksinya. Ishida sudah mati-matian melarangnya ikut. Tapi, bukan Kurosaki Ichigo kalau dia tidak keras kepala. Luka di kakinya yang belum mengering itu hanya diperban dengan kuat saja agar tidak berdarah lagi. Dia hanya perlu tangannya saja. Tangannya sudah cukup untuk menghabisi semua orang yang berani menyentuhkan ujung kukunya pada gadis kesayangannya.

Setelah melempar kerikil untuk memancing perhatian itu, Ichigo bersembunyi dan mendapati seorang yang keluar dari arah gudang. Langsung saja Ichigo bergerak. Pria berambut biru gelap pendek itu, berjalan menuju ke arah Ichigo yang masih bersembunyi. Ichigo sengaja memancingnya mengikuti Ichigo. Setelah bertemu muka, langsung saja Ichigo menghajar pria sialan itu. Benar kata Grimmjow. Mereka hanyalah preman tengik yang sok hebat karena berhasil menyandera seorang gadis. ini bahkan terlalu mudah untuk Ichigo. Setelah baku hantam yang tak sampai lima menit itu, pria ini sudah roboh dan pingsan dengan kepalanya yang Ichigo benturkan ke batu besar di belakang gudang ini. kalau sampai dia tahu kondisi Rukia-nya seburuk apa, gudang ini benar-benar akan Ichigo bakar bersama mayat preman tengik ini!

Setelah memastikan preman itu tak sadarkan diri―mungkin dia mati―Ichigo kembali memancing yang lainnya. Menurut Grimmjow, mereka berjumlah empat orang. Tapi Ichigo tak tahu yang ada di dalam gudang ini berapa orang.

Satu orang lagi terpancing. Kontan saja Ichigo langsung menghajarnya membabi buta. Ichigo berhasil mematahkan tangan orang itu. Untungnya, lawan tak tahu kalau kaki Ichigo terluka. Memang sebelumnya Ichigo sempat meringis kesakitan saat kakinya digerakkan. Tapi rasa sakit ini tak bisa menebus rasa sakit kehilangan kekasihnya nyaris satu minggu. Ichigo benar-benar sudah di batasnya. Dia tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan berapa lama dia tidak melihat kekasihnya. Dia ingin tahu keadaan belahan jiwanya itu. Dia... benar-benar ingin tahu.

Yakin dua orang itu terkapar, Ichigo segera menebos masuk. Kelihatannya tidak ada lagi yang bisa dipancing. Kalaupun ada dua orang di dalam sana, tapi Ichigo yakin Grimmjow bisa mengatasinya. Untuk apa dia jadi preman yang paling ditakuti kalau menghadapi dua orang saja tidak becus. Tapi... jangan sampai Rukia-nya terancam.

Begitu masuk ke gudang, Ichigo melihat Grimmjow yang sudah berkelahi hebat dengan seseorang, tak lama dari situ, Grimmjow berhasil menghantamkan kepala preman terakhir itu ke lantai. Sepertinya semua sudah beres.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo.

Rukia menoleh, dia terlihat senang melihat Ichigo, tapi gerakannya malah berfokus pada sosok pria berambut biru yang terus mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya itu. Kontan saja Ichigo mendekat dengan panik.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo sampai di tempat mereka berdua kemudian menghampiri lawan semasa SMA ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Grimmjow.

Ichigo beralih melihat Rukia. Kondisi gadis-nya benar-benar buruk!

Ichigo menggeram penuh amarah. Belum pernah Ichigo melihat Rukia-nya seburuk ini. dengan gerak cepat, Ichigo memeluk Rukia. Tapi gadis itu meringis sakit pada kakinya.

"Kenapa Rukia? Kenapa kakimu?" kata Ichigo panik.

Rukia menggeleng kuat kemudian beranjak memeluk Ichigo lebih kuat lagi. Rukia menangis kuat. Dia begitu... merindukan...

"Aku... aku takut! Ichigo―"

"Kau aman sekarang Rukia. Kau aman bersamaku! Aku pasti akan membunuh mereka yang berani membuatmu jadi seperti ini."

Rukia mengangguk kencang. Ichigo bersiap menggendong Rukia untuk keluar dari gudang usang ini, tapi kakinya bertingkah. Ichigo meringis tertahan. Rukia merasa aneh dengan kondisi tunangannya ini, kemudian melirik ke arah kaki Ichigo. Paha atas Ichigo terdapat bercak aneh. Ketika Rukia menyentuhnya, ternyata warnanya... merah. Untungnya penerangan di gudang ini cukup baik.

"Ahh! Ichigo! Kau terluka!" pekik Rukia histeris. Dia sudah terlalu takut melihat darah sekarang.

Sambil menahan sakit dadanya, Grimmjow memilih menyingkir dari sana. Dia sudah banyak menimbulkan masalah. Sebaiknya dia segera memanggil bantuan sebelum―

DOR!

Grimmjow membelalakkan matanya. Dia lupa masih ada satu orang lagi. Lengan Grimmjow langsung terasa kaku. Peluru panas itu berhasil menggores lengannya hingga berdarah.

"Mau pergi secepat itu? Kita belum bersenang-senang... Grimmjow!"

Bos kawanan ikan teri ini.

"Zommari!" gumam Grimmjow.

Sialnya, Ichigo belum sempat membawa Rukia kabur dari gudang ini. Pasti luka di kaki Ichigo bertingkah.

Pria berbadan besar, berkulit hitam negro itu, melangkah mendekat ke arah Grimmjow sambil meniup pistol yang baru saja dia gunakan. Grimmjow memasang sikap waspada di depan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Balas dendam padaku. Lepaskan dua orang ini!" kata Grimmjow dingin.

"Hah? Hahahahahah!" Zommari tertawa terbahak hingga memenuhi gudang itu.

Rukia semakin takut dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Ichigo.

"Apa kau melucu Grimmjow? Gadis itu... tambang emas kami. Aku tak menyangka kau menculik Putri dari bangsawan Kuchiki yang terkenal itu. Kenapa kita tidak bekerja sama saja? Aku bisa membagi... setengah dari yang kami dapatkan untukmu. Asal kau... mau membantuku menangkap gadis cantik itu!"

"Apa? Bukankah kau menahan gadis itu agar bisa balas dendam padaku?"

"Tadinya begitu. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan betapa membosankan punya anak buah yang lemah? Aku dan kau bisa bekerja sama. Dan aku bisa melupakan balas dendam itu. Yah... hidup dalam dunia ini bukankah harus pintar? Singkirkan semua perasaan belas kasihan, cinta, atau apalah itu. Dunia ini kejam Grimmjow. Jadi... kita harus lebih kejam lagi," jelasnya.

Grimmjow terdiam sesaat.

"Grimmjow! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus membawa Rukia pergi! Dia sekarat!" pekik Ichigo yang merasa aneh setelah Grimmjow mendengar tawaran orang ini.

"Ayolah Grimmjow. Aku tahu kau tertarik dengan ini. Kau bisa hitung kekayaan Kuchiki bukan? Gadis itu... berharga. Kau kan sudah menculiknya. Bagaimana kalau diteruskan saja? Untuk apa kau menolong gadis yang tadinya kau culik? Untuk apa menderita demi gadis yang bukan milikmu? Itu kan konyol? Jadi... bagaimana?"

Grimmjow terdiam semakin lama. Tapi Zommari sudah mendekatinya. Grimmjow tahu kesempatan ini. Zommari belum akan membunuhnya. Dia hanya mengulur waktu. Tak lama kemudian, Zommari mengulurkan sebuah pistol untuk Grimmjow.

"Kalau kau setuju... tembak pria itu. Lalu kita akan membawa gadis Kuchiki itu pergi dari sini," kata Zommari lagi.

"GRIMMJOW! Kembali ke akal sehatmu! Kau lupa pada Nel hah?" jerit Ichigo.

Grimmjow menyeringai. Mengambil pistol itu. Lalu berbalik ke belakang. Bersiap mengarahkan mulut pistol itu pada Ichigo.

Ichigo memasang diri untuk melindungi Rukia di belakangnya. Gadis mungil itu semakin takut dengan situasi ini.

"Maaf Ichigo. Maafkan aku yang salah paham padamu selama ini. maafkan aku yang sudah membuat tunanganmu begini menderita. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memaafkanku. Jadi kau tidak perlu memaafkanku," kata Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak perlu itu! Aku sudah lama melupakan masalah ini! Sadarlah kau Grimmjow! Jangan sampai kau terpuruk untuk kedua kalinya!"

Grimmjow bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol itu.

"Tolong... jaga Tuan Putri sebisamu, Ichigo!"

Grimmjow berbalik dan segera menembak pelatuk itu ke dada kiri Zommari. Untungnya di detik terakhir orang itu masih percaya padanya. Jadinya Grimmjow bisa mengambil kesempatan ini.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak berniat menjadi brengsek selamanya," ucap Grimmjow.

Zommari kelihatannya akan roboh. Tapi pria negro itu tidak terjatuh. Dia hanya menunduk.

"Aku tahu kau akan seperti ini. Kau terlalu lemah Grimmjow. Mentalmu... tidak pantas untuk jadi preman terkuat!"

Zommari membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan jaket anti peluru.

Kontan saja Grimmjow terbelalak dan segera menembak pistol itu lagi. Tapi sayangnya, pistol itu tidak terisi peluru lagi. Grimmjow nyaris kehabisan nafas karena dicekik dari belakang, tapi untungnya Ichigo berhasil mengenyahkan Yylfrodt yang rupanya masih sadar. Ichigo terlibat pertarungan serius. Tapi sayang, luka di kakinya ketahuan dan Ichigo kewalahan. Pria berambut panjang ini mulai menyerangnya serius. Zommari ikut menghajar Grimmjow yang masih terpaku itu. Kondisinya sudah tidak bagus lagi. Mungkin karena tulang punggungnya atau tulang rusuknya ada yang patah itu. Grimmjow sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tapi dia harus bertahan sampai bisa membawa gadis mungil ini keluar dari gudang menyebalkan ini.

Ichigo sudah terjatuh karena Yylfrodt berhasil menghantam kakinya yang masih terluka itu. Grimmjow juga sudah kewalahan karena luka sebelumnya. Ini benar-benar buruk.

Zommari membereskan Grimmjow hanya sebentar. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan pistol satu lagi dari saku celananya. Ichigo juga sudah ditahan oleh Yylfrodt. Zommari mendekati Rukia yang ketakutan di sudut gudang itu.

"Nah gadis kecil... kau mau aku tembak dimana? Katakan saja..."

Tidak... tidak boleh ada seorang gadis pun yang harus mati di depan Grimmjow lagi.

"Jangan begitu... kau jadi semakin menarik kalau ketakutan seperti itu. Katakan... kau mau aku tembak dimana? Agar penderitaanmu selesai!"

Sudah cukup Nel yang mati untuknya. Sudah cukup.

"Aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu. Ahh~ apa perlu dua pria ini menemanimu juga? Itu... lebih baik bukan?"

Zommari menarik pelatuknya. Mengarahkan mulut pistol itu ke arah Rukia.

Ichigo berusaha untuk lepas dari orang yang menahannya. Sedikit lagi dia bisa lepas!

"Ucapkan... selamat tinggal..."

DOR!

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tak lama dari situ terdengar suara sirine polisi. Ichigo segera mengambil kesempatan itu dan menghabisi Yylfrodt. Zommari bersiap melarikan diri karena tidak mungkin bisa selamat kalau sampai polisi ikut campur. Tapi sayangnya, dari segala arah, gudang ini sudah dikepung.

Rukia terpaku sejenak.

Tubuhnya terasa hangat. Di tangannya tertempel bercak darah. Bibirnya gemetar hebat.

"K-kau... t-ti-dak... hhh... apa-apaah kan? Tu-an... Putri..."

Grimmjow roboh di pelukan Rukia. Di menit terakhir, Grimmjow berhasil menggerakan tubuhnya dan menghalangi peluru itu untuk menembus ke tubuh mungil Rukia.

Rukia masih gemetar ketakutan.

"M-maaf... membuatmu... se-seper-ti... iniih..."

Grimmjow menggerakan tangannya yang gemetar itu ke belakang leher Rukia. Kemudian menempelkan bibirnya yang berlumuran darah itu ke bibir mungil Rukia. Hanya sekilas. Kecupan yang penuh dengan darah.

Rukia diam tak membalas. Masih terlalu gugup dan gemetar.

"H-hadiah... terakhir?"

"Grimmjow!"

"A-apa... a-aku orang j-jahat?" tanya Grimmjow dengan nafas tersengalnya.

Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil menatap miris pada pria berambut biru ini.

Ichigo segera mendekat dengan langkah tertatih dan memapah tubuh Grimmjow yang sudah berlumuran darah di mana-mana itu. Dengan cepat polisi mulai memasuki gudang dan menangkapi semua pelaku yang tersisa.

"Grimmjow? Kau dengar aku? Sebentar lagi bantuan datang!" kata Ichigo panik.

"A-aku... aku melihat Nel. D-dia... menjemputku..."

"Tidak! Nel tidak ada di sini! Bertahanlah sebentar!"

"Ichigo... j-jaga... jaga Tuan Putri... baik-baik... ja-jangan... pukul aku kalau aku... sudah mencium... Tuan Putrimu..."

Grimmjow kembali batuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Sudah berhenti bicara! Aku akan tetap memukulmu nanti! Karena sudah mencium tunanganku seenakmu! Kali ini aku yang akan balas dendam padamu!"

"K-kau... lucu..."

Entah kenapa di langit gelap yang dingin itu... suasana pilu begitu terasa di sana.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi adikku?" tanya Byakuya panik. Walau wajahnya masih datar, tapi kesan panik begitu kental melanda Kuchiki sulung itu.

Setelah mendapat informasi dari dokter yang merupakan teman Ichigo, Byakuya segera melesat ke sana. Dia menemukan adiknya sudah berlumuran darah dengan kondisi mengenaskan di pelukan Ichigo. Seorang pria berambut biru dibawa beberapa polisi untuk segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertama.

Begitu melihat Byakuya, Rukia langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Ichigo menyerahkan Rukia untuk digendong Byakuya karena kakinya juga harus mendapatkan pertolongan. Ichigo berkata untuk segera membawa Rukia lebih dulu ke rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang mengenaskan itu.

Dan dokter berambut putih pendek dan berkacamata ini masih kelihatan serius menangani Rukia yang masih ada di Instalansi Gawat Darurat itu.

"Belum bisa dipastikan. Tapi kakinya mengalami cedera parah. Pasien juga dehidrasi dan kurang nutrisi. Mohon sabar menunggu," dokter bernama Ishida Ryuuken itu segera masuk lagi ke ruangan tempat Rukia ditangani lebih lanjut. Sepertinya nama dokter itu agak familiar.

Byakuya sempat melihat cedera yang dimaksud itu. Kaki adiknya lebam dan membiru.

Sedangkan Ichigo tengah ditangani di ruangan lain bersama teman dokternya yang berambut biru itu. Kaki pria berambut terang itu juga dalam masalah.

Untungnya menurut kepolisian, semua pelaku berhasil ditangkap dan bersiap menjalani pemeriksaan untuk diadili. Tentu saja Byakuya sudah melayangkan tuntutan untuk adiknya yang terluka parah itu. Byakuya tak akan membiarkan mereka selamat. Jika pengadilan tidak sanggup memberikan hukuman yang setimpal, Byakuya sanggup memberikannya.

"Byakuya!"

Byakuya menoleh dan mendapati paman berjenggot tipis itu berlarian ke arahnya. Byakuya menunduk ringan memberikan salam. Tampaknya paman ini datang sendirian.

"Bagaimana Rukia-chan?" tanya Isshin panik. Sangat panik tapi tidak lebai.

"Masih di IGD. Kakinya cedera parah, dehidrasi dan kurang nutrisi."

"Itu parah sekali! Siapa dokternya? Biar aku yang ikut menanganinya!"

"Tidak perlu Oji-san. Bukankah, Oji-san harus melihat kondisi Kurosaki?"

"Anak itu tidak akan mati hanya karena kakinya saja! Yang penting Rukia-chan sekarang!"

Isshin menerobos masuk ruangan IGD itu. Tampaknya beberapa dokter mengenal paman berjenggot itu. Tentu saja, Isshin juga seorang dokter. Tapi Byakuya tak menyangka paman itu begitu nekat hanya karena ingin tahu keadaan Rukia. Bahkan dia tak terlalu peduli pada keadaan Ichigo yang juga sama-sama dirawat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ayahmu tadi kemari," kata Ishida setelah selesai mengobati luka di kaki pria berambut orange ini. Ichigo memang tidak mengalami luka berarti selain kakinya yang terbuka jahitannya.

"Kambing tua itu pasti tengah sibuk dengan calon menantunya. Dia memang tidak pernah peduli padaku selain memberikan pukulan menyakitkan setiap hari. Bagaimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil memulihkan tenaganya.

"Kuchiki-san ditangani Ayahku. Dan tampaknya, Ayahmu juga ikut merecoki di sana," tambah Ishida.

"Ck. Dia pasti bikin masalah di sana. Bagaimana keadaan Rukia sebenarnya?"

"Kakinya cedera parah. Mungkin tidak bisa berjalan untuk sementara. Tapi aku tidak tahu detilnya. Sepertinya dia juga mengalami masalah kesehatan lain. Nanti kukabari lagi," ujar Ishida.

"Tidak usah, aku ke sana saja untuk―argh!" sialan. Kakinya belum cukup kuat untuk digerakkan.

"Dasar bodoh! Memangnya kakimu itu dari besi apa? Tentu saja masih sakit. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu nekat lagi. Kalau kau sampai nekat lagi, biar kupotong saja kakimu supaya tidak bertingkah lagi!" ancam Ishida.

Ichigo terkekeh geli. Mulai membaringkan dirinya sejenak. Dia begitu merindukan Rukia. Dia ingin berada di sisi gadis itu. Tapi sekarang masih ada ayahnya dan Byakuya yang lebih repot. Sebaiknya dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati kekasihnya itu.

"Syukurlah kalian berdua masih selamat," ujar Ishida pelan.

"Berdua? Apa Grimmjow belum tiba di rumah sakit? Tadi dia sudah dibawa duluan kan?" kata Ichigo tak yakin. Meski begitu, dia benar-benar masih ingin menghajar pria itu karena berani mencium Rukia di depan matanya.

"Kau harus maafkan dia Kurosaki. Kau tentu tahu apa yang dia lakukan ini karena dia salah paham. Kita juga tahu semua ini sejak awal," jelas Ishida lagi.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku sudah katakan aku sudah lama maafkan dia. Memang belum semuanya karena apa yang dia lakukan pada Rukia. Kalau dia mendengarkanku sejak awal, Rukia tidak akan begini! Sampai membatalkan pernikahanku!" gerutu Ichigo. Dia benar-benar dendam pada orang itu.

"Terkadang, tidak semua berjalan mudah Kurosaki. Kita tidak tahu masa depan. Kita juga tidak tahu apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi pada kita. Bahkan... kita tidak tahu siapa yang akan meninggalkan kita lebih dulu nanti."

Ichigo diam dan mencerna kata-kata Ishida. Ada yang salah di sana.

"Jangan bilang... kalau Grimmjow..." kata Ichigo lambat-lambat. Dia... benar-benar tidak yakin.

"Selain luka tembak di jantungnya, pendarahan di dalam tubuhnya juga parah. Beberapa tulang rusuk dan tulang belakangnya patah. Dokter lain sudah berusaha keras, tapi... luka tembak itu yang parah."

Ichigo merasa tubuhnya mendadak lemas.

Orang itu...

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Besok Grimmjow akan dimakamkan. Aku sudah memesan tempat di dekat makam Neliel-san. Mungkin... kau bisa berkunjung setelah lukamu agak mendingan. Tidak apa-apa, Grimmjow pasti sudah tenang. Dia akhirnya bisa bertemu Neliel-san..."

Orang itu memang brengsek. Sempat membuat Ichigo membencinya hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ternyata... orang itu...

Ichigo bahkan tidak bisa mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya. Grimmjow melemparkan tubuhnya tanpa ragu untuk seorang gadis yang diculiknya. Apa mungkin... Grimmjow...

"Grimmjow sudah menebus kesalahannya denganmu. Besok aku yang akan menghadiri pemakamannya. Selanjutnya... terserah padamu. Kurosaki..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ishida keluar dari ruangan Ichigo.

Teman sekaligus musuhnya sudah pergi.

Dengan meninggalkan bekas mendalam. Sangat dalam. Dia tak menyangka salah paham 11 tahun yang lalu bisa berakhir begini tragis. Tapi... setidaknya, Grimmjow akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Nel saat semua salah pahamnya berakhir. Mereka berdua akhirnya bisa abadi.

"Dasar bodoh!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia?"

Kepala Rukia masih terasa sakit. Benar-benar sakit.

Suasananya sudah berubah putih dan berbau obat di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya juga sudah terbaring di kasur yang empuk. Mata ungu kelabunya berkeliling melihat ruangan besar ini. Ada Byakuya yang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil berwajah cemas. Dimana...

"I-Ichi... go?" gumam Rukia panik. Matanya terus mencari-cari sosok pria berambut orange itu.

"Rukia?" panggil Byakuya lagi.

"I-Ichi... Ichi... go... Ichigo..." gumam Rukia berkali-kali sambil bergerak gelisah dan berusaha ingin turun dari ranjangnya. Dia terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

"Rukia? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Byakuya panik.

"Mana... mana... Ichigo?" gumam Rukia. Dia sudah gemetar dan panik.

Byakuya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meraih telepon di sebelah tempat tidur adiknya itu.

"Oji-san? Bisa bawa Kurosaki kemari? Rukia mencarinya..."

Byakuya mencoba menenangkan adiknya itu. Tapi entah kenapa Rukia terlalu panik berlebihan.

Tak lama dari situ, Isshin datang bersama Ichigo yang didorong di kursi roda. Begitu melihat Ichigo, Rukia langsung menangis dan menggapai tangannya untuk meraih kekasihnya itu. Ichigo meminta ayahnya mendorong lebih cepat hingga sampai di sisi tempat tidur Rukia. Gadis itu ingin memeluk Ichigo, tapi Ichigo menggeleng dan meminta Rukia berbaring saja. Rukia menurut dan menggenggam tangan Ichigo kuat-kuat.

"J-jangan tinggalkan aku..." isak Rukia.

Tampaknya Rukia bertingkah aneh.

"Oyaji... Rukia kenapa?" tanya Ichigo panik sambil meneliti wajah Rukia itu. Wajahnya masih sangat pucat dan kurus.

"Sepertinya Rukia-chan trauma dan syok. Tidak apa-apa. Selama dia melihatmu, keadaannya akan berangsur baik. Turuti saja sampai trauma dan syoknya hilang. Ryuuken akan menyembuhkan Rukia-chan," jelas Isshin.

Ichigo mengelus kepala Rukia penuh sayang. Rukia sudah jauh lebih baik dan agak tenang setelah melihat Ichigo. Byakuya memutar arah untuk ke sisi lain tempat tidur Rukia.

"Nii... sama..." lirih Rukia setelah melihat kakaknya di dekatnya juga. Tapi tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Ichigo.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ucap Byakuya.

Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Ta-tapi... kakiku... kakiku... tidak bisa digerakkan..." lirih Rukia.

Ichigo baru tahu kondisi kaki Rukia pagi ini. Semua orang masih diam. Takut kalau Rukia mendadak histeris karena kakinya.

"Rukia... kakimu..." Byakuya ikut bingung.

"Apa... kakiku... sudah diamputasi karena luka kemarin?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak sayang. Tidak diamputasi. Kakimu memang cedera parah, tapi tidak diamputasi. Kakimu... hanya tidak bisa berjalan sementara. Beberapa bulan lagi pasti bisa berjalan lagi," jelas Isshin.

Rukia memang tidak histeris. Tapi dia menangis dan melirik ke arah Ichigo dengan tatapan pedih dan terluka.

"Apa... Ichigo akan... meninggalkanku... karena aku tidak bisa berjalan?" tanya Rukia takut.

"Kau bicara apa! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu! Aku tidak sanggup meninggalkanmu Rukia! Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" kata Ichigo nyaris membentak Rukia.

"Ka-karena... aku lumpuh..." isak Rukia.

"Kalaupun kau tidak bisa berjalan selamanya, kakimu diamputasi, itu tidak akan mengurangi semuanya Rukia. Malah aku akan semakin mencintaimu! Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku... percaya... aku hanya... takut, kau pergi dariku..."

Tak peduli masih ada ayahnya dan Byakuya, Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, mencium punggung tangan gadis itu berkali-kali. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk erat tubuh lemah gadis ini. Mendekapnya seumur hidupnya agar kejadian ini tidak terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan jika ada yang kedua kalinya, Ichigo akan lebih memilih mengorbankan nyawanya saja. Memastikan tunangannya ini akan selalu ada dalam jangkauannya.

"Setelah semuanya... mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Sekarang, kau hanya harus percaya padaku. Hanya padaku. Dan aku janji akan ada selalu di sampingmu. Tidak peduli kau lumpuh atau tidak. Hanya percaya padaku."

Rukia mengangguk cepat. Dia lega akhirnya Ichigo tidak akan meninggalkannya. Rukia hanya takut tidak melihat Ichigo lagi. Rupanya begini perasaan yang dialami Ichigo jika tidak bertemu dengannya. Rukia juga sama. Tidak bertemu pria ini sehari membuatnya begitu rindu setengah mati. Dan ini sudah berlalu lebih dari seminggu dia tidak melihat wajah tampan tunangannya ini. makanya dia benar-benar trauma dan syok setelah kejadian ini.

Isshin mengecek keadaan Rukia sebentar, lalu berkata kalau Rukia sudah lebih baik. Hanya perlu menjalani beberapa perawatan untuk kesembuhan kakinya saja. Byakuya juga harus pergi untuk menyelesaikan beberapa rapat yang harus ditinggalkan Ichigo.

Kini tinggal dua insan ini saja yang ada di kamar besar ini. Ruang khusus VVIP. Ichigo bahkan sengaja meminta double bed agar bisa tidur di sebelah Rukia. Gadis itu tidak mau berpisah dari Ichigo meski sebentar. Tentunya karena ini, Byakuya hampir membunuh Ichigo dengan tatapan matanya. Untungnya Byakuya adalah kakak yang pengertian. Dia tahu kondisi Rukia seperti apa, jadi Byakuya harus memakluminya. Yang bersemangat adalah Isshin. Dia terlalu senang, Rukia terang-terangan mau tidur satu ranjang dengan Ichigo. Meski, Byakuya akan terus memantau kalau mereka hanya tidur saja.

Dan ini, malam ini Ichigo tidur berdua dengan Rukia di rumah sakit. Gadis itu masih di dekapannya. Kakinya digips untuk menahan lukanya.

"Ichigo... kau sudah... menjenguk... pria itu?" lirih Rukia sambil mengelus dada Ichigo yang dipeluknya.

"Pria itu?" ulang Ichigo.

"Pria... berambut biru itu..."

Ichigo diam. Hari ini adalah pemakaman Grimmjow. Ishida sudah menyelesaikan semua keperluan pemakaman. Bagaimana jika Rukia tahu kalau... pria itu sudah pergi?

"Kau... harus berterima kasih padanya. Dia... sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Tentu. Aku sudah berterima kasih padanya."

Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan gadis yang kucintai.

Rukia memandang wajah Ichigo cukup lama. Kental sekali rasa rindu di wajah cantik gadis bermata indah ini. Dengan dua tangan kecilnya, Rukia memegangi wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Membawanya menunduk ke arahnya. Semakin dekat jarak itu terhapus. Ichigo bahkan tak menghalangi tangan itu membawa wajahnya mendekat ke wajah mungil kekasihnya itu. Rukia menutup matanya pelan, kemudian merasakan betapa lembut bibir tunangan terkasihnya ini menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Rukia sempat meringis pelan ketika sudut bibirnya terasa sakit karena sentuhan Ichigo. Tapi akhirnya dia bisa menikmati ciuman lembut dan pelan ini. Rasa rindunnya mengalahkan rasa sakitnya. Betapa rindunya dia pada sosok kekasihnya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu... Ichigo..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna heheh adakah yang kangen ama saya? hihihi

kalo ada boleh ada yang angkat telunjuk hihihi?

Ok maaf saya yang gak update ini, jujur aja saya emang lagi sibuk banget bulan ini. jadi maafkan saya. saya usahain akhir minggu ini semua fic saya bisa diupate tentunya kalo gak ada halangan. karena mulai minggu depan, saya gak bakal bisa update lagi. banyak urusan jadi untuk update rasanya... maaf banget. dan saya gak tahu bisanya kapan. kalo gak ada masalah sih, bisa saja saya update tiga hari sekali atau seminggu sekali, kalo bermasalah mungkin bisa sebulan baru nongol untuk update heheheh jadi maaf yaa bukan gak ada alasan saya gak update... mohon dimaklumi aja hhehehe

ok kayaknya ini beneran mau tamat heheh dan kayaknya chap ini agak... gimana ya? hmm bisa bagi komentar senpai sama chap ini? hehehe

ok deh saya balas review...

oda : maaf ya gak bisa update secepat yang kamu mauu saya beneran gak bisa hehehe tapi ini udah saya update kok hehehe

Soo kyung : makasih udah review senpai... maaf gak bisa update kilat tapi saya bakal usahain update sebisanya hehheeh

lolaDony : makasih udah review senpai... hmm kayaknya saya gak jamin ini full IchiRuki apa nggak ya? hehehhe

RK-Hime : makasih udah review rika... sebenernya gak jahat sii cuma Nel kali salah aja hehehhe, wah saya gak pernah diculik kok... emang ada yang mau culik saya? heheheh updatenya lama? yaa banyak masalah aja sii hehehe

Zaoldyeck13 : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe jadi di chap ini dong jawabannya heheh

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... makasih ini udah update

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... gak patah kok, cuma cedera aja... saya gak tega bikin sampe patah ihihi iya saya kan sadis emang hehehhe

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey... wah saya baru nyadar kalo kaki mereka sama-sama bermasalah heheheh

nanaichiruki : makasih udah review senpai... sama-sama... ehh? pendek? serius? mau panjang gimana? hehheeh makasih semangatnya yaa

D-N-D Mozaik : makasih udah review senpai... emm saya gak bakat bikin action sii kayaknya pun ini biasa aja hehehe...

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan... duh jangan ngamuk yaa kalo saya lama update fic kita hehhehe gak papa nee jadi kalo nee udah tahu saya mau bikin yang lain hihihih *plak*

Piyocco : makasih udah review Piyocco... iyaa emang cepet sii biar gak lama-lama galau. kasian heheh ya emang mereka pada bego sii makanya jadi sejauh ni hehhehe

Shirayuki Umi : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa kasihan sii tapi emang mesti gini... hiks... yang sabar aja Rukinya hehehe

zetta hikaru : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa selamat kok kalo nggak habis dong ceritanya hehhe

meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... hehhe ya gak bisa kilat yaa chap ini maaf... mau rikues apa emang heheheh?

Suzuhara yamami : makasih udah review Zuha... heheh emang disengaja bikin kesel kok hehehhe

Kim Na Na : makasih udah review senpai... gak enak deh dipanggil sunbae hehehe Kin gak papa kok. hehheeh iyaa saya usahain update hehhe

Kyou Ichikawa : makasih udah review senpai... yaa ini udah liat hehhe?

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... bisa liat chap ini yaa? heheheh

inai chan : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update hehhe

rukimiyu berry : makasih udah review senpai... wah banyak yaa rikuesnya hehehe, ntar diusahain deh hehehehe

beby chan : makasih udah review beby... iyaa saya kan emang tegaan hehehe iyaa nanti saya usahain endingnya heheheh

blingblingjh : makasih udah review senpai... maaf jadi lama banget chap ini tapi udah saya update hehhe

ChappBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... aduuh makasih udah favoritin semua fic hancur saya beneran terharu hiks... yaa kalo gak ada masalah berarti saya emang ada rencana bikin fic baru tapi gak tahu kapan heheh pastinya IchiRuki dong heheheh

Fuuchi : makasih udah review senpai... iya ini udah update ehhehe jadi udah liat gimana?

AkiHisa Pyon : makasih udah review Pyonchan... iyaa ini udah update kok hehehe emang Grimm suka bikin repot...

wakamiya hikaru no login : makasih udah review Hikaru... gak kok Grimm gak ngerebut hehhhehe iyaa ini udah update

My Zone : makasih udah review senpai... makasih heheh iyaa saya gak papa kok. cuman lagi sibuk aja ehhehehe

bumbuichirukicinta : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa maaf, saya lagi sibuk soalnya hehehe

ok deh makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama semua fic saya yaa... heheheh makasih banget...

jadi kalo mau tahu akhirnya fic ini saya cuma minta satu aja... review yaa... biar saja semangat hehehhe

Jaa Nee!


	14. Always Happly

**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah request dari Oda Kurosaki(nama yang saya tahu nih...) **Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali** .  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Tampaknya... kita sama."_

_ "Hei! Gerakanmu lambat!"_

_ "Aku sudah bilang, aku yang paling hebat!"_

_ "Kau amatiran Ichigo! Kalahkan aku dulu!"_

_ "Hei, bagaimana duet kita kali ini? Kaubisa jadi _back-up_-ku."_

_ "Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau kau akan menusukku dari belakang seperti ini. Kupikir, kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya di dunia ini. Dunia yang penuh dengan kemunafikan."_

_ "Kalau ada saatnya, aku ingin kita selalu seperti dulu. Merasakan perasaan satu sama lain. Dan kalaupun masih bisa, aku tidak ingin kita seperti ini."_

_ "Ya Ichigo. Kau orang pertama yang kuakui sebagai temanku."_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow Jeaggerjaquez.

Neliel.

Makam dua orang itu benar-benar berdampingan di atas bukit pemakaman yang indah ini. dimana makam mereka berdua menghadap ke arah terbitnya matahari.

Ichigo selalu ingin mereka kembali seperti dulu, sebelum Nel membuat masalah besar seperti ini. Ichigo menyesal tidak sesegera mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Grimmjow. Seandainya Ichigo lebih cepat memberitahukannya, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan Grimmjow... tidak akan menutup mata secepat ini.

Rasanya masih mustahil hewan buas seperti Grimmjow bisa mati begitu mudah hanya karena tembakan. Bahkan dulu, ketika tawuran antar SMA, Grimmjow pernah ditusuk di perutnya. Tapi dia tidak juga mati.

Ichigo tahu, menyesal begini pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Grimmjow tak akan pernah kembali bagaimanapun. Tidak akan pernah melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Ichigo. Tidak akan menyeringai menyebalkan lagi. Grimmjow memang sudah berhasil membuatnya menderita. Yah. Menderita karena Ichigo sekarang akan menyesal sampai dia mati nanti. Grimmjow benar-benar membuatnya menderita. Bagaimana caranya Ichigo bisa memaafkan orang yang membuatnya menderita seperti ini?

"Hei brengsek! Kalau kau punya nyali, coba kau bangkit dari peti matimu!" gumam Ichigo.

Grimmjow bisa melakukan apa saja yang tidak mungkin untuk orang biasa.

"Jangan lupa, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu yang berani mencium Rukia-ku!" gumamnya lagi.

Sesaat kemudian, Ichigo tertawa kesal. Dia tak pernah berharap akhir dari semua ini adalah... kematian Grimmjow. Tidak pernah.

"Setidaknya... berikan aku kesempatan untuk membalas dendam padamu... Grimmjow..." lirih Ichigo.

Walau kini dia tahu, orang yang sudah mati akan tenang selamanya di alam sana. Tenang dan tidak akan kembali ke dunia ini lagi.

Memang hadiah yang terbaik untuk orang yang sudah mati hanyalah melupakannya.

Tapi Ichigo...

Tidak akan melupakan orang yang pernah memberikan begitu banyak masalah dalam hidupnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia terbangun mendadak. Kakinya memang masih terasa sakit. Sakit sekali malah. Sepertinya memang benar kakinya tidak akan bisa berjalan. Padahal kemarin, kakinya sempat kaku karena seperti mati rasa. Sekarang rasa ngilu begitu terasa di tulangnya.

Rukia pun kaget karena tempat tidur di sisinya kosong.

Padahal, semalam Rukia yakin sudah memegang tangan Ichigo sekuat mungkin. Kemana orang itu?

Bukankah kakinya juga sakit?

Terluka seperti Rukia?

Apa... Ichigo meninggalkannya?

Bibir Rukia langsung gemetar. Ichigo meninggalkannya? Apa Ichigo sudah tidak mencintainya lagi karena dirinya tak bisa berjalan lagi?

Karena terlalu panik, tidak tahu dimana Ichigo berada, Rukia mencoba bergerak untuk mencapai telepon di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya ini. Rasanya, bergerak adalah salah satu kendala terbesarnya sekarang. Tubuh Rukia masih sangat lemah. Apalagi, dia banyak kekurangan cairan tubuh dan nutrisi.

"Rukia?"

Lega luar biasa menguar begitu jelas.

Ichigo baru masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Pria ini mengenakan satu tongkat di tangannya. Tapi tongkat itu tidak benar-benar dia gunakan. Hanya sebagai penyangga kakinya saja.

Rukia berhenti bergerak dan menunggu Ichigo yang menghampiri tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mau apa? Apa kau lapar?" tanya Ichigo setelah duduk di tepat di sebelah Rukia. Ichigo menarik tangan gadis mungil itu hingga Rukia masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Kini Ichigo bersandar di kepala ranjang dan Rukia di dekapannya.

"Aku baru saja mau... menghubungimu. Kupikir... kau akan meninggalkanku..." lirih Rukia sambil mencengkeram kemeja Ichigo. Entah sejak kapan piyama rumah sakit Ichigo sudah berganti kemeja santai dan celana panjang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak percaya kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu... aku... hanya takut... kau akan pergi karena aku... tidak bisa berjalan―"

Ichigo mendekap Rukia semakin erat. Tapi tetap berhati-hati pada selang infus di tangan kirinya dan gips di kaki kirinya.

"Kalau kau mengatakan itu lagi, aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak percaya kau tetap masih takut seperti ini. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Bahkan kalau kau lumpuh seumur hidup... aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Rukia..."

Rukia mengangguk pelan didekapan kekasihnya itu. Entah kenapa sejak kasus penculikan mengerikan ini, Rukia benar-benar takut ditinggalkan. Dia nyaris saja depresi akut karena berbagai hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan olehnya selama ini.

Dia... Kuchiki Rukia, putri dari keluarga bangsawan yang terhormat, beberapa waktu lalu sempat diperlakukan begitu menakutkan. Rukia bersumpah dia akan memilih mati jika dihadapkan pada situasi itu lagi.

Rukia merasakan dada Ichigo yang seolah berdetak begitu aneh. Seperti tengah menahan sesak sesuatu. Rukia mendongakan kepalanya sejenak dan memperhatikan wajah Ichigo yang aneh.

Pria itu tampak memandang kosong di depannya dengan mata yang memerah. Tak lama kemudian, setitik air mengalir dari cokelat madunya. Rukia tentu saja kaget. Dia tidak pernah melihat Ichigo... menangis... sebelum ini.

"Ichigo? Kau... kau kenapa?"

Ichigo sadar. Kemudian cepat-cepat mengerjap matanya berkali-kali. Lalu memandang Rukia dengan tatapan 'baik-baik saja'.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Rukia."

"Kau bohong. Ada apa? Tadi kau darimana?" tanya Rukia pelan.

"Aku... aku..."

"Apa... kau menjenguk... pria berambut biru itu?"

Ichigo diam. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia... baik-baik saja kan? Boleh... aku menjenguknya?"

Wajah Ichigo semakin aneh. Bibirnya gemetar.

"Bagaimanapun... dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku... Ichigo..." ujar Rukia. Merasa bahwa respon Ichigo adalah kesal karena Rukia menyebut pria lain di depan Ichigo. Setidaknya Ichigo juga tahu itu. Bahwa pria itu yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Rukia.

Ichigo memeluk erat Rukia. Mencengkeram begitu kuat punggung gadis itu. Rukia tahu gelagat Ichigo. Tampaknya... dia bersiap akan memarahi Rukia atau menghukumnya.

"M-maafkan aku Ichigo! A-aku... a-aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud―"

"Grimmjow... sudah pergi Rukia."

Rukia berhenti berkata-kata.

Pergi? Maksudnya...

"Apa maksudmu―"

"Aku teman yang paling brengsek! Karena aku Grimmjow mati! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku! Seandai saja... seandainya saja aku yang tertembak saat itu, tentunya Grimmjow tidak akan semenderita ini. Dia... tidak perlu mati seperti ini..." lirih Ichigo di bahu Rukia.

Syok. Tentu saja.

Rukia tak menyangka orang brengsek itu pergi begitu cepat.

Rukia diam sejenak untuk memberikan waktu pada Ichigo yang sedang bersedih di bahunya saat ini. Rukia mencoba mengelus punggung besar kekasihnya ini. Mencoba menenangkannya. Rukia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan itu. Memang sangat menyakitkan. Walaupun... kita membenci orang itu... tapi jika kita kehilangan dia, tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan. Apalagi di saat seperti ini.

"Tidak Ichigo... Grimmjow... tidak menderita lagi. Dia pasti... sudah tenang. Kalau kau ingin menebus kesalahanmu... maafkanlah dia. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Aku juga tidak akan menanyakannya sekarang. Jika... suatu hari nanti... kau mau menceritakannya padaku, dan jika itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik untukmu... aku akan menunggunya. Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, Ichigo. Kau masih punya aku, Ichigo. Jadi, kumohon... bagilah bebanmu padaku juga."

Ichigo semakin erat memeluk Rukia.

Yah. Dia punya Rukia. Dia masih punya orang yang bersedia berbagi beban dengannya.

Ichigo bersyukur... Grimmjow bisa menyelamatkan separuh jiwanya ini.

"Terima kasih..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Beberapa waktu ini, Ichigo terus mendampingi Rukia. Baik ketika di rumah sakit maupun di saat terapi untuknya berjalan ketika gips-nya masih ada di kakinya. Kata ayah Ishida, butuh waktu dua bulan lagi untuk pemulihannya. Rukia terus bersabar selama ini, karena Ichigo selalu ada untuk menyemangatinya. Juga ayah Ichigo dan Byakuya yang bergantian menjaga Rukia. Kadang, Ichigo tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan, jadi dua orang itulah yang menggantikan Ichigo menjaga Rukia.

Rukia tetap mengutamakan pekerjaan Ichigo. Makanya setelah kaki Ichigo yang sembuh, Ichigo harus kembali ke pekerjaannya. Rukia hanya bersabar menunggu di rumahnya. Byakuya juga sudah tidak melarang Ichigo masuk ke kediaman Kuchiki. Hanya saja, Ichigo harus jaga sikap di sana. Kadang, entah dari mana, Byakuya pasti tahu apa saja yang dikerjakan Ichigo di kamar Rukia. Kamar Rukia yang ada di lantai dua, dipindahkan ke lantai bawah untuk memudahkan Rukia.

Dan sekarang, adalah hari libur untuk mereka berdua. Rencana pernikahan tetap ada. Tapi sayang, Rukia tidak bisa mengenakan gaun pengantin dengan keadaan kakinya yang tengah di-gips saat ini. akan jadi lelucon kalau pengantin wanita berkursi roda menuju altar.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum lembut setelah meletakkan Rukia dengan hati-hati di kursi penumpang bagian depan.

Pagi ini entah kenapa, Ichigo mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Kebetulan, Byakuya sedang ada perjalanan bisnis dari kemarin. Tidak jauh, hanya sekitar Jepang juga.

Rukia menikmati perjalanan ini. Suasananya begitu indah menyambut musim semi. Gips di kakinya banyak dipenuhi oleh coretan-coretan Chappy buatannya. Itu dilakukannya ketika sedang bosan di rumah dan menunggu Ichigo datang menjenguknya. Kini, mereka berhenti di sebuah daerah yang cukup sepi. Tapi begitu banyak pemandangan menarik di sana.

Ichigo selesai menaruh Rukia di kursi rodanya, lalu mulai mendorongnya pergi. Rukia masih bingung dan tidak mengerti. Ichigo hanya tersenyum saja setiap kali Rukia bertanya mereka mau kemana.

Sampai... mereka tiba di sebuah gereja tua yang sangat kuno dan klasik.

"Ini..." gumam Rukia.

Ichigo kembali mendorong Rukia masuk.

Gereja ini memang tua dan kuno. Juga klasik. Tapi karena terus dirawat dan dijaga, kesan jaman kuno begitu terasa di sini. Seakan tengah berada di sebuah negeri dongeng yang sangat jauh. Perlahan... mereka memasuki gereja dan tiba di sebuah altar yang sudah dipenuhi oleh lilin dan bunga-bunga cantik.

Tanpa diduga, Ichigo berlutut di depan Rukia dengan membawa buket bunga mawar putih.

"Ichigo..."

Rukia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"Aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku selama dua bulan ke depan demi membawamu kemari. Kau tahu, mencari suasana romantis seperti ini begitu sulit untukku. Jadi, kalau kau tidak terkesan juga, aku akan patah hati."

Rukia tetap terpaku bingung. Seakan roh ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya. Ichigo masih berlutut di depan kursi rodanya dan menaruh buket bunga itu di pangkuan Rukia. Mereka tidak mengenakan gaun pengantin atau pun tuksedo pengantin. Tidak ada pendeta yang mengucapkan janji untuk mereka. Tidak ada tamu yang datang. Tidak ada apapun.

Kecuali ketulusan dan cinta yang ada.

Ketika awalnya, Rukia begitu membenci pria ini. ingin membunuhnya malah. Tapi kemudian, perlahan-lahan rasa cinta itu datang tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Mungkin dia orang yang paling bodoh, yang mencintai pria yang telah membuat hidupnya hancur. Membuatnya mengalami berbagai penderitaan selama mengenal pria ini. Pria sudah membuatnya seperti sampah.

Dan itu dulu.

Kini, Kurosaki Ichigo memperlakukan Kuchiki Rukia layaknya seorang Putri. Mencintainya sepenuh hati hingga rela memberikan seluruh hidup hanya untuk Kuchiki Rukia.

Cinta itu buta. Memang. Rukia mengakuinya. Karena setelah mengenal cinta, segala penglihatannya dibutakan dan hanya melihat sosok Kurosaki Ichigo yang mencintainya seumur hidup dan memberikan seluruh hidupnya pada Kuchiki Rukia.

"Katakan sesuatu Rukia. Kau terkesan atau kecewa... atau bagaimana?"

Perlahan, air matanya turun membasahi pipi putihnya. Mata ungu kelabunya memandang penuh haru pada cokelat madu itu.

Ichigo mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Rukia.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu Ichigo. Kau selalu memperlakukanku seistimewa mungkin. Tapi aku... aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu sama. Kau melakukan semuanya untukku. Tapi aku―"

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Kau sudah banyak memberikanku yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak butuh apapun kecuali kau. Jadi, jangan katakan itu lagi. Kau... satu-satunya yang kuinginkan di dunia ini."

Rukia tersenyum lebar. Ini yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Bahagia selamanya.

"Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo. Mengambil Kuchiki Rukia, sebagai isteri yang akan aku cintai seumur hidupku. Membahagiakannya selama yang aku mampu di dalam suka maupun duka."

Rukia menghapus air matanya sejenak. Lalu menarik nafas panjang kemudian bersiap melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku, Kuchiki Rukia. Mengambil Kurosaki Ichigo, sebagai suami yang akan aku cintai seumur hidupku. Membahagiakannya selama yang aku mampu di dalam suka maupun duka."

"Kalau begitu... kita resmi suami isteri bukan?"

Rukia mengangguk antuasias. Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah dari saku celananya. Membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan cincin pernikahan mereka waktu itu. Ichigo menyelipkan cincin itu ke jari manis kekasihnya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Rukia pula. Mereka saling bertatapan. Rasa cinta begitu kuat menguar.

Ichigo mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Perlahan, mengusap bibir mungil Rukia dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian mengusap wajah cantik kekasihnya ini. dan ketika wajah tampak Ichigo mendekat ke arahnya, Rukia memejamkan matanya sepelan mungkin. Merasakan momen yang begini berharga.

Ketika sentuhan lembut itu terasa di bibirnya, Rukia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo agar pria itu mendekat lebih intim padanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah menikmati suasana asri gereja itu, Ichigo mengajak Rukia lagi untuk berkeliling sebentar. Setelah melewatkan makan malam romantis yang sengaja dibuat Ichigo di restoran bintang lima, akhirnya puncak acara tiba.

Byakuya baru pulang besok pagi. Ini benar-benar kesempatan langka bukan?

Karena selama Rukia sakit ini, Byakuya selalu membatasi Ichigo bertemu Rukia dan sellau diawasi dengan begitu menyebalkan. Seolah-olah Ichigo adalah kriminal kelas berat yang melarikan diri dari penjara. Padahal, Rukia adalah calon isterinya, ataukah, isterinya sekarang ini?

Begitu tiba di basement apartemennya, Ichigo sengaja tidak menurunkan Rukia dan meninggalkan kursi rodanya dari mobilnya. Ichigo terus menggendong gadis mungil ini hingga naik ke lantai kamarnya.

Rukia tak begitu banyak protes saat Ichigo tidak membawanya pulang ke mansion Kuchiki. Saat ini, kemanapun Ichigo pergi, sudah jelas Rukia akan terus mengikutinya. Kemana saja. Asal ada Ichigo, Rukia tak butuh apapun lagi. Asal ada belahan jiwanya. Asal ada suaminya.

Setelah sampai di dalam apartemen Ichigo, Rukia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ichigo. Mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan begitu intens. Awalnya Ichigo kaget, tapi kemudian balas mencium kembali kekasih hatinya ini. Mereka sempat terhenti di depan pintu masuk. Tangan-tangan Rukia bahkan bergerak cepat membuka kancing kemeja Ichigo hingga memperlihatkan dada bidangnya itu. Lidah Ichigo melumat begitu ganas lidah Rukia hingga tidak mengijinkan gadis itu mengambil alih permainan. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit perjuangan, karena Rukia tidak bisa konsentrasi membuka kancing sekaligus melakukan ciuman panas ini bersama kekasihnya, dada Ichigo sudah terbuka sempurna.

Rukia memaksa melepas ciumannya sejenak. Menarik nafasnya yang terputus-putus sedari tadi. Ichigo menyeringai lebar.

"Bukannya kau duluan yang menyerangku? Kenapa jadi kau yang duluan menyerah?" goda Ichigo.

"Hhh... hhh... biar―hh... kan aku bernafas... dulu..." bisik Rukia dengan nada tersendat.

Tahu-tahu, Ichigo sudah membawa Rukia masuk ke kamarnya. Membaringkan wanita mungil ini di kasurnya. Dan Ichigo masih perlu berhati-hati pada kaki kiri Rukia yang masih di-gips ini. Sejenak, Ichigo melepas kemejanya yang sudah dibongkar oleh Rukia. Kini sepenuhnya pria tampan ini bertelanjang dada, membuat Rukia meneguk ludahnya, mengagumi betapa indah pahatan dewa ini.

Rukia melingkarkan tangannya lagi di leher pria berambut orange ini. mencium lagi bibirnya yang tipis dan menggoda itu. Rukia menarik-narik rambut Ichigo untuk menahan sensasi yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya ini.

Karena kakinya yang bermasalah, juga karena beberapa kejadian yang menyakitkan itu. Untungnya, semua sudah berakhir.

Tangan Ichigo yang menumpu tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Rukia langsung, akhirnya bergerak juga. Pelan-pelan, Ichigo menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di atas tubuh mungil Rukia. Dia juga masih waspada pada kaki yang di-gips itu. Susah juga kalau begini keadaannya.

Ichigo membuka kancing dress ungu cerah wanita ini. memperlihatkan dada mungilnya yang bersembunyi di balik bra putih itu.

Ichigo melepas ciumannya sejenak, mengatur nafas. Kemudian mengangkat punggung Rukia sedikit untuk melorotkan dress wanita mungil ini. Kini, Rukia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya saja. Tubuh mungilnya ternyata masih menggoda seperti dulu. Setiap lekuk mulus tubuh ini membuat Ichigo tak bisa menahan dirinya. Apalagi begitu melihat wajah memerah pujaan hatinya ini. Wajah putih Rukia perlahan digantikan oleh semu merah yang membuatnya begitu cantik. Ichigo belum pernah menemukan wanita lain, selain wanita miliknya yang bisa secantik ini. kalau pun ada, tentu tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan pesona Kuchiki cantik ini.

Rambutnya yang sehitam malam, bibirnya yang merah merekah seperti buah cherry, dan kulitnya yang putih, seputih salju. Tidak ada tandingannya.

"Ahh..."

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Ichigo langsung menggigit sudut lehernya. Gigi Ichigo begitu jelas terasa di kulit lehernya. Lidahnya pun menjilat ganas di sana. Tangan kiri Ichigo menahan kaki kiri Rukia agar tidak banyak bergerak. Kakinya bisa bermasalah kalau Rukia terus bergerak gelisah karena rangsangan Ichigo.

"Rukia... hentikan gerakanmu. Cobalah rileks... kau bisa membahayakan kakimu sendiri..." bisik Ichigo di kulit leher Rukia.

Tubuh Rukia gemetar panik. Pelan-pelan Rukia berhenti bergerak gelisah. Tapi tubuhnya tetap gemetar. Setelah yakin kaki Rukia berhenti bergerak, tangan Ichigo yang menahannya berlari menuju paha atasnya. Mengelus paha mulus itu. Lalu semakin naik dan naik.

Ichigo menggigit tali bra Rukia hingga membuatnya turun ke lengan bawahnya. Memperlihatkan betapa menggodanya dada mungil ini. Ichigo langsung menghisap puting kemerahan yang nyaris berwarna cokelat itu.

"Ngghh! Ahh! Nggaahh! Ichi!" pekik Rukia tertahan ketika kuluman Ichigo di dadanya begitu gesit.

Tangan Rukia menjambak rambut orange itu. Mencoba meredam sensasinya sendiri.

Selama mengulum dada mungil itu, Ichigo juga meremasnya pelan. Semakin membuat kekasihnya ini kehilangan kendali.

Ichigo yakin, selain gemetar yang semakin menjadi ini, wajah Rukia pasti memerah sekali.

Bibir Ichigo turun ke perut rata Rukia. Menjilat perutnya dengan begitu intens. Dan terakhir, lagi-lagi dengan giginya, Ichigo menarik turun celana dalam yang sudah terasa lembab itu. Ichigo menghindarkan kaki kiri Rukia agar tidak dia sentuh selama kegiatan ini. Rukia bergerak bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian mendorong punggungnya sendiri agar menyandar di kepala ranjang. Kepala Ichigo sudah menyusup masuk ke dalam celah dirinya. Rukia menekuk kaki kanannya agar Ichigo bisa masuk, karena kaki kirinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Pria itu kembali begitu gesit menjilati tempat basah dan lembab milik Rukia. Tempat yang selalu diberikannya secara sukarela pada Ichigo, yang hanya boleh dinikmati oleh Ichigo seorang. Rukia memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin menahan sensasi memabukkan ini. nafasnya sudah tidak teratur sedari tadi, mungkin jika dia punya riwayat asma, sudah pasti Rukia akan kehabisan nafas karena sensasi ini.

Klimaks pertama Rukia akhirnya datang begitu cepat. Rasanya, begitu basah di bawah sana. Apalagi adanya Ichigo yang begitu gesit menyapu bersih miliknya dengan lidahnya yang hangat itu. Rukia mencengkeram erat sprei Ichigo hingga buku jarinya memutih. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Nafas Rukia masih terengah-engah. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak merasakan sensasi ini, makanya Rukia cepat klimaks dan lelah.

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya. Sebagian bibirnya basah oleh cairan kental milik Rukia.

Rukia sendiri masih begitu lemas sejak klimaksnya itu. Dadanya naik turun mencoba menarik oksigen lebih banyak masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Ichigo langsung menyambar bibir mungil itu. Berbagi rasa dengan klimaks kekasihnya itu. Kepala Rukia sudah terasa pusing. Efek karena sudah lama tidak melakukannya.

Pelan, jari Ichigo menyusup masuk ke dalam ruang lembab itu. Rukia sempat berjengit sekilas saat dua jari Ichigo mendadak masuk ke dalam miliknya dan bergerak liar. Rukia mendesah dan mengerang sekaligus dalam ciuman panas mereka. Gerakan Ichigo yang begitu cepat di bawah sana membuat Rukia semakin kehabisan nafas.

Padahal, mereka belum masuk ke dalam menu utama. Tapi Rukia sudah selelah ini.

Ichigo melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Membelai lembut bibir basah Rukia. Kemudian, mengecup keningnya begitu lama. Turun lagi ke hidung kecil Rukia. Lalu bergerak pelan menuju kelopak matanya yang indah ini. dan terakhir menjilat lembut pipi kekasihnya. Lalu, perlahan-lahan menarik keluar jarinya yang kembali basah oleh cairan manis kekasihnya ini. Sepertinya, Rukia klimaks lagi.

"Ichigo..." gumam Rukia.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya tidak mengerti. Menatap penuh tanya ke dalam bola cokelat madu itu.

"Kenapa? Apa aku... mengecewakanmu?" lirih Rukia.

"Tidak. Kau sudah lelah, Rukia. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk kita melakukannya. Kau mengerti?"

Entah sejak kapan, Ichigo begitu lembut padanya.

Rukia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Ichigo. Meletakkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Ichigo. Memeluk Ichigo semakin erat dan dekat. Rukia bahkan bisa merasakan dadanya menyentuh langsung dada bidang Ichigo.

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisik Rukia.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Pakailah baju sayang. Kau bisa masuk angin."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan pagi ini.

Di pangkuan Rukia, ada dua buket lili putih. Ichigo mendorong pelan kursi roda Rukia menyusuri jalan setapak yang sedikit menanjak ini. Suasana di sekitar sini begitu tenang dan damai. Benar-benar tempat peristirahatan terakhir yang begitu indah. Tak hentinya mata Rukia berkeliling menikmati komplek ini. komplek pemakaman yang berada di atas bukit. Dan di sebelah bukit itu ada pemandangan di bawah bukit. Gambaran kota yang begitu jelas terlihat. Dan matahari pagi yang menyinari bukit pemakaman ini.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh, akhirnya mereka tiba juga.

Ichigo meletakkan persembahannya di kedua makam itu. Membersihkannya lalu menuangkan air di nisan makam itu.

Setelah membersihkan makamnya, Ichigo dan Rukia berdoa sejenak di sana. Suasana yang begitu tenang dan sunyi.

"Maaf, aku baru mengunjungimu," ujar Rukia setelah selesai berdoa.

Dengan bantuan Ichigo, Rukia berdiri dari kursi rodanya dengan gerakan tertatih. Berusaha meletakkan dua buket lili putih itu di depan nisan makam ini.

Ichigo sudah lebih terlihat tegar sekarang.

"Terima kasih, sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku... benar-benar tidak tahu harus membalas apa untuk bantuanmu padaku. Aku..."

Entah kenapa, Rukia malah menangis dan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

_Hei, Tuan Putri. Kau menangis untukku?_

Rukia terkesiap pelan. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempatnya. Dia yakin dia mendengar suara itu. Suara menyebalkan pria brengsek itu.

_Jangan menangis. Kau terlihat cantik ketika menangis. Aku tidak mau melihatmu yang seperti itu. Aku tidak menyesal melakukannya untukmu._

Apa orang itu datang berkunjung juga?

_Tuan Putri... apa aku... orang jahat?_

Rukia tersenyum geli. Air matanya semakin deras turun.

"Tidak... kau bukan orang jahat," gumam Rukia.

_Ahh senangnya! Terima kasih sudah berbaik hati padaku mengatakan hal itu._

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia. Sepertinya menyadarkan Rukia dari halusinasi aneh itu.

"Ichigo... apa menurutmu... dia bahagia di sana?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap intens nisan batu itu.

"Ya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir padanya. Dia... pasti bahagia di sana."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Karena akhirnya... Grimmjow bisa bertemu Nel lagi."

"Apa... mereka juga akan seperti kita?"

"Mereka... dan kita... akan bahagia selamanya. Kekal abadi."

Ada kehidupan yang lahir setelah kehidupan yang mati.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Karena itulah disebut penyesalan.

Seseorang memang baru akan berarti ketika orang itu sudah tiada.

Tidak semua orang jahat itu jahat.

Rukia banyak mengambil pelajaran dari semua yang dia alami.

Bertemu belahan jiwanya... bertemu Grimmjow...

Dan ketika Rukia menatap matahari pagi itu bersama suaminya ini, Rukia bisa melihat semua masa depan yang begitu bahagia menantinya.

Dia tidak akan lupa semua yang sudah terjadi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN 29 Juny 2012

.

.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

akhirnya saya bisa nongol lagi yaa? hehehe kangen gak sama saya? saya kangen loh sama semua hihihihi...

akhirnya ini chap terakhir. agak kaget kah? hhiih iyaa soalnya saya gak tahu mesti sampe mana lagi heheheh...

oda kalo kamu mau yang lain, ntar sms ya? sya gak ada pulsa kemarin hihihihi...

gak lemon? apa limenya cukup? saya masih wanti banget sama rule ffn. hehehe jadi mungkin saya bakal jarang nulis lemon deh, bukan berarti gak nulis lagi hehehe...

ok saya balas review yaaa saking lamanya, udah banyak aja reviewnya hihihi

dhiya chan : makasih udah review senpai... saya gak liat review yang ini kemarin maaf yaa kalo terlewat... makasih udah jadi author favorit, itu penghargaan tertinggi loh buat sya hehehehe...

Suzuhara yamami : makasih udah review Zuha... iyaa ini udah update... hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan... aduh saya juga nangis tuh bagian grimmnya... hihih emang sih dasar paman mesum yaa hihihi

sora : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update maaf lama yaa heheheh

Anemone Jie ga bisa login : makasih udah review senpai... waaaaaaaaaaa maaf senpai, lamanya daku tidak update hehehe saya suka deh ada yang nangis hihihi... ini udah update...

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... ketika dirimu yang menghilang, saya muncul mulu, pas saya ngilang dirimu muncul selalu, kayaknya kita gak jodoh deh nenk *hiksssssssssssssssssssssss* hehehe iyaa lama bener deh kagak nongol nenk hhehehe saya beneran kangen lohhh hehehe saya suka kok review panjang heheheh

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... maaf gak update kilat yaa hiks... tapi ini udah update...

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... heheh makasih udah kangen saya hiks... iyaa soalnya kan saya banyak banget loh tugas kuliah.. makanya pusing hihihii

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah kangen saya hiksssss terharu banget... makasih udah mau nungguin, makasih semangatnya... hiks... masih terharuuuu

Owwie Owl : hehehhehe gimana last chapnya?

Kim Na Na : makasih udah review senpai... makasih semangatnya heheh, Last Rose... semoga bisa update malam ini yaaa heheheh

zetta hikaru : makasih udah review senpai... maaaf gak bisa update kilat hiks... tapi ini udah update kok hehehhe

soo kyung : makasih udah review senpai... apa ini udah full IchiRuki? ihihihihi

meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa emang tamat ihihihihi ehmm saya emang ada rencana ke sana, tapi gak tahu bisa terealisasi apa nggak, saya emang mau fokus ke fic saya dulu hehehhe

inai chan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iyaaa ini udah update

Dani Reykinawa : makasih udah review Dani... gak papa kok telat heheheh ntar kita ngumpulin dragon ball dulu ya buat ngidupin Grimm hihihi

Fuuchi : makasih udah review senpai... hehhee emang nasibnya Grimm sih heheh iyaa ini udah updatee

Yukio Hisa : makasih udah review Yuki... niatnya sih cuma sampe 10 aja, dan ternyata seiring waktu jadi gini hehehhe

melon lemon : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa saya sih mau, tapi karena masih was-was, jadi mungkin lemon saya pending dulu hihihii

nanaichiruki : makasih udah review senpai... makasih semangatnya... iyaa gak bakal pisah lagi kok hehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... iyaa ini udah update heheheh waaa saya terharu deh kamu bisa nangis hehehehe

blingblingjh : makasih udah review senpai... hheheh saya terharu banget senpai mau nangis baca fic ini hehehehe gak kok IchiRuki di fic ini gak bakal sedih lagi hihihi

Aii Sakuraii : makasih udah review Aii... nah loh kenapa senpai lagi ini? hihiihi Kin dong.. aihh ini kan fic rikues, sebenarnya yang minta Grimm mati bukan saya loh hihihi oh ya, kapan tuh Aii mau lanjut fic-nya?

Zaoldyeck13 : makasih udah review senpai... ini udah end... aihh gak mungkin lah selama itu hihii

shiianhia el kuchiki : nmakasih udah review nhia... nggak yang ini gak didis kok heheh makasih semangatnya...

Kyou Ichikawa : makasih udah review senpai... ngebut yaa? nggak juga sih. emang gitu alurnya hihihii

shoody : makasih udah review senpai... heheh jadi gimana akhirnya?

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... makasih udah kangen ma saya hihihi ini udah update...

hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : makasih udah review Aka-chan... iyaa ini udah update heheheh

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa ini udah end hihiihi

AkiHisa Pyon : makasih udah review Pyonchan... iyaa ini udah update hehehhe

Naaorz : makasih udah review senpai... apa ini full IchiRuki? hihiiihi

Ms. Gyuri : makasih udah review senpai... eehh? baca fic saya yang lain? hihihi makasih yaa udah rela baca... iyaa kalo pas di akhir saya emang suka kadang ilang feel gitu. karena emang saya lebih bersemangat nulis pas pertengahan cerita doang hihihi makasih semangatnya hihihi

NichkaHyun : makasih udah review senpai... wah dari link google... hehehe iyaa ini udah update... hehehe

D Suji : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa senpai kemana toh? lama gak nongol hihiih iyaa ini udah update...

meyrien : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iyaa ini udah saya update..

yah karena ini terakhir... makasih banyak yang udah nemenin saya sampe sejauh ini yaa jujur aja, tanpa semua semangat senpai. mungkin fic ini bakal lama selesainya, juga terrornya si oda hihii makasih yaa udah nemenin saya bikin fic rikues kamu ihihihihi

IchiRuki tetep bakal nikah resmi kok... tapi tunggu kakinya sembuh dulu yaa, kaki Ichi kan udah sembuh. karena emang dia cepet sembuh hihihi... makasih atas semua partisipasi senpai sama semua fic hancur saya yaa... hehehehe

Sayonara...


End file.
